Abusada por el clan Uchiha y un Uzumaki
by Uchihacherry
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica de 18 años que sufre bullying por parte del grupito más famoso del colegio en el que estudia: Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Utakata y Naruto. Ellos, esos hombres son su pesadilla de todos los días ¿Ella conseguirá parar todo esto o fallará en el intento teniendo un final triste? Descúbranlo a lo largo de la novela.
1. Sintesis

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Synthesis**

.

_Sakura Haruno es una chica de 18 años que sufre bullying por parte del grupito más famoso del colegio en el que estudia: Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Utakata y Naruto Ellos, esos hombres son su pesadilla de todos los días ¿Ella conseguirá parar todo esto o fallará en el intento teniendo un final triste? Descúbranlo a lo largo de la novela._

_(Adp)_

…

…

…

*Bullying significa que es un continuo y deliberado maltrato verbal y/o modal que recibe una persona por parte de otro (s) que se comportan con él (ella) cruelmente con el objetivo de someter, arrinconar, amenazar, intimidar u obtener algo de la víctima*.

…

…

…

_**Sakura**_

Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, tengo un hermoso cabello largo y liso de color rosa claro, un rosa que jamás nunca nadie más tendrá y no es porque yo sea única o diferente es solo que desde que nací mi cabello es así, mis ojos son verdosos de un tenue jade que proyecta dulzura con un brillo impresionante, no me siento la chica más linda de todo el mundo pero de alguna manera sé que todos me miran porque mí apariencia llama la atención de cualquiera y ante todo esto con belleza, con humildad y gracia puedo decir que mi vida es una completa mierda.

_Como poder sobrevivir_

_En un mundo donde la_

_Maldad y la miseria atacan_

_Día a día._

Para ser sinceros vivo con mi madre, porque mis padres se divorciaron hace 5 años, cuando yo tenía 13 años en ese tiempo ellos se separaron, soy hija única y creo que soy la típica chica solitaria que necesita de alguien para ser cuidada para sentirme protegida pues me siento indefensa, frágil tan frágil que siento que si alguien me toca quebrare en mil cristales los cuales no podrán volver a pegarse.

Necesito a alguien, pero sé que estoy completamente sola pues mi madre siempre está ocupada y no suele estar en la casa, ah pero mi vida no podría ser tan más miserable de lo que ya es y no solo es suficiente con vivir esta triste vida que me tocó vivir, vamos me hubiera conformado con solo eso ¡pero no! pues no hay peor cosa en mi mediocre existencia que esos 5 chicos que han destrozado mi vida por completo.

_Que la vida está llena_

_De desgracias e infidelidades_

_Que atormentan a toda_

_Una vida feliz._

Todos los malditos días me insultan, me pegan, me tratan como una basura y no sé cómo pero han logrado poner a casi todo el colegio en contra mía.

A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto por parte de esos chicos? Ellos, mis verdugos son Sasuke el chico más apuesto del colegio, el más engreído y arrogante de todos, Itachi el mala onda del grupo, el líder por ser un tanto mayor; tan egocéntrico y ególatra como él solo, Sai el callado pero el que mata con su sonrisa diabólica junto con esa mirada penetrante, Utakata el serio y prepotente hombre que se cree mucho más que todos y Naruto el imperativo rubio idiota al que se le ocurren toda clase de estupideces para atormentarme; estos viven por mi barrio, así que ni hasta los fines de semana me libro de esos cinco.

_Y te marcan hasta la piel_

_Clavándose en medio_

_Del corazón con aberración._

Y todo comenzó por un maldito secreto que desearía nunca haber revelado... ¿Por qué a veces es todo tan complicado?

Y si se preguntan por mis amigos, ni uno. En algún principio de mi vida social tuve uno pero de repente un día vino hasta mí y me llamó "zorra" y ahora… ahora ya no me habla y no sé porque… ah pero eso no es todo, los chicos me prohíben hacer amigos, por más que quiero acercarme a alguien para conversar, para expresar mis sentimientos, para decir lo que siento no puedo.

_Y de pronto olvidas_

_Que eres humano_

_Y te conviertes en un_

_Monstro sin corazón._

Hace unos meses mi infierno comenzó, ese secreto salió a la luz es por eso que todos me miran distinto, que ya nadie me habla y los únicos que me hablan son ellos tan solo es para molestarme porque no sé han cansado de herirme cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo.

A veces me pregunto que si dejase de existir nadie lloraría por mí, pensaba en que si mi madre sería la única que lo haría pero ahora ya sé que no lo hará, últimamente tiene un novio que la está llevando por el mal camino pues ella antes no me hacía nada, ahora si la hago enfadar me pega, me mira horrible casi con desprecio y su novio solo mira en silencio cruzado de brazos creyendo que es lo mejor para mí, según él para corregir mi actitud y forma de ser.

_Y no hay felicidad_

_En un mundo miserable_

_Donde el tormento_

_Y la agonía eres tú…_

Ya no duele mucho pues ya estoy acostumbrada ya no lloro ni grito, solo cierro los ojos e intento omitir el dolor que generan sus golpes es solo así como puedo creer que estoy bien aunque mi cuerpo diga todo lo contrario.

Sé que algún día me marcharé lejos de aquí, de mi madre, de su novio y sobre todo de esos chicos que me atormentan y me llenan de odio.

_Intentar ser feliz_

_Olvidar lo que un día fui_

_Necesito volver a nacer_

_Para poder volver…_

… _a ser feliz._

Espero que un día esto termine pronto.

…

…

…

* * *

_**Advertencia:**_Esta historia contiene POV, la mayor parte es relatada por Sakura también tiene un tanto de lenguaje anti-sonante. Espero sea de su agrado ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Originalmente el nombre de la historia es **"Abusada por el clan Uchiha y un Uzumaki"** pero para no hacer tan largo el título suprimiré los apellidos con la letra "U".

Esta historia está basada en lo que algunas personas sufren día a día siendo la fichita o el salero del centro de atención al que todos maltratan de alguna manera directa o indirecta, quizá pueda haber personas que se identifiquen o no, el hecho es que esto es una realidad que desgasta a todos y hace sufrir a quienes padecen este fenómeno llamado bullying.

Gracias por leer:

_***Abusada por el clan "U"***_

_._

_._

_._

No olviden pasar por las otras historias que estan demasiado interesantes sobre todo Relacion por conveniencia..._  
_


	2. Ideología

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

_**Sakura**_

La chicharra que indicaba que la clase había terminado sonó haciendo un eco ensordecedor para mis oídos, estaba temerosa, no quería que la clase terminara por nada del mundo y no es porque la clase sea muy buena o porque me gustara, no, es solo que para mí ese sonido significaba que me esperaba lo peor del día.

No tenía otra opción más que salir, recogí mis cosas y me esfume del instituto a toda prisa con la esperanza de que ellos se olvidaran de mí, pero a mitad del camino empecé a oírles reírse detrás mío.

– ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas zorra?-. Zorra, mi apodo. Esa era la palabra que más usaban conmigo, aparte de sucia, guarra, perra, niñata y cosas mucho peores.

Me detuve en seco en aquel lugar con miedo sintiendo estremecerse por dentro todo mí cuerpo.

–Buena chica-. Dijo Sasuke caminando de seguro con sus delicados y exuberantes pasos pesados.

–Ahora date la vuelta-. Me ordenó Utakata y yo me giré lentamente sintiendo mi corazón trabajar a mil por hora y sintiendo como sudaban mis manos.

– ¿A dónde crees que ibas?-. Sasuke acaricio mi largo cabello.

–Yo…-. Gemí no sin antes haber pasado un trago amargo de saliva que se atoro en mi pecho.

–Deberíamos castigarla-. Dijo Naruto mirándome de forma acosadora mientras acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda, era como si su delicada mano templada sobara por anticipado mi rostro.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y giraba rápidamente a mí alrededor y yo… yo no sabía que hacer más que solo obedecer y ser castigada.

Sai se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio una sutil bofetada que no dolió demasiado pero que si dejo marcado sus dedos, después de él los demás se unieron haciendo de ese acto una "sana" diversión, no quise llorar ni gritar con tal de no darles ese placer, me estaba aguantando sintiendo como mi rostro comenzaba a adormecerse por el dolor que estaba apareciendo en mi mejilla ya roja.

Los miraba reírse divertidos en el círculo que ellos habían formado, me habían tirado al suelo y siguieron golpeándome "delicadamente" como ellos le llamaban a sus "caricias", me halaron la ropa, me ensucie de polvo y ellos solo seguían divirtiéndose con mi patética existencia y mi pobre forma de defenderme.

–Qué asco de chica–. Esas fueron las palabras de Itachi y con esa voz ellos desaparecieron.

Cuándo se alejaron los suficiente me incorpore en la banqueta y empecé a llorar mientras aun me encontraba tirada en el suelo, las personas que pasaban solo miraban y desviaban la mirada, si quiera pudieron haberme ayudado a levantar pero no lo hicieron y tampoco lo harían; después de unas cuantas lágrimas más tome el valor necesario y me levanté para seguir caminando hacia mi casa.

Al llegar a ella se encontraba allí el novio de mi madre, Kakashi, la verdad este tipo me caía demasiado mal pues a veces traía droga a casa, tomaba o fumaba, él era un completo mal viviente.

– ¿Y mi madre?-. Dije secándome los restos de mis lágrimas.

–Salió por un momento-. Kakashi aprovecho ese rato para acercarse a mí. – Estamos solos-. Yo ya le veía la intención y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás a lo que su respuesta fue una bofetada por mí rechazo.

–No me toques-. Le miré con asco y subí a mi habitación a prisa, no podía creer que este sucio bastardo quisiera propasarse conmigo, pero mi madre tenía la culpa por traer a la casa a un tipo como este, cerré con llave mi puerta y ya estando adentro intente relajarme mientras hacía mis deberes.

Pasaron un par de horas y yo no quería bajar a la cocina porque de seguro me encontraría con Kakashi así que no tuve otra elección que aguantar el hambre.

Al llegar la noche, me acosté y no quise saber nada más de nadie.

…

…

…

Me desperté brincando en mi cama sudando y llorando cuando la alarma sonó, de alguna manera agradecía que me hubiera despertado porque había tenido una pesadilla con ellos... eran las 7, así que me vestí y fui al baño a lavarme la cara.

Yo no usaba maquillaje, pero en esta ocasión lo tuve que usar porque tenía un par de marcas en el rostro, los chicos ya me habían amenazado para que nadie se enterara de lo que ellos me hacían.

Bajé sigilosamente y cogí un zumo de la nevera, me lo bebí rápido y salí a toda prisa al instituto. Por suerte esta hermosa mañana no me los encontré, eso había sido un eterno alivio, mí día empezaba bien.

…

…

…

Al entrar en clase me senté en mi lugar de siempre junto a la ventana que daba hacia el gran patio de la escuela, saque algas hojas y lapiceros poniéndolos sobre mi pupitre dejando el resto de mis cosas debajo de mi asiento y espere a que se llegara la hora de comenzar la clase.

Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar los chicos que me miraron fijamente, todos menos Sasuke, que no había venido con ellos hoy y no supe porque pero me estremecí un poco, desvié rápidamente la mirada de todos ellos mirando mi cuaderno que descansaba en blanco sobre la paleta, apreté los labios hundiéndolos y momentos después empezó la clase fue cuando de repente Sasuke entró por la puerta.

– ¡Joven Uchiha, llega tarde!-. Exclamo el profesor enojado por la interrupción de su clase.

–Lo siento-.

–Ya siéntese-. El profesor continuó escribiendo en la pizarra.

Sasuke camino hacia su lugar dejando caer su mochila sobre la paleta de una banca que alguien más ya había ocupado.

–Este es mi lugar-. Anuncio prepotente.

–Lo siento ya está ocupado-. Respondió un castaño con altivez mirando al Uchiha de manera retadora.

– ¡Muévete!-. Ordeno Sasuke pero Neji el castaño se negó. –Quítame-.

Sasuke miro de forma penetrante a Neji y este respondió de la misma manera, hubieran comenzado una discusión pero el profesor intervino al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba manifestando.

–Es su culpa haber llegado tarde joven Uchiha, deje en paz al joven Hyuga y siéntese en otro lado, miré ahí hay un lugar disponible-. Señalo el maestro un lugar vació a mi lado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahí? Ni hablar-.

–No me haga enfadar Sasuke, siéntese y deje que continué con mi clase-.

– ¡Yo no me siento al lado de esa!-. El profesor zapateo con pesadez.

–Siéntese ahora o irá desde muy temprano a calentar la banca del salón de castigos-. Le señaló nuevamente el sitio y Sasuke camino resoplando para sentarse a mi lado, él nunca había estado en la sala de castigo y no lo haría pues su reputación era intachable.

Estaba temerosa ver la mirada ardiente del Uchiha posarse en mi fue abrumador y eso que no había hecho nada yo y estaba segura que más tarde pagaría las consecuencias del retraso de Sasuke.

El profesor continuó escribiendo y borrando en la pizarra, nos había mandado hacer unos ejercicios, así estuvo la mayoría de la clase escribiendo hasta que quedo poco para que se acabara la hora, estaba ansiosa por que la clase terminará lo único que deseaba era que ese segundero avanzará lo más rápido para que esa tediosa chicharra sonará pero no aguante más la presión del tiempo cogí mis cosas a prisa faltando tan solo unos minutos moví la mesa y por asares del maldito destino o de las mentadas circunstancias machuque con mi silla un dedo de Sasuke.

– ¡Ah! Si serás estúpida-. Oh no... la que me iba a esperar.

– Uchiha, ese vocabulario-. Dijo el profesor volteando a mirarlo, Sasuke me miró muy enfadado. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba a la salida... mi miedo me delato provocando que olvidara que llevaba prisa de salir, me había congelado y mis pies ya no respondieron a mí huida.

Al acabarse la clase Sasuke se levantó muy enojado y se fue reunirse con los demás. Las clases fueron pasando, hasta que acabaron todas, hoy era viernes… fin de semana al fin, no quise esperar más cuando por fin mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y a moverse más libremente, no quería recibir más golpes y tampoco esperaría a esos chicos así que salí de allí corriendo con solo un objetivo en mente llegar a casa.

No es que me entusiasmara ir a casa, pero lo prefería mil veces que estar en este infierno, me quedaba poco para llegar a casa ya casi podía visualizar mi fachada cuando de pronto escuche mi nombre. _No_, pensé sintiendo miedo, giré y vi a los chicos con una sonrisa malvada viniendo hacia mí.

Mi pecho se descontrolo subiendo y bajando rápidamente casi en un estado de hiperventilación, yo estaba caminando hacia atrás de espaldas, dando grandes pasos pero no estoy acostumbrada a caminar así y tropecé cayendo de espaldas al suelo, estaba aterrada y mi cuerpo se paralizo de inmediato.

–Hija de puta-. Sasuke me cogió de la camisa levantándome de un estirón, entrecerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza de un lado para otro como conteniendo el coraje acumulado que sentía desde esta mañana, le escuche hacer un monosílabo, chasqueo los dientes y me refleje en sus ojos oscuros.

Simplemente cerré los ojos al sentir en mi rostro sus nudillos, veía estrellitas alrededor de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, y el tiempo pronto se hizo eterno, los golpes que estaba recibiendo no eran de esa clase de diversión con la cual ellos reían, esta vez estos golpes que estaba recibiendo eran cruciales.

No pude soportarlo más, no pude aguantar por más fuerte que me estaba haciendo termine gritando del dolor, esta vez me había pegado más fuerte de lo normal, no tenía idea de cómo defenderme, yo nunca eh tenido problemas, yo nunca me había peleado con nadie, no conocía ninguna técnica de defensa y lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era llorar y enredar mis brazos en mi cuerpo para detener sus golpes.

De pronto los demás vinieron y se pusieron detrás suyo a darle ánimos, a calentar más el ambiente.

– ¡Dale Sasuke!-.

– ¡Venga!-.

– ¡Déjala K.O!-.

Esto para mí no era nada divertido pero para ellos era todo un espectáculo, de repente Sasuke hizo una pausa, yo abrí los ojos al percatarme de que se había detenido; cuando la nebulosidad en mis ojos desapareció por las lágrimas contenidas note que me miraba de una forma extraña, sus ojos temblaban pero no era de rabia como la de esta mañana, su mirada era distinta casi podría decir que en ella había arrepentimiento al verme como me había dejado, le mire fruncir su ceño, chasqueo los dientes, viro aun lado y me tiró al suelo ultimándolo todo con un doloroso golpe en el estómago.

–Vámonos-. Ordeno.

Yo estaba en el suelo y les mire todos estaba ahí menos Itachi que estaba sentado en un auto mirando hacia otro lado como queriendo no ver lo que su lindo hermanito hacía conmigo, el resto de los chicos pasaron por encima mío y se fueron de allí.

Tal y como si fuera rutina ellos desaparecieron en aquel auto negro, me levanté y camine unos pasos más para poder adentrarme en mi casa que estaba demasiado cerca.

No había nadie la casa estaba solitaria y fría, ya estaba acostumbrada al ambiente sombrío de mí hogar, llegue a la cocina pues estaba en busca de hielos en la nevera fue cuando pegada con un iman en la puerta del refrigerador encontré una nota:

_Sakura..._

_Kakashi y yo nos hemos ido a pasar el fin de semana a la playa, no hagas ninguna fiesta niñata._

_Bueno, no sé qué fiesta harías si no tienes amigos._

_Mamá._

Qué graciosa, pensé arrugando la nota entre mi mano, la odiaba, odiaba a mí propia madre, me toqué el abdomen, me dolía mucho, una triste lágrima se me cayó corriendo por mí marcada mejilla, con el dorso de mi mano seque mí rostro ya ni quería llorar, fui a mi recamara para buscar un calmante, solo quería dormir.

Me recosté en la cama con la mirada perdida, todo esto me desgastaba, me hería, me hacía sufrir, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasándome, cada vez mi odio a esos chicos crece, pero no puedo hacer nada, ellos son más, saben dónde vivo, saben cómo intimidarme, saben mis debilidades y no tengo salida.

Últimamente una estúpida idea me ronda por la cabeza… ¿Y si me suicido? Sé que nadie me echaría de menos y lo mejor de todo… acabaría con todo este dolor.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas… que tal ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.

Es un alivió saber que si les agrado esta historia, creí por un momento que no lo haría pero que bueno que me equivoque, por otro lado; sí lo sé quizá a muchas niñas esta Sakura les parezca una tonta que se deja y caerá o cayó mal con su super idea del suicidio pero crean que en la realidad hay personas que se les hace demasiado fácil salir de sus problemas con esa tonta solución.

Por otro lado el grupito de los Uchiha con él Uzumaki son unos desgraciados, por no decir otra cosa pero bueno que vamos a hacer, además creo que comienzo a odiar a Sasuke en esta historia aunque ya leerán que papel le tengo más adelante, saben me pareció que en él hay algo ¿"arrepentimiento"? ¿Será?

Bueno no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias niñas por sus grandes opiniones de la síntesis y gracias a aquellas que siguen las otras historias que están demasiado interesantes, sobre todo **Relación por conveniencia** y la que ya esta tomando más pinta **Compar****tiendo mis labios**. y por fa no olviden leer **A media noche **pasen por ellas.

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	3. Mi súper héroe

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

_**Sakura **__(Dos meses después)_

Dos meses... han pasado dos largos y eternos meses en los que no eh podido concentrarme en nada más que no sea el suicidio. La idea de suicidarme ronda constantemente en mi cabeza, es como si fuera casi una necesidad inmediata que declara mi cuerpo porque se cumpla, pero me esfuerzo por omitir esa idea inmisericorde tan solo por el hecho de que no quiero darles el gusto a esos bastardos, no quiero que ellos ganen esta guerra que ellos mismos han comenzado y no voy a darles ese placer.

Aunque esta situación comienza a ponerse cada vez peor; pues ellos han aprendido a humillarme con más rigidez y a pesar de que eh intentado aparentar ser fuerte cuando estoy sola desquebrajo pues lloro sin cesar todos los días haciendo de mí patética existencia una agonía.

Pero las cosas no pueden salirme peor y es que ahora la gran notica de todas que de seguro las dejará tan sorprendidas como a mí... mi madre y Kakashi se han casado.

Sí, es verdad mi madre se ha casado con ese hombre, hace un mes se fueron a la gran ciudad y ahora Kakashi me tiene controlada, casi bajo observación minuciosa y constante.

Ya no quiero ir al colegio, no tengo ganas, pero mi madre me obliga, me echa en cara todos los días que es necesario que vaya que ella no ha gastado a lo pendejo el dinero como para que de repente un día yo quiera dejar la escuela solo porque se me antojo, discutir con mi madre es un completo lío, lástima que es mi madre sino a estas alturas ya le hubiera respondido por toda mi rabia contenida en mí interior.

…

…

…

Pasaron los días con la misma rutina de siempre fue entonces que se llegó el esperado momento de la huida, el timbre había sonado dando por finalizadas las clases y como siempre lo hacía ya casi inconscientemente me preparaba mentalmente para lo que me esperaba a continuación.

Caminé hasta dónde siempre tenía que ir a esperarles como si fuera una clase de obligación estar ahí con ellos y para ellos fue entonces que casi enseguida dos de esos chicos salieron con unas chicas que me caían en la punta del hígado por ser demasiado odiosas... además de tontas, gordas y no les quedaba el uniforme entallado que usaban, junto a ellas salieron casi de la mano Sasuke y Naruto.

–Bueno pero hmmm… ¿Qué podemos hacer contigo hoy?-. La tempestuosa voz del peli negro hizo mella en mi interior lo que causo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblarme.

–Mírala toda miedosa, le están temblando las piernas-. Naruto se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maligna, sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad del fuego y me acarició la mejilla; sentí su piel ardiente en mi frío rostro, al sentir sus dedos me eché para atrás asustada ya sabía que cuando él acariciaba mi rostro era porque me sobaba por anticipado.

– ¡¿Acaso he dicho que te muevas?!-. Gimió enojado golpeándome la mejilla, apreté los ojos soportando ese ardor y de pronto sentí otras manos manosearme, no supe en que momento los demás comenzaron a divertirse conmigo y así de repente entre la bola de burla y golpes mi vista comenzó a oscurecerse entre mis sollozos y lágrimas derramadas.

Un extraño olor en mi nariz me obligo a despertar, hice un gesto de asco pues no podía imaginarme en el lugar en que podría encontrarme, me imaginaba cualquier horrendo lugar pues definitivamente esto olía terriblemente mal, abrí los ojos despacio tan solo para encontrarme dentro de un cubo de basura.

Me removí intentando salir del bote, mi ropa estaba sucia, tenía restos de comida en todos lados, me vi sucia y en malas condiciones y no pude aguantar un nuevo llanto mientras salía del cubo. Me quité la basura que tenía enganchada en el pelo y la ropa sacudiéndome.

Baje la mirada a divisar mi reloj eran las 5:00 de la tarde y de seguro mi madre me mataría por llegar a estas horas, olvide la basura en mi ropa y salí corriendo a casa a todo lo que daba asustada pues no quería una nueva paliza por parte de mí madre ahora, pero al abrir la puerta, no había nadie, de la que me había salvado.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo, camine a paso lento arrastrado sintiendo impotencia pues no podía desquitarme por todo esto que me pasaba, necesitaba a alguien, alguien con quien poder hablar siquiera para desahogarme en su hombro.

Humedecí mis labios, llegue hasta el sofá tirándome a hacer nada más que llorar amargamente hasta que se hizo de noche y oí el coche aparcar frente a la casa, abrí apenas mis ojos que estaban hinchados por tanto llanto, apenas si podía visualizar las cosas a mi alrededor por la inflamación en mis parpados, de alguna manera agradecía que no pudiera ver bien porque ahora no quería ni tenía las ganas de verles las caras a Kakashi y a mi madre.

Salí por la puerta trasera sigilosamente y al encontrarme ya casi afuera corrí a toda prisa hasta llegar a una zona desconocida, hasta llegar a una calle desolada, un tanto oscura, este era un barrio un poco pobre, la verdad, se escuchaban las sirenas continuamente de las patrullas que transitaban durante la noche.

Continué caminando sin rumbo o dirección fija hasta llegar a la entrada de un bar no era muy lujoso así que entre, me acerque a la barra y pedí una botella de agua, pues me moría de sed. _Vaya_ _lugar para pedir una botella. _Pensé riendo un poco por el lugar en el que la había comprado, salí de aquel lugar y me senté en la acera.

Quería saber dónde me encontraba pues no ubicaba con exactitud el lugar, me sentía extraviada, desubicada y encima tenía un grave problema… no sabía cómo volver a casa.

La gente pasaba a mi lado y como si fuera una especie de indigente las personas comenzaron a darme dinero, centavos, pesos, billetes, en fin, ¿Acaso me vieron tan mendiga?

¿Osea Hello? Que yo supiera no tengo pinta de pobre, mi ropa no está rota, mi ropa es de marca... ah pero ya sé, serán las heridas de la cara o quizá se deba a las manchas de comida que hay en ella ya que se me olvido cambiarme cuando llegue a casa, pero bueno, si me daban dinero ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlo? Después de todo no era tan malo tener un dinero, un buen dinero.

Pasaron dos horas y decidí irme de vuelta a casa, a lo mejor encontraba a mi madre y a Kakashi durmiendo así que no habría problema cuando yo llegara, me levanté de la acera para empezar a andar.

Estaba todo muy oscuro y la lámpara solo iluminaba un trozo de calle ya era de noche quizá muy noche como para que yo anduviera a esas horas en un lugar apenas iluminado y desconocido, de pronto después de un raro oí pasos detrás de mí, me puse nerviosa, las manos comenzaron a sudarme, sabía que ya debía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de trauma porque con ellos siempre es así llegan misteriosamente pero esta vez ese miedo que comenzaba a surgir era diferente así que empecé a andar rápido.

Los pasos pasaron a ser más rápidos y contantes casi seguidos de los míos. – ¡Oh mierda!-. Empecé a correr desesperada pero de repente alguien me alcanzó halándome del brazo suavemente, era un chico que me había detenido a media calle.

–Vaya, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú por este barrio?-. Pregunto sin soltarme.

–Déjame-. Intenté seguir, pero era muy fuerte, no me soltaba.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de divertirme-. Su sonrisa me estremeció pues él era la maldad en persona.

_¡Por dios Sakura! ¡Ten un poco de seguridad en ti misma!_ Me esforcé por suprimir a una Sakura llorona e indefensa por una fuerte y con determinación objetiva.

El tipo intentó besarme pero me eché para atrás esforzándome por sacar a esa Sakura que estaba perdida en algún lugar de este cuerpo. Al chico no le importo mi resistencia, como era más fuerte que yo me empujó llevándome contra una pared para arrinconarme entre el concreto y su cuerpo e intento besarme por segunda vez, no sé de donde saque ese valor pero mi mano de pronto se vio plasmada en esa pálida mejilla ya marcada.

A lo mejor, si tenía suerte podría defenderme y salir de eso corriendo, él sólo era uno, yo podría defenderme de uno solo y ya lo había comprobado al sentir la palma de mi mano arder, pero creo que me equivoque, solo le hice enfadar. – ¿Pero qué crees que haces?-. Refunfuño dándome un puñetazo en la cara lo que hizo que aterrizase en el suelo.

La botella de agua que había comprado hace un par de horas salió volando por los aires, definitivamente no podía defenderme por mí misma, yo no era más que un patético gusano indefenso, una crisálida al descubierto, una presa fácil de cazar y ser manipulada y obligada al antojo de quien quisiera usarme como esclavo… y no pude hacer otra cosa que enrollarme en posición fetal para poder protegerme de mi agresor y como siempre llorar.

–Por favor... no me hagas nada… haré lo que quieras... pero no me pegues…-. Gemí mientras sollozaba con amargura.

–Demasiado tarde-. Dijo divertido. _A caso yo era como una especie de imán para los golpes, yo no era ningún costal de papas como para que la gente se ensañara conmigo de esta manera frívola y cruel. _Me pegó una patada en las costillas y grité del dolor sacando un poco de sangre por mí boca.

Un dolor horrible me recorrió todo el dorso, siempre lo único que hacía para intentar olvidar ese dolor era cerrar fuertemente mis ojos e imaginar que esto no estaba pasando, el hombre me levantó para estamparme contra la pared, mi cabeza fue la que amortiguó el golpe, mi cien palpito con fuerza haciendo que viera estrellitas de colores en mis ojos, siempre imagine que cuando viera estrellas frente a mis ojos sería porque estaría enamorada de la persona más encantadora e increíble del mundo, pero nunca imagine que también pudieras verlas por esta dolorosa razón, creo que ni incluso con ellos había sentido tanto dolor.

El golpe en la cabeza me aturdió dejándome casi inconsciente lo que causo que el dolor que generaban sus golpes no se sintieran tanto, le mire golpearme salvajemente y de repente mire su puño en el aire.

Él iba a terminarlo todo, me sentía agradecida porque gracias a este sujeto yo dejaría de sufrir y sonreí por primera vez feliz esperando a que lo hiciera antes de que mi visión desapareciera por completo, fue entonces que de repente vino un ángel o quizá un demonio que llego detrás de él y le golpeo con todas fuerzas lo que hizo que ese cayera al suelo desorientado.

– ¡No la toques imbécil!-. Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que todo lo viera negro.

…

…

…

Me desperté en mi casa _¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?_ Me pregunte mirando el techo de mi cuarto. _No lo creo, todo parecía tan real. _Medite por segundos en mi cama.

Me incorpore levantándome como si nada cuando un dolor horrible me vino de las costillas. –Auch-. Me queje tocándome el dorso, definitivamente esto sí que era real, no había sido un sueño.

Recogí mi playera viéndome con una venda alrededor de mi abdomen _¿Cuándo es que yo me he vendado?_ Me dije tocando la cinta, parpadee varias veces intentando recordar cómo es que me había curado y cómo era que había llegado hasta la cama.

Me toqué la cabeza llevaba una gasa alrededor de ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada, yo me había quedado inconsciente, no había podido curarme por mi misma, pero entonces… ahora que recuerdo antes de perder la visión por completo había un chico ¿Quién sería? Dudo por mucho que fuera, mi súper héroe.

Posiblemente podría ser ese sujeto él que me trajo hasta aquí y me curó aunque ahora que lo pensaba ese tipo debía conocerme pues sabía dónde yo vivía porque estaba despierta en casa, en mí cama.

Una tormentosa curiosidad me invadió, no quería esperar para poder conocer a quien fuera que me haya salvado o mejor dicho para reclamarle el porque me había alejado de mi final seguro, ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía si era bueno o no seguir con vida.

Bajé a la sala despacio porque apenas si me podía mover con todo el dolor que sentía y vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá, pero a Kakashi no le vi.

– ¿Y Kakashi?-.

–Se ha ido, no sé, hemos discutido muy feo-. La verdad esta era la primera vez que miraba a mi madre muy mal.

–Volverá, ya verás-. Intente darle ánimos aunque la verdad es que deseaba que no lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Dijo mirándome sin sorpresa la cabeza.

–Nada, que me he dado un golpe-.

–Últimamente te das muchos golpes-. Mierda, no podía saber lo de los chicos, no debía.

–Sí, bueno, ya sabes soy un poco molesta-. Mi madre lo tomo como una cosa normal al casi ignorar mi apariencia física.

– ¿Quieres desayunar?-.

–No, no tengo hambre-. Pasé por su lado y me senté en el sofá a ver la tele.

–Cariño-. Dijo suavemente. –Me voy un rato-. Anuncio levantándose y yo asentí con la cabeza, total estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Cuándo mi madre se fue, me puse a pensar en ese chico, alguien debió haberme traído a casa sin que mi madre lo notara pues ni siquiera se había impresionado o preocupado por mí estado, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el recuerdo de su voz, esa voz me sonaba y no sé por qué me ruborice un poco.

_¡Que tonta soy! _Dije para mis adentros, quizá me coloré porque me gustaba que me hubiese salvado, eso debió haber sido pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía protegida.

Escuche el timbre de la puerta sonar _¿Quién será?_ Me pregunte divisando la puerta dudando en levantarme pero tuve que hacerlo por la insistencia con la que tocaban, me levanté con cuidado, este dolor era terrible y para cuando abrí me quedé paralizada, con la boca boquiabierta visualizando al sujeto que se encontraba en el pórtico de mí casa.

–Hoy la vas a pagar bien-.

…

…

…

To be continued…

* * *

Pobre Sakura sí que la está pasando mal la pobre, una desgracia tras otra y encima la ignorancia de la madre hacia su hija, sí que da coraje esto.

¡Maldición!… xD

Espero que el capítulo haya salido bien, no puedo decir que les haya gustado porque no sería lo más lógico aunque alguna parte mi ser quiere decirlo y si la protagonista hubiera sido Karin me hubiera dado mucho gusto decir esto… (Ahora que lo pienso si la hubiera hecho a ella protagonista jajajaja… lo siento si ofendo a alguien pero la peli roja no me agrada mucho que digamos…) pero bueno ya, la historia ya está en proceso, solo espero que en verdad la sigan y comenten.

Muchas gracias por leer esta secuela y por leer también las demás.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios; chicas... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	4. Un nuevo amigo

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**Un nuevo amigo**

.

_**Sakura**_

–Hoy la vas a pagar bien-. Esa voz fue cantica casi como la de un ángel pero al mismo tiempo distorsionada como la de un demonio seductor, esa voz me estremeció por completo erizándome la piel, le mire entre asustada por su aparición tan repentina tras de mi puerta, él estaba ahí parado recargando una mano sobre el marco de mi puerta mientras la otra la tenía puesta en uno de sus costados.

Él casi nunca venía, casi siempre eran sus pulgas las que veían por mí o me buscaban, él casi no tenía contacto ni físico ni vocal conmigo pero esta vez por alguna razón que yo aún desconocía estaba aquí afuera a solo unos treinta centímetros entre mi cuerpo y el suyo.

Un sentimiento amargo y un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal en un solo instante ya que sus ojos brillaban con un toque demoledor que mataría a cualquiera que lo mirara a esos dos profundos ojos oscuros, estaba aterrada, esta era la primera vez que me sentía realmente aterrada porque con Sasuke la última vez ya sabía lo que me esperaba pues ya sabía porque iba a ser golpeada esa vez, pero esta vez desconocía todo incluso del porque el mismo Itachi había venido hasta mi puerta a buscarme personalmente.

– ¡No!-. Musite apenas en un chillido intentado cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero grave error, creí que estaría protegida estando en mi propia casa, pero estaba equivocada.

Itachi al darse cuenta de que le iba a cerrar puso su mano sobre la puerta deteniéndola, obviamente él fue más fuerte que yo lo que impidió que le cerrara la puerta. – ¿Qué crees que haces? ahora la pagaras doble-. Dijo enojado aventándome la puerta lo que me lastimo el tabique.

–No, no, por favor no… con este dolor no por favor-. Alcance a gemir sintiendo como algo caliente empezaba a bajar por mí nariz, pero eso a él no le importo o creo que no alcanzó a escucharme porque estaba tan ocupado halándome hacia la calle.

– ¡Por tu culpa la novia de Naruto ha terminado con él!-. Continuo halándome casi a rastras.

– ¡Vamos camina!-. Ordeno, enterró sus suaves pero a la vez pesados dedos en mi piel halándome con fuerza bruta y no pude resistirlo, el dolor me pego tanto que pegué un de dolor al sentir como mis costillas casi se salían de su lugar por el halé tan fuerte con el que Itachi me arrastraba literalmente por el suelo y pegue un grito más fuerte cuando Sai me pego en un costado, creo que había lanzado un poco de sangre por la boca porque sentía el sabor a oxido en ella y ya no sabía si debía al sabor amago de mis lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre de mi nariz o la sangre que se derramaba dentro de mí estómago-.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Si no te he hecho nada!-. Chisto Sai elevando una de sus cejas un tanto sacado de onda por mis gritos desgarradores.

Itachi como siempre ya no estaba a mi lado, solo me había sacado de mi casa para que los buitres me comieran, yo estaba a su completo servicio, estaba servida en bandeja de plata para ellos. –Deja de quejarte sino te he hecho mucho-. Dijo, pero yo no iba a decir lo que me había pasado anoche.

Sentí como me jalaban la playera que traía puesta desgarrándose un poco y lo poco que se levantó dejo ver mi abdomen vendado. – ¿Que te ocurrió?-. Dijo Sai mirando mis vendas, no era que este estuviese preocupado, es solo que se le había hecho extraño que yo estuviera en tan mal estado sino había recibido por parte de ellos una buena paliza como la que me había tocado anoche.

–Que te importa ¿Acaso yo te cuento mis cosas? ¿Verdad que no? Pues déjame en paz-. Dije casi gritando y por mi respuesta tan rebelde Sai me pegó una bofetada.

–A mí no me hables así, perra. ¡Venga vamos a por ella, que hoy está más débil que otros días!-. Todos se estaban acercando con una sonrisa en sus rostros a excepción de Itachi y Sasuke que no sabía en donde estaban ahora y mientras unos me sujetaban otros me pegaban patadas, puñetazos, me abofeteaban, me hacían de todo, pero cuándo Naruto me dio justo en las costillas pegué un grito aterrador, hasta mis lágrimas salieron junto con el sollozó, ellos nunca me habían hecho tanto daño.

Caí al suelo yo misma y me protegí las costillas poniéndome en una posición fetal para cuidar de mi abdomen con las rodillas flexionadas pegadas hacia mi pecho. Tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor pero alcance a mirarlos bien, ellos se miraron extrañados, al no haber entendido el porqué de mí defensa y yo sólo gemía unos cortos _"ay"_ entre mis tristes y dolorosos sollozos.

– ¿Será una excusa para que paremos?-. Dijo Naruto agachándose un poco a tocar con la punta de uno de sus dedos mi cuerpo que yacía sobre la acera fría y dura.

Calle por un instante al sentir su caliente piel y él lo confundió. –No creo que no, solo está fingiendo la muy perra-. Él se incorporó y continuó con su diversión… yo.

Para cuando acabaron yo seguía en el suelo llorando sintiendo un dolor impresionante que transmitía por cada célula de mi cuerpo, esto era realmente insoportable, me queje en silencio trasformando mi rostro mientras me tapaba las costillas, casi como sosteniéndolas para que no fueran a salirse de su lugar correspondiente

Al irse todos ellos miré que Sasuke y Utakata se giraron para divisarme mientras los demás seguían caminando sin mirar atrás su pequeño desastre, me contemplaron por unos instantes ambos chicos quizá preguntándose el porque me dejaba hacer esto por todos y no decir nada a nadie o tal vez me miraban solo por compasión o lastima, no lo sé, el hecho es que después de mirarme tirada dieron la vuelta y siguieron al resto.

Al haberlos perdido de mí vista intenté levantarme pero no podía, el dolor que sentía me impedía que yo pudiera levantarme por mi propia cuenta era como si mi cuerpo estuviera reclamándome casi a gritos que ya no le maltratara o un día mi cuerpo ya no respondería; no podía apoyar con precisión mis manos en el suelo y tampoco tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para impulsarme y así levantarme, esto era tan frustrante que mis lágrimas ya no eran por el dolor que sentía sino que eran por el grado de impotencia con el que vivía.

Así estuve unos momentos intentando levantarme pero no podía y creo que la única manera de llegar hasta mi casa era a rastras, suspire profundo y apreté mis labios decidida a hacerlo aguantando lo que sentía y de pronto alguien vino a mí y me ayudo de la nada.

Era un chico que muy preocupado se acercó a analizarme para poder encontrar alguna forma de poder levantarme.

–Esos chicos son unos malditos-. Le escuche decir con rabia. – Dime por favor que estás bien-. No sé sino lo notaba pero creo que su afirmación era tonta, era lógico que yo no estaba bien, pero que importaba de todas maneras agradecía que este sujeto desconocido se estuviera preocupado por alguien desconocido.

–Sí-. Mentí y aunque me moría de dolor por dentro no iba a decirle lo que sentía además yo lo podía resistir ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de maltrato físico.

– ¿Segura?-.

–Sí, sólo son los golpes ya se me pasará-. Dibuje una sonrisa falsa que calmo un poco al muchacho pero que no quedo tan convencido de ello.

– ¿De dónde eres?-. Me pregunto.

–Vivo aquí, mi casa está detrás de ti-. Señale y el miro a sus espaldas divisando esa casa.

–Bien-. Murmuro tomando mi mano. –Vamos arriba, te llevare a casa-. Dijo colocando con cuidado mi mano por detrás de su nuca, gemí un poco por lo que él se disculpó por aquel movimiento que me lastimo.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien-. Me había aferrado a su cuerpo que por ahora era mi apoyo. –Yo vivo un par de casas más allá y por cierto, me llamo Gaara-.

–Y yo Sakura-.

–Bonito nombre-. Contesto esbozando una sonrisa sencilla.

Me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa dejándome afuera de esta, yo le había insistido en que no era necesario que me ayudara a adentrarme que ya estando dentro de mi casa yo podría arreglármelas sola, le agradecí y me despedí de él.

–Bueno, adiós-. Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente por donde había venido, yo estaba paralizada no solo por el beso tan repentino que me dio sino por que había hecho... ¿un amigo? Eso había sido lo más raro de todo este día.

Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta adentrándome en mi casa y para cuando mi madre me miró se asustó. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento mi madre había llegado si hasta donde sabía ella se había ido con Kakashi, pero bueno el hecho es que me estaba mirando en estas condiciones.

– ¡Hija ¿Qué te ha pasado?!-. Su tono de preocupación en su voz no causo nada en mí, que podía ella senti que podía ella sentía en m me estaba miarando en estas condiciones ya estando dentro de mi casa yo podrr ahora que yo ya no era importante para ella.

–Nada-. Pase por su lado directo a las escaleras.

– ¡¿Cómo que nada?! Mírate la cara ¿Que te han hecho?-. Su tono de voz parecía realmente preocupado.

– ¡Nada mamá! No te metas en mi vida-. Le grite subiendo a mi cuarto a llorar.

Tenía ganas de contárselo todo y desahogarme con ella pero no podía, no podía decir que sufría de maltrato y tampoco revelar por quien era atormentada, lo único que podía hacer era callar y ser vista por todos mientras me maltrataban.

Busque ungüento analgésico para ponerme, haber si así al menos disminuía un poco el dolor, también me tome una pastilla para olvidarme de todo esto pues solo quería dormir y creer que esto que me había pasado era tan solo una terrible pesadilla. Me recosté en la cama con todo el cuidado posible y me tire la almohada a la cabeza, quería gritar y decir todo esto que tenía atorado, decirle a alguien ¿Pero a quién podría decirle? Sin que me insultara o me mirara con lastima.

Y en ese momento mientras tenía los ojos hundidos en el llanto y la oscuridad mire su rostro, ¡Gaara! Él lo había visto todo, el posiblemente podía entenderme y yo ahora tenía que hablar con él, al menos él podría ayudarme o de perdida escucharme y esperar a que me desahogara.

Pensé en ir a buscarlo pero en este momento no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes como para poder levantarme de mi cama, eran apenas tan solo las 12 del mediodía y no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería desaparecer, entonces como si fuese un pequeño rayo de luz me pasó por mi cabeza la imagen de mi superhéroe de anoche y sonreí un poco al recordar su voz.

Estaba segura que no se trataba de Gaara porque compare esas dos voces y eran muy diferentes así que creía por alguna razón que aún desconocía que ese misterioso súper héroe era… y entonces llamaron a la puerta quitando me mi mente esa hermosa imagen de mi salvador nocturno.

Mi corazón nuevamente se estremeció al escuchar el timbre, ya no bajaría por nada del mundo aunque tocaran con tanta insistencia, no quería otra paliza, no de nuevo y no seguida. El timbre dejo de sonar y escuche como la puerta era abierta, de seguro había sido mi madre la que había recibido esa visita, imaginaba que era alguno de ellos que preguntaba por mí así que me escondí debajo de mis cobijas temerosa porque mi madre dijera que no estaba dispuesta pero cuando escuche unos pasos subir por las escaleras maldije a mi madre por dejarlos pasar.

Estaba escondida debajo de mis sabanas, rezando porque no fuera alguno de ellos que me sacara por segunda vez a rastras de mi propia casa pero cuando escuche esa voz mi corazón se tranquilizó.

– ¿Sakura?-. Dijo llegando hasta el costado de mi cama, yo quite de poco a poco las sabanas que me cubrían.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dije descubriéndome.

– ¿Por qué estas escondida debajo de las cobijas?-. Pregunto elevando una ceja roja.

–Ah, por nada, tenía frío-. Mentí. –Pero dime que haces aquí-.

–Bueno es que se te había caído el celular-. Estiro su mano sacándola de su bolsillo izquierdo y me lo dio.

–Gracias-. Estire mi mano y mis dedos fríos tocaron sus dedos cálidos, rápidamente quite mi mano y la escondí debajo de las cobijas a lo que Gaara sonrió levemente como si eso hubiera sido gracioso.

–Gaara-. Le llame al verlo parado contemplar mis golpes.

– Sí-.

–Lo que has visto antes, por favor nadie lo puede saber-. Susurré casi sin volumen.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Lo de esos chicos?-. Frunció su ceño molesto. – ¿Por qué no? Sakura sabías que eso es bullying y que debe parar, estoy seguro que lo que te paso esta mañana no es la primera vez ¿cierto?-. Dijo sentándose en mi cama relajando su rostro a lo que yo negué con la cabeza rompiendo en llanto frente a un desconocido.

–No puedo decirlo, porque si lo hago todo será peor, ellos vendrán y nunca dejarán de molestarme, ellos son más y yo solo soy una tonta miedosa que no puede defenderse por sí misma porque cuando lo intenta todo es peor. Es mejor quedarme callada soportando esto que tener más problemas por ello-.

–Pero...-.

– ¡Pero nada Gaara! Por favor no digas nada tú, si de verdad te importo un poquito, aunque me acabas de conocer, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, te lo suplico-. Rogué.

–No está bien Sakura, tal vez es la primera vez que te veo o hablamos y sé que eso no está bien yo debería decirles o poner al menos un alto a ellos-.

– ¿Y qué harás tú?-. Pregunte elevando un poco la voz. –Si dices o haces algo solo empeoraras la situación y a mí me irá peor, por favor Gaara entiéndeme y no digas nada-.

Debí haberlo convencido pues suspiro mientras me miraba con sus ojos claros, deshizo nuestro contacto visual, elevo su cabeza mirando el techo por unos minutos y después la bajo al suelo. –Está bien, no diré nada con una condición.-.

– ¿Cuál?-.

–Cuéntame todo-.

Le mire confundida, no sabía porque razón él quería que le contara mis cosas y tampoco supe porque razón con tanta confianza le dije todo a él, aun chico que apenas y acaba de conocer. Al final termine contándole todo, hasta lo que anoche me paso.

Gaara escucho pacientemente, de vez en cuando le miraba apretar sus puños pero nada más, no sé porque se enoja tanto si apenas me conoce, pero lo que dijo después de escucharme me dejo sorprendida.

–Nunca he conocido a una chica tan fuerte como tú-. Me dio un suave abrazo.

_¿Fuerte yo? _Pensé anonadada. _¿Cómo podía ser fuerte yo? _

–Sakura me tengo que ir pero mañana hablamos. ¿Quieres que venga a tu casa?-.

Asentí con la cabeza aun sin poder entender del todo porque Gaara se preocupaba tanto por mí.

–Yo vivo dos casas a la derecha de esta, por si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a búscame-. Se despidió y se marchó.

Esta era la primera vez que depositaba mi confianza en alguien y no sé porque lo hice pero solo esperaba a que Gaara cumpliera y callara no solo por ser quien había visto lo que me había pasado sino porque ahora era mi amigo y el único ser en este mundo que me ha escuchado.

…

…

…

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana, la hora se acercaba, ellos no tardarían en venir por mí así que para mi propia seguridad quise refugiarme en un lugar con alguien que pudiera protegerme… Gaara.

Salí a la calle con cuidado mirando hacia todos lados esperando no encontrarlos y camine a paso ligero hasta su casa. Llamé a la puerta con ansiedad, con miedo de que de repente vinieran o me vieran entrar a esta casa, no quería meter en problemas al peli rojo pero es que yo necesitaba que alguien me protegiera como esa noche.

Escuche como le quitaron el seguro a la puerta y de tras de ella apareció Gaara que me dio una bofetada en la cara, volteándome inmisericordemente.

–Eres una zorra, olvídame-.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Pobre Sakura le esta hiedo de mal en peor, por fin encuentra a alguien al que llamar amigo y este le da la espalda. ¿Cuál habrá sido la razón? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto chicas y gracias por leer.

Uchiha_cherry


	5. Inmunda curiosidad

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Inmunda curiosidad**

.

_**Sakura**_

– ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!-. Le grité a Gaara volviéndome a su frente a encararlo buscando una explicación del porque me había golpeado.

–Esos chicos me han contado como eres realmente, que lo has fingido todo y mejor no continúo porque me vas a hacer enojar más y entonces seré yo el que te una paliza-. Amenazó con impotencia.

–Y hay vas tú a creerles ¿no?-. Le dije casi gritando pero ya no pude hablar más con él porque en ese instante me cerró la puerta azotándola en mis narices.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron resbalando sobre mis mejillas, dejándolas húmedas y frías, Gaara, el único chico que me había hablado ayer y el cual me había aliviado un poco en la tarde, mi único amigo me acababa de pegar y llamar zorra.

Pase un trago amargo de saliva sintiendo como se atoraba en mi garganta, este sentimiento dolía y mucho, dolía incluso mucho más que los golpes físicos que ellos me daban, baje la cabeza al suelo mirando como mis ojos se cargaban de lágrimas y de pronto como si fuera lo único que me faltaba sentí un peso extra en mi hombro derecho.

Mire de reojo mi hombro y era una mano blanca la que estaba recargada en mí. –Veo que alguien no sabe que se le tiene prohibido hacer amigos-. Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

– ¿Han sido ustedes?-.

– ¿De qué hablas?-. Respondió fingiendo que no sabía que me refería. –Han sido ustedes los que han puesto a Gaara en contra mía-.

–Ah eso-. Contesto sin mucha gracia. –Él debía saber la verdad-. Musito sin mucho interés en lo cuanto me afectaba perder a un amigo.

– ¡¿Qué verdad eh?!-. Grite aventando saliva, Itachi cerró los ojos enfurecido mientras se limpiaba la cara pero no hizo nada más que quedarse en silencio mientras yo le seguía gritando a la cara. – ¡La única verdad aquí es que todos ustedes me están jodiendo la vida!-.

De pronto Itachi abrió sus ojos que ardieron enrojecidos, le había matado su paciencia. – ¡No me grites! - Dijo mientras alzaba la mano para darme un puñetazo en la cara, pero en vez de ese lugar mis costillas recibieron el golpe.

Él ya sabía mi punto débil, muy pocas veces Itachi me golpeaba de hecho casi nunca lo hacía pero esta vez lo provoque porque hice que me pegara, pegué un grito doloroso e Itachi se dio cuenta de cuan vendada estaba. Ayer él no se había percatado de que yo estaba mal y por eso preguntaba por mí estado.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?-.

–Nada-. Dije rápidamente bajándome la playera a cubrirme para no dejarle ver mis moretones y vendajes.

–De acuerdo, si no me lo quieres decir por las buenas entonces será por las malas. Sai ayúdame a levantarle la playera. - Me quedé impresionada, Itachi iba enserio y Sai ya estaba a su lado mirándome pervertida y burlona mente.

–No-. Eché unos pasos para atrás.

–Ya sabes que será peor si te resistes-. Esa voz amenazante daba miedo pero yo seguía negándome a levantarme la playera.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Que te la levantes!-. Ordeno por segunda vez.

– ¡Que no!-. Itachi me cogió por los brazos y Sai me quitó la playera de un solo movimiento dejando ver la venda que tenía puesta.

–Vaya, con que solo era eso, una venda ¿Y cómo es que te has hecho esto?-. Dijo con el rostro serio.

Yo estaba callada, intentando cubrirme con mis manos mí cuerpo desnudo aún sin creer lo que Sai acababa de hacer.

–Muy bien-. Itachi se acercó a mí y me pegó un leve dedazo en las costillas y yo me aguanté el grito.

–Así será cada vez que pasen 10 segundos que no contestes e ira aumentando el dolor por la fuerza con la que tendré que pegarte-. Amenazó con voz dulce pero mordaz cerca de mí oído.

No tenía otra opción más que decir lo que me había pasado, Itachi realmente era intimidante, más fuerte que todos ellos juntos y la maldad sin misericordia en persona.

–Un chico me pegó-. Dije e Itachi deformo su rostro pretendiendo querer juntar sus cejas en una señal de interrogante al no entender quien más podría querer golpearme.

– ¿Quién fue?-.

–No sé no le vi la cara y deja ya mi vida privada en paz-. Su pregunta había sonado un tanto preocupante, supongo que no solo se debía al hecho del porque me habían golpeado sino al hecho de que alguien más me haya pegado.

–Haber perra inútil yo haré lo que quiera con tu vida ¿captas?-. Dijo poniendo su dedo en mi frente picándola.

– ¡Como vez que no!-. Quite su asqueroso dedo de mí frente. – ¡Eres un desgraciado y ya veme dejando en paz de una puta vez, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o no!-. No supe de donde o como carajos pude decir eso pero cuando me di cuenta Itachi ya me había cogido del cuello y me estampó contra la pared, su apretada mano me estaba ahogando.

–Repítelo si te atreves-. Intentaba hacer fuerza pataleando repetidas veces en el aire pero no podía hacer nada contra él.

Creo que me había puesto morada al no recibir el suficiente oxigeno así que él me soltó y respire con abundancia jalando todo el aire que me fuera posible mientras una tos incontrolable por la necesidad de aire raspaba mi garganta.

– ¡¿Me lo vuelves a decir?!-. Repitió.

–No-. Me aferre a lo que yo quería mirándolo a penas y de reojo desde la posición en la que estaba agachada.

–Maldita zorra, no sirves para nada… ¡Para nada! - Me gritó en la cara, creí por un momento que me golpearía pero no me pego solo me miro con profundo recelo y una rabia profunda aguantándose quizá esa ansiedad que no tardaría en reventar.

–Vámonos ya Itachi-. Dijo Sai.

Itachi meneo la cabeza casi como si fuera un robot pues le costaba mover el cuello. –No, veo que ella no tiene aún en claro quién soy yo, así que hoy se lo dejaré bien clarito-. Musito despacio casi en un pequeño susurró impetuoso.

Al haber dicho esto empezó a pegarme como si no hubiera mañana por todo el cuerpo, era como si estuviera siendo bombardeada y para cuando llego a mis costillas no pude evitar gritar y llorar; cada vez me pegaba más fuerte, hasta que se cansó y se marchó, tal vez esta golpiza era todo lo que él tenía rezagado dentro desde que todo este infierno comenzó.

Yo estaba indefensa, llorando en el suelo y como si no fuera peor para mi mala suerte empezó a llover, genial ya solo faltaba que viniera un perro y meara.

Me encontraba tiritando de frío, de dolor; todo lo veía borroso y entonces de pronto vi a un chico correr hacia mí, era solo su figura la que podía distinguir porque no podía reconocerlo del todo bien, sentí que mene la cabeza, no podía creer esto, mi pesadilla no se estaba repitiendo.

Ya casi no distinguía nada pero mi cuerpo adolorido pudo sentir como ese chico misterioso me tomo entre sus brazos y mientras estaba en las alturas él comenzó a decirme cosas para que me calmara.

–Tranquila todo va a salir bien, todo está bien-. De una cosa estaba segura, él no era Gaara porque nunca salió de su casa a defenderme y ahora no pienso ni creo que lo haga además esa voz era diferente y casi podía asegurar que era la de mi súper héroe de la otra noche.

–Me duele mucho-. Dije sollozando con voz suave, casi inconsciente.

–Shhh, no te esfuerces demasiado, tranquila no temas yo te cuidaré-. Sentí que me dio un delicado beso en la frente, no del tipo maternal sino más bien de amor; me agarró con más fuerza apretándome entre su cuerpo con protección, como con miedo a que me resbalara de sus brazos y cayera, yo por mi parte apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Notaba que dentro de poco iba a quedarme inconsciente pues ya solo balbuceaba, no me importaba dormir en sus brazos, y no me importaba porque él había dicho que iba a cuidarme así que me puse a su disposición, cerré los ojos y él empezó a andar más rápido, ya no pude más así que me hundí en la inconciencia y el silencio abrumador de la lluvia y sus pasos.

…

…

…

Al despertar la primera imagen que vi fue una habitación desconocida, estaba en un lugar desconocido pues no podía identificar nada en lo absoluto, sabía que estaba recostada en una cama pues el acolchonado colchón me lo decía, intente incorporarme y no hubo dolor gracias a la apretada venda que cubría la zona de mis costillas, lo que significaba que por segunda vez él ya me había curado.

_¿Sería esta su casa? _Me pregunte al sentirme desubicada y con una sensación extraña de querer averiguar quién era mi salvador; tenía ganas de descubrir quién era ese chico misterioso que me había salvado dos veces de mi destino final.

Después de recorrer con la mirada un poco la habitación vi en una mesita un poco de comida, hacía días que no comía como se debía y eso se miraba tan apetitoso que en un instante todo había desaparecido.

Al ver vacío el plato decidí investigar un poco la casa, salí despacio de la habitación y entré en una que había al final del pasillo, la estructura de su casa era casi igual mía, supuse entonces me encontraba en mi barrio ya que las casas en este lugar son tan parecidas.

_Vamos a ver, recapitulemos paso por paso ahora que ya sabemos una cosa importante, mi salvador vive cerca de mí y por lo que sé ese chico sabe dónde vivo, además él es muy fuerte. ¡Hay! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de saberlo?_

En el cuarto en el que estaba había una cama matrimonial, era cómoda y muy bonita, la decoración estaba tan sutilmente recatada, esta habitación más bien parecía como la de un matrimonio mayor probablemente podría ser el cuarto de los padres de este sujeto que siempre me salvaba.

Mientras investiga a mi alrededor pensaba en un investigador muy famoso que me gusta mucho por su perspicacia y su agilidad para poder resolver los casos, me sentía Sherlock Holmes, ese nombre cruzo por mi mente mientras sonreía. Sonreía en mucho tiempo, vaya… es la primera vez que me río desde hace ¿años?

Regrese al pasillo, la casa en la que me encontraba no tenía nada fuera de lo común que no tuvieran las otras así que decidí volver a la primera habitación en la que me había despertado, analicé cada detalle de este cuarto mirando siempre con cautela, este cuarto era el típico de un adolescente, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda.

De pronto escuche ruidos en el pasillo, mi corazón se aceleró, últimamente desde esa noche en la que mi salvador me rescato por primera vez mi corazón se acelera al mil por hora, estaba ansiosa, mis manos sudaban, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en mi estómago y me sentía mareada.

Esos pasos, estaba segura que esos pasos eran los de él y por fin, finalmente iba a conocerle, mi pecho subió y bajo descontroladamente mientras un enorme silencio se presenciaba en la habitación, la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo que la madera casi crujiera con ese tenue movimiento ay... mi corazón estalló.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas... si lo sé ... se que están ansiosas y un poco intranquilas por ese secreto que atormenta a Sakura; lo revelaré poco a poco mientras continúen leyendo...

Todos son unos desgraciados con Saku incluso el mal amigo de Gaara ¿Verdad?

Les contaré algo... para Sakura habrá una luz brillante que llegará a su vida, aunque hay un problema con esa luz ... uno llamado cobardía u_u

Bueno espero sigan leyendo y comentando mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

-O-

Por cierto niñas estoy trabajando en una novela que tratara sobre la infidelidad, muchas historias aquí que tratan sobre ese tema siempre son relatadas por la peli rosa pero en esta ocasión quien irá relatando será Sasuke y en alguna que otro POV sus amantes también relataran su parte, espero le den una leída cuando la suba y comenten ya que esta realmente interesante.

Muchas gracias por leer esta novela y la otra.

Uchiha_cherry


	6. A escondidas

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**A escondidas**

.

_**Sakura**_

Se abrió la puerta y… no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando, cualquier cosa hubiera esperado pero esto… esto… no, no podía creerme lo, definitivamente esto era algo malo, muy malo. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo de que había acontecido estas últimas horas y ahora ¡esto! Estaba en problemas y mi vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Me sentía mareada, su sola presencia me ponía mal y por más que intentaba darle más vueltas al asunto pretendiendo creer que esto era una terrible pesadilla igual que las demás no podía, me sentía confundida, enferma, adolorida y aterrorizada.

Hubiera preferido encontrarme con quien sea incluso con el mismo Kakashi de ser posible pero mi realidad era que no era quien yo esperaba que fuera mí salvador, al contrario este sujeto era la última persona en el mundo de la que pudiera haber imaginado que fuera mi súper héroe y claramente con su persona mi visión de ese hombre masculino de mi salvador de buen corazón de mi súper héroe con su sola presencia, esa angelical imagen se hizo trizas cuando pude ver ahora claramente su figura.

La boca se me seco en un instante, mi garganta estaba rasposa y mi visión comenzaba a nublarse, no supe en que momento me arrincone contra el respaldo de la cama recargándome en ella aferrándome a las sabanas que se arrugaban entre mis manos pues no podía hacer mucho; el tan solo verle hizo y hacia que me paralizara, no importaba donde o cuando solo él provocaba que qué quedará estática, era como si él tuviera el control inmediato de mi vida, era como si él fuera él que me daba las órdenes para que hiciera lo que a él se le antojara que hiciera, si él decía muévete yo me movía, si él decía cállate yo me callaba, si él decía haz esto yo lo hacía, todo era si él decía… si él decía y yo solo obedecía, incluso ni con el mismo Itachi lo hacía.

Me sentía controlada, mis labios temblaban y mis dientes chocaban haciendo un ruido que casi despostillaba mi dentadura, no sé porque le tenía tanto miedo si él no era el mismo demonio de su hermano; mis piernas comenzaron a moverse como un par de gelatinas y mis rodillas chocaron, definitivamente podía hacerme del baño ante su sola presencia sino es porque no tenía ganar de ir al baño.

No podía dejar de mirarle, es más podía imaginarme con mis ojos bailando de lado a lado temblando cristalinamente, mi respiración estaba acelerada y el delicioso desayuno de esta mañana ya no me supo a nada.

Sentí como pase un trago amargo de saliva que lastimo internamente mi garganta al no poder creer a quien estaba mirando, él… mi súper héroe, el chico que me había salvado en dos ocasiones, él que me había convencido de que todo estaría bien, él que me dio un beso en la frente… el último hombre en la tierra del cual pensaría que yo era importante tan solo un poquito, él era… era Sasuke mi segundo perseguidor cohibido que se lava las manos cuando me golpean los demás chicos.

– ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo acercándose de pronto.

A medida que se iba acercando, yo me iba apegando más al respaldo de la cama.

–No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño-. Susurró con una voz realmente sutil.

Le mire caminar despacio sintiéndome presa de sus propios actos pero finalmente pude responderle y aunque un poco temerosa no me quede callada. – ¿Cómo te puedo creer? - Dije en un hilo de voz.

Sentí como el peso extra al lado de la cama hundía el colchón y mire como se acercaba más a mí hasta quedar cerca. –Mírame a los ojos. Musito desde la orilla.

No sabía si podía retenerle la mirada así que me fue un tanto difícil mirarle directamente. –No te voy a hacer daño-. Acerco su mano helada a tocar mi mentón abrazándolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar consiguiendo que yo me quedara estática esperando por su delicado beso que profundizo en mí enorme frente.

En alguna parte de mí algo me decía que esto era lo más lindo y tierno, no sabía que él tenía ese lado tan… tan dulce, cariñoso. Por primera vez había puesto detallada atención en su mirada profunda, esta brillaba intensamente con un brillo encantador que hechizaría a cualquiera, casi podría decir que me estaba enamorando de su físico y sus ¿sentimientos?

¡Por dios! Pero qué cosa estaba diciendo, él no podía gustarme yo no me podría estar enamorando de alguien tan cruel y malvado, tan frío y sin corazón como lo es él, además sería estúpido enamorarme de alguien quien me golpea y disfruta de eso.

Por fortuna reaccione de inmediato, él no iba a engañarme con su lado seductor e inocente. – ¡No te creo!-. Dije negando con la cabeza. – ¡Mientes!-. Deje la postura en la que estaba acorralada soltándome de su caricia.

– ¿Eh?-. Le escuche gemir algo confundido. –No estoy mintiendo-. Respondió poniendo un rostro serio. – ¿Por qué crees que miento?-.

– ¡Porque yo lo sé! porque no puedes decir que todo estará bien cuando tú mismo incitas a que nada este bien y porque me pegas siempre que puedes y disfrutas de ello por eso estoy segura de que mientes ¡Y no trates de engañarme!-.

–Yo…-. Musito desviando su mirada.

–Si tan solo te importara un poquito dejarías de golpearme, no puedo creerme tus palabras ahora de que todo estará bien no ahora que se quién es mi salvador y no digas que no vas a hacerme daño porque lo dudo mucho ya que no te importo-. No supe de donde saque todo eso solo esperaba a que Sasuke no reaccionara como Itachi y quisiera golpearme.

Le mire ponerse serio y giro su cabeza mirándome con ojos profundos casi temerarios. – ¿Quién ha dicho que no me importas?-. Creí que me golpearía pero tan solo se acercó despacio hasta quedar frente a mi rostro; su aliento mentolado choco contra mis labios, sentí su frente tocar la mía con la suya, era tan cálida y acogedora.

– Sakura… tú me importas más de lo que tú crees-. Susurró lento, hipnotizándome.

bri ptizandome.o que tú crees. era tan calida ue Sasuke no reaccionara como Itachi y quisiera golpearme. Le miré a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos oscuros perdiéndome en ellos, mi reflejo era perfecto, bueno casi perfecto quitándole ese par de moretones que tenía, pero cuando repare en mis golpes no pude evitar alejarme rápidamente, sacudí mi cabeza de inmediato borrando esos pensamientos, él no era guapo, él no era lindo, él no era dulce, él no era mi súper héroe tan solo él me había hecho mucho daño.

–Si te importo entonces ¿Por qué no has impedido los demás me peguen?-.

–Sakura, debes entender que es por mi reputación, me ha costado mucho llegar a dónde estoy-.

–Ah con que de eso se trata, de tu asquerosa reputación-. Mene la cabeza enojada levantándome de la cama a encararlo de frente. – ¿Es que acaso no tienes la agallas suficientes para revelarte contra el grupo o tú hermano propio?-. Si había algo que me hiciera enojar era ver a los demás siendo pisoteados.

_Vaya forma tan tonta de defender a los demás, sino puedo defenderme por mi misma como es que quiero defender a los demás. _Pensé riéndome en mi interior de mi propia estupidez.

– ¡Qué más da si baja tu reputación! ¡Con tal de que tú te sentirías bien Lo de más que importa!-.

– ¿Tú crees que no me duele cuándo veo cómo te pegan? O ¡Cómo te hacen daño! Me pongo enfermo de verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada-. Sasuke se levantó de la cama quedando a mi altura, su posición claramente me indicaba cuan irritado se encontraba, él estaba enojado.

No podía creer este lado de Sasuke en definitiva estaba con alguien muy distinto al que miraba todos los días al lado de sus asquerosos amigos, respire profundo pensando en sus palabras _"mi reputación"._ Sasuke de alguna manera tenía razón su reputación a estas alturas era muy buena, demasiado buena como para que se diera el lujo de defender a alguien como yo frente a sus amigos, bajé la mirada avergonzada debería de entenderlo.

De pronto volví a sentir sus dedos fríos en mi barbilla, él la levanto despacio para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

–Tienes razón, tu reputación es más importante yo… yo solo mancharía tu persona es claro que no pueden verte conmigo pues soy la peor de todas-. Tome sus dedos entre los míos sintiéndolos tan suaves casi como el algodón. –Sasuke tengo que irme antes de que alguien me vea y te deshonre-. No sonreí ni nada, solo quería irme ya de ahí, solo quería borrar la imagen de mi salvador, quería abrir los ojos, estar en mi cama y pensar que había sido solo un sueño, un mal sueño.

–Sakura…-. Menciono despacio. –Necesito tiempo-.

_¿Tiempo? _Pensé ¿A qué se refería con tiempo? Quizá se refería al tiempo para que pudiera revelarse y desertar al grupo, pero ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en hacerlo? Yo no iba a esperar a que a él se le antojara dejar el grupo en unos días o semanas incluso meses si todos sus amigos me golpeaban todos los días.

–Pero Sasuke ¿Cuánto tiempo? Porque si no lo sabes te recuerdo que ellos me pegan todos los días-.

– ¡¿A caso crees que no lo sé?!-.

Una par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, me había gritado inconscientemente y casi sentí que me golpearía por su reacción tan espontanea.

–Oh lo siento, no llores-. Dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. –Lamento hacerte daño-.

De pronto como si fuera un rayo de luz algo vino a mi mente algo que me estremeció, él estaba por ahora cuidando de mí pero que pasaría cuando yo…. –Sasuke ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya de aquí?-. Dije asustada pensando en que todo tendría que ser como antes.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto elevando una de sus cejas.

–A que si todo volverá a ¡tú normalidad! a que sí me volverás a pegar y te divertirás con ellos.

Sasuke dejo de arrugar su rostro, meneo la cabeza y sonrió delicadamente, pero su sonrisa no era maliciosa.

–Sakura no digas eso. Míralo por el lado bueno tú serás mi pequeño secretito-. Volvió a sonreír divertido mientas me guiñaba un ojo.

– ¿Tu secretito, eh?-. Musite entrecerrando mis ojos, aunque Sasuke haya dicho que lo viera por el lado bueno eso no quería decir que no iba a golpearme, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él y peor aún que estaba pasando conmigo?

-Solo una cosa-.

-Dime-.

-Prométeme que todos los días estarás conmigo-. Él me miró a los ojos, su mirada era tan inexpresiva.

-Prometido, tú sólo dame tiempo para arreglar las cosas en mí cabeza-. Dijo serio.

Por mi parte yo no sabía si confiar en él, pero por probar no puedo perder nada total mi vida ya es una completa mierda, nada puede pasar si me hundo más en ella.

–Gracias-. Me acerque a él y le di un beso en su mejilla.

…

…

…

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura era… ella era para mí… ella, no lo sé, simplemente no podía describirlo.

Empecé a sentir algo por Sakura hace ya un mes o poco más; la verdad es que no recuerdo en que preciso momento un desdichado sentimiento comenzó a aparecer de la nada, no me gustaba para nada la idea, esto era demasiado desagradable para mí, era muy confuso jamás había sentido algo por alguien tan profundo.

Siempre la tenía en mi cabeza, con su tonta figura delicada casi como la de una muñeca de porcelana con una sonrisa tan dulce que podría derretir a cualquiera, su voz estaba en mis oídos como un eterno eco, simplemente no podía sacarla de mí mente es por eso que le pagaba para que ese sentimiento se fuera, porque sabía que si la lastimaba yo me sentiría bien con eso, pero no funcionaba y no funciono, este sentimiento no se iba y al contrario más pensaba en ella y un día deje de golpearla.

Este tiempo que le he pedido, no sé cuánto durará, solo sé que será largo.

Cuándo me dio ese beso en la mejilla, tan inocente e infantil sentí un cosquilleo en la barriga, no sé porque una extraña necesitad se apodero de mí pero tenía ganas de besarla, de decirle que todo irá bien… siempre le decía lo mismo para consolarla, para calmarme.

Quería que Sakura fuera mía.

–Ahora déjame verlo-. Le dije tomando el fondo de su playera ayudándole a quitársela, contemple sus heridas que estaban ocultas por las vendas, sabía que le dolía cada vez que le tocaba.

–Tardará un tiempo en sanar-. Dije cambiándole las vendas.

–No lo dudo, si ellos me pegan todos los días… ¿Cómo crees que se cure?-. Dijo y yo eleve mi mirada a verla, ella tenía razón.

–Es verdad-. Susurré apretando. Quería pensar en una solución pero nada bueno me llegaba a la cabeza y lo único que pude decirle fue que haría un intento, pero que no aseguraba nada.

–Intentaré que en dos días no te hagan nada, suficiente tiempo para que se te cure más o menos-. Ella me sonrió, esa sonrisa era tan linda en su rostro, casi podía decir que se parecía a un ángel.

–Listo-. Me levante ya que estaba sentado curándole pero cuando lo hice quede tan cerca de ella que pude notar su acelerada respiración. Y pasó lo que me completó, era como si ella me faltara en mi vida, nos besamos.

Me tomo del cuello enredando sus brazos en él y continuó con el beso haciéndolo más largo, delicado, tierno y profundo.

…

…

…

**Itachi**

Los chicos y yo nos aburríamos en casa de Utakata, últimamente no habíamos tenido nada de acción, no sabíamos dónde había ido Sasuke y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decirnos a donde iba con tanto apuro.

–Y si vamos a tu casa Itachi, quizá Sasuke se haya aburrido de estar en casa de Uta ya que no hay nada para divertirse más que la televisión abierta que para colmo esta encadenada, Sasuke podría estarse divirtiendo con el X-box, no le vendría nada mal que le llegáramos de sorpresa y le venciéramos en un juego- Propuso Sai levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, probablemente Sasuke podría estar en la casa divirtiéndose solo, últimamente él se está alejando del grupo y lo noto muy extraño. -Bien-. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me di cuenta de que algo extraño había en ella, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Tome el picaporte y abrí lento pero mi puerta fue jalada por alguien que estaba al otro lado, era Sasuke el que había abierto.

– ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?-. Dijo apenas en un susurro tartamudo, mi hermano palideció, tenía una cara de asustado.

–Venimos a pasar el rato contigo ya que te nos has perdido y a darte la reta en un partido de FIFA, vamos prende tu X-box que el tiempo es oro. - Dijo Naruto apresurado.

–Es que…-. Sasuke no culmino su frase porque los chicos comenzaron a entrar uno por uno desatados directo a buscar la consola de mi tonto hermano menor.

Entrecerré los ojos y mire a mi hermano preocupado, era como si él quisiera que no me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en casa, era como si él estuviera ocultando algo. –Vamos Sasuke, muévete-. Ordene entrando en la casa y para cuando llegue a la sala encontré un par de vendas que estaban sobre el sofá. – ¿Y esas vendas?-. Dije señalando con la mirada.

–Estaba preparándolas para entrenar, hace mucho que no le pego al costal y esa peli rosa está demasiado blandita como para que yo haga buenos brazos, las iba a ocupar para vendarme los nudillos y las muñecas-. Mentí.

– ¿Blandita?-. Gimió divertido haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

-Ya veremos si tu entrenamiento da resultado la próxima vez que la saquemos a golpes-.

–No está tu consola en la sala de juegos, ¿la subiste a tu cuarto?-. Dijo Naruto.

–Sí-. Contesto Sasuke sin mirarlo.

–Bien vamos a tu cuarto, tenemos que ganarte y verte llorar como niña-. Dije, pero en eso Sasuke reacciono como nunca lo había visto reaccionar.

- ¡Esperen a que lo ordene un poco!-. Grito y corrió a toda prisa subiendo las escaleras y aventando a los demás chicos que lo miraron con diversión.

Sasuke nunca se preocupaba por su cuarto además lo notaba demasiado raro, no sé, quizá eran imaginaciones mías, dudo que tuviera a alguna chica en su cuarto pues no estaba sudado o cansado así que sí, deberían ser solo imaginaciones mías.

–Esperen chicos-. Ordene a los otros ya impacientes que cuchicheaban que equipo serían y a quien vencerían.

Esperamos un rato y después de escuchar algunos ruidos arriba, Sasuke se asomó diciendo que subiéramos y subimos, nos sentamos en su cama, acomodo su consola y empezamos a jugar.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, como siempre Naruto termino perdiendo por todos nosotros, él ganador había sido como siempre Utakata que era el mejor jugando claro después de mí y de Sasuke claro estaba, es solo que esta ocasión yo no quise jugar porque estaba más "preocupado" por la actitud tan extraña de mi hermano.

Sasuke no estaba atento al juego, él estaba recargado en la ventana mirando hacia la calle pensativo y ni porque habíamos pedido una pizza él se acercó a comer.

Pasamos un largo rato hasta que Sasuke se aburrió de escuchar los gritos y molestias de Naruto porque iba perdiendo y los gritos de triunfo de Utakata y Sai que se debatían en penales.

–No es tarde ya-. De pronto hablo levantándose de la ventana, llevaba horas ahí sentado.

– ¿Qué?-. Dijo Utakata con el control en las manos aún.

–Lo siento chicos pero necesito que se vayan ya-. Repitió.

Definitivamente Sasuke estaba extraño.

– ¡Pero si aún es muy pronto!-. Se quejó el rubio.

–Estoy cansado y quiero descansar, Itachi puede llevarlos a su casa-. Le escuche decir y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido, él quería de alguna forma que también me fuera yo, él me estaba corriendo de mi propia casa.

–No Sasuke, no ahora que estoy ganando-. Chillo el rubio meneando las manos junto con el control.

– ¡Que se vayan eh dicho!-. Grito ordenando. Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke gritaba al grupo, nadie podía hacerlo más que yo, ¿Se estaría revelando o solo era porque en verdad se sentía mal? Y si era así ¿Por qué se sentía mal?

–De acuerdo, chicos nos vamos-. Ordene y me levante de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, Sasuke estaba tenso, casi podría decir que hasta estaba sudando.

Entonces mi celular se salió de mi bolsillo y cayó al suelo, la pila de este salió volando cayendo debajo de la cama, me estaba agachando para buscar la pila cuando de repente Sasuke eludió a prisa. –Yo te la paso-. Estaba rodeando la cama pero no alcanzo a llegar porque ya me había agachado a recogerla.

–No te preocupes yo lo cojo-. Dije agachándome metiendo mi mano debajo de la cama cuando de repente toque algo suave y redondito, era una bubie de una chica, lo sabía por la forma del sostén. Ya lo entendía todo.

– ¿Qué pasa Itachi?-. Dijeron los chicos desde la puerta.

–Nada chicos-. Dije sonriendo de forma pervertida. –Debiste haber dicho que estarías ocupado-. Le guiñé un ojo pícaramente.

Que chico tan precoz, se había traído una chica a casa y no me había dicho nada. –Diviértete-. Saque un par de condones de mi cartera y se los avente. –Al menos cuídate-. Nos despedimos de Sasuke y nos fuimos.

…

…

…

**Sakura**

Toda la maldita tarde soportando el peso de esos chicos sobre la cama… bueno al menos no podía quejarme comparada con la tortura que ellos me daban esto era cosa de nada, solo esperaba a que no me descubrieran.

Cuándo Sasuke entro de nuevo en la habitación ya que había escuchado que la puerta se abría vino corriendo diciéndome que me escondiera, no pude elegir muchos lugares donde esconderme, fuera de su ventana los vecinos me verían e irían con el chisme, el baño, quizá a sus amigos se les antojaría ir y me descubrirían, y salir de la habitación era un arriesgue si ellos ya estaban adentro de la casa así que la única y mejor opción era la cama, mala elección.

Maldita era mi suerte porque precisamente tenía que al final de todo ser descubierta, mire un objeto brillante rebotar en el suelo el cual corrió desafortunadamente debajo de la cama, esperaba a que Sasuke se agachara a recogerlo pero fue Itachi al que escuche arrodillarse. –Mierda-. Me queje.

Pase el objeto cerca de la orilla para que el pudiera alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible pero el imbécil metió más la mano y me agarró un seno. No iba a gritar o hacer un espectáculo en medio de la jaula de leones y peor aun no estando en casa de Sasuke para meterlo en problemas.

No sé como estuvo la cosa, pero el hecho es que cuando Itachi dejo de tocarme salió de la habitación y todos se fueron.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Sasuke ayudándome a salir debajo de su cama.

–Sí, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Mis padres estarán al caer la noche-. Dije poniéndome la camiseta, cogí mis cosas asustada por lo que había tenido que soportar esta tarde pero antes de salir de aquel cuarto, Sasuke me agarró del brazo haciendo que me diese vuelta y me beso.

–Ahora ya te puedes ir-. Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me puse un poco roja por tan inesperado ataque.

…

…

…

A mitad de camino, vi que tenía delante a esos chicos, ellos no me vieron por fortuna así que les di vuelta y me fui por otro camino. Llegué un poco más tarde de lo común a casa y para cuando abrí la puerta Kakashi ya estaba sentado frente a la puerta en un sofá con los pies cruzados y las manos recargadas a cada lado del sillón.

– ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? A caso no sabes qué horas son-.

–No, la verdad no-. Dije negando con la cabeza.

–Son casi las 10 de la noche, tu madre se ha preocupado mucho por ti-.

Kakashi se acercó a mí pero me le escabullí por un lado subiendo a mi cuarto sin darle tanta importancia a su patético regaño. Me cambié y me senté en la cama y decidí que estaría bien empezar a escribir un diario, para desahogarme, un diario en donde dejara plasmada mi triste vida.

Saqué una libreta, un bolígrafo y dejé llevarme por mis sentimientos, hasta que me quedé dormida, mañana había escuela… y estaría de regreso a mi pesadilla. Ellos.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

Hola chicas ... este capitulo se puso medio raro no ¿creen? y ya descubrimos al súper héroe y aunque miedoso por salirse del grupo por fin logro saber que es lo que quiere.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y no se desesperen ya sabrán el secreto que atormenta a Saku... y será posible que Sasuke logré detenerlos por ¿dos días? Averigüen lo más adelante.

Por cierto pasen por la nueva historia llamada **El corazón de Sakura**... en donde ella se enamora de su medio hermano, descubran si es correspondida o terriblemente bateada por Sasuke.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Uchiha_cherry


	7. Confrontamiento

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

**Confrontamiento**

_**Sakura**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome en el interior de mi habitación y no sé porque precisamente hoy me sentía muy segura de mí, esta era la primera vez en que me sentía de esta manera después de mucho, mucho tiempo, una delicada y fina sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que se comprimió feliz, me aferre a las sabanas sintiéndome bien, creo que hoy iba a ser un nuevo día, uno feliz.

De repente el despertador sonó marcando la hora de levantarse, hoy nada malo me iba a pasar, eso era lo que Sasuke me había dicho, no sé porque confié casi ciegamente en él, creo que eran sus palabras las que me hacían sentir segura de alguna forma, no dudaba y no quería hacerlo, no tenía porque hacerlo, no dudaría de Sasuke.

Me levante casi cantando, brincando de felicidad por toda la habitación, esto era como un sueño tan real que casi podía olvidarme de ellos, casi podía olvidar de que mi vida era una completa tortura bueno al menos por dos largos días. Me arreglé el cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje, si un poco de maquillaje pero esta vez no era para ocultar mis moretones, sino que lo usaba para verme linda, escogí una ropa bonita, nada revelador, me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero, eche un mechón de cabello de tras de mi oreja y creo que me sonroje un poco al verme distinta.

Estaba totalmente cambiada, esta felicidad innata que sentía en estos momentos era lo que me había hecho cambiar tan de repente, creo que cualquier cosa que te hace feliz hace que cambies incluso en lo más mínimo posible.

Antes de que Sasuke se revelara tan así yo no hacía nada con mi cabello, no me maquillaba, e incluso iba al instituto con lo primero que escogía del armario, la verdad poco me importaba como lucía pues no tenía una razón para verme bien, pero hoy estaba contenta gracias a Sasuke, creo que él llego como un ángel caído del cielo que me dio esta seguridad, sentía que al menos algo en mi vida iba bien.

Sé que todo no puede ser maravilloso o perfecto porque sé que en público Sasuke no me hablara y lo entiendo.

Salí caminando al instituto, hoy hacía buen día, el clima estaba perfecto, soleado, sin ninguna nube que opacara mí cielo, todo iba tan perfecto.

Cuando llegue al edificio algunos me miraron supongo que notaron mi cambio tan repentino, no les di la menor importancia y pase de largo por ellos. Al entrar al salón de clase, al primero que busque con la mirada fue a Sasuke que me miró de reojo de una forma rápida ya que estaba hablando con los demás los cuales también me miraron.

Pero como mencione las cosas no siempre suelen salir tan perfectas en un día tan perfecto. Durante la clase comencé a sentirme mal así que le pedí al profesor que me dejase ir al baño, sentía la cabeza darme vueltas y unas manchas negras aparecieron en mis ojos, era como si quisiera desmayarme.

Respire profundo saliendo del salón de clases en dirección al baño, rápidamente me incline frente al lavamanos, abrí el grifo para echarme agua fría en la cara para poder despejarme un poco, me estaba lavando la cara con abundante agua, tallaba mis ojos y mis pómulos refrescándolos, sobaba despacio mis cienes para poder quitar este dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo.

Creo que estaba funcionando, cerré la llave incorporándome frente al espejo, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya se me estaba pasando el malestar cuando de repente alguien toco mi hombro derecho haciendo que me sobresaltara en ese lugar y al abrir los ojos mi corazón nuevamente estalló.

Era Itachi… Ay dios mío… Pensé inmediatamente al verlo a través del espejo con una sonrisa casi diabólica pero que en él se miraba demasiado sensual. – ¿Qué… Qué… Qué haces en el baño de chicas?-. Dije tartamudeando, pero él no contestó, solo me miró de una manera extraña.

Me sentía abrumada, el silencio era demasiado incómodo y frente a él definitivamente yo no podía hacer nada, yo era como una hormiga y él era como un oso hormiguero, tan fuerte y poderoso, divise la puerta de la entrada del baño, si estaba abierta bien podía pegarle una patada entre las ingles y echarme a correr lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieran, pero mi cerebro no mandaba señal a mis pies.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado, mi respiración se agito, estaba sobresaltada casi mareada por su perfume que inundo todo el sanitario, su perfume era la cosa más rica que no he olido nunca, él era muy varonil, demasiado varonil para su edad.

Pase saliva por mi garganta, no podía moverme, estaba quieta, totalmente a su merced; sé que estaba temblando como cachorro asustado pues sentía mis rodillas vibrar. Le seguía mirando a través del espejo, sus ojos enrojecidos me miraban a través del cristal asustadiza y de pronto como si algo pasara en esos momentos el me giro despacio dejándolo de ver en el espejo.

Mis ojos quedaron a la altura de su pecho, no podía evitar el hecho de que él tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, él hacía mucho ejercicio, casi podía pasar por un perfecto stripper que derretiría a cualquier chica pero yo no era esa clase de chica, yo era una chica miedosa y como no estarlo cuando él es el jefe de esos idiotas que me golpean.

Así estuvimos un rato, no mucho tiempo hasta que se me ocurrió levantar la cabeza, le mire a la barbilla y después a los ojos, estábamos tan cerca y en una de esas, así de repente me besó. Estaba completamente sorprendida, no podía creer que Itachi Uchiha me estuviera besando.

Mi estúpida boca reacciono a ese movimiento y de pronto me mire correspondiendo a sus labios, aún estaba temerosa, podía sentirlo; ese movimiento me relajo dejándome perder en el momento que me encanto, sus labios eran dulces, casi como una droga pues cuando nos separamos quise más.

Estaba casi sin aliento, lo mire, sonreí y él de repente me empujó contra la pared del baño, gimió con ese sonido característico y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándome todo el aire. ¡¿Pero a este chico que le pasa?! ¡¿Es bipolar o qué?! Pensé aferrándome a mi estómago intentando jalar todo el aire posible para poder respirar.

Le mire sonreírme desde la posición en la que me encontraba, me miro una última vez se fue, dejándome con un dolor en mi abdomen.

¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar? Aún estaba confusa, adolorida, me incorpore, acomode mi blusa y volví a clases, no mire a nadie más que no fuera a Sasuke ¿Dónde había quedado su promesa de que no iban a golpearme por dos días? No pasaron ni 12 horas y ya sentía un nuevo dolor en mi panza, llegue a mi asiento y me senté esperando simplemente a que esté día acabara lo más pronto posible.

La chicharra finalmente había sonado, me levante y corrí hacia los casilleros, rara la vez iba a ellos pues nunca guardaba muchas cosas, pero ese día necesitaba algo que tenía ahí, lo cogí y lo guarde en mí bolso. Al cerrar la puerta de mi casillero sentí unas miradas profundas, gire a mis espadas y me encontré con todos los chicos, los cinco estaban ahí parados frente a mí mirándome arrogantemente.

En lo único que pensé en esos momentos fue correr, correr y correr por mi vida si es que aún quería conservarla, los mire y salí de allí corriendo a toda prisa, era lenta, lo sabía pero ellos se estaban divirtiendo conmigo como siempre haciéndome su presa, ellos me estaban siguiendo desde lejos.

Estuve a punto de llegar a casa, no faltaba mucho pero como suelen pasar en todas las historias o al menos las de terror, me tropecé. ¿Es que acaso esto era una broma? Pensé sintiendo como ardían mis rodillas por los raspones en ellas.

Quise levantarme pero cuando lo intente ellos ya estaban conmigo.

Se acercaron lentamente. – ¿Sabes que vas a recibir el doble por huir, no?-. Dijo Utakata.

Los mire a todos a los cinco ahí a mi alrededor y lo único que pude hacer fue hacerme chiquita, me deje caer al suelo tapando mi cabeza y cubriendo con mis rodillas mis costillas. –Hagámoslo que esto se está poniendo bueno-. Alcance a escuchar a Naruto que ya preparaba su pie para dar una buena patada, pero de repente algo hizo que se fueran corriendo.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar sus pasos alejarse rápidamente. –Mi salvador-. Dije sonriente buscándolo, cosa absurda porque hace dos segundos estaba rodeándome para golpearme. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Gaara?

Deshice mi posición en búsqueda de aquel que me haya salvado de esta golpiza y cuando mire de quien se trataba quede sorprendida.

– ¿Kakashi?-. Dije levantándome comenzando a caminar hacia él.

–Malditos escuincles, un día descompondrán el timbre-. Dijo él saliendo a revisar el timbre porque unos niños jugaban cerca de la entrada.

-Pero si nosotros no hemos tocado el timbre-. Se defendieron.

- Ya basta Kakashi, déjalos en paz y Sakura entra ya a la casa ¡estúpida niña!-. Grito algo molesta.

Los pequeños me miraron y se echaron a correr, yo me levanté del suelo y entré en casa. No sé que había pasado pero agradecía infinitamente a las circunstancias y a Kakashi de que haya salido precisamente en esos momentos.

– ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?-. Dijo Kakashi entrando a la casa junto conmigo.

-Unos idiotas del instituto, que viene por el mismo camino-. Dije subiendo las escaleras.

- Sí, seguro, tan solo hay que ver momo zorreas con ellos, y ya súbete al cuarto antes de que haga algo peor-. Musito y yo le hice caso.

Lo notaba raro, como más calmado, no sé, solo sé que estaba agradecida.

…

…

…

Durante el día hice mis quehaceres, quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido con él día de hoy y aunque no recibí una buena paliza como la de los otros días Sasuke había roto su palabra, bueno no lo culpaba, él había dicho que iba a intentarlo pero que no me aseguraba nada, debía entenderlo a él y a su asquerosa reputación.

Intentaba pensar en Sasuke pero todo pensamiento terminaba en Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…. ¿A qué había venido ese beso? Y lo mejor de todo ¿A qué había venido su puño? Nunca me he calentado tanto la cabeza con un par de simples preguntas.

Unos cuantos golpes en mi ventana me hicieron volver a mi realidad, fruncí mi ceño pensando en quien podría ser, no quisiera ni pensar en que eran ellos los que me hablaban, un nerviosismo me invadió pero sino me asomaba de inmediato me iba a ir mucho peor, lo sabía, siempre era así.

Me asomé y vi a Sasuke, sonriendo desde allá abajo.

– ¿Me ayudarás a subir o tendré que escalar?-. Soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

–Los chicos suben solitos-. Dije con una sonrisa desde mi ventana.

–No, solo bromeaba-. Sasuke subió ágilmente por un árbol y entró en mi habitación. Me dio un beso y le sonreí avergonzada.

– ¿Por qué no has tocado el timbre?-.

–No toqué el timbre, porque sabía que saldría tu madre o tu padre-.

–No es mi padre, él es mi padrastro. Pero dejando ese tema se supone que Sasuke tú eres mi súper héroe y me fallaste esta mañana-. Dije sin pensarlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Te fallé? ¿Por qué dices eso?-. En eso lo recordé, había soltado la lengua.

No iba a decirle lo que había ocurrido con su hermano así que solo le abrace fuerte así, de repente. –No por nada, creo que solo estaba delirando, tú sabes ellos me golpean todos los días y creo que quede traumada-. Sonreí y él sonrió meneando la cabeza.

–Ok, vamos a ver las costillas-. Dijo y yo me quité la playera, Sasuke me cambió las vendas.

–Se está curando perfectamente-. Dijo apretando. – ¿Sabes…? Eres una chica muy fuerte-. Musito.

–Gracias-. Conteste volviéndome a poner la playera. – ¿Quieres algo?-. Pregunte pero el negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento Sakura, me tengo que ir-.

– ¿Tan pronto?-.

–Lo siento pero mañana volveré, lo prometo-. Se acercó y me dio un beso largo y dulce, que hizo que me olvidara por completo de Itachi.

Se despidió y bajó otra vez por la ventana.

…

…

…

**Yo**

Sasuke bajó de la ventana, dejando a Sakura con ganas de volver a verle al día siguiente. Pero lo que estos dos no sabían, es que dos profundos ojos azules les habían visto con todo y lujo de detalle.

Así que éste individuo no espero y empezó a maquinar un plan, que haría que los dos enamorados no volviesen ni a mirarse.

…

…

…

**Sakura**

Cuantas ganas por recibir al día siguiente, ya lo tenía todo planeado, este sería perfecto solo con su presencia, nada más lindo podría ser que Sasuke estuviera con ella.

Oscureció muy rápido y yo ya estaba muy cansada, así que me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro desenado que ya dieran las 7.

Al despertarme, hice lo mismo que otros días, peinarme, arreglarme, vestirme… todo con la única diferencia de que me sentía distinta, completa, yo misma.

Quedaba un cuarto de hora para ir al instituto, así que salí ya de camino, nada de prisas, iba con buen tiempo.

Llegué igual que ayer a clase, miré de reojo a Sasuke dedicándole discretamente una sonrisa pero él no contesto pesé a que me miro, no esperaba a que lo hiciera pero su forma de verme hoy era distinta a la de ayer.

Me senté, extrañada por su comportamiento, algo me decía que algo no estaba bien, durante el día me la pase pensando en su forma de verme hasta que nuevamente la chicharra sonó indicando que la escuela había terminado por hoy. Tome mis cosas para ir directo a casa cuando noté pasos detrás de mí. –No otra vez-. Susurré, me gire y les vi, ellos sonrieron y yo salí corriendo, pero fue inútil pues me alcanzaron.

– ¿Cuándo aprenderás?-. La voz de Sai se anunció.

–Ayer ya no pudimos hacer nada, así que hoy recibirás el triple o quizá el cuádruple-. Dijo Itachi.

Estaba preocupada, pues Sasuke estaba a su lado con la mirada arrogante y su postura de casi vengador representando su reputación como el segundo ocupante de los cinco que son.

¿A caso Sasuke no iba a hacer nada? Empecé a tener miedo, Naruto se acercó lentamente a mí.

–Creo que quien debería comenzar es Sasuke-. Dijo serio mirándome de pies a cabeza. Y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

–Tienes razón Uzumaki, así veremos qué tan fuerte y que tan bien le ha funcionado el ejercicio, ¿Es por eso que estabas entrenando en tu casa el otro día verdad, Sasuke?-. Dijo Itachi mientras se giraba a mirarlo a lo que Sasuke por su parte se quedó callado.

–Hmp-. Gimió indiferente.

– ¿Qué fue eso?-. Utakata le miro. –Ese gemido fue un…-. Dejo inconclusa su frase.

–Fue un sí-. Dijo en un tono muy bajo pero demasiado audible para mis oídos.

No me lo podía creer, Sasuke, mi súper héroe me iba a pegar… me iba a golpear el chico del cual me estaba enamorando.

–Entonces es toda tuya-. Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de mí.

Mis ojos rebotaron de esquina a esquina como siguiendo una pelota pin pong al mirar como el resto de los chicos se hacían para atrás dispuestos a ver la gran golpiza que Sasuke me iba a poner, él se colocó frente a mí, estaba muy serio, casi ni parecía ser él.

–Sasuke-. Susurré apenas, pero sin más ni más me agarró de la playera elevándome un poco logrando que yo me pusiera de puntitas mientras él me agarraba por el cuello de la playera asfixiándome, lo escuchaba bufar, no podía creerlo, ¿Enserio iba a hacerlo solo porque se lo estaban ordenando? ¿Dónde había quedado sus palabras? Debí saberlo solo mentía, pero y lo poco que hemos pasado juntos ¿Dónde quedo su amor y protección?

De pronto Sasuke se quedó quieto, sus bufidos cesaron, bajo la mirada al suelo desviando sus ojos de los míos cristalizados y… pensé que me defendería pero… sonrío divertido haciendo una mueca maliciosa elevando sus ojos nuevamente transformados y sin sentir culpa o remordimiento alguno me golpeo.

– ¡Vamos que esto es para hoy!-. Grito emocionado, como cuando por primera vez a un niño le dan la cosa más querida y fascinante.

– ¡Eso! Así se hace-. Escuche de fondo.

Un par de lágrimas empezaron a hacer sus estragos mientras sentía como el dolor en mis costillas aumentaba con cada puñetazo que daba hacia ellas, yo en sus manos era como un saco de arena, estaba aguantando, maldiciendo en mi interior por la poca hombría con la que él estaba siendo manipulado y finalmente ya no pude aguantar mis lágrimas pues se desbordaron cuando lo escuche decir algo estúpido. –Lo siento-. Lo dijo en un tono que solo yo pude escuchar.

Me pegó un puñetazo y otro y otro y otro casi hasta cansarse, caí al suelo y él remato con una patada e insultos vulgares a mí persona.

– ¡¿Así o quieren más?!-. Dijo.

–Más… más…-. Sai estaba excitado con esto.

–Pues entonces el resto se lo dejo a ustedes, yo me largo no me siento muy bien, creo que me lastime los nudillos-. Se excusó girando su muñeca entre su otra mano buena mientras iba pasando por el resto de los otros que me miraron como animales salvajes.

–Nada de que te vas Sasuke, queremos ver como la dejas casi inconsciente, por eso estabas entrenando ¿No? ¿O acaso esas son todas tus fuerzas de hombre que tienes? tan solo mírala no le has hecho ni gritar-. Insistió Naruto parando a Sasuke que ya se iba.

–He dicho que me eh lastimado los nudillos, Naruto-.

–Hasta pareces niña Sasuke, tú eras el que presumía de que las golpizas más duras eran las tuyas, creo que tan solo fanfarroneabas, vamos continua que no pasa nada-.

–Como cojones te hago entender que me duelen los dedos y que si sigo golpeándola el que va a salir lastimado seré yo-.

Yo estaba en el suelo tirada llorando, no podía imaginar lo que le había costado hacer todo esto a Sasuke, fingir verdaderamente frente a la jauría de salvajes y aun así encontrar un pretexto para librarse de esto.

Naruto se acercó a él molesto, tomándolo por el brazo, miro a Itachi de reojo como queriéndole decir ¿Y esta es la clase de hermanito que tienes por cobarde?

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas, el resto de los chicos miraban divertidos las pelea entre ambos amigos e Itachi no hizo nada solo se quedó en silencio mirando al Uzumaki y al Uchiha menor aferrarse a una "tonta" discusión, el rubio empujo a Sasuke. – ¡Sino lo haces entonces lo haré yo, la dejaré casi muerta, lo sabes bien!-. Dio la vuelta enojado quedando frente a mí, levantó su mano y…

Sasuke apareció.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

!Hola chicas!

Por todos los santos cielos… las cosas sí que se calentaron demasiado en este capítulo por muchas razones; ustedes ¿Qué opinan?

Han forzado a Sasuke a hacerlo.

Naruto los ha descubierto.

E Itachi pretende algo con ella pero… ¿Qué?

Y ella ¿Confundida o que rayos pasa por su cabeza?

Sigan al pendiente de la historia, les agradezco mucho por comentar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto sé que el capítulo anterior no tuvo mucho que ver con el bullying pero es parte de la historia, es su complemento.

Saludos.

No olviden pasar por las otras y lean el one-short. **Carta a Sakura Haruno. **Espero les guste, tiene un final diferente a muchas historias.

Uchiha_cherry


	8. Destrucción

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

**Destrucción**

**Sakura**

– ¡Sino lo haces entonces lo haré yo, la dejaré casi muerta, lo sabes bien Uchiha!-. Naruto dio media vuelta enojado quedando frente a mí, levantó su mano y…

Sasuke apareció pegándome un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que me envió directo al suelo dejándome casi inconsciente, me quede inmóvil, sintiendo como un delgado hilo de sangre brotaba de mi boca escurriendo por la comisura de mis labios secos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos y chocaron contra el pavimento, no podía creerlo, Sasuke me había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

No me dolió mucho su golpe porque ya estoy acostumbrada a recibirlos, pero lo que me ha dolido es mi corazón, nunca jamás había sentido tanto dolor en el pecho, mi corazón se estrujaba, era como si alguien lo estuviese apretando fuerte para que reventara.

Gemí escupiendo la sangre que tenía mi boca, como pude incorpore medio cuerpo quedando sentada, mi cabello cubría mi rostro, mi respiración estaba extasiada y durante el proceso de poder querer mirarlo a los ojos y ver en él la clase de arrepentimiento le escuche decir casi como un eco, creo que había sido mi imaginación pero oí su voz decirme "no te levantes, por favor".

Mis lágrimas no se detuvieron, tenía coraje ahora y sentía impotencia, estos idiotas habían obligado a Sasuke a golpearme, sé que él no quería hacerlo, lo podía notar en sus palabras acongojadas y ese no te levantes solo hizo que mi poder voluntad al querer enfrentarlos apareciera y se sostuviera.

Yo era necia y nunca fui decidida pero esta vez sabía lo que tenía que hacer, encararlos.

Me levante completamente quedando parada frente a estos sujetos que me miraron sorprendidos por lo que estaban mirando. –Tu golpe no funciono-. Escuche decir a Utakata.

Mi cuerpo estaba invadido en la irá y un dolor mísero, quería matarlos, los odiaba por lo que me hacían a mí y por lo que ahora le estaban haciendo a Sasuke, acaso no comprendían el dolor que él estaba sintiendo al hacerme esto.

Tenía la cabeza gacha con el pelo frente a mi cara cayendo por mi rostro, unas cuantas gotas de sangre mezcladas con unas gotas saladas caían desde esa altura chocando contra el pavimento. De pronto el momento pauso, se detuvo por casi unos instantes cuando todos esos bastardos miraron sorprendidos mi fuerza.

–Vamos Sasuke, derríbala-. Dijo Itachi que volteo el rostro aun lado sin querer mirar.

– ¡Ahora Sasuke!-. Grito Naruto enojado. – ¡Hazlo ya no seas puto!-.

–Tsk-. Gimió mí "salvador" en un tono de dolor y arrepentimiento, sé que Sasuke no quería hacerlo.

Escuche tronar sus huesos en sus mano a causa de la presión de su puño, Sasuke iba a darme con el "tiro de gracia", iba a rematar dejándome inconsciente, el sonido del aire ser cortado por la fuerza con la que estaba a punto de golpearme hizo que levantara el rostro mirándole a los ojos, ojos tristes y sorprendidos.

Yo estaba segura, decidida a recibir ese golpe en la cara, no iba a quitarme, estaba dispuesta a encararlo y a hacerle ver que él no quería hacerlo, sabía que Sasuke esta vez no lo haría, algo me lo decía.

Mis lágrimas pararon, le mire seria, fría, decidida, de una forma calculadora, casi con odio y resentimiento. –No lo harás-. Dije meneando mis labios pausadamente.

El momento casi parecía detenerse, por unos momentos mire a mi alrededor, Itachi tenía el rostro volteado a un lado como queriendo no ver, Utakata estaba sonriendo de manera seria y arrogante, Sai estaba atento con cara feliz echando porras y Naruto tenía la mirada clavada en Sasuke, en mí y en el puño que iba directo hacía mi rostro.

Deje de mirarlos centrándome en Sasuke y su puño, él no me daría eso lo supe cuando la velocidad en su mano disminuyo quedando a tan solo pocos centímetros de la punta de mi nariz y el tiempo de nuevo parecía volver a la normalidad.

– ¡¿Qué pasa Sasuke?!-. Grito Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome y le cayó una lágrima. Nunca le había visto así, fue entonces que comprendí que le importaba mucho, a su manera pero le importaba de alguna forma.

–Espero que me perdones por esto, Sakura-. Dijo en voz baja, casi en susurro.

Yo sonreí mirándolo. – ¡Hazlo!-. Le obligue con enojo a hacerlo entre susurros y con dolor lo hizo, regreso su puño atrás, cogió la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo y me pego tan duro que mi visión se hizo negra.

Sasuke, era un chico tan dulce cuándo estaba conmigo, lástima, los hombres buenos se acaban igual que Gaara.

Caí al suelo odiándolos a ellos, a él y a mí misma por ser tan estúpida.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Me dolió mucho tener que hacerle esto a Sakura además intenté no darle fuerte, intentaba medir mi fuerza pero creo que aun así me pase con los golpes.

Estaba enojado, irritado y sentía tanta rabia en mi interior, yo le había prometido a ella que no la golpearían y el que la golpeo fui yo, soy un bastardo.

Cuándo nos fuimos, Naruto me agarró por el brazo halándome alejándonos del resto de los demás que continuaron caminando despacio como si nada pasara.

–La próxima no seré tan generoso-. Dijo y yo no le comprendí, no entendía porque me había literalmente obligado a que hiciera lo que hice. Fruncí el ceño mirándolo con desaprobación.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–Crees que no sabía que era mentira tú excusa, fue buena pero no funciono conmigo, eso de los nudillos y de que ibas a salir lastimado-.

–Hmp-. Gemí. –Es enserio-. Dije.

–Si como no Sasuke-. Palmeo mi hombro burlándose. –Mejor Olvídate de Sakura, es enserio, o si no se lo contaré a los demás, creo que eso ya te lo dije ayer o ¿no?-. Amenazo dejándome estático. –Ya lo sabes Sasuke-. Me señalo con su dedo índice advirtiéndome mientras corría hacia el resto que nos había sacado ya una ventaja más adelante.

Parpadeé sin poder creer sus palabras, les mire caminar, alejándose mucho de mí, y les vi bien, su reputación era bastante buena, casi impenetrable, ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor y por ser simplemente unos Uchiha todos ellos eran buenos, perfectos, a excepción del Uzumaki que a veces es todo un idiota pero que se ha ganado su reputación a base de nuestro apellido y sus "logros".

Y yo no podía creer lo absorbido que me tenía la popularidad y la reputación de la cual disfrutaba tener con ellos, esta era tanta, mi ambición por esta era demasiada hasta tal punto de herir a la persona que más amaba.

Bufe molesto, mene la cabeza de un lado para otro, mire hacia atrás, Sakura ya no estaba, regrese mi mirada y eche a correr hacia ellos alcanzándolos. –De acuerdo Naruto-. Dije llegando a su lado y el me abrazo por los hombros, chocando su puño en mi brazo.

– ¡Eso es todo Sasuke!-.

.

.

.

Tenía ganas de ver como estaba Sakura, pero Naruto me tenía controlado, casi vigilado.

Mañana sería el último día de clases, ya que las vacaciones por ser el mes de Diciembre comenzarían. Además significaba que yo ya no estaría con los chicos, solo con Itachi pero ya me las arreglaría para escaparme de él.

Entonces sería libre, libre del control total de Naruto así que podría ver a Sakura sin ningún contratiempo o amenaza. –Un día más-. Me dije mirando la fecha en el calendario.

.

.

.

**Sakura **

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia casa, subí a mi cuarto y empecé a pensar en que Sasuke había sido capaz de pegarme, no le importaba tanto como él decía, es cierto que lo obligaron pero pudo detenerse cuando lo encaré y cuando le dije que lo hiciera no pensé que fuera a hacerlo, creí que su amor era mucho más fuerte que nada, pero me equivoque.

Muchas cosas inundaron mi cabeza, que podía pensar yo, nunca le importe a nadie, solo fingían que les importaba, porque no creo y ahora dudaba de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha una mierda, no tenía y no quería pensar ya, estaba positiva a que si me quería pero después pensaba en que solo era una mentira. ¿Cómo poder estar segura de lo que siente él por mí?

Me dijo que no me pegaría, que haría que ellos no me golpearan y aunque ellos no lo hicieron él si lo hizo. Creo que de alguna forma estaba disgustada con él, y a la vez enfadada, no podía entenderlo y yo tan estúpida que mi sentimiento de amor hace que quiera perdonarlo.

Entonces ahora todo esto estaba hecho pedazos, Sasuke me había destruido, había roto su promesa y sus palabras habían sido llevadas por el viento. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba como él decía? No, yo creo que no, pues si le importa más su reputación, entonces que se quede con ella y que me olvide.

No voy a quedar como una tonta, no quiero quedar así y mucho menos frente a él. Ahora sé que puedo revelarme aunque sea un poco, sé que puedo enfrentar cualquier situación que se avecine, no importa si me da mucho dolor, le enfrentare con la frente en alto, aguantaré sus torturas, sus palabras, su dolor, ya no me enamoraré, ya no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré.

Le di una oportunidad y él… me falló. –Maldita sea-. Dije llorando sobre mi cama.

.

.

.

Mañana nos darían las vacaciones por la temporada navideña y esa clase de cosas, al menos ya no tendría que mirarle ni a él ni a esos animales. –Un día más, solo un día más-. Pensé volteando la cara sobre mi almohada a ver la fecha en mi calendario.

Pasado un rato, después de tanto pensar y pensar que hacer con mi vida, saque el celular y entré en a mi red social favorita, tenía bastantes notificaciones del grupo de mi salón de clases. Al verlas, sentí como si el mundo se contrajera más bien era yo la que me estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña por todos esos comentarios que hacían en el grupo.

**Naruto Uzumaki - **Ya pronto serán las vacaciones, me alegro, no tendré que ver a Sakura, huele terrible. Ese era el primer comentario que inicio una lista de varios comentarios más.

**Sai - **Bañate sucia. Decía Sai en un comentario.

**Karin - ***Si huele feo, que asco* decía otro mensaje.

Y en un comentario estaba etiquetada. **Utakata **-** Sakura Haruno** porque no nos haces un favor y desapareces de la faz de la tierra. Esta vez Utakata lo decía.

Pero el comentario que más me sorprendió fue el de Gaara, que no sabía que estaba haciendo en este grupo si él ni siquiera iba en mi salón. **Gaara - **No me lo puedo creer aun, ella fuera mi amiga, menuda zorra, ¡púdrete puta! mala amiga.

**Hinata - **¿Adivinen quién lloraría si ella muriera?* Decían en un comentario, que era contestastado por otra una chica.

**Ino -** ¡Pues nadie! Nadie te quiere **Sakura Haruno**

La impotencia por cada mensaje leído iba en aumento, no me lo podía creer, todos en el maldito colegio me odiaban. Mordí mi labio inferior, no quería seguir leyendo pero mis dedos bajaban la barra lateral haciéndome ver lo que decían todos esos mensajes.

**Karin - **¿Han visto cómo va Sakura al colegio? Al menos debería arreglarse un poco para que no se mire como una mendiga o ¿Qué pasaría si se arreglará? ¿Creen que saque su lado de puta que tiene?*

**Ino - **Pobre de la madre de Sakura, que la tiene que aguantar todos los días, mis condolencias.

**Sai** - Wacala de tan solo hablar de ella ya me dio asco.

**Itachi **– Ya dejemos de hablar de esa por favor.

**Naruto - **Púdrete **Sakura**.

Continué bajando y bajando, leyendo cada uno de sus insultos que dolieron y calaron hasta los huesos, todos me odiaban en el maldito mundo, mis lágrimas no se detuvieron con cada palabra anti-sonante, estaba a punto de cerrar el grupo cuando me llego la notificación de que alguien más había comentado y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al abrir la notificación.

**Sasuke Uchiha** - Espero que te mueras zorra.

El teléfono se me cayó al suelo, estaba dentro de un estado de shock. "Espero que te meras" "Espero que te meras" "Espero que te meras" "Espero que te meras", esa frase era lo único que oía en mi cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho yo? No merecía nada de esto, esperaría cualquier cosa de todos, lo que sea, incluso los mismos golpes de Sasuke, pero esto… sus palabras dolieron más que sus puñetazos de este día.

Salí corriendo a la cocina, con una sola idea en mi cabeza, idea que me había rondado por mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo e idea que había olvidado cuando Sasuke se convirtió en mi salvador, pero que ahora me estaba él mismo haciendo ver mi realidad, él no era mi salvador ni mucho menos mi súper héroe, el solo era un idiota más que lastimo mi alma y corazón obligandome a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Mi madre y su estúpido novio no estaban en casa pero poco me importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con ellos o el resto del mundo entero; ya no me preocuparé por eso nunca más, repito, nunca más. ¿Por…? porque hoy voy a acabar con esto, como todo el mundo desea que ocurra.

Cogí el cuchillo más afilado que encontré en la cocina, miré el filo del arma blanca y sin dudarlo deslice la navaja por mis muñecas cortando mi piel hasta querer desangrarme, hasta no dejar ninguna gota de sangre en mi cuerpo.

Tan solo quería morir.

.

.

. ¬

**Sasuke**

Los chicos y yo estábamos reunidos en varios sitios del parque no muy alejados uno del otro ya que estábamos hablando de un tema que ni siquiera recuerdo y que tampoco me interesaba, mi mente estaba en otro lado, tan solo los miraba carcajear y mover sus labios.

Estaba por levantarme de la banca cuando de repente Naruto vino hacia mí y me dio mi teléfono.

–Gracias por dejarme llamar-. Creo que fue lo que dijo, la verdad no estaba poniendo demasiada atención al exterior.

–De nada-. Conteste, fue lo primero que se me salió decir, después de escuchar ese gracias.

Ido e instintivamente decidí llamarla, pensar en ella hace que todo se me olvide, Sakura me preocupa mucho, de verdad me importa demasiado… pero…. Levante la vista a mirar a los chicos que continuaban platicando. Suspiré, …mi reputación era mí reputación. –Nos vemos luego-. Dije comenzando a caminar, busque su número en mi celular y marque el send, estaba llamándola, pero nadie contesto.

– ¿A quién llamas?- Dijo Naruto alcanzando me.

–Eh… a… na… arrebato el celular y vio que estaba llamando a Sakura.

– ¡Puta madre Sasuke! ¿Cómo te haré entender?-. Grito molesto y todos los demás se giraron para vernos extrañados.

– ¡Ven conmigo!-. Cogió mi brazo halándome alejándome de todos.

No sé porque razón me deje guiar por él, Naruto aún no me soltaba y para cuando lo hizo note que estábamos en casa de ella.

– ¡Ahora vas a decirle que te olvide ya!-. Ordeno casi empujandome.

–No puedo Naruto.

–Ah claro que sí, ¡sí puedes!-. Naruto tocó el timbre y para cuando note a mí alrededor los demás ya venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacemos en casa de Sakura? ¿A poco ya es hora de su paliza? - Preguntó Sai.

–Nada de eso es solo que Sasuke le tiene que decir algo a esa boba-.

– ¿Él qué?-.

–Tiene que decirle muchas cosas como por ejemplo que ella no se librará de nosotros ni en navidad, porque le haremos varias visitas-.

Naruto regreso la vista a la puerta tocando insistentemente pero nadie abrió la puerta.

–Con que solo es eso… vamos chicos aún hay mucho tiempo de sobra-. Menciono Utakata.

Había algo en el ambiente que no me gustaba, era como algo raro que algunos denominarían presentimiento.

Naruto continuo tocando la puerta pero nadie abrió, cosa rara porque dudo que Sakura saliera de casa en estas fechas ya que ella tiene prohibido salir.

Un extraño olor llego a nuestras narices, así que Itachi decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver que estaba pasando dentro de esa casa y ver porque no nos abrían, todos incluso el mismo Naruto se llenó de curiosidad así que miramos los cinco por la ventana, todo estaba en calma pero cuando vi un par de mechones rosados en el sofá me asuste y no sé porque.

Sakura estaba quieta. – ¡Sakura, abre sabemos que estas ahí!-. Gritó Naruto.

Ella no contesto y tampoco se movió, esto no me gustaba nada así que me empecé a preocupar. – ¿Y si… le había pasado algo?-. Dije mirando a los chicos.

–Nada de eso, solo está dormida-. Dijo Sai.

–No lo creo, Sakura debió haber despertado ya-. Itachi hablaba preocupado intento abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento camino tan rápido alejándose de la ventana.

– ¿Sakura?-. Cuestiono Utakata.

– ¿Desde cuándo llamas a esa zorra por su nombre? Y ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ella?-. Naruto frunció su ceño.

– ¡Sakura!-. Itachi entro, de hecho fue el primero al haber abierto la puerta. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan preocupado.

Entramos a su casa y lo primero que observe fue su celular en el suelo. Lo recogí y desbloqué, al hacerlo las notificaciones de su red social comenzaron a sonar desproporcionadamente. No me era posible seguir mirando esos comentarios tan horribles que le hacían, ¿Cómo podía ella soportar leer eso?.

– ¡Ah mira, ese es mi mensaje!- Dijo Sai señalando.

– ¡Sakura!- Gritó Utakata que ya había ido a ver qué pasaba.

Nos giramos y la vimos sentada, con los ojos cerrados, con un cuchillo en una mano, había sangre por todo el sillón, casi mojado en su totalidad. Sakura no había aguantado leer esos mensajes.

Me quedé en estado de shock al verla así… no podía ser, esto no era cierto. – ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!-. Escuche de fondo la voz de Itachi preocupada, él estaba a su lado revisándola, la cogió entre sus brazos, Sakura parecía un pedazo de carne colgando entre su cuerpo, ella estaba inmóvil, inerte y yo solo estaba parado con el celular en la mano sin hacer nada, pensando en solo una cosa… que Sakura no estuviera muerta.

De pronto todo se movilizo Utakata tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, el estúpido de Sai miraba la situación sin mortificación y Naruto estaba blanco, casi vomitaba al ver tanta sangre envuelta en ese cuerpo pálido.

–Iré con ella-. Dije cuándo los paramédicos ya habían llegado al lugar, pero Itachi me detuvo. –No yo seré el que irá con ella-. Musito echándome hacia atrás mientras se lanzaba hacia el interior de la ambulancia.

Y yo ahí me quede en la acera al lado de mis 3 "amigos" mirando cómo se llevaban a Sakura en la ambulancia, tan solo rezando porque a esa chica no le hubiese pasado nada.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas, creo que el capítulo estuvo muy fuerte. Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que fue lindo… si es que lo hubo xD.

Por otro lado, bueno, ni yo misma entiendo a estos chicos ¿Qué les pasa?

Sakura ha soportado demasiado y llego a su límite, no solo los golpes le han dolido sino que la decepción la termino matando.

Eso es malo chicas, cuando estén decepcionadas no hagan locuras, les recomiendo que lloren hasta que se cansen y cuando ya no haya lágrimas rían de su propia tontes por llorar por algo tan tonto. Después cuenten hasta 10 y si de verdad cuenten sus problemas o situaciones a la persona que más confianza le tengan, una amiga, amigo, novio, familiar, hasta una mascota puede funcionar, el hecho es que tienen que sentirse bien.

No les puedo decir olviden porque eso es difícil pero si puedo decirles… ¡superen lo! En el mundo hay cosas peores, lo estamos leyendo.

Cuídense chicas y nos vemos pronto, las quiero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Pensaba revelar el secreto pero creo que alargue un poco el capítulo así que continuaré dejándolas en ese misterio.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	9. Despertar

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8**

**Despertar**

**.**

_*Como poder sobrevivir en un mundo donde la maldad y la miseria atacan día a día*_

Hubiera sido una muy buena idea si las cosas hubieran salido como planeaba que salieran pero creo que en primera no fue buena elección hacerlo en mi casa pues debía suponer que alguien iba a encontrarme en plena muerte y segunda no fue mi mejor decisión pues ahora todo el cuerpo me duele, no me importa tanto eso porque ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor es solo que mi mero fracaso es el que hace que mi dignidad y orgullo se quiebren.

Soy tan frágil, una débil humana careciente del poder de creer en sí misma y como no hacerlo cuando todos los malditos días soy presa de un acto infame. Me han torturado, me han herido, me han lastimado hasta obligarme a convertirme en alguien que no soy.

_*Que la vida está llena de desgracias e infidelidades que atormentan a toda una vida feliz. Y te marcan hasta la piel clavándose en medio del corazón con aberración. Y de pronto olvidas que eres humano y te conviertes en un monstro sin corazón. No hay felicidad en un mundo miserable donde el tormento y la agonía eres tú…*_

Mil veces hubiera preferido eliminar mi existencia quizá así podría ver quien sufriría por mí o al menos a quien le importaba tan solo un poquito aunque pensándolo bien creo que nadie lloraría. Como dijeron los chicos y Sasuke "mi mentiroso salvador", solo les haría un gran favor desapareciendo.

Pero si por algo estoy viva, es porque necesito encontrar una solución a mis problemas o al menos necesito hacer sufrir a otros como me hacen sufrir a mí aunque lo veo casi imposible pues soy tan dócil que ni a una mosca puedo matar. Ojala tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a todo esto.

Sé que será duro enfrentarme a ellos, sé que será doloroso mi camino pero si estoy viva es porque tengo que tener fe en mi misma, tengo que enfrentarlos, darles un poco de su propia medicina ¡haber que sienten!

Pero… si no lo consigo… ¡Maldición! ¿Y si esto continúa así? Entonces no, no quiero volver a fallar en el intento…

_*Intentar ser feliz, olvidar lo que un día fui, necesito volver a nacer para poder volver a ser feliz*_

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Sentí un dolor en mis muñecas, casi como un dolor punzante y agudo que penetró mis sentidos obligándome a despertar, abrí los ojos lentamente esperando a acostumbrarme a la luz del nuevo día en el que había despertado.

Para cuando la nebulosidad en mis ojos desapareció me impresione al ver el lugar en el que me encontraba, era una habitación común, estaba desubicada, se supone que cuando despiertas lo más lógico es que despiertes en la habitación de un hospital, al menos eso lo sé por las películas o los doramas que pasan en la televisión, pero yo había despertado en un lugar diferente y lo más extraño que era la habitación de un chico, eso lo podía saber por las cosas que caracterizaban al cuarto.

Quise levantarme para investigar a quien podría pertenecer estos aposentos pero cuando recargue mis manos en el colchón el dolor agudo que me había despertado me molesto de nuevo provocando que gimiera un corto ¡ay!.

Baje la mirada y divise mis muñecas, las tenía vendadas en un acto demasiado cuidadoso, apreté mis dedos cerrándolos en un puño apenas y tenía algo de movilidad en mis tendones, nada grave.

Sé que no había sido buena idea intentar suicidarme y tampoco fue buena elección hacerlo en mi casa, debía de saber que alguien iba a encontrarme y a rescatarme casi como las anteriores veces en las que he sido brutalmente golpeada, yo esperaba no ser rescatada esta vez pues ya estaba harta de todo y así como ellos querían que desapareciera quería hacerlo pero alguien me había salvado, el único problema en mi plan era ¿Quién me había salvado?

Sabía que no era Sasuke pues el ya no era mi súper héroe, los súper héroes te protegen, te cuidan y te quieren, te dicen cosas lindas, te valorar y respetan no como él que me dijo palabras que no cumplió y además me golpeo olvidándose de todo lo que alguna vez me prometió.

¡Los súper héroes ya no existen!

Como pude conseguí incorporarme en la cama divisando aún los aposentos en los que me encontraba, frente a mí había un enorme espejo que pertenecía al tocador masculino que estaba frente a la gran cama cuadrada.

Tenía el cabello despeinado casi enmarañado, se me notaban unas ligeras ojeras color violáceas debajo de aquellos ojos verdosos que alguna vez brillaron con una luz inocente, mis labios estaban secos, casi partidos dejándome ver en una apariencia deplorable por lo pálida que lucía en esta mañana.

Me veía terriblemente mal, de seguro era por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido por haberme cortado las venas, mi respiración estaba apaciguada y los latidos de mi corazón eran pausados. En la habitación había un enorme silencio que casi podía escuchar el rugido de mi estómago pidiéndome de comer.

Pero fuera de todo esto, fuera de que me sintiera desorientada y perdida, estaba tranquila, como si lo que hice no hubiera estado mal, al contrario creo que había estado feliz por hacerlo en su momento claro estaba, pero después de analizar las cosas por algunos minutos sentí como mi boca se dobló haciendo una u al revés.

Apreté mis labios con fuerza evitando que mi mentón temblara, pase saliva y eleve mi vista nuevamente al espejo viéndome horrible. Con razón todos decían pestes de mí. Pensé a medida que me observaba detalladamente y encontraba cositas que comparaba inmediatamente con aquellos comentarios de la red social. Soy fea. Apreté mis ojos conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Lágrimas que no aparecieron cunado escuche el tronido del seguro quitarse a la puerta de la entrada de esta habitación. Deje de mirarme y vire a ver la puerta que se abrió lentamente casi como una película de terror, el ambiente se puso pesado y por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera acelerada cuando vi adentrarse un teni al cuarto.

Y cuando por fin puede ver al dueño de esos tenis me sorprendí, casi el aire se me escapo por completo dejándome tensa al divisar al sujeto que recién entraba, escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón al mil por hora, creí que si continuaba trabajando de esa manera me daría un paro cardiaco.

Estaba hiperventilando, sudando y no pude evitar echarme hacia atrás hasta topar con el respaldo de la cama sintiendo miedo, quería correr, huir, esconderme donde me fuera posible pero no había donde, hubiera deseado despertar en cualquier lugar inclusive en el mismo infierno ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Ya había despertado en el infierno y lo peor de todo es que el mismo diablo había venido por mí en persona para martirizarme.

–I… Itachi-. Gemí asustada sintiendo como las pupilas de mis ojos brincaban de lado a lado, temblando.

Mire en sus ojos mi reflejo, estaba asustada y no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas mientras pedía auxilio en una voz demasiado dócil y baja pues apenas si podía enunciar una palabra. –Por favor no me hagas daño-. Alcance a decir en un susurró demoledor que presiono mi pecho ferozmente. Lance amplios sollozos mientras le miraba caminar despacio hacia mí con su mirada furtiva, casi dura.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, Itachi es la única persona a la cual por alguna razón desconocida es a quien más temor le he tenido, no importa que, no importa donde, el solo escuchar su nombre, el tan solo sentir su presencia, su mirada me provocaba pavor.

Itachi estaba serio, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, de hecho jamás ha tenido alguna que no haya distinguido después de que se hizo alguien completamente diferente, Itachi siempre ha sido serio representado el líder y el mismo carácter a la banda a la cual pertenecía. Le mire dejar una bandeja de agua sobre una mesita y vino hacia mí.

Quería hacerme pequeña pero no tenía escapatoria, apenas despertaba y lo primero que recibiría en lugar de un abrazo, un beso o un llano lleno de alivio porque estaba viva, recibiría una paliza y que mejor por parte del mismo demonio que me tenía presa de la situación misma. Estaba acorralada, sabía que era mucho mejor idea haber muerto pues así ya no sentiría dolor, pero ¡ah no! aquí estaba yo en quién sabe dónde y lo peor de todo es que estaba viva y apunto de recibir una nueva golpiza.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente presionando con fervor, que otra cosa podía hacer ¿Correr? Lo dudo el me alcanzaría y me iría mucho peor.

Estaba mentalizándome en que la paliza no dolería. Hazlo ya, me dije para mis adentros pero… no hubo dolor, no sentía nada en mi cuerpo que indicará que los golpes habían sido propinados ¿A caso tan rápido había sido su golpiza que ya estoy muerta? Pensé al no sentir más que un claro alivio, una suavidad inmensa que me lleno de un calor confortante y una humedad que se intensifico en mi hombro derecho.

Sorpresivamente abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que ese calor que estaba sintiendo era por el abrazo de oso que Itachi me estaba dando y esa suavidad eran sus brazos que me acogían dulcemente y que estaban enredados en mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera segura.

Ahora sí que estaba más que confundida, la bipolaridad de Itachi me descontrolaba, hacía que me desnortara y perdiera toda capacidad de autocontrol.

– ¡Al fin has despertado! Tenía miedo de perderte-. Le escuche decir en un sollozó. No podía imaginar a ese peli negro llorando.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el espejo mirándolo a través del cristal, su cabello largo caía por su espalda amarrada en una coleta, su cabeza estaba hundida en mi cuello y el me abrazaba aferradamente, casi en un acto de no querer soltarme nunca, misteriosamente yo no pude evitar elevar mis brazos hacia él a abrazarlo también.

Su duro cuerpo estaba tenso pero podía notarse suave, su cabello sedoso se enredó en mis dedos mientras yo acariciaba su espalda consolándolo, Itachi parecía como un niño pequeño que carece de amor, su llanto era contagioso que hasta unas lágrimas le acompañe. –Itachi-. Le llame palmeándolo a lo que él restregó su cabeza en mi cuello y gimió un eemm. –Ya paso todo Itachi, estoy bien-. Dije intentando calmar sus sollozos.

–Perdóname Sakura-. Alcance a escucharlo en un murmullo.

–Itachi está bien, mírame estoy aquí-. Le separé.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de esas lágrimas traicioneras, jamás lo había visto así.

Asintió levente con la cabeza ya a una distancia de mi cuerpo, le tenía tomado por las manos, enlazadas casi como si fuéramos novios, limpio sus ojos y pidió disculpas por dejarse ver en este estado de ánimo y de pronto sonrió de una forma linda y suave.

Itachi tenía una hermosa sonrisa así que no pude evitarlo, le correspondí de la misma manera olvidándome de que era el mismo diablo al que tenía frente a mi cuerpo dudoso, que olvido por completo la situación al oler su perfume embriagante que fue diluido por sus palabras.

–Sakura, si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado-. Susurró en mi oído mientras volvía a abrazarme.

Debo admitir que eso de alguna manera me hizo estremecer, su sensual voz estaba tan cerca que no podía resistirme a la lujuria que Itachi lograba conseguir en mí pese a todo lo malo que me ha hecho, así que queriendo o no, le avente al recordar porque me había alejado de este sujeto que me había hecho tanto daño.

–Itachi, se supone que tú me odias-.

El frunció el ceño y bajo la vista a divisar mis muñecas las cuales tomo entre sus manos acariciando las vendas. Se le miraba culpable. –Lo siento por todo Sakura, me acabo de dar cuenta de todo lo que te he hecho, te he lastimado demasiado y he dejado huellas que ahora son imborrables-. Musito elevando su vista a mirarme a los ojos. –Sé que no me vas a perdonar así como así, pero por favor, confía en mí, como en los viejos tiempos-.

Termino y acaricio mi mejilla para después depositar un beso en ella que me dejo congelada.

Dentro de todo esto no había contado a nadie algo tan personal y secreto.

Itachi y yo fuimos novios en algún tiempo, esto fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, esto era algo que había quedado entre nosotros dos, nadie más lo sabía, bueno a excepción de mi padre que se enteró quien sabe cómo. A él nunca le agrado esa relación porque que no le gustaba la idea debido a la diferencia de edades, solo lo dijo una vez y después nunca más volvió a decir nada al respecto.

Itachi y yo nos llevábamos tan bien en ese entonces que hasta nuestras propias cosas nos contábamos, salíamos a todas partes casi a escondidas, era como si fuera un juego de niños, solía ser tan divertido estar a su lado pero… un día simplemente así como así empezamos a separarnos, comenzamos alejarnos hasta que nos dejamos de hablar.

Nunca supe la razón de nuestro distanciamiento y cuando quise preguntárselo ya era muy tarde; él comenzó a juntarse con su pequeño hermano Sasuke que le presentó después a Naruto que se unió más tarde al grupito de cuatro. Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Utakata y Naruto habían formado desde ese entonces mi tormento, mi pesadilla, mi duró infierno.

Estaba viajando en mis recuerdos cuando de pronto sentí que me observaba con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que me habían hecho estar loca por ellos tiempo atrás, él me miraba. Ahora sus ojos demostraban otra visión de lo que eran hace unos días cuando me golpeaba sin piedad o cuando me sacaba de casa para llevarme con su jauría de animales hambrientos de golpes.

Estaba encantada con su mirada, con su sola presencia, yo no quería caer en su juego pero él me había pedido confiar en él. Ahora la pregunta que invadía mis pensamientos era ¿Debía volver a confiar en él o simplemente ignorarlo y dejar todo como estaba hasta ahora?

Confié en Sasuke y el me traiciono, me dio la espalda, jugo con mis sentimientos y lastimo mi cuerpo marcándome de por vida, ¿Qué me hacía pensar en que Itachi no lo haría también?

–Como tú has dicho, no voy a perdonarte así como así, pero puedo darte otra oportunidad-. Y aquí iba yo de estúpida, brindando una segunda oportunidad a mi agresor, se supone que debí haber dicho ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No voy a perdonarte! Pero ¡ah no! Hice todo lo contrario, que estúpida soy, solo espero no arrepentirme de nuevo.

Necesitaba seguir creyendo en súper héroes, pero Sasuke se había encargado de matar mis creencias, solo esperaba… de verdad esperaba que Itachi las reconstruyera.

– ¿Entonces empezamos de cero?-. Él sonrió divinamente a lo que asentí con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el gesto amable. Itachi estaba intentando hacerme reír, estaba intentando hacerme sentir bien y creo que sí esto funcionaba yo iba a estar bien, solo esperaba a que él cumpliera. –Hola, me llamo Itachi ¿Y tú?-. Dijo elevando su mano en señal de saludo.

–Sakura, Sakura Haruno-. Dije enlazando su mano con la mía y reímos divirtiéndonos mucho.

De repente el silencio se hizo presente, aun estábamos tomados de la mano cuando él se quedó pasmado casi alucinando, creo que había sido por mi sonrisa ya que yo no había sonreído así desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que me hizo enrojecer.

Baje la mirada soltándome de inmediato de su agarré e intente buscar algún tema de conversación para despejar el ambiente que se estaba suscitando, estaba por hablar del pasado cuando de repente la idea de los chicos vino a mi cabeza.

–Oye ¿Y los demás?-.

–Están en sus casas, supongo-. Murmuro sonriendo dejándome de ver.

– ¿En sus casas?-. Dije pensando en que quizá Itachi era el único que se había preocupado por mí, entonces si eso era cierto ¡¿Dónde estaba Sasuke ahora?! ¡¿Dónde coños estaba cuando yo me estaba muriendo?! ¿Acaso estaría preocupado? No, no lo creo, no sí él era uno de los que quería que yo desapareciera.

–Itachi-. Le llame y el volteo a mirarme. – ¿A caso sólo tú te has preocupado por mí?-.

Dije sin mucho interés, creo que más bien era la propia curiosidad por saber quien más se había preocupado, ya que muy en el fondo tenía la espinita de que Sasuke, ese ex súper héroe tenía al menos la remota preocupación por mi persona, de los otros espero se estén retorciendo de la mortificación pues si Itachi sabe de mí los demás también deberían de saberlo ¿o no?

–Más o menos, sí-.

– ¿Cómo que más o menos, si? ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–Me refiero a que algunos están preocupados por ti, por ejemplo Utakata se preocupó enseguida, después de que te encontramos en tu casa, él fue quien se movilizo para que la ambulancia llegara lo más pronto posible y te atendieran además de que se siente terriblemente mal por lo que te ha pasado, sí que le diste un buen susto. De Sai pues él dice que le da igual lo que pase contigo, pero no sé, creo que miente-.

Itachi se levantó de la cama. –De Naruto-. Elevo la cabeza al techo y suspiro pesadamente. –No, definitivamente no, no ha cambiado de idea sobre lo que opina de ti, él cree que tú… bueno ya sabes, aunque eh intentado persuadirlo sobre ese asunto él continua aferrado a lo que sabe, no está para nada de acuerdo conmigo y Sai continua metiéndole ideas en la cabeza. Naruto es demasiado dócil y muy fácil de moldear; sabes que todos dicen muchas cosas acerca de ti es por eso que no quiere cambiar de opinión…-. Volteo a mirarme metiendo las manos a los bolsillos como era su costumbre.

-…Sé que muy en el fondo tanto él como mi primo Sai tienen buenos sentimientos aunque no lo demuestren, ellos están preocupados por ti tanto o más que yo mismo-. Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo sin poder creer que Naruto o Sai podrían estar preocupados.

– ¿Y Sasuke?-. Pregunte al verlo callado pues no quería mencionarlo.

–Sasuke…-. Resopló bajando la mirada al suelo y después me miró. –Él está muy mal, bastante mal, creo que es el más afectado de todos-. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía imaginarlo devastado, pero entonces recordé su comentario.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Itachi al verme tensa y enojada. –Sakura-. Me llamo y yo eleve la vista a verlo.

–Ah sí, sí-. Dije intentando ocultar mí enfado. No podía creer la hipocresía de Sasuke.

–Ok, pero ya no me des más sustos que con el de ese día tuve suficiente-.

– ¿El de ese día?-. Estaba confundida.

–Sí, ha pasado casi una semana desde ese día-.

– ¡Una semana!-. Grite alterada. – ¿Cómo que casi una semana? ¡Mis padres van a matarme!-. Me levante de la cama lo más rápido que había podido. – ¿Entonces ya pasó navidad?-. Dije dando vueltas desorientada. –Mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí-.

–Sakura-. Me llamo pausadamente. –Sobre eso, no sé dónde están ahora tú madre y su novio-. Me detuve y voltee a mirarlo. –En cuánto entramos a tu casa aquel día Utakata encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador, decía que se iban de vacaciones.

– ¿Qué?-. Solo eso me faltaba ser olvidada como siempre por mi madre y su asqueroso novio bueno para nada. Suspire profundo sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. –Debería llamar a mi padre entonces-. Me resigne.

–Ya le llame, lo siento Sakura pero él no quiere saber nada de ti, dijo que me las arreglara como pudiera, que para eso era tu novio-. Interrumpió mi búsqueda hacia el teléfono.

No me podía creer que me hubiesen dejado abandonada, sabía que mi madre no me quería mucho pero ¿mi padre? mi verdadero padre en verdad ¿Había dicho eso? –No te creo-. Dije pero Itachi asintió en silencio cerrando los ojos.

Entonces ya no pude aguantar esas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir rápidamente pero que él enseguida contuvo con su fuerte abrazo.

–Nadie me quiere, Itachi-. Dije llorando, apoyada en su hombro. –Soy lo peor, una asquerosa basura humana de mierda, odio mi vida, odio vivir, ahora sé que hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera si a nadie le importo por qué tendría que vivir, ¡Es tu culpa Itachi! ¡Es tu culpa que este viva!-. Golpee su pecho.

– ¡Sakura!-. Me grito, me alejo y me cacheteo. – ¡Ya basta, deja de decir esas cosas!-. Le mire estupefacta, él me había golpeado. –Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo estabas perdiendo el control-.

Parpadee un par de veces para lograr asimilar su golpe. –Itachi…-. Susurré abrazándolo fuerte. –Gracias-. Dije recargándome en su pecho al haber cobrado mi cordura.

–No digas nunca más eso pequeña-. Susurró a mi oído. –Yo siempre estaré aquí, tú no estás sola, ya no lo estas porque ahora me tienes a mí y lo sabes, jamás me iré de tú lado a menos que me lo pidas, es más tengo una idea ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo y pasamos año nuevo juntos y con el resto de los chicos, que digo año nuevo, todos los días, vente a vivir conmigo, digo yo casi no uso este departamento y puedes usarlo tú. ¿Vivirás con nosotros o te sentirás más protegida si te vienes a vivir a mi casa con Sasuke?-. Dijo alejándome sin soltarme en un tono serio, emocionado, rápido y a la vez sincero.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Había dicho vivir? ¿No se habría confundido de verbo? Este era el departamento de Itachi lo sabía porque ahora podía reconocer sus cosas, creo que sería buena idea quedarme aquí pues si me llevaba a su casa estaría en problemas, sería como entrar en la boca del lobo pues Sasuke era su hermano y vivía con él además de que él podría decirle a los demás que estaba ahí para que fueran a golpearme.

Irme a su casa no me agradaba mucho la idea pues sé que tendría que mirar al chico del cual me enamore y del cual ahora quiero que se vaya a la porra por ser tan cobarde y por valorar más a su mísera reputación que no le sirve de nada ahora conmigo. Por mi Sasuke puede irse al infierno.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo? Si los demás lo saben de esto tu reputación se verá afectada-.

– ¿Mi reputación?-. Hecho a reír y yo le mire asombrada. –No hay tal reputación para mi Sakura, acaso olvidas que soy el líder de esos cuatro y que soy un Uchiha, además que importa si me reputación se ensucia, nadie me quitara lo que soy nada lo hará y sabes ¿por qué?-.

–No, ¿Por qué?-.

–Porque te tengo a ti y porque te quiero-.

Estaba fría, tiesa, no podía creer que Itachi me estuviera diciendo estas cosas, no él. –Y por los chicos no te preocupes, si no les agrada la idea de que vivas conmigo pueden irse mucho a la chingada, yo no dependo de ellos, más bien son ellos los que dependen de mí. ¿Entonces qué dices te vienes a vivir conmigo? Prometo cuidarte-. Elevo una mano en el aire haciendo una señal de promesa.

Él sí que tenía en claro lo que quería, Itachi era decidido, optimista, seguro de sí mismo, no como Sasuke que era un miedoso, un maldito cobarde.

Haber momento, momento, momento… Itachi acababa de decir ¿qué me quería? Le miré a los ojos. – ¿Aun me quieres?-. Le dije y él empezó a ponerse rojo. –Acabas de decir que me quieres-. Repetí.

Él sonrío, se desvaneció su sonrojo y me miro seguro de sí. –Sakura sí te quiero, te quiero demasiado pero… ya no como antes pues ya no te amo-. Saber su respuesta me dolió de sobremanera, era mi culpa por preguntar. –Lo siento, pero ahora dime ¿Cómo va tú herida?-. Dijo intentando cambiar de tema drásticamente algo que agradecí de sobre manera pues un nudo en mi garganta ya quería hacer estragos.

–Creo que va bien, ya sabes, después de lo que ha sufrido el pobre, va recuperándose mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado-. Reí un poco a lo que Itachi me acompaño.

–Sakura-.

– ¿Sí?-.

–Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor-. Susurró acariciando mi mejilla y camino un poco alejándose de mí.

–Tranquilo, te lo prometo-. Le dije acercándome a él a abrazarlo por la espalda. Yo era algo pequeña para él es por eso él siempre ha sido desde siempre mi pilar, el que me ha sostenido desde hace mucho en el silencio y la oscuridad de mí dolor sin que yo lo haya sabido.

Ahora entiendo porque Itachi nunca quería participar en las golpizas que me propinaban sus "amigos", también entiendo del porque cada vez que estaba con ellos y me golpeaban el desviaba la mirada y era porque me seguía queriendo, claro de una forma diferente pero me seguía queriendo.

Durante el resto de la tarde que estuve en su departamento estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se llegó la hora de acompañarme por mis cosas a casa, él me ayudo con algunos objetos para mudarme a la que sería mi nueva casa de ahora en adelante.

Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que mi infierno comenzó a torturarme estaba feliz. No sé porque le temía tanto a Itachi si es tan bueno conmigo, había olvidado lo amable y lindo que era.

Para cuando termine de instale en mi habitación bajamos a cenar, estábamos a media cena cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. –Yo voy-. Dije amablemente al ser ahora "mi casa" a lo cual Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Fui a abrir y al ver quién era se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta, mis labios temblaron no por tristeza o soledad, sino de impotencia y coraje.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? Oh, gracias a Dios-. Me abrazo pero yo le retire aventándolo frustrada.

–No me toques-. Dije agresivamente y unas tontas lágrimas se me escaparon, le mire una vez más, mene la cabeza de un lado para otro sin poder creer su atrevimiento y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Regrese a la mesa e Itachi me miro, ya había terminado de cenar. – ¿Quién era?-. Pregunto sin mucho interés en saberlo, solo era por preguntar al verme con los ojos cristalinos.

–Nadie, se equivocaron. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches Itachi-. Di media vuelta pero el hale en mi brazo me detuvo. –Tranquilízate, estas muy tensa, no deberías enojarte porque te ves más bonita-. Sonrió y yo le enseñe la lengua.

–Buenas noches pequeña-. Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y subí a mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en la cama y automáticamente me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

**Itachi **

Sakura se subió a su cuarto y yo me quedé al pie de las escaleras tan solo mirando sus pasos, escuche como cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro. ¿Tan desconfiada se había vuelto? Bueno no la culpo, necesito ganarme de nuevo su confianza, sé que tomará un tiempo pero creo que puedo conseguirlo.

Para cuando había pasado como media hora la curiosidad de mirarla era mucha así que subí a su cuarto, a Sakura se le había olvidado que este era mi departamento así que tenía llaves de todas las puertas, abrí su puerta dejando una rendija y me asomé lentamente, ella se veía tan preciosa dormida.

Simplemente Sakura hacía que mi lado malo desapareciera, ella me hacía ser una buena persona, no entiendo cómo fue ni porque cosa la cambie un día, así nada más, así de repente, sé que le hice mucho daño en el pasado y quiero repararlo, solo espero que ella me comprenda.

Ojala también pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a Naruto y a Sai que son los que tienen una idea de ella muy equivocada, no los culpo después de todo las malas lenguas envenenan hasta el más puro corazón, ojala y si los consiga cambiar porque no saben lo que se pierden; estar con Sakura es… es simplemente es otra cosa, otro mundo, otra vida.

Cerré su puerta poniéndole seguro y fui hasta mi cuarto donde me quede quedé completamente dormido.

.

.

.

**Sakura **

Al día siguiente cuando desperté no lo podía creer, había dormido tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones de poder despertarme y tener el temor de que los vería. Me incorpore en la cama y me estire para poder terminar de despertar por completo para bajar a desayunar pues ya olía a crepas recién listas para comer.

Al bajar a la cocina mire a Itachi con ojeras, pobre ¿Estaría cansado? Pensé pasando por su lado a mirar la estufa.

–Hola muy buenos días o mejor dicho buenas noches porque con esa cara que tienes parece que estas…-. Me burle.

–Lo siento Sakura he tenido una mala noche, solo eso-. Respondió.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?-. Dije, debería comprenderlo, tenerme en su casa con la preocupación de que en cualquier momento los chicos pasarían por aquí y me encontrarían con él, de seguro sería un terrible problema, hasta yo ahora estaba preocupada.

Me acerque a la alacena y cogí un vaso de cristal el cual llene con leche, después de eso fui hasta donde él y me senté a su lado.

–Esa cama en la que he dormido es muy cómoda, si quieres esta noche puedes dormir ahí…-. Dije y el elevo una de sus cejas sorprendido, lo que me hizo reír. –No me dejaste terminar Itachi, quiero decir que tú puedes dormir en la cama que yo dormiré en el sillón al menos solo por esta noche, después ya veré si comparto mi cama contigo-.

– ¿Mi cama?-. Entre cerró los ojos.

–Sí, mi cama, porque ahora es mía ¿no?-. Ambos echamos a reír.

–Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?-. Dijo aun con una sonrisa.

–Am…-. Lleve mi dedo índice a mis labios como pensando en algo. –No, nunca cambiaré-. Volvimos a reír.

En ese momento la radio sonó con una canción, era una de mis favoritas y comencé a cantar, estaba feliz, Itachi me ponía de buen humor y para cuando la canción llego al solo del chico, porque la canción era cantada por una mujer y un hombre él me acompaño con su parte.

Itachi en definitiva tenía una hermosa voz, grave, sutil, seria, sensual.

– ¡Cantas bien!-.

–Tú no te quedas atrás-.

Continuamos cantando cunado de repente tocaron el timbre de la puerta. – ¿Quién sería a estas horas?-. Dijo Itachi mirando su reloj, creo que eran las nueve de la mañana o algo así.

–Yo voy-.

–No, mejor voy yo-. Itachi se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Lo imaginaba caminar hacia ella con sus pasos acompasados, le escuche quitar el seguro y la puerta se abrió.

– ¡Itachi!-. De pronto alcance a escuchar a una voz enfurecida proveniente desde la entrada, seguida por ecos molestos que le acompañaron. Ellos ya habían llegado… ellos ya sabían que estaba aquí.

–Oh no-. Me dije para mis adentros sintiendo temor.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued…

Hola chicas ¿Qué tal cómo están?

Hay lo siento... me e demorado demasiado... pero me eh quedado sin internet... ahora estoy desde un cafe actualizando la novela... disculpen por favor... ya avance con la historia por el momento y se pone interesante solo espero que les siga gustando y continue en la preferencia de sus lecturas.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, ya rebele un misterio y del porque la bipolaridad de Itachi ¿Alguién lo imaginaba? Solo esperemos a que él no la traicione como lo hizo Sasuke aunque ya vimos que a nuestro morocho de cabello largo no le importa tanto la reputación y que sí le importa mucho Sakura.

¿Será Sasuke el que abra tocado la puerta la primera vez? ¿O quién habrá sido? ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Y que hará Sasuke cuando se enteré de que ella vive con su hermano?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios son demasiado lindos, largos y muy expresivos, me encanta leerlas.

Saludos chicas y continúen leyendo.

Uchiha_cherry.


	10. 360º

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9**

**360°**

**Sakura**

Sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo, casi como si mi piel se erizará de tan solo pensar en Itachi caminando hacia aquella puerta para abrirla, lo imagine con el rostro serio y seguro de sí mismo, decidido a enfrentar a lo que sea, sin temor a nada y a nadie.

– ¡Itachi!-. De pronto alcance a escuchar a una voz enfurecida proveniente desde la entrada, seguida por ecos molestos que le acompañaron. Ellos ya habían llegado… ellos ya sabían que estaba aquí.

–Oh no-. Me dije para mis adentros sintiendo temor.

Aquellas voces parecían sumamente molestas y no pude evitarlo, sentí miedo por mí y por él, él era solo uno y ellos eran cuatro, temía por los dos.

En algún otro momento me hubiera paralizado por sentir la sola presencia de esos chicos pero este ya no era ese momento, la verdad es que si estaba temerosa, mis manos sudaban y sentía escalofríos pero la curiosidad por ver que pasaría hizo que me levantara de la silla y caminara hacia la puerta a mirarlos, saber que Itachi me protegería me hacía sentir segura, de alguna forma lo era aunque dudaba un poco de mi valor.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la puerta mirándoles desde una distancia segura y ahí les mire, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, Utakata estaba serio igual que siempre, Sai me miro con repugnancia y asco, Sasuke simplemente bajo la vista al suelo y de Naruto… Naruto estalló contra Itachi.

– ¡Pero que mierda! ¿Qué hace ella aquí Itachi?-. Gritó Naruto enfurecido mientras se iba poniendo todo rojo a causa del coraje que tenía.

–Ella vive conmigo-. Contestó Itachi de la forma más tranquila posible que pudo encontrar, era como si no le afectara en lo absoluto la agresividad de Naruto que se desbordaba de irá.

– ¡Qué!-. Expresaron Naruto y Sai a la vez irritados pues la idea no les había agradado para nada. Entonces el rubio se revelo, tomo a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa mirándolo altaneramente con los ojos posados en ese rostro que no expreso ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho y hecho.

Sus puños estaban contraídos en aquella playera, aferrados a esa prenda y si no fuera porque Sai quito a Naruto de encima de Itachi el rubio le hubiera golpeado, claro él oji azul ya estaba más que acostumbrado a dar golpes.

–Sasuke nos había comentado que tenía ciertas sospechas sobre ti; pero no pensamos que tú serías capaz de traer a una basura como está a vivir aquí contigo-. Cito Sai alejando al rubio enfurecido.

Un temor muy débil me tenía asustada, agarrada del borde del marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras miraba a Naruto, a Sai y a Itachi discutir, creí que en cualquier momento convencerían a Itachi, a mi nuevo ángel salvador de verme como una presa para atacarme sin piedad como lo había hecho antes.

Estaba tan preocupada que no me había dado cuenta de que Utakata se estaba acercando.

–Hola-. Dijo a mi lado asustándome y yo le mire aun aferrada al marco temblando de miedo. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?-. Le mire confundida ¿De cuándo acá Utakata siente tanta preocupación por mi estado? Él esbozo una sonrisa, meneo la cabeza y de cierta forma se relajó, previéndome de una seguridad absoluta para que yo me diera cuenta que era seguro hablar con él. –No temas no te haré daño-. Dijo aún con esa postura de niño bueno.

–Eh… sí, gracias por preguntar-. Dude un poco en contestar pero al recordar las palabras de Itachi el día de ayer, sonreí sintiéndome un poco más segura de que al menos él no me haría daño.

Utakata suspiro. –Gracias a Dios que estas bien, me he preocupado mucho-. Sonrió, él se miraba tan distinto a lo que era cuando estaba con el resto de los demás o cuando tenía sus puños sobre mi estómago.

–Oye Sakura, escúchame-. Le miré. –Fui un tonto, un idiota empedernido, cegado por la irá, por las mentiras, lamento haberte hecho daño, nunca quise lastimarte pero tú sabes que nosotros…-. Me solté del marco y giré a verlo.

–Lo sé-. Sonreí interrumpiéndolo. –Ya no digas nada más, agradezco tu preocupación por mí-.

–Sakura ¿Me perdonas?-. Tomo mi mano derecha, sus dedos eran suaves, fríos, delgados.

Baje la vista a mirar ese agarré, por alguna razón me sentía bien, cómoda y el temor que sentía hace un momento desapareció cuando Utakata me tomo de la mano en una acto tan cálido y protector. Esta era una sensación diferente, casi incomparable pues me sentía protegida, segura y por alguna razón Utakata me inspiraba esa confianza que no encontraré nuevamente en Sasuke, confianza que había perdido cuando Gaara me traiciono también.

– ¡Claro!-. Musite feliz, él sonrió y nos dimos un abrazo.

Para cuando deshice ese abrazo el eco de las voces discutiendo ya no estaba en el aire, el silencio me mortificaba pues había perdido de vista la discusión que estaba presenciando por mi causa, gire en mi lugar dándole la espalda a Uta, giré lento, parpadee lento y para cuando vi en aquella dirección Sasuke estaba ahí parado, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo divisándome con cara de enojo, nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron e inmediatamente desvié mis ojos, no quería verlo.

De repente el azote de la puerta acaparo mi atención volviendo a centrar mi vista en ellos, habían salido a la calle era por eso que no los escuchaba hace un momento pero ya estaban de regreso, Itachi tenía la camisa sucia casi como si hubieran peleado a golpes en las afueras de la casa.

Abrí la boca sorprendida, centrándome en esa discusión pues Sai había entrado detrás de Naruto que estaba peor de sucio casi con la playera rota y el pantalón todo tierroso, el rubio había entrado detrás de Itachi que se acomodaba sus ropas y las sacudía para quedar casi limpio, sin ninguna señal de lucha.

– ¡Espero que te haya quedado claro, ella estará aquí quieras o no!-. Dijo altaneramente mirándolo con superioridad mientras Sai contenía nuevamente al rubio que estaba realmente irritado.

–Y lo mismo va para ti Sai, te guste la idea o no, ella vivirá conmigo. Si no les agrada la idea den la vuelta y márchense, pero les advierto, lo perderán todo-. El peli negro de cabello liso le miro con rebeldía. –Así que ya saben, es aguantarse o largarse-.

Sai y Naruto bufaron más que molestos, voltearon a mirarme, hicieron gesto de asco, chasquearon los dientes, voltearon el rostro hacía él y se fueron a sentar al sillón de la sala. –Bien, así me gusta, obedientes-. Dijo Itachi calmado, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada y lo mismo hizo él que sus amigos, fue a sentarse a su lado en la sala, representando al macho alfa de la banda.

Yo les miraba desde lejos, esto era algo estúpido, no era posible que estuviera en esta situación tan incómoda y peligrosa, estaba en medio de aquellos chicos que me han torturado, humillado y golpeado desde hace tiempo. Esta vez yo sí que se las estaba poniendo muy fácil, estaba a su merced y yo solita me estaba entregando a sus manos.

Entonces desde la sala miré a Itachi hacerme señas para que fuera a su lado y me sentará junto con ellos. Dude un poco en ir, pero la insistencia y facilidad de convencimiento de Itachi me hizo ir, tenía pavor de acercarme a ellos que estaban reunidos y me miraban cual si fuera un bicho raro, un objeto con el cual podían divertirse en cuanto yo perdiera la concentración o me distrajera. Esperaba a que esto no fuera un plan sucio para traicionarme y devolverme de nuevo a mí cruel infierno.

Tome valor, sin dejar de mirar a Itachi a los ojos camine hasta ellos, llegue a su lado y me senté escondiéndome detrás de él, aferrándome a su brazo derecho. Al estar todos reunidos hubo un silencio enorme, casi nefasto.

–Lo siento…-. De repente dijo Sai mirando al suelo. –Perdóname Sakura-. Era increíble lo que él mismo Sai estaba diciendo, me asome otro poco dejando una corta distancia entre el brazo de Itachi y mi cuerpo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no estaba segura de aceptar sus disculpas pero es que Itachi era Itachi que literalmente me obligo a decir si para que lleváramos la fiesta en paz todos de una vez por todas.

–No solo basta con que solo muevas la cabeza, Sakura-. Dijo Itachi mirándome. –Contéstale-. Ordeno, le miré y el asintió. Yo obedecí como niña pequeña. –Te… te perdono-. Dije rápidamente a lo que la sonrisa de Sai me provoco escalofríos, volviéndome a esconder detrás de mí escudo protector, sentí el gemido de Itachi a mi costado y le miré sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos casi complacido.

Les estaba mirando a todos, sus caras eran serias, casi nulas de algún sentimiento que no fuera incomodidad por varias razones personales y no fue sino hasta que esa voz provoco el pánico.

–Que hermosa reunión. Y bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos juntos tengo una noticia que darles, Sasuke y Sakura se han enamorado-. El silencio en la habitación nos dejó perplejos a todos pero solo Naruto estaba arrogante con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Él la había cagado, estaba haciendo que la situación se tornara tensa. ¿A que venía ahora su comentario? ¿Quería acaso echarme a pelear con Itachi?

Todos nos mirábamos unos a los otros, me aleje de Itachi, le miré a él y después a su hermano, Itachi como siempre estaba tranquilo pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en Sasuke… él estaba enojado, la vena de su lóbulo frontal estaba muy remarcada, tenía el puño cerrado y el ceño fruncido. –Sasuke-. Alcance a susurrar despacio cuando de pronto gritoneo a la deriva.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Estoy harto de ti, estoy harto de que siempre que encuentres la oportunidad quieras joderme!-. Se levantó de una y le pego un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que voló sangre por los aires.

– ¡Pero que putas crees que haces Sasuke!-. Aventó al morocho que trastabillo pero que no se cayó. Naruto se llevó las manos a la boca que sangro un poco por el golpe y miró agresivamente al peli negro.

– ¡Ya te lo merecías! ¡Por tu culpa todo se ha hecho una mierda!-. Sasuke dio la vuelta y se marchó, pegando un portazo.

Nadie supo que decir, todos estábamos en completo silencio, Naruto estaba molesto limpiándose con el dorso de su mano derecha mientras que Sai intentaba pasarle un pañuelo, Utakata hacia como que no había visto nada e Itachi no quitaba la mirada de su puerta y yo… yo estaba en estado de shock al ver y escuchar lo que había pasado.

De pronto con suave voz Utakata hablo. – ¿Quieren comer algo?-. Intentó dar tema de conversación después de lo que había acontecido.

–No-. Contestamos todos al unísono unos en tono sutil y otros agresivos.

–Puto-. Naruto susurro despacio y fuerte sin dejar de ver la puerta.

–Ya Naruto, no es para tanto, le hiciste enojar, sabías que en cualquier momento esto pasaría-. El oji azul le miro a Utakata con reproche, arrugo la nariz, se levantó e igual que Sasuke se marchó, dejando a Sai su casi mejor amigo después de Sasuke con la mano estirada con un pañuelo.

Después de eso Utakata volvió a hablar cambiando de tema y desde entonces hemos estado hablando toda la mañana, haciendo bromas, nos estábamos llevando muy bien, no sabía que Sai era muy divertido y por extraño que parezca me agradaba el pelinegro al igual que Utakata que es tan lindo y amable.

Mi atención se estaba centrando en estos dos que estaba conociendo más a fondo, cada vez que quería incluir a Itachi a nuestras bromas el no accedía o respondía a los chistes, él estaba serio y casi podría decir que me estaba ignorando, algo que me estaba molestando pues él estaba pasando de largo por mí y quería saber ¿Por qué?

Para cuándo los chicos se fueron, le agarré deteniéndolo en el proceso de su huida. – ¿Itachi?-. Le llame, el giro su cabeza a divisarme por sobre su hombro sin decir alguna palabra. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo ahora? Me has estado ignorando desde que Naruto y Sasuke se fueron-. Dije conmocionada por su actitud.

–Sakura solo déjame, quiero estar solo-. Intentó subir a su cuarto, pero le volví a agarrar.

–No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me estas ignorando?-.

Itachi meneo la cabeza, torció la boca y musito. –Lo… quieres ¿verdad?-. Me sorprendí, pues no entendía sus palabras.

–A que te refieres con eso-.

–No te hagas, si bien que lo sabes-.

–No, no lo sé, dime-.

– ¿Para qué? Nada cambiará además yo soy el culpable de todo, te orille a que dejaras de quererme, tú a mí-.

–Explícate Itachi que no te entiendo para nada-.

–Estas enamorada de mi hermano-. Soltó al fin. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, como había llegado a concluir eso él, quise hace el ambiente menos tenso de lo que ya estaba con una broma pero no salió como esperaba.

– ¿A caso estas celoso?-. Le pique las costillas intentando hacerle cosquillas.

–Basta Sakura, estoy hablando enserio-.

No me lo podía creer ¿Itachi estaba celoso? Guarde silencio, responderle ahora a él no era mi mejor plan en estos momentos ya que ya no sabía si… sí le quería o no; ahora estoy muy confundida.

–Itachi… yo… estoy muy confundida ahora-.

–Solo respóndeme, ¡Le quieres o no!-. Se acercó a mi rostro tanto que la punta de su nariz rozo la mía, sentía su respiración acariciar mis labios y su frente se juntó con mi frente, tenerlo en esta posición alborotaba mis hormonas.

Abrí la boca un segundo pero inmediatamente la volví a cerrar, quería decir algo pero nada salió en ese momento. –De acuerdo-. Dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto.

Me quede ahí al inicio de las escaleras mirándolo desaparecer, entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro. –Itachi-. Estaba por subir a su cuarto cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre, ¿Ahora quién diablos era?

Me sentía molesta y no sabía exactamente ¿Por qué? No iría a abrir pero la insistencia con la que tocaban me colmo la paciencia. Tome el picaporte hale, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sasuke parado frente a mí.

–Olvide mi chamarra, ya sabes al irme tan de repente-. Fruncí el ceño, torcí la boca y le deje pasar, total este era el departamento de su hermano, no creo que le moleste que su hermanito este aquí solo por su chaqueta.

Él cogió la chaqueta. –Bueno, me voy-. Dijo dudando entre si salir o no, pero se decidió a quedarse un poco más. –Sakura ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Miro mis muñecas y yo las escondí detrás de mi espalda.

Eleve una ceja mirándolo, solté un gemido parecido a una sonrisa, abrí la boca y conteste sarcásticamente. – ¿Enserio no lo sabes, Sasuke?-. Mene la cabeza de un lado para otro, Sasuke sí que tenía la suficiente hipocresía como para venir a decirme esto ahora. Él arrugo el entrecejo al no poder comprender mi forma de responder.

–No, no lo sé, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, me la he pasado todo el tiempo tratando de comprender que fue lo que te orillo a hacerlo, sé que has soportado mucho, los golpes, los insultos, todo, pero nunca te habías atrevido a hacer tal cosa, sé que no lo hubieras hecho si no hubiera habido razón, no ahora que me tenías a tu lado, además ¿Por qué te viniste a vivir con mi hermano? No lo entiendo-.

–Que estúpido eres Sasuke, déjate de falsedades, deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada. Y no sé porque te quiebras tanto la cabeza en pensar que fue lo que me llevo a hacerlo-. Me estaba haciendo enojar. – ¡Fuiste tú, Sasuke!-.

– ¿Yo?-. Que hipocresía la suya, todavía diciendo "yo".

– ¡Si tú! ¿O acaso ya olvidaste tu mensaje del otro día?-.

– ¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje? ¿De qué hablas?-.

Cerré los ojos meneando la cabeza, sintiéndome más culpable yo por haber hecho algo tan tonto por una cosa tan estúpida. – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo-. Dije caminando hacia la puerta a abrirle. –Anda vete de aquí, no me fastidies más, Sasuke-. Le empujé afuera.

–Pero Sakura… no te entien…-.

–Ya olvídalo y si tanto quieres saber porque me vine a vivir con tu hermano es porque él es mucho más hombre que tú-. Dije y le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Puse seguro para que no volviera a entrar y eche a llorar, de verdad que no sabía porque estaba llorando, creo que solo era porque quería desahogarme de culpabilidad que sentía para con Itachi. Estaba por dejarme resbalar en la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar. – ¡Vete!–. Grité limpiando mi rostro pero seguían tocando.

– ¡Maldición que te vayas! ¡No me has entendido maldito jodido de mier…!-. Me pare, abrí la puerta de una mientras decía lo que sentía pero no culmine mi frase porque él se adentró tan rápido que apenas si me dio tiempo de hace nada, me tomo por la cintura, acerco su rostro con el mío y lo fulmino con un dulce beso.

Mientras nos besábamos, él acariciaba mi cabello enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos, no podía describir el momento, simplemente era algo que había pasado, algo que mi cuerpo había estado deseando desde el último beso que nos habíamos dado.

Al separarnos vi tristeza en sus ojos, algo que me causo lastima, pero no era ese tipo de lastima penosa, sino que era del tipo de que me hacía sentir culpa y ternura por él. –Si me dices que esto no ha significado nada para ti, entonces me iré y nunca más se volverá a repetir, quedaremos como amigos-. Dijo dejándome anonadada, me estaba de cierta forma condicionando, porque en alguna parte de mí decía que ese beso no había significado nada pero por otra parte ese beso me había conmocionado totalmente.

No podía decirlo, era imposible que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, entonces me abracé a él con fuerza y apoyé mi cara en su pecho.

–Tú me has hecho mucho daño, Sasuke-. Dije mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

–Lo sé Sakura, pero óyeme, te lo prometo, de verdad te lo prometo, juro que ya no volverá a pasar ¡¿Me oyes?! Ya ha pasado todo. Ya no habrán más peleas, ni insultos, ni golpes, se acabó todo, ya se acabó, eso ya no volverá a pasar, lo prometo-.

Esto era difícil de creer, los chicos y yo estábamos bien ahora a excepción de Naruto que aún no terminaba de asimilar la situación, pero ya solo era él y él estaba atado de manos gracias a Itachi, ya todo estaba bien, ya todo estaría bien.

–Sasuke… no hagas promesas que no cumplirás, solo inténtalo, con eso me basta-. Dije alejándome de él mientras le sonreía. El arrugo la frente.

–Pero es verdad, te estoy diciendo la verdad, prometo que no te volverán a hacer daño-.

Suspire un poco. –Sasuke el problema no es tu promesa, el problema es que Itachi lo asumió todo a la primera delante de sus amigos, se enfrentó a ellos, discutió con ellos, se peleó con ellos… por mí… pero tú, tú no. No puedo vivir con esa inseguridad, con tu inseguridad de tener miedo a lo que los demás digan-. Me miro apartándose de mí.

–Te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste Sasuke, pero sabes, yo no soy nadie como para no darte una segunda oportunidad, sé que seremos muy buenos amigos de ahora en adelante-. Me alejé lentamente de él con dolor.

–Está bien, comprendo lo que quieres decirme, ten por seguro que ya no te molestaré más, me olvidaré de ti así como pido que tú me olvides, es lo mejor para los dos. Adiós, ten un buen día-. Cito, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Le mire perderse, baje la mirada adolorida en el corazón, me hubiera gustado mucho; de verdad me hubiera gustado estar con Sasuke, que Itachi no ocupara el lugar de la persona de la cual estoy enamorada, pero… no podía cambiar de ideal por ahora. Ya no.

Estaba por cerrar cuando de pronto en la puerta aparecieron Mikoto, la madre de estos dos e Ino, una vieja muy muy vieja ex - amiga.

– ¡Sakura! qué bueno que ya estás bien menos mal, todos estábamos preocupados por ti-. Ino me abrazó repentinamente a lo que yo quede estupefacta.

–Itachi ya nos ha contado todo-. Suspiro Mikoto aliviada abrazándome fuertemente mientras la sentía sollozar por sobre mí hombro. –Él ya nos ha dicho que te vas a quedar con él, nos tienes para lo que sea-.

– ¡Para lo que sea!-. Repitió Ino asomándose por el brazo derecho de la peli negra cuando esta me soltó.

–De verdad me alegra que estés mejor Sakura, nos pegaste un susto terrible-. Para Mikoto yo era cómo una hija suya, porque mi madre y ella eran muy amigas además de que ella había sido mi suegra durante mucho tiempo, hasta casi podría decir que ella era más madre mía que la propia Mebuki.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer nada como eso más en tu vida!-. Reprocho molesta mientras me abrazaba fuertemente otra vez.

–Si no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿En que estabas pensando tonta…? mañana ya es año nuevo y tú querías…-.

– ¡Ino!-.

–Lo siento-. Bajo su mirada al suelo y después la elevo sonriendo, me encantaban esos ojos agua marina que tenía pues a veces se le notaban verdes y otros azules.

Antes de que todos me dejarán de hablar Ino era mi mejor amiga, pero por ese secreto absurdo ella se alejó de mí igual que todos comenzaron a hacerlo, no los culpaba después de todo si yo hubiera estado en su lugar yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque creo que desde este momento al verla parada enfrente de esta casa y ver el cambio en su persona por preocuparse por mí volveríamos ella y yo a ser amigas.

–Sakura-. Me llamo Ino cunado Mikoto me soltó.

–Dime-.

–Lo siento, de verdad yo no quería…-.

–No te preocupes Ino, está bien, ya todo pasó-.

–Es que tú no entiendes…-.

–Y no quiero entenderlo, olvidemos eso y espero que nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante-. Dije estirando mi mano para que ella la tomara. Ino miro mi mano y enlazo de manera temerosa la suya con la mía mientras ambas sonreíamos y Mikoto nos miraba contentas.

–Qué bueno que limaron perezas-. Alcance a escuchar a la gran señora.

– ¿Entonces estamos bien ahora?-. Hablo Ino mirándonos a las dos.

– ¡Claro!-. Dije feliz.

Estaba feliz, creo que las cosas estaban cambiando para bien, de hecho creo que el haber planeado suicidarme había sido de mucha ayuda pues no sé si fue el remordimiento en sus conciencias o sus verdaderos sentimientos los que los hicieron cambiar, vamos hasta los chicos que me atormentaban cambiaron radicalmente, o ¿Quizá había muerto y esto solo era un eterno sueño donde las cosas estaban bien y nada malo había pasado?

Me pellizque en la muñeca izquierda y sentí dolor, no estaba dormida, estaba viva y esto estaba sucediendo, era verdad que mi suerte estaba cambiando, mi vida estaba cambiando, había dado casi un giro de 360°. –Chicas lo siento, tengo que irme-. De pronto Mikoto nos miró y guardo su celular en su bolso.

–Ok, está bien, te veo más tarde-. Le contesto Ino despidiéndola con un beso en la mejilla. Me había perdido demasiado, pues hasta donde me había quedado yo; creo que Ino había andado con Sasuke en algún momento o no sé bien como estuvo la cosa, el hecho es que Mikoto e Ino eran muy amigas.

–Hasta luego-. Se despidió Mikoto de mí de la misma forma que con la rubia.

– ¿Qué te pondrás mañana?-. De pronto Ino interrumpió mis pensamientos en el umbral.

– ¿Mañana?-.

–Sí, mañana-. Fruncí el entrecejo sin comprender.

–Mañana es año nuevo Sakura-.

–Ah-. Gemí pensando en que ponerme pues la verdad no tenía mucho que usar.

–No lo sé, no había pensado en eso-. ¿Cómo pensar en eso con los problemas que anteriormente tenía?

–Pues entonces si no sabes que usar vayamos de compras quizá encuentres algo qué te haga lucir linda-. Ino se veía emocionada. ¿Linda yo? Pensé al recordar los mensajes de la red social. Qué tontería. Me dije para mis adentros.

– ¡Vamos anímate! Ve a cambiarte que saldremos de compras-.

Literalmente Ino me había obligado a subir a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa pues esta mañana me había levantado solo con un camisón largo y un short corto.

Subí a mi cuarto, me coloque una playera de algodón blanca cuello V, unos jeans a media cadera y tenis blancos, arregle un poco mi cabello amarrándolo en una coleta baja dejando un flequillo corto que cayó por mi amplia frente, hoy por primera vez después de mucho tiempo saldría a la calle acompañada ¿de una amiga?

En verdad estaría con ella en la calle encajando nuevamente en la sociedad… increíble… y aunque no quería depositar toda mi confianza en ella porque podría traicionarme en cualquier momento, al menos le otorgue o mejor dicho me otorgue la oportunidad a mí misma de poder volver a confiar, aunque con ciertas precauciones.

Bajé y al salir al umbral Ino ya me esperaba sentada en la acera, pasé algo de saliva, suspire largo y pesado, contuve por un momento mi nerviosismo y di un paso largo fuera de la casa de Itachi.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas ¡Qué tal! ¿Cómo han estado…?

Bueno este capítulo estuvo más tranquilo y alejado un poco del bulliyng que es el tema principal de todo este embrollo, pero descuiden, no se preocupen… esto solo es un intermedio o al menos eso está planteado para el desarrollo de la historia.

Por otra parte es bueno que Sakura ya este sociabilizando y que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de lo cuanto valoran a la peli rosa. En cuanto a los chicos… waow… ¡Qué cosa! Itachi está celoso de su propio hermano y lo que es peor él mismo reconoció que Sakura está enamorada de Sasukito.

Aunque me dolió que ella dejará a Sasuke pero él se lo merecía… Utakata se ha portado últimamente lindo y Sai que cambiazo dio, un giro de casi 180° pese a que odiaba a Sakura, aunque no se crean, él podría ser tan hipócrita como piensan, síganle la pista. ¿A caso solo es una máscara la que está usando para dar algún golpe traicionero a la vida de Sakura?

Suspiro… U_U. Y por Naruto… que pena… el sigue aferrado a sus ideales, él sigue siendo él malo de la historia, solo esperemos a que no le haga más daño a Sakura o ustedes ¿Qué opinan? ¿Aún siguen odiándolo?

Chicas cuéntenme, ¿Cuál ha sido su parte favorita de entre todo esto?

Para mí, mi parte favorita fue cuando Sakura encaro a Sasuke y este la traiciono. No sé porque, creo que fue doloroso y muy valeroso pero triste. Si lo sé es raro ¿no?

Bueno ya… dejaré de escribir mi comentario larguísimo jejeje nos leemos pronto… y sigan leyendo. Gracias por seguirme, un beso.

Uchiha_cherry


	11. Retroceso

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

**Retroceso**

**.**

Estaba dudosa de si esto era real o era tan solo un simple sueño, quizá esta nueva vida que estaba dando un completo giro de 360° podría tener algo de ambas cosas, el único detalle era si debía de confiar al 100 en estas nuevas relaciones que estaba teniendo para con las nuevas amistades perdidas que había tenido al igual esperaba que funcionara esto de… ¿los chicos? Esos chicos que me atormentaron durante mucho tiempo.

Sé que necesito ir con cautela; si es que quiero que esto no termine en una tragedia.

.

**Sakura**

Al llegar al centro comercial al cual Ino me había llevado miré a la gente ajetreada, todos caminaban rápidamente, otros hablaban con las personas con las que iban, se les miraba en sus rostros cuan felices estaban, algunos llevaban varias bolsas en sus manos que apenas si podían cargarlas pues hoy ameritaba comprar casi en todos los departamentos por ser fin de año.

Otros solo miraban los aparadores pensando en que comprar para esa noche, unos corrían, otros caminaban lento y otros simplemente estaban sentados contemplando el espacio y su tiempo con tranquilidad.

Yo estaba mirando hacia todas partes pues desde hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a contemplar a mí alrededor, había olvidado el espíritu festivo que envolvía a todos en estas fechas. Las calles estaban muy bien decoradas con adornos y toda la cosa, esto era muy bonito, las luces eran de muchos colores y los adornos eran de varias formas.

A pesar de que Ino me estuvo arrastrando por todas las tiendas tuve el tiempo necesario para contemplar mí espacio, mí tiempo; hasta que llegamos a lugar que le llamó la atención, era una tienda lujosa cuya entrada tenía una puerta de cristal amplia y a su lado estaban los aparadores donde había maniquíes hermosos que lucían perfectamente los detallados y finos vestidos.

Entramos y comenzamos a mirar cautelosamente, bueno al menos yo porque Ino iba y venía tocando todo lo que encontraba a su paso con una facilidad que parecía que iba a comprarlo todo.

– ¿Y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?-. Musito sin quitar la vista de un vestido morado.

–No mucho, solo cosas, ya sabes-. Reí para fingir, cosa que nunca se me dio muy bien.

– ¡Mira este vestido! ¡Es hermoso!- Dijo enseñándomelo.

–No-. Negué con la cabeza mientras musitaba la negación. –Es muy corto-.

–Huy… pero ¿Acaso quieres ir de monja o qué?-. Musito molesta y después se rio divertida mientras se miraba a través de un espejo luciendo el vestido por sobre sus ropas.

Ino me miro de reojo mientras modelaba su atuendo, dejo de mirarme y volvió su vista al espejo a elegir otro vestido de los tantos que había sacado, entonces yo continué buscando en los estantes, recorriendo gancho por gancho y prenda por prenda hasta que encontré uno que estaba muy bien escondido, lo saqué y decidí probármelo, total por probarse uno las cosas no se paga.

Entré en el probador e Ino se dio cuenta, corrió hasta mí y entró junto conmigo, ansiosa por desnudarme y ver cómo me lucía dicha prenda. – ¡Date prisa caracol!-.

– ¿Qué acaso no es tortuga?-.

–No, las tortugas aún son más rápidas que los caracoles-.

– ¿Eh?-.

–Solo date prisa-. Ordeno.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-. Le saque del probador, cerré con seguro para asegurarme de que ella no entrara y me tomara por desprevenida.

Baje la cremallera del vestido, lo mire, me lo probé y salí. Al mirarme en el espejo sentí algo raro, era como una mezcla de mariposas con campanas y fuegos artificiales, no es como cuando te enamoras pero si es una sensación extraña pues mirarme a través de ese espejo luciendo un vestido hermoso con un cuerpo maltratado… bueno que puedo decir.

– ¡Oh Sakura! Ese vestido está hecho completamente para ti, te queda perfecto…-. Eludió Ino mirándome a través del espejo.

– ¿Así? ¿Tú crees?-. –Aja. ¡Pero vamos hombre quita esa cara y vayamos a pagarlo!-.

– ¿Eh? Como crees Ino solo me lo estaba probando, además ahora no traigo dinero-.

–No seas tan mala contigo, Sakura. Al menos date ese gusto y pues por el dinero no te preocupes yo te lo pago-.

– ¿Pagármelo tú?-.

–Sí, ¿Qué tiene?-.

–Pues que…-.

–Nada, quítatelo ya que iré a pagarlo-. Ordeno nuevamente.

No pude negarme, la verdad es que ese vestido era realmente hermoso y me gusto desde que le eche el ojo y dejarlo así como así en un lugar como este para que alguien más pueda llevárselo cuando yo tenga dinero para venir por él y ver como se lo llevan, pues no. Me volví a meter en el probador y se lo pase.

Después de eso me puse mi ropa normal y salimos de la tienda. El vestido era de un color negro intenso cuyo corte era de mangas de satín largas con un corte en la espalda dejándola totalmente escotada hasta el terminó de las lumbares, el frente era un cruzado que dejaba ver el inicio de mis senos, amoldándose perfectamente a mis copas, la caída del vestido era volado hasta llegar a media pierna, lo que le daba un toque muy sensual y primaveral.

Estaba feliz.

Al salir del centro comercial fuimos al Starbucks más cercano que había, entramos y pedimos unos bocadillos y un par de cafés, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaban afuera, la conversación hasta este momento era normal, monótona y simple hasta que Ino soltó algo que hizo que escupiera literalmente mí café sobre ella.

– ¿Y te sigue gustando mi hermano?-. Abrí los ojos como platos, me había quemado la lengua y estaba avergonzada por ensuciar a la chica que estaba frente a mí. ¿Cómo es que Ino…?

–Sakura, no te hagas la loca, todos lo sabemos, sabemos que te gustaba desde hace tiempo-.

Parpadee varias veces limpiando mi desastre pero finalmente pude responder sin que se me trabara la lengua. –No, ya no me gusta-. Al menos sobre eso si sabía mentir bien.

–Ah-. Gimió entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que no me había creído. –Está bien, oye hace un rato me pareció mirar a un chico de la casa ¿Quién era? Parecía muy triste y hasta enfadado-.

Intente recordarlo y la imagen de Sasuke paso por mi cabeza, recordar sus besos, sus palabras, sus gestos… Dios como podré aguantar no vivir sin eso.

–Un amigo-.

– ¿Un amigo? Sí claro ahora se le llaman amigos ¿no?-. Hizo una mueca, sabía que Ino había reconocido a Sasuke aunque ella aparentaba que no. La mire y le ignore por su sarcasmo tonto aunque algo incomoda me sentía.

Continuamos deglutiendo lo que habíamos pedido hasta que terminamos de comerlo, finalmente Ino estaba agotada después de haber caminado tanto hiendo de tienda en tienda para comprar muchas cosas.

–Sakura-. Dijo después de un gran silencio que duro por varios minutos mientras nos mirábamos sin decir nada. – ¿Pasarás con alguien especial el fin de año?-. ¿A que se refería ella con eso? Pensé analizando sus palabras.

–La verdad es que no, es una fecha cualquiera ya sabes estoy acostumbrada a estar sola-. Me reí para cortar el momento y hacerlo gracioso un poco ya que no quería ponerme melancólica por haber sido olvidada algo que Ino tomo por algo secundario. Suspire.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvimos dando una vuelta por el centro, ya más tranquilas pues ya habíamos comprado demasiadas cosas y tan solo comprábamos cositas que nos gustaban ya muy mínimas hasta que cayó la noche y decidimos volver a casa.

Cuando entramos a mi nueva casa, un delicioso aroma llego a mi nariz, era algo dulce, con aroma a canela, naranja y chocolate, el olor me llevo hasta la cocina en donde me encontré con Mikoto que horneaba galletas. Ino pasó por mí lado y le robo una de la charola que recién sacaba del horno.

– ¡Ino!-. Se quejó la peli negra.

Todo parecía tan normal, parecía que yo tenía y tuve una vida normal, sin dolor, miseria, golpes y preocupaciones, todo parecía tan normal.

Ino se sentó en un sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor, como si fuese su casa, además no entendía porque Mikoto estaba aquí si se suponía que era el departamento de Itachi no de ellas. –Eran para la cena-. Se quejó la madre de mi acompañante de cuarto.

–Hubieras avisado antes-. Contesto dando una mordida a la galleta.

Mene la cabeza y anuncie mi subida al cuarto, quería ir a dejar lo que ella me había comprado. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en las cosas que me había perdido de Ino, ella había cambiado muchísimo conmigo, entre el antes y ahora había un gran abismo de misterios, no quería preguntar que había sido lo que nos había pasado para que nos hubiéramos separado, pero sea lo que sea, ahora eso ya no importa porque volvimos a regresar a ser las mejores amigas que éramos antes de que todo pasara.

Al entrar en mi habitación me encontré a Itachi recostado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de su nuca, él estaba dormitando, se veía apuesto durmiendo, entre con mucha cautela intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no poder despertarlo pero la estúpida bolsa hizo mucho ruido al dejarla al lado de la cama justo encima de un burocito que tenía la habitación.

Itachi abrió sus ojos y medio sonrió, él estaba tranquilo careciente casi de una expresión en su rostro, casi podía decir que todo sentimiento desapareció de él desde hace mucho tiempo porque nunca más lo volví a ver sonreír como antes. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunte al mirarlo levantarse para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Le escuche suspirar, se levantó, vino hacía mí y me abrazo con fuerza. – Siento lo de esta tarde, ¿Me perdonas?-. Susurró a mi oído suavemente.

Solté una sonrisa gimiendo entre risa. –Itachi te he perdonado peores cosas… no seas tonto, claro que te perdono-. Dije y él se rio, me alejo y me miro.

No sabía siquiera porque le había perdonado tan fácil, solo lo había hecho y ya, era como algo que tenía que hacer instintivamente, sin trabas, sin dudarlo.

Itachi giro a sus espaldas y de manera sospechosa meneo sus manos frente a su cuerpo, rápidamente mi mente viajo imaginándolo de una forma pervertida a lo que me sonroje. – ¿Qué haces?-. Dije y él giro.

– ¿Por qué estas roja?-.

– ¿Eh? No por nada, es solo que hace calor aquí-. Mentí.

Itachi elevo una de sus cejas. –Bueno-. De pronto miré en sus manos dos gorritos rojos como el que usa ese gordo panzón llamado Santa Claus, me puso uno y el otro se lo coloco él, se colocó a mí lado y nos tomamos una fotografía. Yo aún seguía perpleja, no entendía nada, todo me había tomado por sorpresa por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo. –Esta foto va para la red social-. Dijo buscándola en sus archivos de imágenes en su celular.

–No te atrevas a subirla Uchiha-. Amenace por primera vez señalándolo con un dedo.

–Huy si, que miedo-. Musito de forma sarcástica haciendo ademanes con sus manos. – ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-. Pregunto mirándome sigilosamente.

–Pues si quieres conservar ese sedoso y hermoso cabello, no la subas-. Corrí a arrebatarle el celular y comencé a buscarla. Itachi no hizo nada solo metió las manos a sus bolsillos como siempre, suspiro, me miro con una media sonrisa y casi podía jurar que susurró algo que según yo escuche perfectamente. "Tengo miedo…" Si creo que eso fue lo que dijo entre dientes. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-. Pregunte esperando a que lo repitiera pues no estaba tan segura de lo que él había balbuceado aunque yo sabía que si lo había escuchado, solo quería corroborar lo que había escuchado.

–Qué te tengo un regalo, ¿Tú tienes el mío?-. Cambio de tema a lo que yo solo me quede intrigada.

– ¿Regalo?-.

–Sí, regalo. Se supone que pasó navidad ya y bueno como Santa no vino a visitarte pues decidí comprarte algo además tú también me debes uno-.

–Ah, pues este yo… no, la verdad es que no pensé en eso, lo siento-. Me disculpe. Itachi rio y acaricio mi cabeza sacudiendo mi flequillo.

–Vamos te daré tu regalo-.

– ¿Cómo crees Itachi? No tienes que darme nada, además no tienes por qué gastar tu dinero en alguien como yo-.

–Pero si no me he gastado nada, no es ningún objeto de valor-. Sonrió de manera casi diabólica.

Un miedo horrendo recorrió mi espina dorsal al imaginar qué clase de cosa Itachi quería darme, me daba pavor ver lo que él había hecho para mí y aunque sabía que Itachi y yo ya estábamos bien algo me decía que no debía confiar tanto en él.

–No me fío de ti-. Dije entrecerrando los ojos y echándome hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Él camino hasta mí, me cogió del brazo y me levantó por los aires dejándome sorprendida. Estaba sorprendida. Itachi me dejaba anonadada con su cambio tan radical.

–Ok, ok si confió en ti-. Dije y me bajó. – ¿Cuándo me lo darás?-. Busque de tras de su espalda para ver si no tenía mi obsequio escondido por ahí.

–Ni lo busques que no está aquí, mañana te lo daré-.

– ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana?-.

–Porque es mañana cuando pueden-.

– ¿Pueden? ¿Quiénes?-.

–Hay bobita pues los chicos-.

– ¡Los chicos!-. ¡Madre mía! ¿Itachi me iba a dar de regalo a los chicos?

– ¡A cenar!-. De pronto la voz de Mikoto retumbo desde la planta baja del departamento.

Itachi ya no dijo nada más, me halo y bajamos al comedor a cenar.

.

.

.

–Hoy Sakura y yo hemos encontrado el vestido perfecto-. Anuncio Ino en plena cena.

– ¡Oh sí! Es súper bonito.- Exclame con un rostro emocionado.

–Itachi si continuas mirando a Sakura de esa forma se te caerá la baba y se te saldrán los ojos-. Dijo Mikoto riéndose.

– ¿Que dices? Anda come y calla, tú a lo tuyo-. Replico Itachi bajando la mirada a deglutir las galletas. Mikoto gimió molesta y rodo los ojos.

–Chiquillo engreído, mejor cállate tú y come-.

–Basta chicos, llevemos la fiesta en paz-. Dijo Ino mirándolos a los dos ponerse tensos pues a Itachi no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención y pues a Mikoto con su edad no era como para que le llamaran la atención, por mi parte yo solo reía al mirarlos enojarse por algo tonto.

Terminamos de cenar entre pleitos y risas, había sido divertido cenar con ellos, una cena sencilla, simple. Después subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama boca arriba pensando en ¿Cuál sería la clase de regalo que tendría Itachi para mí? ¿Y qué regalo le daría yo a él?

Ni siquiera había pensado en darle algo, jamás se me había ocurrido y nunca de los nuncas creí que él y yo haríamos un intercambio de regalos. Estaba inquieta, rodaba en la cama una y otra vez y con estos pensamientos en algún momento de la noche me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

**Itachi**

Había despertado impaciente por verla, necesitaba mirarla, ella era como una droga para mí, no podía vivir ya sin ella, me levante de la cama, me cambie y fui hacia su habitación a despertarla. Sonreí de forma ladina tomando una actitud casi infantil, me hizo recordar como cuando las cosas eran normales y ella y yo salíamos juntos.

Nos hacíamos cada broma cuando nos quedábamos a dormir el uno con el otro. La mire durmiendo plácidamente roncando en su enésimo sueño de este tiempo, camine sigilosamente y me subí en su cama, empecé a gritarle al oído despertándola.

–Vamos floja despierta que hoy termina el año ¡Arriba!-. Ella gruñó, busco a tientas un cojín aventándomelo justamente en la cara, había olvidado que Sakura tenía un buen tino.

Tome el cojín y se lo envié de regreso con tal fuerza que consiguió despertara, ella se incorporó en la cama, me miro con ojos amenazadores que fueron obstruidos por un segundo cojín que le avente estrellándose en su rostro, los mechones de su cabello volaron y Sakura callo en la cama de espaldas.

– ¡Ahora si te mato!-. Musito enojada, se levantó con ganas, casi con una irá inexpresiva; yo solo di un paso atrás esperando a ver qué es lo que haría pero el beso que me dio en la mejilla me dejo sorprendido.

–Aun si me asesinaras continuarías amándome-. Dije y un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció por lo cual yo sonreí divertido.

–Si hombre ya, lo que tú digas-. Dijo pasando por mi lado. Bajamos al salón y le hice el desayuno, mientras ella veía la tele. –Oye ¿Y Mikoto e Ino, dónde están?-.

–Se fueron anoche, espero no regresen porque es una lata lidiar con esas dos locas-.

– ¿A que vinieron? Digo porque no creo que específicamente me hayan venido a ver a mí ¿o sí?-.

–No, la verdad es que no. Ino vino a verme a mí-.

– ¿A ti?-.

–Sí. Ino y yo somos muy amigos y pues mi madre siempre viene a visitarme cada vez que quiere, ya que es ella la que me ha comprado este departamento. Por cierto no sabía que Ino y tú fueron amigas-.

Sakura sonrió, me encantaba que sonriera pues entre cerraba sus ojos y en sus mejillas se formaban un par de hoyitos que aunque ligeros podían notársele muy coquetos. –Itachi, después de que terminamos te perdiste muchas cosas acerca de mí-. Dijo.

Me acerque y le ofrecí su desayuno sentándome junto a ella en la sala a mirar la tele mientras devorábamos el pan con leche y mirábamos la tele en silencio.

Habían muchas cosas que ambos nos habíamos perdido uno del otro pero que conforme avanzaba el tiempo podíamos ir reconociendo. De pronto casi cuando estábamos terminando de almorzar escuchamos un azote en la puerta.

–Sakura, ¿Crees que puedas ir por el periódico?-. Le dije sin quitar la vista del partido de futbol al haber escuchado la chicharra del chico que avienta el periódico todas la mañanas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-. Se quejó haciendo un hermoso puchero.

–Sí, ahora-. Ordene y ella se levantó saliendo a la calle, bufando molesta pues la había interrumpido.

–Llevas una Uchiha-. Alcance a escucharla mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sakura**

Salí a la calle y cogí el periódico, también había algo de correspondencia tirada justo debajo de la puerta. Estaba distraída concentrada en la clase de venganza que podía darle a Itachi por mangonearme tanto, ni siquiera había notado lo que había a mí alrededor así como tampoco note la presencia que estaba de tras de mi cuerpo agachado.

–Pero mira que cosa-. Gimió una risa socarrona. –Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-. Esa voz me congelo casi en un instante, su voz sonó demasiado fría, cruel y grotesca. Sabía que mi miedo no se había ido para siempre, que estaba ahí escondido en algún lugar de mi corazón, solo hacía falta que alguien lo incitara a salir.

No puede evitar vibrar de tan solo escuchar esas vagas palabras que me helaron terriblemente los sentidos, simplemente no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. ¿Qué acaso tanto miedo seguía teniendo?

–Que patética te ves recogiendo periódicos, eres igual a los perros-. Se burló, sentí mi corazón estrujarse y mis sentidos perforarse. – ¿Qué? Itachi ya te ordeno llevárselos hasta la mesa o como buena mascota solo vas a llevárselos para complacerlo, perra-.

Estaba acelerada, mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi estómago se contrajo provocándome nauseas y un dolor espontaneo apareció en mí corazón, recordándome aquel día. "Esa voz" me dije girándome asustada, casi podía imaginarme pálida, con la boca abierta, imaginándolo a mis espaldas.

Gire lento casi como en cámara lenta proyectando una escena de suspenso y ahí lo mire con ojos serios, profundos, sin ninguna calidad de expresión en ellos, no había nada, nada más que no fuera asco y repulsión por mí.

–Gaara-. Dije su nombre sin quitar mí vista de él, cerré la boca esperando a que mi mentón no temblara, pero todo valor de portarme dura y firme se me vino abajo cuando miré a Sasuke junto a él.

¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos?

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas, buenos días.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, o al menos les haya agradado un poco. Saben, por fin después de mucho tiempo apareció Gaara. Apuesto a que lo estaban esperando ¿cierto?

Por otro lado como dijo Sakura, ¿Qué hacía él junto a Sasuke? ¿Habrá sido el mismo peli negro el que hizo cambiar de opinión a Gaara para que le dejara de hablar a Sakura? ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Bueno chicas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y pasar por la otra historia.

Gracias por leer. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	12. Preguntas

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11**

**Preguntas**

**.**

**Sakura**

¿Sasuke? Su silueta cruzo por mi mente una y otra vez al mirarlo al lado de este chico peli rojo que estaba en completo silencio después de haberme insultado. Poco me importaba Gaara en estos momentos, pues mi mente estaba ocupada en una sola pregunta ¿Que hacía Sasuke con él?

–A eso me has traído Sasuke-. Eludió sin mucha expresión después de tanto silencio. –Vámonos ya que no quiero perder el tiempo con ésta-. Gaara dio media vuelta dándome la espalda.

En ese momento la imagen de él en mi habitación cuidándome con mucha dedicación, enviándome sonrisas lindas proyectándome confianza, mirarlo preocupado y enojado por lo que los Uchiha y el Uzumaki me hacían, dándome consejos, preocupado, recordar esa imagen me dolió y me dolió más cuando al otro día fui a su casa buscando refugio en sus brazos y él me traiciono llamándome zorra y cacheteándome en plena calle.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, contraje mi pecho, hundí mi abdomen y me aguante las ganas de llorar, abrí nuevamente los ojos él estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para marcharse pero se lo impedí con mis palabras.

–Ésta tiene nombre ¿sabes?–. Finalmente eludí con firmeza.

Gaara me miro por sobre su hombro a través del rabillo de su ojo. Ni siquiera volteo a mirarme del todo bien, solo volteo a mirarme con superioridad.

–Nos da lo mismo, tu nombre no nos interesa-. De pronto esa otra persona que acompañaba a Gaara nos interrumpió en nuestro duelo de miradas.

Sentí un coraje inmenso, con ganas de cachetearme al estúpido de Sasuke, ¿Qué le ocurría? Él sonrió junto con Gaara cómplices de una situación que yo no entendía, mi vista se pozo en el pelinegro engreído que ahora se mostraba arrogante, después mis ojos se desviaron al peli rojo que regreso su cabeza al frente para alejarse casi inmediatamente.

Les mire marcharse a paso lento sin voltear a sus espaldas, yo estaba parada en el umbral sin poder entender ¿Por qué Sasuke y Gaara estaban juntos? Sin poder entender ¿Cómo fue que Gaara llego a odiarme tanto? Sin poder entender el repentino cambio de Sasuke.

Entré a la casa pensativa, analizando cada detalle de la situación que acaba de acontecer, intentando reunir el más mínimo de los detalles para saber cuál había sido el cambio, ¿Que había cambiado? Cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte mirada, alguien me observaba pesadamente, levante la cabeza y mire a Itachi, que me observo desde el silencio.

– ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Acaso fuiste a hacer el periódico de esta mañana?-. Bostezo casado. –O fuiste hasta china por él-. Estiro sus ojos con sus manos lo más que pudo haciendo los ojos de chino, lo cual me causo gracia. Negué con la cabeza acercándome a él, no quería contarle lo que había pasado con su estúpido hermanito.

Le di el periódico de mala gana, creo que no podía ocultar lo que sentía ya que soy muy mala para ocultar cosas. Bufe y fui a sentarme en el sofá. – ¿Y ahora qué pasa con ese carácter?-. Pregunto elevando una ceja.

–Nada-.

– ¿Enserio? Pues no lo parece-.

–Ideas tuyas-.

–Sí, seguro son ideas mías, mira que aventarme el periódico en la cara-.

–No te lo avente, es solo que eres mal pícher-.

–Sí, seguro lo soy. Ya enserio ¿Qué te pasa?-.

- ¡Que nada!-. Casi le había gritado.

–Huy que carácter-. Dijo torciendo la boca. –Pero bueno alégrate ya, o no te daré tu regalo, ¿Quieres saber qué es, no?-.

Voltee a mirarlo, había olvidado por completo que Itachi me tenía una sorpresa para mí. –Sí, sí quiero saber, ¿Qué es?-.

–Ah, ah. Primero dime si tienes el mío-. Movió uno de sus dedos negando.

–La verdad es que no te tengo ningún regalo-.

– ¿No lo tienes?-.

–No, lo siento, no me dio tiempo de comprarte algo-. Regrese la vista a mi frente agachando mí mirada.

–Sakura en ese caso pues no te preocupes, más tarde te diré lo que quiero que me regales esta noche-. Musito casi con voz sexosa, voltee rápidamente a verlo y le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía lo pervertido que era pero no dije nada. –Tranquila, no pienses mal-. Dijo riéndose. –Ya no soy esa clase de pervertido-. Dijo y empezamos a reírnos.

Itachi se acomodó al lado mío, de alguna forma me sentía segura estando a su lado, simplemente estar con Itachi era lindo. Para cuándo nos calmamos me apoye en su hombro, él se acomodó un poco más dejándome bien recostada, levante mis piernas del suelo subiéndolas al sillón, pose una mano sobre su pecho y me acomodé perfectamente para ver la tele al lado suyo.

Más tarde como Itachi me había dicho anteriormente llegaron Mikoto e Ino, para cuando ellas llegaron definitivamente podía ver en los ojos de la pequeña rubia un sentimiento extraño hacia mi ex y también podía distinguir cuanto me había extrañado Mikoto en su vida.

Sonreí divertida guiñándole un ojo a Itachi y el hizo un gesto de horror al ver que Ino y yo salíamos juntas para dejarlo solo junto con su madre en lo que Ino y yo salíamos a dar una vuelta.

Para cuando regresamos a la casa después de un largo rato pues salir con Ino es tomar casi un día completo por sus extensas charlas, noté a Itachi muy pensativo casi podía decir que hasta estaba nervioso, no le di demasiada importancia al asunto pues supuse que estaba así por haberlo dejado con Mikoto. ¿Qué le diría ella a él? No lo sé.

Aunque había intentado durante toda la tarde pensar en otras cosas no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en Gaara, que habían sido el tema principal de ese tortuoso día. Incluso ni el bla bla bla de Ino consiguió quitarlos de mi mente. ¿Por qué él estaba con Gaara? Esa pregunta rondaba constantemente mi cabeza.

Mikoto nos había invitado de comer, la mesa ya estaba puesta cuando regresamos del paseo; así que los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa, Itachi asegurándose de quedar a mi lado muy alejado de Ino y Mikoto que nos miraron de manera sospechosa.

Terminamos de comer e Ino me llevó a mi habitación. – ¡Tarde de chicas!-. Gritó.

A veces no podía entenderla, en ocasiones actuaba como niña inmadura y otras demasiado madura que hasta daba miedo. Ahora entendía porque Itachi estaba dudoso de correrlas de su vida.

–Nos haremos la manicura, nos arreglaremos el cabello, limpieza de cutis con pepino y aguacate… nos haremos de todo para quedar perfectas para esta noche-. Sabía que a Ino le emocionaba tener una piel tersa y suave pero no sabía el grado de obsesión con el que pretendía cuidarla.

–Calma, calma, démosle un respiro a Sakura-. Dijo Mikoto entre risas.

– ¡Vamos a ducharte!-. Ino me halo del brazo obligándome literalmente a meterme a la bañera. Me metió en el baño, y no tuve otra opción que hacerle caso.

Me duché y al salir Mikoto me paso una toalla envolviéndome en ella secándome cual si fuera una pequeña niña. –Lo usaras hasta que te seques por completo-. Dijo sentándome frente al espejo.

La mire presurosa hiendo de arriba para abajo, ¿Qué acaso Ino no tenía una casa en donde vivir o pasar el año nuevo? ¿Era acaso muy necesario estar aquí ella con nosotros? Pensé y me reí. Yo no tenía por qué juzgar a nadie, de todas maneras era igual para conmigo misma que estaba de más en este lugar también, privando a Itachi de pasar el año nuevo con su propia familia por estar conmigo.

Ino empezó con la manicura, tan detallada y cuidadosamente pero en ese momento entro Itachi. – ¿Y estas fachas?-.

–Sal de aquí que estamos en una reunión de chicas-. Grito Ino aventándole una almohada a la cara a lo que yo reí.

–Ok, ok pero no sean tan escandalosas que uno no puede ver la tele tranquilo-. Dijo saliendo.

Ino sacó todo lo necesario para la manicura y puso manos a la obra. No entendía muy bien del porque nos estábamos arreglado tanto esta noche si solo era una noche igual que las demás, no había nada en especial tan solo terminaba el año y ya, así de sencillo, así de simple. No comprendía tanto alboroto.

– ¿Por qué tanto arreglarnos para esta noche?-.

– ¡Por que sí! Acaso no es divertido recibir el año nuevo en buenas condiciones-.

– ¿Eh?-.

–Vamos Sakura no me digas que nunca te habías arreglado tanto para recibir un nuevo año, eh-.

–Pues la verdad, no-.

–Hay Sakura, pues entonces esta será tu primera noche-. Eleve una de mis cejas rosadas e Ino rio.

–No seas tan pervertida-. Alcance a escuchar a Mikoto de fondo. No podía creer que Itachi me haya pegado su perversión.

–Hey Sakura por cierto ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?-. Dijo Ino cambiando de tema drásticamente mientras me pintaba las uñas.

– ¿Yo? eh… no, nadie-.

– ¡Está mintiendo! pillina-. Ino entrecerró los ojos obsesivamente, ella tenía mucho esa manía.

Mierda, que bien me conocía ella. –Bueno está bien, si hay alguien que me gusta pero si se los digo no le dirán a nadie verdad-.

–A nadie-.

– ¿Seguras?-. –Claro que sí, puedes confiar en nosotras-.

–Está bien-.

– ¡Vamos ya cuenta!-. Ino estaba ansiosa.

–Ino relájate un poco hija, que hoy estás muy imperativa-. Le advirtió Mikoto a Ino.

–La verdad es que me gusta Itachi, siempre me gusto-. Les conté sonrojada y las dos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. La sonrisa de ambas chicas se desvanecieron y después de eso un enorme silencio se hizo presente. – ¿Qué, que pasa?-. Dije como que no sabía nada pero si lo sabía.

–No, nada, es solo que nos has dejado sorprendidas, además entonces ya tenemos una razón para ponerte doblemente bella-. Dijo Ino volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por unos minutos me sentí incomoda, pero la sonrisa de Ino y la temples de Mikoto me hizo tranquilizarme.

Mientras nos estábamos arreglando estábamos hablando un poco de todo, hasta que Ino terminó con mis uñas. Después de ello nos arreglamos el cabello, yo me lo alisé, mientras que Ino se lo rizó y Mikoto se lo escarmeno para cuando termine de arreglarme el cabello ni siquiera había notado que la madre de Sasuke ya no estaba en la habitación. – ¿A dónde ha ido?-. Le dije a Ino dejando la plancha sobre el buró.

–Ella ya ha terminado, ella no necesita de tanto arreglo-. Sonrió.

–Ah-. Gemí y continuamos con el maquillaje pues ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Terminamos de arreglarnos peinarnos y maquillarnos así que finalmente llegó el momento en el que me pusiera el vestido y los zapatos.

Era lógico que los moretones y la venda del brazo arruinaba mi aspecto, pero que importaba, lo bueno es que me gustaba como me veía. –Estás muy linda, seguro que Itachi cae en tus brazos esta misma noche-. Eludió Ino esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Acaso escuche mi nombre?-. Dijo Itachi asomándose por la puerta.

Voltee a mírale, el me veía impresionado. –Sakura estás… preciosa-. Dijo casi en un tartamudeo a lo que yo reí.

–Sí, lo sé-. Le dedique una sonrisa.

–De verdad que nunca cambiaras-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de una corta charla bajamos y esperamos a que viniese toda la familia de Itachi. Estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía que la mayoría de su familia vendría. Me había avisado eso momentos antes cuando veníamos bajando por las escaleras, y yo que solo creía que Mikoto, su padre, Ino, él y posiblemente Sasuke vendrían a cenar pero no, él dijo que todos vendrían.

La puerta sonó casi después de las 10 de la noche, habían llegado su padre, un hombre alto de complexión robusta y seria, de tez morena y cabello corto, casi pegándole a los cuarenta, al lado de ese hombre estaba Mikoto que era una mujer de tez blanca con cabello largo negro oscuro y ojos profundos refinados, tan dulces y tranquilos de una edad cercana a la del hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

El padre de Itachi llego solo, sin Sasuke. – ¿Ellos son tu familia?-. Le susurré despacio.

–Sí, el hombre es mi padre Fugaku y bueno la mujer Mikoto es mi madre, tú ya sabes ¿No?-. Sonrío. Ellos se estaban adentrando cuando de repente comenzaron a llegar más gente, chicos jóvenes como de mi edad y la edad de Itachi, señores grandes padres de estos adolescentes.

– ¿Ellos son el resto de tu familia?-.

–Aja-.

– ¿Y Sasuke?-. Pregunte al no verlo entre tanto chico.

–Sasuke de seguro esta con los chicos y pues los otros solo son primos, colados ya sabes, son los que no quisieron en su familia esta noche-. Rio y yo le seguí.

–Que malo eres-. Él elevo sus hombros gimiendo un hmp.

–Vayamos a la mesa-. Le seguí.

Para cuando estuvimos casi todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa pues íbamos a cenar ya casi a media noche. La señora Mikoto comenzó poniendo la cena en la mesa dispuesta a servirnos cuando alguien hablo.

– ¿Y quién es esta chica? - Dijo refiriéndose a mí uno de los tíos de Itachi.

–Es una amiga, que vive con él-.

–Sakura es casi como mi hermana-. Irrumpió Ino que ya se sentía casi como de la familia y todos reímos.

–Es muy guapa-. Murmuro uno de los primos de Itachi lo que me hizo sonrojarme, me sentí colorada y baje la vista a mi plato.

–Y seguro que es muy simpática-. Dijo su abuela. –Ya te extrañábamos hija-. Solo eleve los ojos mirando a la gran familia de Itachi que me miraba, unos de una forma extraña pues era la primera vez que me veían y otros entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa pues ya conocían mi pasado con el chico que estaba sentado a mí lado.

Toda la noche estuve esperando a que Sasuke llegará pero jamás se hizo presente, dudaba que quisiera verme por eso no había llegado a cenar con nosotros en fin de año. Me resigne a no verlo después de todo no lo culpaba, yo le había echado de mi vida.

Deje de lado el tema de Sasuke y me centre en la cena, la verdad es que en la familia Uchiha había chicos muy apuestos, y que no se diga de las chicas que también estaban guapas, casi podría decir que a su lado me sentía muy poca cosa pues yo no era bonita como sus primas o competía bien con los atributos de Ino que acentuaba bien dentro de esta extensa familia.

Quite los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza y continué en lo que estaba y así estuvimos toda la cena hablando y riendo, sus primos hacían cada chiste que se les ocurría haciéndome reír, había reído como jamás lo había hecho hasta que Itachi me hablo. – ¿Sakura?-. Me miro.

Voltee a mirarlo mientras aun comía algo de ensalada de manzana. –Es hora de que te enseñe el regalo-. Dijo sonriendo. Me tomo de la mano, lo que hizo que me volviera a colorar. Su familia nos observó cautelosamente pero cuando les mire ellos hicieron como que no nos estaban mirando.

Me sacó al jardín, no entendía nada. Itachi estaba sospechoso.

–Bonito jardín que tienes Uchiha, tiene un toque muy zen, muy relajado y bien decorado-. Le dije al mirarlo con luces y todo muy bien adornado. – ¿Este es mi regalo? Realmente es muy hermoso-.

Mirar esto en una noche fría, cayendo nieve de la forma más dulce y suave con luces por todos lados era mágico, casi encantador. Itachi carcajeo. –No tonta, no es eso, tú espera-. Se puso de tras mío y de su pantalón saco una venda para taparme los ojos, pasados unos minutos empecé a oír ruidos, pisadas y voces.

Estar vendada, casi a ciegas y escuchar cosas raras hacia que mi mente viajara al pasado envolviéndome en ese mismo temor de ser golpeada. Me estaba desesperando pero debía darle a ver que no tenía miedo pues yo sonreía como una tonta. –Itachi si me das un susto, te las vas a ganar a pulso, ¿eh?-.

–Tú solo quédate dónde estás que ahora vuelvo-.

Esto era extraño. –Ok, está bien-. Quería sonar segura pero mi cuerpo estaba inseguro. Me crucé mis brazos y tan sólo oía voces, susurros casi inentendibles.

–Muy bien, quítate la venda-. Ordeno y así lo hice, la poca luz de esa noche encantadora comenzó a aclarar mi vista después de encontrarme en una total oscuridad y para cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz quede alucinada.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

Hola chicas… espero les haya gustado.

¿Cuéntenme que les ha agradado después del despertar de Sakura?

Saben creo que siempre habrá a personas que no les guste la historia y lamento no cumplir sus expectativas aunque es bueno recibir sus criticas ^^ por eso no hay que deprimirse xD; aún así me alegra contar con ustedes chicas. Gracias siempre por leer.

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Uchiha_cherry


	13. Regalos

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

**Regalos**

**.**

**Sakura**

Me quedé alucinando en completo silencio sin poder creer lo que estaban mirando mis ojos verdosos, esos que por mucho tiempo perdieron su luz e inocencia. Era difícil de creer, si la primera vez que estuve con ellos sin que golpearan fue un momento tenso ahora lo era igual y aunque en aquella ocasión estuve bien porque Itachi estuvo conmigo no sabía que pasaría ahora que estaba sola con ellos.

Mire a Sai, Naruto y a Utakata frente a mí, miraba sus rostros, no podía decir que estaban contentos o al menos no todos porque Naruto no estaba muy contento que digamos pero al menos estaban ahí frente a mí. Rápidamente busque con la mirada a Itachi esperando reclamarle porque mi regalo era algo como esto pero no lo halle. Estaba sola, regrese mi vista a mirarlos y cuando repare en sus atuendos no pude evitar reír. Ellos estaban vestidos de elfos y de tras de ellos salió disparado casi como de la nada Itachi vestido de Santa Claus pero en moderno, delgado, con una complexión bastante atlética y rasurado.

Itachi empezó a gemir el ho-ho-ho tan natural, sonreí y los chicos me acompañaron. No me esperaba esto, de hecho no lo esperaba De repente empezó a sonar la canción de 'All I want for Christmas is You' de Mariah Carey. Entonces los chicos empezaron a cantarla, dejando a Itachi sin cantar.

Cuándo pasó lo lento, empezó un solo Itachi, se podía oír a los demás haciendo los coros. De verdad todos cantaban muy bien. El ambiente se tornó delicado y lindo casi mágico, estaba contenta, este regalo había sido el más increíble regalo que me hayan hecho en mucho tiempo.

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, no podía creerlo, nadie nunca había hecho nada parecido por mí, Itachi vino hacia mí acercándose despacio y me abrazó de la manera más cálida que pudo.

– ¿Por qué lloras, no te ha gustado el regalo?-. Dijo, pero creo que no podía hablar mucho por la sorpresa.

Me costaba imaginar que tanto le había costado a Itachi obligar a los chicos a hacer esto sobre todo a Naruto que era el único que hasta ahora creo que continuaba odiarme y aunque no lo representaba físicamente si podía sentirlo.

– ¡Claro que me ha gustado tonto! Lo que pasa es que nadie ha hecho nunca nada parecido por mí-. Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Ya podemos quitarnos estos disfraces de elfos? Estoy empezando a sentir vergüenza conmigo mismo-. Dijo Sai. E Itachi y yo nos reímos.

–Sí, ya pueden quitárselos-. Anuncio ordenando.

– ¿Entonces si te ha gustado?-.

–No-. Conteste asustándolo.

– ¿Qué?-. Itachi estaba sorprendido ante mi respuesta, pues me imagino que por su mente paso el esfuerzo que había hecho y a mí ni siquiera me había gustado.

– ¿No es enserio?-.

–Claro que no, la verdad es que mi regalo me ha encantado Itachi Uchiha, eres un genio-.

–No, no digas eso-.

–Es la verdad-.

–No-.

–Hay claro que sí y no se hable más-. Ambos reímos.

-De acuerdo, entonces-.

Habíamos ignorado por completo que los chicos aún estaban ahí y a mí se me había olvido por completo que Sasuke ni siquiera se había hecho presente pues era más que obvio que todos se reunían siempre para lo que sea aun así fuera la más mínima cosa por la que se reunirían, era por eso que ellos cinco eran el clan U. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo note pese a que estaba toda la tarde esperando verlo.

–Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, que tengo una cena pendiente con una amiga, adiós chicos-. Se despidió Utakata, después le siguieron los otros dos que se despidieron de mí, Sai con un saludo de mano y Naruto tan solo con la mirada.

–Ahora tú me darás mi regalo-.

– ¿Tú regalo? Pero si te he dicho que no te eh comprado nada-.

–Pero te dije que lo elegiría yo ¿No?-.

–Así, es verdad, ¿Qué quieres de regalo entonces?-.

–Quiero un beso-.

– ¿Un beso?-. Le mire sorprendida, no pensé que fuera a pedirme eso.

–Sí, un beso-.

Entrecerré los ojos, le mire de forma picara y le pedí que se agachara un poco, que cerrara sus ojos y esperara a que le besará. El bajo, cerró sus ojos y le bese en la mejilla. – ¡Ya está!-. Me retire de su rostro, él abrió sus ojos y me miro.

–No, no, un beso aquí-. Señalo tocándose los labios. –Y qué sea largo-. Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos, me acababa de pedir ¿Un beso en la boca?

– ¿Estás seguro? Es sólo un regalo, eh. Podrías pedirme algo más que un beso, quizá… no sé un peluche, dulces, que se yo-.

–No, yo quiero un beso tuyo, ese quiero que sea mi regalo y jamás eh estado tan seguro en mi vida-. Me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él lentamente casi como de película.

Pude sentir su respiración y sus latidos del corazón que iban acelerados, jamás habíamos estado en esta posición, era como mi primera vez, como cuando te pones escondidas y haces cosas malas esperando a que nadie te encuentre, era como cuando deseas algo con intensidad.

Había estado enamorada de Itachi hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba enamorada de su hermano pero… mi tonto corazón estaba loqueando.

Itachi se fue acercando, hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos, no hubo casi en ese instante un movimiento de labios pues tan solo estaban pegados, sintiéndose la propia humedad de cada uno de los labios, yo tenía los ojos abiertos mirando los ojos cerrados de Itachi, su nariz estaba fría y el helado viento estaba revoloteando nuestros cabellos que estaba emblanqueciéndose por los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo en esos momentos.

Entonces simplemente y sin pensarlo recordé aquel día en el baño, cuando él me beso. Haciendo de ese día esta noche muy diferente pues fui yo la que dio pausa e iniciativa a que este beso se efectuara. Moví lentamente mis labios de una manera acompasada y así continué hasta fundirlo en un dulce beso.

Me deje llevar por el momento, recordando sus besos y caricias, su aliento, su respirar, su cuerpo, su saliva, su calor, le agarré del cuello y seguí con el beso.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en esos instantes haciendo de este beso algo eterno, casi encantador lo que nos envolvió en un plácido sueño hermoso. Éramos solo él y yo en medio del jardín, nadie más en el mundo. Sin más ni más Itachi comenzó a acariciarme la espalda en un acto tierno, lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

No pude evitar vibrar entre sus brazos nuevamente, cosa que él sintió entre sus brazos. Nos separamos y él me miró feliz. –Eso no se vale, se supone que yo te daría tu regalo no que tú tomarías tu regalo. Ahora te lo daré-. Dije parándome de puntitas, recargue mis manos sobre su pecho y le bese nuevamente despacio.

Sin duda alguna este era el mejor regalo que le podría haber dado a alguien, pues él había hecho de estos días los más especiales. Nos alejamos, nos miramos y sonreímos algo sonrojados. Recorrí uno de mis mechones colocándolo de tras de mi oreja y gire junto con él hacia la puerta de la entrada de su casa, Itachi tomo mi mano y para cuando elevamos la vista vimos a casi toda su familia amontonada en la puerta, viéndonos.

De pronto cuando ellos notaron que los mirábamos hicieron como que no estaban atentos mirando la escena así que comenzaron a dispersarse de la puerta. –Madre mía que familia tienes-. Dije avergonzada.

–Mejor vayamos adentro-. Dijo Itachi que me cogió fuertemente de la mano y entramos al departamento otra vez.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros dos. – ¡Lo sabía!-. Gritó Ino, rompiendo el silencio a lo que la fulmine con una mirada, ella llego junto a mí y me abrazo.

–Pero que escondido te lo tenías ahora entiendo porque te has venido a vivir con él-.

–Ino, cálmate ya-. Solté a reír.

–Es que es increíble tú allá afuera, los chicos, como te cantaron y luego waow, el beso, fue hermoso-.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Dijiste que te gustaba y veros besándose fue tan…-. Suspiro, se alejó y nos miró a los dos. –El amor se siente en el aire-. Susurró delineando una sonrisa en su rostro. –Y tú trátala bien, que si no verás-. Amenazo a Itachi que solo la miro serio.

–Tranquila, no te preocupes que ella estará bien conmigo-. Itachi me miró con una sonrisa tonta.

Para cuando quite mi vista de Ino y de Itachi mire al resto de la familia que seguía mirándonos.

–Creo que ya es hora de dar gracias y hacer el intercambio de regalos-. Dijo una de sus primas y los niños, lo más pequeños empezaron a revolucionarse, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Bueno al menos las cosas habían regresado a ser como antes, aunque sin Sasuke pues no estaba presente, persona que pese a todo estaba extrañando.

Después de pasar una noche muy cansada, cuidando de los primos más pequeños de Itachi, menudos críos molestos. Me dije para mí misma mientras los cuidaba hace un rato pues no pararon de jugar alrededor de mi cuerpo y así estuvimos hasta que todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus propias casas.

– ¿Qué noche? Me voy, buenas noches-. Dijo Ino que me dio un abrazo y se marchó.

–Pues creo que yo también me iré a dormir-. Subí las escaleras y antes de entrar a mi habitación Itachi me cogió del brazo.

–Me parece que no te han enseñado a dar las buenas noches-. Sonreí.

–Buenas noches-. Dije pero él repentinamente me tomo colocando ambas manos alrededor de mi rostro dándome un largo beso en los labios.

–Ahora sí que son buenas noches-. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue a su habitación.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Qué tal chicas!

Estamos viendo que Itachi dejo de ser el ogro que era antes eso es algo que a muchas de ustedes les ha gustado ^^ y bueno tristemente Sasuke no apareció en este capítulo ¿Estará enojado? O ¿Dónde andará y con quién, será con Gaara?

Por otro lado ¿Que les pareció el regalo de Itachi? Apoco no fue romántico y lindo.

Bueno nos leemos pronto chicas, saludos.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios es un gusto leerlos. Las quiero.

Uchiha_cherry.


	14. Discusión

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

**Discusión**

**.**

**Sakura**

Mi sueño había terminado ya, por ahora solo estaba dormitando recostada en la cama mientras el sol iluminaba mí rostro en una temperatura cálida y acogedora, tan pacifica que me hubiera gustado quedarme en la cama toda la mañana. Abrí los ojos, me incorpore en la cama, me senté en el borde y sonreí pensando en la gran cuenta que tenía que pagar, pues el hermoso detalle que Itachi me dio fue despampánate y de seguro no sería gratuito.

El regalo de ayer, el beso había sido lindo, nunca más otro día recuerdo no haber tenido un beso con él como lo fue la noche de ayer. Casi sentí esas mariposas revolotear en mi estómago al haber renacido, es más podía aun escuchar los fuegos pirotécnicos en el cielo e imaginar como las luces de colores iluminaban nuestros cuerpos silenciosos en medio del jardín. Creo que podía imaginar una escena casi espectacular.

Me levante y camine silenciosamente hacia su cuarto, entre abrí la puerta y me asomé, Itachi estaba durmiendo todavía a las 10 de la mañana, le mire por unos momentos contemplando su rostro firme y serio hasta cuando dormía sus gestos eran los más apuestos pese a la baba que resbalaba de su boca y aún más cuando sus ronquidos no me permitían dormir.

Entonces recordé como me había despertado la otra mañana, camine hasta él y me tire en su cama brincando cual si fuera una pequeña niña emocionada por algo. – ¡Vamos levántate arriba flojonazo!-. Dije saltando en su cama y el brincando sobresaltado por el susto que acababa de meterle.

– ¡Hoy comienza un nuevo año! Vamos ya despierta-.

– ¡Sakura!-. Intento sonar molesto por el despertar tan brusco.

– ¿Recuerdas que me levantaste así ayer? Ahora me toca a mí levantarte. Vamos arriba ya parate-. Le obligué jalándolo de su mano forzándolo, Itachi era pesado por eso me estaba constando tanto levantarlo, pero cuando por fin casi lo levante se dejó caer de lleno en la cama, llevándome junto con él.

– ¿No puedes esperar al menos hasta que sea medio día?-. Dijo enredando sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo que había quedado encima suyo.

–Amm-. Gemí pensando mientras le sonreía. – ¡No!-. Palmee con suavidad su cachete y me levante de su cuerpo, me aleje de él levantándome acomodándome la ropa pues se me había subido un poco la playera.

–Eres tan sexy cuando eres tan traviesa-.

Itachi enredo sus manos en mi cintura volteándome para que quedara mirándolo. –Y tú eres un dormilón-. Musite mirándolo a los labios.

De pronto susurró cerca de mi oído haciéndome perder sus labios. – ¿Quiero mí desayuno?-.

– ¿Así?-. Conteste cerca de su oído.

–Sí-.

–Pues hay leche y pan allá abajo, además si esperas a que te traiga el desayuno a la cama olvídalo, yo no te serviré, para que te levantas tan tarde-. Le aleje dedicándole una sonrisa.

–No, eso no. Esto-. Itachi me beso de la misma forma en la que me había besado anoche, era como estar en las nubes cuando sus labios acariciaban los míos, le abrace con miedo a soltarlo y él me apreso con aferración a sus manos pretendiendo no querer dejarme y si no fuera porque Ino entro en esos momentos a la habitación él hubiera profundizado más el beso.

– ¡Pero qué asco! Eso se hace con la puerta cerrada, puercos-. Itachi saco su lengua de mi boca y un hilo de saliva cayo de nuestras bocas. Él y yo nos giramos y miramos a Ino moviendo la cabeza. –Estos adolescentes de hoy en día-. La escuchamos gemir como toda una mujer vieja.

- ¡Cállate!-. Reprocho Itachi algo avergonzado, nos separamos y el salió de su habitación pasando por el lado de la rubia que solo le miro.

–Vaya genio que tiene, últimamente le he visto de un pésimo humor-. No había entendido a Ino, porque Itachi conmigo no era tan malo, o al menos no era mal humorado como ella me lo estaba haciendo ver. –Pero bueno no importa, creo que ya se le pasara, sea lo que sea que tenga no debe ser tan grave. Oye Sakura por cierto ¿ Qué haces en esta habitación?-.

– ¿Eh? Yo nada…-. Musite nerviosa. –Mejor vayamos a desayunar-. Cambie de tema rápidamente y pase por su lado apenada.

–Señora, si continua sirviéndome así de comer terminaré convirtiéndome en una vaca gorda-. Reprocho Ino a lo que los tres reímos pues cuando Mikoto servía de comer lo hacía como para toda una semana.

–Cómo sino te gustara la comida- Le dije y ella rodo los ojos.

–Sakura, casi no has comido nada ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Mikoto observando mi plato.

–Sí, claro. No se preocupe, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre-.

–Más bien di que estas a dieta-. Interfirió Ino llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan.

–Bien ¿Por qué no nos vamos de paseo?-. Itachi hablo al mirar a Ino contestarme seria.

–Ok eso me parece perfecto, solo terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos-.

–Madre lo siento, pero me refería a Sakura y yo-.

–Ah… pues haberlo dicho desde un principio, entonces Ino y yo iremos de compras-. Mikoto se levantó de la mesa buscando los platos sucios.

–Vamos Sakura, ve a cambiarte y nos vamos-.

–Está bien-. Deje los cubiertos y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse una camiseta morada, una chaqueta clara de lana color hueso, jeans y mis tenis blancos. No me veía tan mal pero tampoco me miraba mal.

Bajé e Itachi ya se había cambiado, él siempre se vestía tan rápido. Me cogió de la mano y salimos a la calle.

– ¡Pero que buen día hace hoy!-. Se estiro todo mientras caminábamos.

– ¿Buen día? Pero si está helando, hace mucho frío además ya te fijaste nevó anoche-. Dije tiritando sintiendo como mis dedos se entumían y sacaba humo de mi boca. –No digas que está haciendo un buen día porque es mentira-.

–Solo lo decía para quedar bien-.

– ¿Quedar bien? ¿Con quién?-. –Con nadie en especial, regularmente las cosas que haces siempre son para quedar bien-. Me enseño su lengua y camino unos pasos más sacándome la delantera, de repente cogió un poco de nieve y me la tiró a la cara.

– ¡Oye!-. Me quejé quitándome la nieve del rostro. –Itachi Uchiha me las vas a pagar!-.

– ¡Oh no! Que miedo-. Salió corriendo y yo hice lo mismo detrás de él.

Durante algún momento le perdí de vista; no sabía dónde se había metido, así que camine dando vueltas a mi alrededor girando buscándolo con la vista pero no le encontraba por ningún lugar, no pude evitar sentirme abrumada, porque cada vez que estaba sola en la calle anteriormente siempre terminaba en el suelo golpeada, comencé a sentirme desesperada y corrí presurosa sin saber a dónde iba hasta que choqué con alguien quien me dejo sorprendida.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Gaara y yo estábamos paseando por el parque, hablando de cualquier cosa, últimamente me la he pasado con él desde que me aleje de los chicos; las cosas han cambiado bastante, es por eso que ahora mucha gente se preguntará ¿El por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estoy con él? ¿Qué cambio para que yo dejara de estar con mi hermano, con mis primos o con Naruto que era mi mejor amigo? ¿Y qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar como para que ahora Gaara se esté tornando en ese amigo incondicional?

Pues bien les diré, ya que los chicos lo han arreglado todo con Sakura y que ahora todo supuestamente está bien entre ellos; para mí eso es… algo… insignificante, algo sin sentido, no puedo creer como así tan de repente las cosas cambiaron con ella y todo por la autoridad de Itachi cuando inicialmente era el él que precisamente daba las órdenes para golpearla. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Aunque lo único que si entiendo de entre todo esto; es que si estoy con ellos eso significaría que tendría que ver a Sakura, no la culpo por no querer estar conmigo después de todo yo la orille a que me odiara aunque ahora que lo veo de otra manera ella es una completa traidora como se atreve a alejarme de su vida cuando yo dependía de mi banda… cuando yo tenía que tomar una difícil elección… cuando yo estaba entre la espada y la pared, era mi reputación o era ella… y no tuve tiempo de elegir y cuando quise hacerlo Sakura intento matarse y después me entero que vive con mi hermano.

Sé que tenerla como amiga… no, eso jamás funcionara. Ya no quiero verla… es una traidora. Pero… cierro los ojos y parece que es imposible no verla, respiro profundo y siento su aroma es como si ella estuviera conmigo y mi piel se eriza al sentir su presencia abrazarme en mi mente, miro sus ojos y siento ternura, miro sus labios y me dan ganas de besarla, miro su sonrisa y quiero reír con ella, escucho su voz y quiero oírla toda la vida.

Iba al lado de Gaara hasta que él se adelantó un poco porque por ir pensando en ella me quede atrás. Bufe cansado, Sakura estaba metida en mi cabeza muy hondo, demasiado profundo y pensar en ella solo hacía que me hundiera en mi propia culpa. Creo que mi culpa por hacer que se fuera de mi lado era tanto que ya hasta la estaba escuchando.

– ¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido!-. Su voz sonó distante, grosera y efusiva, pero sabía que era la voz de Sakura, mi Sakura. Levante la mirada ya que la tenía gacha por estar pensativo entonces la mire, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de mí y estaba encarando a Gaara.

– ¿Pero qué mierda me has dicho?-.

–Que mires por dónde vas, es…tu…pi…do…-. Dijo con tono desafiante deletreando la última palabra.

Yo estaba atónito, desde la distancia mirándola por primera vez de esta manera, ella había cambiado tanto desde ese último día en que la mire en el departamento de Itachi, parpadee un par de veces casi me talle los ojos pues no podía creerlo, pues la última vez que la mire en ese estado retador fue cuando yo… la golpee.

De pronto sentí posar su mirada sobre mí, ella me miró como extrañada de que estuviera con él pues tenía el entrecejo fruncido, su amplia frente estaba arrugada marcando esas líneas de expresión finas. Yo estaba en silencio ¿De verdad era Sakura o me la habían cambiado por alguien más? ¿Qué había hecho Itachi con la antigua Sakura, la llorona, la que se dejaba golpear, la sumisa?

-Y tú Sasuke ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y dejas de ir con este tarado?-. Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

– ¡¿Eh?!–. Se quejó Gaara enojado por haber sido insultado.

Mire a Sakura y después a Gaara que llego de tras de ella que se paró frente a mí con las manos en la cintura, me miraba arrogante y fría pretendiendo intimidarme.

Gaara la tomo por el brazo derecho, claramente mire como apretaba ese pedazo de carne pero en ningún momento Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor, hasta parece que ya se había acostumbrado a sufrir; el peli rojo la jalo con fuerza girándola, su cabello voló por los aires por la brutalidad con la que la trato Gaara, Sakura me dio la espalda. Ella estaba erguida, ni siquiera se le miraba una pizca de miedo, ella definitivamente era otra chica.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente llego Itachi por detrás de mí, casi me dio un susto por la forma en la que había llegado pues apareció de la nada.

– ¿Que pasa Sakura? ¿Estás bien?-.

Llego a su lado mirando agresivamente a Gaara que no se inmuto ante tal personalidad dura, Itachi estaba casi como un perro rabioso que protege su hueso cuando tiene hambre.

–Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes-.

La escuche contestarle sin quitar la vista de mí amigo y mientras ella aun me daba la espalda.

– ¿Segura? ¿A caso te están molestando?-.

–No-.

–De acuerdo, pequeña-.

Entonces me sorprendí al terminó de su frase. Él la había abrazado acogiéndola entre su cuerpo, casi como si la estuviera protegiendo y le beso en los labios, como yo alguna vez le había besado.

Quedé paralizado ante eso y contra eso yo estaba acabado pues ¡¿La acaba de besar?! ¡Pero que mierda… ahora creo que ya lo entendía todo! Estaba celoso, celoso de mi propio hermano, él muy miserable se llevó a mi novia así tan de repente de la nada, ahora entiendo su preocupación de siempre y el por qué fue el quien se metió primero a la ambulancia dejándome abajo aquel día.

– ¡Pero que mierda Sakura! Así que de esto se trataba todo. ¿Por este puto me dejaste? ¿A caso el beso del otro día no significo nada para ti?-.

–Sasuke-.

–Es por eso que te quedaste callada y no dijiste nada después de que nos besamos y solo era pretexto eso de "es mejor que seamos amigos"-.

–Sasuke-.

–Soy un estúpido, un idiota. Como no pude darme cuenta de que te gustaba Itachi, mi hermano Sakura, ¡Itachi es mi hermano!-.

Itachi me miro con el mismo rostro de siempre, serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el siempre carecía de expresiones faciales, por eso era difícil hablar con él o enfrentarlo a la cara porque en una pelea justa Itachi era el vencedor, por no tener algún rasguño en el rostro o alguna mancha en su ropa.

Mene la cabeza, la sangre me hervía, tenía los puños contraídos, quería golpear al primer idiota que se me cruzara en frente, quería matar, asesinar, golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a lo que sea, quería simplemente sacar toda esta furia que sentía.

– ¡Basta Sasuke!-. Ella me grito. –Deja de comportarte como un niño celoso, que no te queda y para tu información Itachi ya me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tú y yo tuviéramos que ver-.

– ¿Qué? Esto es una tontería-. Dije en tono sarcástico. Si eso era cierto entonces como no me di cuenta antes. –Bien si prefieres al cerdo pedófilo de Itachi perfecto, ¡Quédatelo! Pero eso si te advierto él no es tan bueno como parece y tampoco es lo que parece-.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-. Exigió.

Voltee a mirar por unos segundos a mi hermano que tenía como siempre las manos en los bolsillos, me quedo mirando algo molesto, su expresión no decía mucho pero sus ojos decían que si yo decía algo me iba a ir muy mal, regrese inmediatamente la mirada a verla, ella estaba sorprendida, casi confundida. –Dime ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-. Me miro enojada y después miro a Itachi que levanto los hombros como diciéndole "No sé de qué habla este wey".

–Solo te aviso, ten cuidado-. Di media vuelta y me fui de allí más que echando chispas, estaba realmente enojado.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Escuche a Gaara que gritó mi nombre mientras yo caminaba por el parque queriendo golpear a todo el mundo. – ¡Espera Sasuke!-. Voltee a mirarlo irritado casi con una mirada asesina y lo único que hice fue enseñarle el dedo medio.

.

.

.

**Sakura**

¿Qué Itachi no era tan bueno como parecía? No entendía que había querido decir Sasuke con eso, si al menos para mí Itachi… se ha portado tan lindo conmigo, ha enfrentado a sus propios primos y amigos por mí, se ha peleado por mí, se ha distanciado un poco de ellos por mí y por si no fuera poco me ha llevado a su casa a vivir con él.

Itachi no es quien Sasuke dice, Itachi es quien creo que es. Alguien que vale más que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, que vale más que su pequeño tonto hermano menor. – ¡Joder! pero que mierda se cree que es Sasuke como para andar de intrigas y de cizañas, él no es así ¿o sí lo es?

Deje de mirar a Sasuke que le envió a Gaara una "linda" señal de despedida y voltee a mirar a Itachi que estaba serio, era difícil entender cuando él estaba de buen humor y cuando no lo estaba, de alguna manera Itachi aprendió a no representar en el rostro lo que siente y aprendió a ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos.

Mi ángel guardián me abrazo lo que hizo que me sintiera acogida y protegida, ambos miramos a Gaara que nos miró a los dos, se puso nervioso y a la misma vez estaba indeciso por no saber qué hacer. Itachi trono los dedos y meneo la cabeza, como si diera la orden de "esfúmate".

–Yo me voy-. Dijo dando la vuelta al lado contrario que Sasuke y se marchó.

–No le hagas caso a Sasuke le moleta vernos juntos, ya se le pasará-.

Esa frase no me reconfortaba en nada y pese a que Itachi me abrazaba de una manera protectora en mi mente revoloteaban las palabras de Sasuke. ¿A qué se refería con que me advertía? Un sentimiento de miedo apareció de la nada cuando mire a Itachi sonreírme y al mismo tiempo mire el rostro de Sasuke advirtiéndome sobre su hermano. Quizá solo eran ideas mías y me estaba sugestionando.

Mene la cabeza asintiendo, pretendiendo en que las cosas estarían bien pero en lo que estábamos caminando las cosas se volvían más confusas y tensas pues esa seguridad de hace unos momentos desapareció, si de algo casi puedo estar segura es de que Sasuke es un traidor pero jamás un mentiroso, no cunado tenía ese tono de voz lleno de seguridad que me mortificaba ahora.

No podía quitar de mi mente su rostro adolorido, enojado, contraído, furioso. Y sus palabras venían a mi memoria como un eterno flash back. –Itachi, ¿Qué quiso decir Sasuke con eso de que tu no eras lo que parecías?-.

– ¿Cómo que qué quiso?-.

–Sí, sí dijo eso fue por algo ¿No?-.

–No lo sé. Ya te dije que está molesto por vernos juntos-.

–Sí, pero creo que no solo lo dijo por eso, él no es de la clase de personas que mete cizaña solo porque sí, él debe tener una razón para habérmelo dicho-.

– ¡Ay que no lo sé Sakura! Y ya deja ese tema-. Itachi estaba molestándose pues tenía contraída su frente casi juntaba sus dos cejas en su centro.

–Ok está bien, pero no me grites eh, que no soy de hule. Y mírate como te pones-. Me aleje de él poniendo una distancia pues ahora me sentía insegura.

–Lo siento Sakura-. Bufo acercándose. –Es solo que me molesta que no confíes en mí-.

– ¿Acaso crees que no confió en ti? Solo te preguntaba porque no quiero que me digan cosas malas acerca de tu persona y si hay algo de lo que debiera enterarme quisiera que fuera por ti y no por otras bocas-.

–Pero la forma en que lo has preguntado ha sido en tono de desconfianza y eso no es bueno, me deja mucho en que pensar-.

–Ok, está bien me disculpo por eso no debí preguntártelo en ese tono. Pero es que tengo miedo de volver al pasado. Además Itachi te estas volviendo muy paranoico-.

– ¿Paranoico? ¿Así que ahora piensas que soy un paranoico?-.

–Bueno no exactamente pero es que me lo estás demostrando con tu actitud-.

–Ahora si estoy molesto, Sakura-. Abrió la boca, recorrió su cavidad con su lengua, suspiro pesado y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar muy rápido dejándome atrás.

No lo entendía, esta era nuestra primera discusión después de varios días y todo por culpa de ese Uchiha. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Hace un momento estábamos bien incluso me había besado, habíamos sonreído, habíamos hablado y hasta jugado entonces ¿Qué paso?

No quería sentirme culpable y tampoco quería sentir esa inseguridad de no sentirme bien en su casa o junto a él. Él me había brindado las mejores cosas hasta ahora, me había dado los mejores detalles y el sobre todas las cosas se estaba forzando para que todo funcionara mejor en mi vida y en la de él. Ahora sí que la había cagado yo.

Chasque los dientes, mene la cabeza, baje la mirada al suelo mirando como mi vista empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza hasta sentirlo sangrar, me sentía culpable por no poder ver en Itachi esa linda sonrisa que eh esperado desde anoche volver a ver.

Limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano derecha, levante la cabeza y mire la espalda de aquel peli negro alejarse más. Necesitaba aclarar esta situación de desconfianza, necesitaba que Sasuke me dejase las cosas claras, así que suspire profundo y me fui corriendo en su búsqueda, corrí en la misma dirección en la que se había ido aquel Uchiha pequeño.

Llegué hasta un callejón solitario ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Y porque ambos Uchiha me estaban haciendo lo mismo, desaparecían en la nada, volví a girar en círculos sobre mi misma intentando buscarlo, quería al menos encontrar una pista de sus huellas pero no hubo nada.

Estaba por resignarme, me sentía perdida y quería regresar a casa lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que me pasara lo mismo que una noche me ocurrió, aquella noche en la que querían violarme.

Entonces mientras caminaba rápido en algún lugar desconocido, unas manos me cogieron de los hombros provocándome casi un infarto, estaba por gritar pero otra mano tapo mí boca. -Shhh-. Me callaron susurrándome al oído. – ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-. Estaba sobresaltada pero cuando me gire vi a Sasuke, así que respire más tranquila cuando él me soltó.

–Oh, Sasuke-. Dije abrazándolo por un momento pues me había asustado de verdad.

–Dime ¿Por qué me buscas?-.

–Te estaba buscando porque necesito saber si…-.

– ¿Quieres decir que ahora me necesitas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Itachi te ha dejado y quieres venirte a vivir conmigo a la casa de mis padres? ¿O me has buscado solo porque has discutido con él?-. Soltó una carcajada baja meneado la cabeza.

–Sasuke, déjate de bromas. Quiero saber a qué te has referido con que Itachi no es tan bueno, que no es lo que parece y ¿Por qué me has advertido?-.

– ¿Tan preocupada te ha dejado ese comentario? Se supone que deberías confiar en él, después de todo son novios ¿no? Vaya pareja más desconfiada entonces-. Volvió a burlarse.

– ¡Sasuke! No te burles y dime-.

–Me refería a que solo te aviso, por lo que puedas descubrir tu sola, fíjate bien en él, checa si hace cosas raras, yo que tú me iría con mucho cuidado y no confiaría tanto en las personas ya vez lo que te ha pasado y como terminaste por andar de confiada-.

– ¡Basta ya! Y ya deja de jugar a los acertijos, Sasuke. Últimamente estás muy insoportable, hasta pareces ardido-. Corte el tema antes de que el sacara mi pasado.

–Hmp-. Sasuke gimió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, ambos hermanos tenían esa costumbre, gemir unas silabas sin sentido y guardar sus manos en sus pantaloncillos. –Es que a uno no le rompen el corazón todos los días, aunque dudo mucho que tú conozcas ese sentimiento, porque nunca te han roto el corazón. Pero tranquila, pronto sabrás que se siente-.

– ¿Que no me han roto el corazón? Tú qué sabes acerca de eso, no hables de cosas que ignoras. Además ¿Yo te rompí él corazón? ¿Cuál si ni siquiera tienes uno? Pues no te lo tocaste cuando me golpeaste hasta dejarme en la calle tirada una y otra vez en cada una de las golpizas que me daban tú y tus amigos-.

–Piensa lo que quieras, ya te había dicho una vez cuanto me dolía hacerte eso, pero ya no hablare más del tema-. Sasuke guardo silencio mientras me miraba inexpresivo.

¿Yo le había roto el corazón? No sabía que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera uno y aunque lo tuviera aun así su cometario hizo que me sintiera la peor persona del mundo. –Yo solo te he avisado Sakura, de ti depende si me crees o no. Ah y después no vengas a mí llorando, porque no estaré ahí para consolarte-.

Estaba confundida. – ¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo Itachi? ¡Sasuke solo dímelo! Por favor, quiero saberlo, no me dejes con esta intriga-.

–Tan solo mírate, estás desesperada.- Meneo la cabeza. –Lo siento Sakura, no puedo hablar más, me tengo que ir, adiós-. Su tono de voz había sonado tan falsamente y después de eso dio media vuelta y se largó dejándome sola en el callejón.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve Sasuke! ¡Dime lo que sabes!-. Grite varias veces, pero él no me hizo caso, tan solo le perdí de vista mirando su espalda.

Volví encabronada a casa de Itachi, en este momento tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas que pensar, no sabía si ahora me sentía segura estando con este Uchiha, no sabía si él me protegería y tampoco sabía que tan seguro era vivir con él, pues sabía que en cualquier momento él podría darme la espalda y traicionarme además ahora esto de los chicos se me hacía tan sospechoso era como si presintiera de alguna forma una especie de… trampa.

Nadie cambia de parecer tan rápido y de la noche a la mañana.

– ¡Sakura e Itachi dónde está?-. Preguntó Mikoto al verme entrar sola a la casa.

Le mire enojada, estaba molesta y no quería hablar con nadie en ese instante, así que me subí a mi habitación y entre en ella azotando la puerta.

–Maldito Sasuke, solo apareció para arruinarme el día que iba tan perfecto-. Me dije a mí misma tirándome en la cama boca abajo.

Ni siquiera tocaron a la puerta tan solo entraron y ya, era Mikoto que había interrumpido mi espacio, gire la cabeza sin mover mí cuerpo y la mire sentarse en el borde de la cama.

–Sakura ¿Qué sucede hija?-.

–Nada, es solo qué no estoy de humor, discutí con Itachi y no hemos terminado muy bien-.

–Oh… ¿Acaso es su primera discusión?-. Le vi con una mirada asesina y ella cambió de expresión levantándose de la cama.

–No, pero es la primera vez que discutimos por algo estúpido-. Deje de mirarla y rodee en la cama dándole la espalda. No necesitaba que Mikoto se portara en el plan de madre conmigo.

–Este… yo te dejo sola ¿eh? Espero pronto se te pase el coraje y ese berrinche que estás haciendo, solo recuerda que esta es la casa de mi hijo-. Mikoto salió del cuarto, en ciertas cosas ella tenía razón, no debí haberme portado tan mala leche con ella.

Me senté en la cama, hubiera salido a pedir disculpas pero la conversación con Sasuke me había dado mucho en que pensar, cerré los ojos suspirando cansadamente, recargue mis manos en la orilla del colchón, aferre mis puños a la colcha y voltee a mi derecha a mirarme en el espejo de enfrente. ¿A caso estoy desconfiando de Itachi?

.

.

.

To be contined…

Hola chicas… ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien, bueno pues con la duda que Sasuke ha implantado en la cabeza de Sakura ¿Quién no pensaría mal de la situación? ¿O quién al menos no dudaría? ¿Será acaso una trampa como supone la peli rosa?

¿Qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante?

O creen que solo haya sido cizaña de Sasuke para separar a su hermano de "su chica" que aunque aclaro Itachi y Sakura aún no son novios.

Continúen leyendo, muchas gracias por leer y dejar siempre sus comentarios. Es un gusto leerlos, son tan lindos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego.

Uchiha_cherry


	15. Dudas

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14**

**Dudas**

**.**

**Sakura**

Estaba sentada mirando hacia lo que sea que tuviera en frente sin ponerle la mayor atención, mis ojos rodaban y miraban cualquier cosa que se moviera, estaba quieta casi con la conciencia obstruida por una sola idea que rondaba constantemente mi mente, era como si estuviera ida, como si mi cabeza estuviera en otro lado mientras que mi cuerpo estaba aquí sintiendo la temperatura ascender y descender del día.

Así estuve todo el resto de la tarde, como una estatua fría y pensativa, escuchaba mi respiración apaciguada y el ruido del exterior parecía un silencio absoluto hasta que mis oídos captaron sus pasos.

Debo admitir que me exalte un poco al imaginarlo tomar el picaporte de la entrada a mi habitación y abrir la puerta.

–Sakura, perdóname-. Entro acercándose a la cama a sentarse en el borde de esta.

Mordí mis labios apresándolos en mi cavidad bucal sin saber que decir, mirar a Itachi de esa forma había sido otra cosa. Fruncí un poco el ceño, él se miraba apenado, casi achicopalado por su arrebato. –Itachi-. Le llame pero no me miro siquiera. –Si me tienes que decir algo, dilo, te escucho-. Me arme de valor arrastrándome literalmente hasta su lado.

Le escuche bufar cansado, aspiro y exhalo dos veces más. –Ok está bien-. Gimió y yo le mire más ansiosa imaginando cualquier cosa.

–Sakura… solo te voy a decir que te quiero, tú eres la única que tiene la decisión de si creerme o no; aunque yo sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, no te oculto nada, lo juro. Imagino que Sasuke dijo eso porque está celoso de nosotros-. Volteo a mirarme.

Yo seguía esperando por su respuesta, por una respuesta convincente ya que las palabras de Sasuke se habían clavado en mi interior muy profundo casi como agujas que estaban bien enterradas y que eran difíciles de sacar.

Itachi me quiere, me lo ha demostrado pero… no lo sé. ¿Debería creerle? ¿Por qué debería de creerle? Me dije a mi misma pensando en todas las posibilidades.

– ¿A caso le vas a creer más a él antes que a mí?-. Dijo volteándose de nuevo al ver en mi rostro esa inseguridad.

–No, no es eso Itachi-. Me lance a abrazarlo. –Es solo que…-.

– ¿Qué… qué?-.

–Sasuke es un idiota, no debí darle mucha importancia a ese tema, como tú dijiste él esta celoso de nosotros-.

Sentí como meneo su cabeza de arriba abajo, elevo su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo y acaricio mi cabeza. Hmp, le escuche gemir, tan solo eso escuche.

Y no sé por qué pero el abrazarlo hizo que mis dudas sobre él se despejaran, escuchar sus disculpas me alivio un poco porque después de eso note aquella sinceridad en sus palabras.

–Te perdono-. Era la segunda vez que le perdonaba tan fácilmente. Era como si el dijera perdóname y yo ahí iba a perdonarlo sin poner trabas o peros en sus disculpas. Soy una tonta.

Itachi me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos tumbamos en la cama rodando, era como si hubiéramos olvidado de pronto la pelea que acabábamos de tener.

Él siguió besándome, mientras con sus habilidosos dedos me hacía cosquillas teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no lastimar mis costillas porque aún estaban algo dolidas por la última paliza que había recibido hace algunas semanas atrás.

No supe en que momento quede debajo de su cuerpo, nos miramos un instante y mis labios se juntaron con los suyos sin previo aviso, el movimiento fue lento hasta que comenzó a hacerse más presuroso. Itachi me tomo de las manos enlazando sus dedos con los míos enredándolos.

Continuo besándome hasta que se deshizo de mis labios para dar paso a mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se erizara, esta sensación me estaba gustando pero sabía que esto era demasiado, era muy pronto para hacerlo.

–Itachi- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama casi febrilmente.

–Espera, esto no está bien, necesito un tiempo-. Dije bajándome de su cuerpo que quien sabe cómo mis piernas llegaron a enredarse en su cintura.

Él me miro perplejo ante mi reacción tan femenina y temerosa. –Ok, está bien-. Dijo con una sonrisa. –Esperare hasta que estés lista entonces-.

Estaba por irse de mi habitación cuando al tomar el picaporte se detuvo. – ¡Ah por cierto!-. Dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo mientras daba vueltas en círculo sobre su lugar y tanteaba sus pantaloncillos. – ¡Aquí está!-. Se acercó. -Ten, esto es para ti-. Estiro su mano y me dio un hermoso collar cuya cadena de plata tenía como colgante una letra cursiva "I", era la inicial de su nombre.

– ¡Es preciosa Itachi!-. Me levante casi de puntitas y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, él sonrió complacido al verme ilusionada con ese pequeño detalle.

–Ven que te lo pongo-. Me coloque de espaldas a él, recogí mí cabello y me lo puso. –Se ve mucho mejor puesto en ti-. Volví a girar y le mire sonreírme, cada que Itachi me sonreía era como si mis malestares se aliviaran por si solos. Definitivamente él pintaba mi mundo de colores.

–Vayamos abajo-. Le tome de la mano halándolo para bajar a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá y yo me apoyé en su hombro, mientras el encendía el televisor y sintonizaba el canal de deportes.

Vaya loco. Sonreí para mis adentros porque siempre que encendíamos el televisor era solo para ver el futbol aunque su equipo favorito no jugara o siempre terminara perdiendo. Después de todo ya nada me importaba, mi mundo giraba en torno a él y yo solo quería olvidar lo que Sasuke me había dicho y que mejor que ignorar sus palabras abrazada del único hombre que me supo valorar y respetar, Itachi.

.

.

.

**Lunes 7 de Enero**

Mire la fecha en el calendario, hoy sería el día en el que regresábamos de nuevo al colegio. ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba después de estas irrepetibles vacaciones? No lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que en estos días que eh estado con Itachi han sido de los mejores.

Él era súper cariñoso conmigo, le quería aunque no como yo hubiera deseado, más bien este amor era como una rutina, algo que solo pasaba y ya. Suspire levantándome de la cama y me vestí, me puse una sudadera blanca, unos jeans claros y unos deportivas blancos.

Tendí la cama e inmediatamente me dirigí al espejo, me recogí el pelo haciéndome una trenza baja y bajé a desayunar.

–Vaya, hoy estás muy guapa-. Itachi me alago depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

–Gracias-. Cogí un zumo y empecé a beberlo.

–Hoy será un grandioso día-. Gimoteo él.

–Sí, eso espero-. Dije en un amplio suspiro esperando que así lo fuera ya que hoy regresábamos al colegio.

–Vamos, no pasa nada, ahí estaré contigo-.

–Lo sé-. Sonreí.

–Date prisa que se hace tarde-.

–Ya voy-.

Al terminar el pequeño desayuno cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos a la calle en dirección al instituto.

Las clases habían empezado en punto, a su hora; ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Estábamos en la clase de literatura, la materia más aburrida de todas las que pueden existir.

–Pero que fastidio-. Chasque los dientes jugueteando con el lápiz sobre la banca.

– ¿No sabía que la clase te aburría?–.

–Pues me aburre, además todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-.

–Oh, ahora te pondrás de misteriosa-.

–Si-. Le sonreí.

–Entonces tendré que descubrir todas aquellas cosas que no conozco de ti-. Hablo con cierta picardía.

–Deberías-. Casi le dije en un tono de advertencia.

– ¿Y por qué debería?-. Enarco una de sus cejas quitándome el lápiz de la mano.

–Para que no pueda darte una sorpresa después-. Me estire y le susurré al oído.

–No lo creo, en todo caso la sorprendida serías tú-. Le escuche gemir casi en silencio.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?-. Me retire.

–No lo sé, podría ser que la que no conozca cosas acerca de mí seas tú-. Volteo la mirada a la pizarra esbozando una delicada sonrisa.

Le mire expectante intentando encuadrar sus palabras en mi mente, sacudí un poco la cabeza quitando esas ideas mientras pensaba en Sasuke y su advertencia del otro día.

–Tranquila, solo jugaba-. Musito viéndome y le sonreí forzadamente.

– ¿Con qué?-.

–Con nada, olvídalo-. Se acercó para darme un beso.

– ¡Pero… pero…!-. Dejamos de besarnos y nos giramos inmediatamente mirando a Sai y a Utakata que venían hacia nosotros.

–Menos mal que no nos ha oído. Te dije que hablaras más bajo, casi nos oye-. Decía entrecortadamente Utakata mirando a Sai.

– ¿Quién no escucho qué?-. Dije mirándolos.

–Nada a nadie-. Explico Sai. –Bueno, hoy otra vez estamos de regreso a las monótonas clases-. Se quejó rodando los ojos.

–Ya vas a joder con lo mismo. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, te quejas por todo, flojo-. Reprocho Utakata y todos nos reímos.

–Solo lo decía para sacar tema de conversación, tsk-.

–Pues siempre usas el mismo tema para romper el silencio, Sai-.

–Ya basta chicos, mejor regresemos a la clase, el profesor no tardará en llegar de traer el material-.

–Ok, está bien-. Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.

Mi asiento estaba alejado de todos junto a la ventana en la parte de atrás, hasta atrás, mi banca era la última de la fila, siempre era así enfrente de mi banca y al lado siempre había bancas vacías, nadie quería sentarse a mí lado, nadie.

Itachi ya se había retirado para ir a sentarse con sus amigos cosa que a mí me dio lo mismo. Me rasque la punta de mi nariz y me dispuse a esperar al profesor que había salido por material para la clase. El maestro llegó y de tras de él entro Sasuke, llegando tarde.

– ¡Joven Uchiha! ¿Otra vez tarde?-.

Sasuke le miro enojado, últimamente desde que me vio con su hermano su semblante es agrió, frio y pesado, casi daba miedo. –Se me hizo tarde-. Contesto descolgándose la mochila de su hombro.

–Debería levantarse más temprano, no me gusta que llegue tarde a mí clase. La próxima vez que crea que no llegará mejor ya no entre-. El profesor era uno de los más estrictos en cuanto a la puntualidad y le molestaba que llegara uno siquiera un minuto después. –Entonces me recibirá en su clase o me retiro-.

–Ya está aquí, siéntese-. Ordeno señalando los únicos lugares vacíos, los míos. –Puede sentarse donde quiera, pero no quiero que mueva las bancas lejos de la señorita Haruno-.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, torció la boca y camino hacia mí, se sentó justamente a mi lado, donde minutos antes estaba Itachi. Admito que estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, mi tonto corazón reaccionaba por si solo alborotándose mágicamente, era como si le estuviera dando cuerda.

–Para el ejercicio de hoy tienen que hacer pareja con su vecino de al lado, fila 1 con la 2, fila 3 con la 4, fila 5 con la 6-. Alcance a escuchar al profesor. Si no llegarán a tener pareja esperen a los que se queden solos-.

Inmediatamente los que quedaban solos se reunieron con su pareja dejándome sola a mí y a Sasuke. Voltee a mirarlo y él me miró a mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

–Mira, sé que tú tampoco tienes muchas ganas de trabajar conmigo, pero no voy a perder un diez por tu culpa, así que si me haces perderlo ya te las verás conmigo-. Fruncí el ceño molesta, por un segundo había pensado que él quería trabajar conmigo pero su amargura me lo dijo todo.

–No te preocupes, no perderás tu valiosa calificación y tienes razón no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, pero ni modo-. Torcí el gesto volteando el rostro a ver las hojas que un compañero había dejado sobre mí banca.

–Bien, oye por cierto ¿Qué has averiguado lo que trama el malvado Itachi?-. Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa socarrona.

–Basta Sasuke, ese tema no tiene gracia, ok. ¿Además a que viene tu comentario? No desconfió de Itachi, el mes pasado me dijo que él no me haría nada malo y tampoco me haría daño-.

– ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?-. No dejaba de mirarme de forma burlona. –Pero… eso paso hace mucho, tú lo dijiste fue el mes pasado, ahora no sabes si en este mes planea algo malo contigo, además ¿Cómo sabes que no te mintió o que te dijo la verdad? Sakura eres muy ingenua, eres como un libro abierto el cual se puede pintar de muchos colores y aun desconoces muchas cosas, Itachi solo podría estarte llenando ahora la cabeza de cosas hermosas pero en el momento en que te descuides te apuñalara por la espalda. ¿Acaso no seguiste mi consejo?-.

– ¿Tu consejo?-.

–Las personas muchas veces no son lo que aparentan, te dije que te fueras con cuidado y que de ti dependía si me creías o no, aunque veo que no quisiste creerme-.

Cuando Sasuke realmente se proponía meter cizaña en mi mente lo conseguía casi al instante, ahora si estaba preocupada. Mis ojos se desviaron por unos segundos a mirar la espalda de Itachi ya que él estaba volteado. ¿Qué tan probable puede ser que él me haya mentido? ¡No! Eso es imposible.

–No sé Sasuke, Itachi no puedo haberme mentido, él no me ocultaría nada-. Deslice mi mano derecha por mi cabello recogiéndolo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Susurró casi pegado a mis labios y se retiró después al mirarme enrojecer. – ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Itachi no te está mintiendo? ¿Acaso sabes a dónde va cuando no está en el departamento? ¿O por qué no te lleva con él cuando dice que saldrá por un días?-. Sakura, Itachi te está mintiendo y tu estas cayendo en sus redes como una fácil presa-. Sonrió volteando las hojas sobre la paleta para después mirarme de frente. ¿Aún después de lo que te he dicho sigues confiando en él?-.

No sabía nada ahora, todo este rollo me tenía confundida, ¿Itachi mintiéndome cuándo él me hace ver todo lo contrario? Y ¿Sasuke metiendo cizaña para que dude de Itachi? ¿Por qué?

– Y yo como sé que el que no está mintiendo eres tú. Creo que estas celoso Sasuke, por eso estas jodiéndome con esto de tu hermano-.

– ¿Celoso yo? Por favor Sakura ¿Acaso no se te puede ocurrir una idea mejor?-. Dijo con sarcasmo. –No tengo la necesidad de estar celoso, ni que estuvieras tan buena como para pelearme con mi hermano por alguien como tú-.

–Eres un estúpido-.

–Y tú una tonta, piensa lo que quieras, además porque quieres que invente algo como eso, es mi hermano del que estamos hablando-.

–Mentira o no, celoso o no, creo en Itachi-. Soltó una risa escandalosa a lo cual todos nos miraron.

–Lo siento-. Se disculpó guardando silencio. Meneo la cabeza sin quitar su torcida sonrisa y después me miro.

–No pienses que estoy celoso, ese no sería un motivo para mí para decirte esto, además como te dije aquel día y volviendo a lo mismo, tú sabes si me crees o no, solo luego no vengas a mí llorando diciendo que yo tenía razón, porque voy a decirte "te lo dije"-.

Arrugue el rostro, le mire tomar las hojas que ya estaban llenas con sus anotaciones y nuestros nombres, tomo sus cosas y después se paró. –Así que ya lo sabes, ándate con cuidado porque el día menos esperado tu suerte cambiara-. Estaba exaltada. –Y cierra la boca se te va a meter una mosca-. Iba a contestarle cuando en eso la maldita chicharra sonó.

–Cuídate, adiós-. Me guiño un ojo, dejo de mirarme y se marchó depositando las hojas de los ejercicios sobre el escritorio. Enseguida después de eso llego Itachi a mi lado.

– ¡Hola guapa!-. Esbozo una linda media sonrisa.

–Hola-. Intenté cambiar el humor pues después de esa conversación con Sasuke estaba enfrascada.

– ¿Oye esta tarde quieres salir a dar una vuelta?-.

– ¿Salir?-.

–Sí, salir tú y yo-.

– ¿A dónde?-.

–A dónde sea que quieras ir-. Sonreí pensando una y mil cosas con tal de probarlo, sí, eso quería hacer, probar a Itachi y averiguar que él que mentía era Sasuke. –Quiero que me lleves a dónde vas todas las tardes tu solo-. Estaba fingiendo esperando a ver su reacción, si me decía que no entonces Sasuke podría tener algo de razón pero si me llevaba entonces yo estaba mal al dudar de Itachi.

Quito la sonrisa de su rostro cuando le pedí que me llevara a ese lugar misterioso. –Sakura es…-. Estaba por contestarme cuando de pronto el siguiente profesor entro.

– ¿Entonces sí?-. Le sonreí dulcemente.

–La clase ya va a empezar ahora regreso-. Itachi se retiró dejándome con la duda de si me llevaría o no a donde sea que fuera que Itachi saliera todas las tardes.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y cada que terminaba una clase Itachi solo me miraba desde su lugar aun sin darme una respuesta. Quería saber que estaba pensando él, quería saber ahora porque no simplemente me dijo si en el mismo instante en que le dije que me llevara. No quería dudar pero él me estaba orillando a eso.

Las clases fueron pasando y yo cada vez me aburría más estando sola, Itachi seguía perdido quien sabe dónde, le miraba salirse del salón cada tiempo extra que teníamos entre clases así como también cada vez que él desaparecía sus "amigos" también lo hacían, era como ver al "Clan U" reunirse de nuevo.

La chicharra sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado, me apresure a recoger mis cosas para alcanzar a Utakata, a Sai y a Naruto.

– ¡Hola!-. Exclame casi con un hilo de voz, ya que las únicas veces que les había hablado siempre era cuando estaba cerca Itachi, al menos por Naruto.

– ¡Hey qué onda!-. Choqué las manos con Utakata, con él no tenía ningún problema y nuestras conversaciones eran menos tensas que con los otros dos.

– ¿Quieres venir esta tarde con nosotros a dar una vuelta?-. De pronto la pregunta de Naruto me dejo perpleja. ¿Él me estaba invitando?-.

–Ah…-. Parpadee varias veces sin quitar mi mirada del oji azul. –Vamos si no puedes no hay problema, pero contesta algo-.

–Si contesta-. Sai palmeo mi hombro con fuerza echándome hacia delante casi haciendo que tropezara para caer al suelo, pero Utakata me detuvo halándome del brazo.

Sonreí ante eso de una forma incomoda, recordando la brutalidad de Sai de hace unas semanas atrás. –Vamos Sai déjala tranquila o te acusara con Itachi-.

–Pero si no le hecho nada-. Reprocho Sai de manera burlona a Utakata.

–Bueno si puedes estaremos en el parque a las 4 por los columpios-. Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto pasando por mi lado sin mirarme siquiera. Sabía que aún le caía mal, pero al menos ya no se ha puesto tan pesado como en un inicio.

–Lo siento chicos pero he quedado con Itachi…-. De pronto rápidamente Sai miró de reojo a Utakata y este le miro comploteando, era como si supieran algo que yo no, algo que estaba ahí pero que yo no podía ver.

Sentía la necesidad de pregúntales que significaba esa reacción suya pero ya no pude hablar. –Ok está bien Sakura no te preocupes será otro día-. Hablo el rubio con una rapidez extrema que hizo que se le enredara la lengua, corrió a sus compañeros a los cuales tomo a ambos por el cuello cruzando ambos brazos por sus hombros para alejarlos de mí. –Hasta mañana entonces, Sakura-. Se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Utakata y a Sai entre sus brazos. –Casi la riegan, son tan estúpidos-.

–Sí, mañana-. Dije mirando cómo se alejaban y Naruto les golpeaba en la cabeza aventándolos fuera del salón, creo que así se llevaban, siempre a golpes.

La última frase que Naruto había dicho me había intrigado. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que casi la riegan? Y esa mirada en los dos Uchiha ¿Qué era? Cruce mi mano derecha por debajo de mis senos mientras la otra la tenía levantada tomando mi mentón, cuestionándome de porque tantas cosas están cambiando y de porque la intriga de todos hacía Itachi.

Estaba tan pensativa que no sentí en que momento llego él tomándome por detrás aprensándome por la cintura. Era obvio que sabía quién era por su característico perfume. Me giré y le di un beso en los labios.

– ¿Estas lista? ¿Nos vamos ya?-.

– ¿A dónde?-.

–A dónde me dijiste que quieres ir-.

– ¿Me llevaras entonces a donde siempre sales todas las tardes?-.

–Sí, ¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia y entre nosotros no debe haber secretos-.

¿Novia? Pensé congelándome en ese lugar sin quitar la mirada de él. No sabía que fuéramos novios, nunca me lo pidió y yo nunca dije que sí. –Itachi…-.

–Bueno, ya vámonos-. Me halo de la mano sin mirarme, él tenía en su rostro una linda sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa de la cual hace mucho tiempo atrás me enamore. Suspire extensamente siendo halada por él hasta su camioneta y no dije nada más.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta habíamos llegado a un lago, que estaba en un descampado muy hermoso.

– ¿Un descampado?-.

–Sí, es que este descampado me gusta mucho-. Me miró sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte viendo las nubes naranjas explayadas en el cielo y que eran reflejadas en el agua del lago. – ¡Hey mira!-. Dijo agachándose a coger una piedra. – ¿Quieres hacer patitos?-.

– ¿Patitos?-.

–Si mira-. Tomo la roca y la lanzo con tal fuerza que la piedra brinco por el agua hasta llegar a medio lago y hundirse salpicando unas cuantas gotas haciendo que el agua ondeara.

–Wow que lindo-. Exprese maravillada.

–Ahora inténtalo tú-.

–Pero yo no sé cómo-.

–Déjate llevar, siente la piedra en tu mano, concentra toda tu fuerza en tu lanzamiento y tira recto-. Me estaba enseñando la posición de hacerlo, respire profundo, cogí velocidad, fuerza y… – ¿Estás lista?-.

–Sí-.

– ¡Entonces tira!-.

– ¡Sí!-. Me había emocionado tanto, lance la piedra con fuerza pero solo hice una hipérbola y la piedra se hundió al tocar el agua.

–Oh-. Gemí triste. No lo había hecho bien.

–No te preocupes, ya lo harás mejor, ten-. Me paso otra roca, me enseño de nuevo como hacerlo y le mire detenidamente.

–Viste ¿Cómo lo hice?-.

–Sí lo vi-. Su roca aún seguía dando saltos en el agua y llego todavía más lejos que la primera.

–Ok ahora inténtalo de nuevo-. Mene la cabeza asintiendo poniéndome en la posición que él me había dicho, me estaba concentrando y estaba a punto de lanzarla y para cuando estaba en pleno vuelo casi a punto de soltarla el celular de Itachi sonó.

Me desconcentre y mi piedra volvió a caer sin hacer maravillas, haciendo el feo otra vez. Mire a Itachi sacar el celular de su bolsillo, miro el número en la pantalla y cambio de cara, se agacho a coger otra piedra y la puso en mí mano. –Continua Sakura, lo haces bien, ahora regreso-. Dijo presionando el botón de contestar.

–Sí, está bien-. Le mire alejarse lo más que pudo para que yo no pudiera escuchar su conversación, por un momento me sentí incomoda ante esto, no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente y porque el desagrado de contestar esa llamada tan insistente.

A pesar de mis intentos tontos por hacer que la piedra se mantuviera en el agua por lo menos en tres rebotes no lo conseguía porque mi mente estaba centrada en los ademanes que Itachi hacia y las muecas que aparecían en su rostro mientras charlaba.

A veces hacía gestos como intentando sonreír, su sonrisa era tonta, casi podía compararla como cuando alguien que te gusta te llama por teléfono y tú y haces gestos estúpidos e ilusionados. Itachi se escondió de tras de un árbol no sin antes voltear a mirarme para asegurarse de que estaba ahí como idiota lanzando piedras al agua.

Apreté los labios, baje la mirada y me decidí a ir a escucharlo pues su patética sonrisa me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él escondiéndome al otro lado del tronco a escuchar aquella conversación que le divertía tanto.

–Sí, sí lo sé-. Dijo con una sonrisa y espero a que le contestaran.

–No seas así, sabes que yo también-. Itachi se recargo en el tronco mirando hacia el cielo mientras pegaba más el celular a su oído.

–No te equivocas-. Soltó una risa burlona. –La verdad es que estoy con ella-.

Su conversación se me estaba haciendo rara. ¿Con quién estaría hablando y porque hablaba de mí?

–Por eso no te preocupes, todo lo tengo bajo control-.

¿Bajo control? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

–Sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte, pero entiende ahora no puedo-. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y casi podía escuchar unos gritos molestos a través de la línea telefónica.

Itachi bufo bajando la mano y la cabeza. –Bueno está bien, si quieres quedamos ahora mismo en el parque de al lado de mi casa, ¿te parece bien?

Yo estaba en silencio, escuchando cada una de sus estúpidas palabras amorosas, hablaba con una tipa, eso podía saberlo por la voz chillona que se oía por la bocina.

–Pues le digo que me ha surgido algo importante y que no puedo dejarlo pasar ya sabes, ya le inventaré algo, además todo se lo cree-.

¿Qué todo me creía? De verdad que soy una estúpida.

Itachi tenía razón, todo me creía yo. Y yo diciéndole a Sasuke que confiaba mucho en su hermano y le creía ciegamente, ahora medio entiendo porque Sasuke me dijo cosas, entiendo del porque los Uchiha se miraron así y del porque Naruto dijo que casi la regaban esos dos.

–Bueno, adiós te veo en un rato-. Le envió un beso y colgó.

Itachi se quedó unos minutos más ahí, tiempo que me sirvió para echarme a correr hacia la orilla del lago en la que según él me había dejado. Estaba molesta, furiosa, no solo porque estaba celosa, eso era lo de menos, era porque me sentía estúpida y engañada.

Me senté en la orilla del lago, sentía mis ojos cristalizarse pero no iba a llorar, no por él. Tome varias piedras y las lance con todas mis fuerzas, cada una revoto mejor que las primera que lance cuando estaba feliz, aventaba con rabia y estas llegaban cada vez más lejos.

Itachi llego a mi lado se puso de cunclillas y me dio un beso. –Aprendiste a lanzar muy bien-.

–Aja-. Conteste fríamente poniéndome de pie, no le mire y continué lanzando piedras.

–Sakura, me ha surgido algo importante, me tengo que ir, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-.

–No gracias, estoy bien aquí, vete que yo me regreso más tarde-.

– ¿Que ocurre porque de repente te has puesto de un mal humor?-.

– ¡Déjame en paz!-. Me aleje caminando a lo largo del lago.

-No te entiendo y el camino de regreso a casa es por el otro lado-.

–Solo vete Itachi acabo de recordar que tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que estar lanzando estúpidas piedras al agua-.

–Espero llegues con bien a casa. Te veo al rato-. Grito, no le mire y él se fue. Quería verlo alejarse, pero tan solo continué con mi camino hacia el lado contrario de casa.

Y como si fuera una avalancha, las preguntas vinieron a mi mente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa tonta en Itachi? ¿Por qué me mente se mantenía ocupada en estas preguntas? ¿Y si… me está engañando?

Él había dicho que yo era su novia, pero ahora esa llamada irrumpía mí tranquilidad. Yo no estaba celosa, yo nunca accedí a ser su novia, él nunca me lo pidió, no debía estar celosa. ¿Pero entonces por qué me sentía así? Sacudí mi cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos de traición.

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo para quitarme este sentimiento que tenía atorado, tenía que seguirle.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola espero les haya parecido interesante el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?  
Nos leemos pronto cuídense chicas. Un beso y un abrazo.

Me encanta que Sasuke sea cizañas. ¿A ustedes no?

Uchiha_cherry


	16. Presentimientos

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15**

**Presentimientos**

**.**

**Sakura**

Empecé a seguir a Itachi, siempre escondida a una buena parte de tras de él para que no me viera o se percatara de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Dentro de algún lugar en mi interior había algo que decía que no debía hacerlo, pero había otra que decía ¡Hazlo Sakura! ¡Vamos hazlo!

Sabía que esto estaba mal pero si quería salir de la duda debía hacerlo, así estuve escondida por un buen rato hasta que Itachi giro a sus espaldas, pensé que me había visto pero por suerte no fue así ya que me había metido rápidamente de tras de un arbusto.

Para cuándo él siguió caminando yo salí del arbusto con unas cuántas hojas enredadas en el cabello, pero me daba igual, no me importaba ahora lo bien o mal que me viera, le seguí hasta que llegó al parque dónde había quedado con ella, sabía que era mujer por los gritos que escuche hace un rato y por las patéticas palabras que eludía a través del celular, Itachi nunca es tan amoroso con un hombre.

Nuevamente me escondí detrás de un arbusto y esperé a que la chica hiciera su aparición, estaba impaciente, casi con los nervios a flor de piel y una sensación extraña en el estómago, definitivamente creo que eran celos, de esos celos que sientes cuando sabes que algo es tuyo y que te lo están quitando frente a tus ojos.

Tenía coraje, coraje por ser tan idiota, por estar aquí queriendo ver lo que todos veían menos yo. Entonces unos pasos en el horizonte me alertaron, alguien se acercaba pausadamente, Itachi estaba frente a mí, sentado en una banca recargado en ella como siempre con una mano a cada lado recargándolas en el respaldo, fue en ese momento que abrí lo más que pude los ojos al ver a un muchacho acercarse, ellos chocaron las manos en señal de saludo.

Empezaron a hablar, no sé de qué porque sus voces no llegaban hasta donde yo estaba pero de que hablaban de algo lo estaban haciendo; así pasó un largo rato quizá como unos veinte minutos y durante ese tiempo no llego ninguna chica de la cual sospechar.

Suspire aliviada; al menos ya sabía dos cosas importantes, la primera Itachi no me engañaba y segunda no había otra mujer. Sé que me estaba poniendo un poquito paranoica con el tema pero le deje pasar al ver que la que se estaba equivocando era yo, aunque mis dudas no se aclaraban del todo, sabía yo que había escuchado a una mujer al otro lado de esa línea aunque fuera probable que la haya confundido, pero por otra parte dudo muchísimo que Itachi sea gay.

Me alejé del parque contenta, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues ahora sabía que no había ninguna otra chica en la vida de Itachi.

Llegué a casa y me senté en el sofá con Ino, ella siempre anda en la casa metida.

–Hola caracol-.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué me llamas así?-. Le dije entre risas.

–No sé, ya sabes Sakura que me aburro mucho, además te queda perfecto, eres lenta para todo. ¿Oye, dónde dejaste a Itachi?-.

–Se ha quedado con un chico en el parque-. Señale con el dedo pulgar hacia mis espaldas.

–Eso suena muy gay-. Empecé a reírme, Ino había tenido casi la misma idea que yo.

–Claro que no, es solo que tú tienes demasiada imaginación. Hay Ino tú y tus cosas-.

–Pero soy especial ¿O qué no?-.

–Sí eso ni dudarlo-. Le dije encendiendo la televisión pero de poco me sirvió porque al final estuve toda la tarde hablando con la rubia ya que a cada rato me interrumpía.

Mire a través del cristal de la ventana, se estaba haciendo tarde ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y yo comenzaba a preocuparme, me levante del sillón hiendo hacia la ventana a correr la cortina para asomarme por ella cuando Itachi entro a la casa en esos precisos momentos.

– ¡Hombre! ¡Volvió el desaparecido!-.

Itachi rio a carcajadas con el comentario de Ino. –Había quedado con un amigo en el parque y se me hizo tarde-. Señalo a sus espaldas con el dedo pulgar, saludo a Ino con su otra mano y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Mi confianza en él había vuelto, confiaba plenamente en él, ya que sin dudarlo había dicho la verdad y yo estaba feliz.

.

.

.

**Martes 14 Febrero. **

Hoy era el día más especial de todos, hoy era ¡San Valentín! El día del amor y la amistad. Mire el calendario y me di cuenta de que ya llevaba casi dos meses saliendo con Itachi, estas semanas han sido de las mejores de mi vida, han sido divertidas y especiales, aunque lo único que me fastidiaba del día de hoy era que tenía que ir al instituto. Joder, que fastidio.

Me puse una playera negra, unos jeans claros deslavados y mis converse negros, me dejé el pelo suelto, me puse solo un poco de maquillaje, el necesario como para verme natural pero con ese toque de seducción perfecta que me hace ver femenina.

Bajé a la cocina directo al refrigerador para coger mi zumo de manzana, Itachi como siempre ya estaba desayunando, lo saludé con un beso de buenos días y bebí mí desayuno mientras él me miraba curiosamente.

–Nunca te has maquillado de esa forma-.

–Hoy es un día especial y quería verme linda-.

– ¿Ah sí?-.

–Sí-.

–Pues no sé-.

– ¿No sabes qué?-.

– ¿Qué por qué es un día especial?-.

–Hoy es San Valentín, tontito-. Itachi soltó a reír.

–Ya lo sabía, ¿Qué te creías?-.

–Pensé que lo habías olvidado-. Infle mis cachetes y él se paró a darme un dulce beso en la frente para después mirarme.

–Que tonta eres-.

– ¿Tonta? ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

–No por nada-. Quito mi zumo de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesa. –Ya es hora de irnos-. Tomo sus cosas, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

– ¡Espérame!-. Bebí rápidamente lo que quedaba de mi zumo y salí corriendo de tras de él.

Mientras caminamos en dirección al colegio Itachi estaba serio, callado y así permaneció hasta que hablo a casi nada de llegar al instituto, ya poco nos faltaba. –Sakura-. Pronuncio pausadamente a lo que le mire porque casi nunca musitaba mi nombre de esa manera.

–Si dime-. Dije mirándolo de perfil.

–Te prometo que al salir del colegio te acordarás de hoy para siempre-. Su frase me dejo helada, sin ninguna palabra que musitar a su oración.

¿Qué habrá querido decirme con eso? Quizá una hermosa sorpresa, sí, eso debía ser una hermosa sorpresa por ser el día de hoy, eso fue lo que supuse por eso ya no dije nada para no arruinar mi sorpresa aunque por otro lado esa frase me tenía inquieta, así estuve queda mirándolo el resto del camino.

Llegamos al salón y yo me senté en mi sitio con el corazón al mil por hora, con esa idea revoloteando en mi cabeza, hoy era San Valentín, hoy debería ser especial pero sentía algo raro en el pecho, casi como si fuera una extraña especie de presentimiento.

Coloque mis cosas al lado de mi banca esperando a que llegara el profesor cuando de repente una chica peli roja con ojos marrones se sentó a mi lado, cosa extraña porque nadie nunca se me acerca, me quedé sorprendida, nadie excepto Sasuke o Itachi se había sentado ahí antes.

A Sasuke cada vez le veía menos, era como si no fuera a clases o se escondiera de mí porque su mentira se había caído, era por eso que no quería verme porque sabía que iba a reclamarle por mentiroso ya que si Itachi me quisiera hacer algo malo ya lo habría hecho, ya que él cuando tiende a hacer algo horrible no se tienta el corazón para hacerlo contra quien se las vaya a pagar.

– ¿Puedo sentarme, no?-. Preguntó cortésmente a lo que yo asentí.

–Mi nombre es Karin-. Alargó su mano y yo la estreché mientras ella acomodaba sus anteojos.

–Y yo me llamo Sakura-. Conteste sin deshacer nuestro enlace.

– ¿Te has fijado en ese chico?-. Dijo señalando a Naruto. –Es súper guapo-. Me soltó y ahora se acomodó su blusa que estaba ceñida a su cuerpo. Yo eche a reír para mis adentros.

–Entonces estás de suerte, Naruto es mi amigo-.

– ¡Oh, qué bien!-. Nos reímos un poco las dos, ella por ponerse roja ante el rubio y yo por pensar en que definitivamente debía ir con su oculista a que le aumentaran el grado a sus lentes. Me parecía que ella era muy buena onda, eso fue lo que me pareció a simple vista. – ¿Te gusta eh?-.

–No lo sé, es solo que me parece que es muy guapo-. Le miré con obviedad.

–Bueno está bien sí, lo admito quizá un poco, a lo mejor si es guapo-. Le volví a mirar de esa manera.

–Bueno ya… sí me gusta. Y a ti ¿Quién te gusta?-. Me codeo pícaramente.

– ¿A mí…? mira ¿Ves ese chico?-. Señale a Itachi discretamente con la mirada.

–Es guapo, no lo niego-.

–Pues es mi novio-. Susurré a su oído, casi como reclamando que ni siquiera se acercara a él porque ya estaba ocupado.

–Oh, entonces buena elección-. Nos reímos y seguimos hablando sin parar de los chicos.

Sin darme cuenta nuestra pequeña conversación termino por hacer buena amistad con Karin. Ella venía de un pueblecito de aquí cerca, casi podría decir que era mi vecina.

Al terminar el instituto, Karin y yo salimos a la entrada, ella me acompaño ya que se lo había pedido porque cómo Itachi no venía me desespero pretender quedarme sola; ella y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada/salida del instituto.

– ¿Y ese chico tan misterioso? Etto… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Sasuke!-. Soltó de pronto.

– ¿El hermano de Itachi? ¿Qué hay con él?-.

– ¿Es su hermano? Con razón ambos son tan apuestos, de seguro su padre es todo un sexy boy-. Dijo y yo reí por su picardía.

–Sí ha de ser así y pues Sasuke siempre va con su bola de primos los Uchiha y su amigo el Uzumaki, el rubio que te gusta-. Le dije sacando el tema del clan U.

–Así, pues entonces creo que los Uchiha también son lindos, todos lo son-. Dijo cuándo le contaba acerca de ellos.

Todo iba perfecto, su amistad, su compañía, su charla hasta que saco una pregunta que no me gusto.

–Oye Sakura-.

–Dime-.

–Me han dicho antes que Sasuke le pegaba a una chica o algo así, la verdad no se mucho sobre eso pero es lo que se rumora por ahí-.

– ¿Así?-.

–Sí-. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, al recordar esos momentos.

–Bueno, no sé muy bien de lo que hablas-. Mentí mientras sonreía falsamente.

– ¿Sakura te pasa algo?-.

–No, nada-.

–Te noto rara desde que el salió el tema de Sasuke-.

–No pasa nada, enserio-. Seguimos hablando y yo veía que Itachi no aparecía.

–Sakura yo me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana ¿Sí?-.

–Está bien, adiós-. Sonreí y ella se marchó.

Sabía que me tenía que ir con cuidado porque ya sabía de antemano que Karin era doble cara y lo supe al recordarla por su imagen de perfil en la red social y su estúpido comentario de aquel día.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y esperé hasta quedarme completamente sola, me recargue en el respaldo del escalón, ya me estaba desesperando e Itachi no venía, eso hacía que me pusiera de nervios. Si iba a recordar este día quería que fuera por algo especial no porque Itachi me dejara plantada, sola y encima con el aguacero que se avecinaba ya que el cielo se puso muy de repente gris.

Karma. Me dije.

Entonces segundos después de mirar al cielo empezó a llover a cantaros, era casi como si la hubiera llamado. Me levanté de las escaleras y empecé a correr hasta la casa, enfadada, Itachi me acababa de dar plantón; a ver que excusa me daba por no haber llegado.

Corrí bajo la lluvia cubriéndome con mis cosas la cabeza hasta que pasé por algo que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí antes y entonces al verlo me quedé en estado catatónico, deje caer mis cosas y la lluvia comenzó a empaparme por completo.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas, este capítulo ha quedado algo corto, pero al menos ya leímos que no ha sido una chica como pensaban con la que se iba a ver, aunque por otra parte Itachi se trae algo entre manos, ¿Qué será? ¿Y que habrá sido lo que Sakura miro?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y cuídense mucho.

Uchiha_cherry.


	17. Perdida

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 16**

**Perdida**

"_Estaré perdida en la inocencia de ser tu esclava" _

**.**

**Sakura**

–Me querrás siempre ¿Verdad?-. Alcance a escuchar a la chica que estaba enredada entre esos brazos.

El agua cayo por mi cabello mojando instantáneamente, algunas gotas resbalaron por mi flequillo que dejo caer las gotas casi como ríos por mi rostro, cosa que ayudo para confundir mis lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse por mis ojos.

Les mire besarse y en ese momento el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos, era como escuchar un cristal romperse por algo, el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo ahora giraba solo en torno a nosotros 3, nada más estaba ahí y las gotas de lluvia parecían caer en cámara lenta.

¡Mierda!, entonces si era una chica la que hablaba con él por el celular el otro día. No estaba equivocada, Sasuke no mentía, Itachi si me estaba haciendo daño, un daño que no había visto sino hasta ahora.

–Para siempre-.

–Pero esa chica, la tal Sakura, ¿Qué harás con ella?-.

–Sabes que sólo salgo con ella para poder darme un placer. Cuándo me lo haya dado, simplemente la dejaré-. Me tapé la boca con la mano, Itachi no podía haber dicho eso... él no era Itachi, no lo era.

No podía creer que lo que me dijo Sasuke era verdad. Me sentía utilizada, me sentía como una estúpida, como una tonta y esto era mucho peor que recordar cuando él me golpeaba, ahora entendía porque me había dicho esta mañana que no iba a olvidar este día y que lo iba a recordar para siempre. Era el peor día de San Valentín, era el peor de todos los peores que he tenido.

Itachi había hecho durante todo este tiempo que mi vida fuese de lo mejor, pero ¿Y ahora? Ahora no me quedaba nada. Bueno solo tenía a Utakata, Naruto y a Sai, quizá ellos me entenderían sobre todo Utakata que ha sido hasta ahora mi casi mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas no cesaron y yo no podía ni parpadear, sentía el pecho desgarrado y aquellas figuras se estaban perdiendo en la cortina de las gotas de lluvia. Di media vuelta, di un paso lento, seguido del otro y del otro y así fui avanzando, apresurando mis pasos cada vez más rápido.

Los charcos del agua mojaron mis pies por completo, los sentía casi nadar dentro de mis converse y mis tines se empaparon.

Llegue a casa intentando quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza, subí a mi habitación buscando mí maleta echando en ella todo lo que cupo, lo único que quería en estos momentos era salir de aquí e irme lo más lejos que pudiera, para cuándo acabé, me quité el collar que me dio y lo dejé encima de su cama.

No sabía que él podría hacerme esto y no quería creerlo a pesar de que lo había visto con mis propios ojos, mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y me deje caer de sentón en el suelo, empecé a llorar, a desahogarme como una niña pequeña.

Intenté calmarme, me levanté, cogí mi maleta y salí de aquella casa, sin mirar atrás, dejando todos mis hermosos recuerdos de él y de mí. Anduve un rato caminando, la lluvia ya había cesado, mi ropa seguía húmeda pero ya no llovía y aunque estuviera lloviendo me hubiera dado lo mismo, no importaba mojarme o si me atropellaba un coche ahí mismo, total ya no pedía nada.

Había caído en una depresión absoluta, en el mejor día que se convirtió en el peor. Llegué a casa de Utakata y llamé a la puerta, espere unos segundos y para cuando él abrió me abalance sobre su pecho a llorar.

–Sakura ¿Qué tienes, qué te ha pasado?-. Dijo mientras él intentaba calmarme.

No podía ni hablar, no tenía ganas, solo quería desahogarme.

–Me… me ha usado-. Dije entrecortadamente al fin cuando mis lágrimas me lo permitieron.

– ¿Itachi?-. Al oír su nombre lloré aún más.

–Shh… calma... tranquilízate-. Me abrazo más fuerte.

–Utakata ¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo aquí en tu casa? No tengo a donde ir y no quiero regresar a donde mis padres-. Le dije separándome un poco.

–No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo-. Dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza en agradecimiento. Al cabo de un rato me calmé un poco y me separé del largo abrazo.

–Utakata, necesito estar un rato sola ¿Puedo?-. Le dije cuando me instale.

–Está bien hazlo mientras yo arreglo la maleta-. Dijo y le abracé otra vez dándole las gracias, Utakata se portaba tan lindo conmigo, desde un principio lo hizo, sin importarle nada, sin importarle aquel falso secreto.

–Saldré a tomar algo de aire-. Dije soltándolo y pasando por su lado.

Salí de paseo, una ligera caminata, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran todavía, pero creo que ya estaba algo mejor que hace unos momentos atrás. Suspire alargadamente, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo bien todo. "Yo solo te aviso" "Itachi no es tan bueno como parece" "Fíjate en él, si hace cosas raras". Esas frases se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza y eso que hizo que me derrumbara en medio de la calle.

Me senté en el banco más cercano y metí la cabeza entre las piernas, dejando que las lágrimas salieran como si de cascadas se trataran.

Itachi me había engañado, pero lo peor de todo es que para él yo no significaba nada, él sólo mentía. En realidad él no era bueno, sólo quería usarme y yo que no me había dado cuenta.

–Tenía razón entonces-. Levanté la cabeza al escuchar su voz, mi vista se aclaró y mire a Sasuke sentado a mi lado. "Solo luego no vengas a mí llorando" "Te lo dije" recordé entonces sus palabras.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con la chica más tonta del mundo?-.

– ¿No ves que no?-. Me secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Yo le sonreí un poco y él me miró a los ojos mientras levantaba mi mentón entre sus dedos. Sabía que necesitaba un abrazo, él me lo había leído en los ojos, se acercó a mí y enredo sus brazos en mi cuerpo previéndome de un calor humano reconfortante, había olvidado lo bien que se sentían sus brazos.

Echaba de menos sus abrazos, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no él me abrazaba así, sin querer empecé a llorar en su hombro y él y me empezó a acariciar el cabello casi como una niña pequeña, él quería mantenerme en calma. Todo el dolor de su traición, los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar acerca de Sasuke vinieron a mí como si fueran una avalancha.

–Sasuke soy una tonta, no valgo para nada-.

–No digas eso ¿Ok? Tú no eres eso, solo estabas confundida; además eres una chava increíble y que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. El imbécil de Itachi se puede ir a mierda porque él no sabe lo que se pierde contigo. No eres tonta, solo eres Sakura Haruno la chica más preciosa que he conocido en toda mi vida-. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

Me separé para mirarle bien a los ojos. Le sonreí y de repente le bese en la mejilla para después susurrarle a su oído mientras le abrazaba. –Gracias por todo-.

–Me tengo que ir, Sakura-. Se levantó y me miró.

–Ya hablaremos después-. Sonrió y se fue de aquí.

No entendía a Sasuke, no entendía a Itachi y definitivamente no entendía a ninguno de los Uchiha hasta ni yo misma me comprendía. Solo pude sonreí un poco ante la idea de que aún le importara a Sasuke, él había dicho unas palabras hermosas que me habían llegado realmente al corazón.

Me levanté inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba, era cómo si no estuviera en el mundo, mi llanto ya había cesado y ya estaba más tranquila, estaba de regreso a casa de Utakata cuando de repente oí el clac son de un coche, al volver de mis pensamientos vi como el automóvil se dirigía hacia mí con gran velocidad.

Me quedé quieta, mirando al auto acercase a toda prisa y para cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de la carretera, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, me había tomado por sorpresa todo.

No tuve tiempo ni de parpadear fue entonces cuando sentía que alguien me empujó con fuerza y yo caí al suelo revotando grotescamente en el pavimento, mi cabeza choco contra el concreto haciéndome una herida en la frente, por unos momentos mí visión se tornó negra pero regreso después de unos momentos.

Sentía algo caliente correr por mi rostro, sabía que era sangre, me lleve una mano a la cabeza intentando contener la sangre que estaba emanando, cerré los ojos y después los abrí aclarando mi vista, la cabeza la sentía punzar, era una presión insoportable, apreté los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo vi a Gaara a centímetros de mi cara.

–Ten más cuidado, ¡Maldita sea! casi te atropellan-.

–Lo… lo siento-. Tartamudee un poco al verlo tan cerca, jamás había estado así tan cerca.

– ¿Tú?-. Dije y en ese preciso momento Gaara puso una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y me beso tomándome por desprevenida, yo estaba aturdida, pero sabía que él me estaba besando.

Intenté separarle pero él no me dejaba, hacía cada vez más forzado el beso, hasta obligarme a no soltarlo, le mordí el labio fue así como me soltó.

– ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!-. Exclame intentando levantarme del suelo. – ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!-.

–No… la verdad es que no… pero no te hagas la inocente si bien que te gusta-. Conseguí levantarme, estaba quitándome la suciedad del suelo de los pantalones.

–No… la verdad es que no me gusta para nada, eres un cerdo Gaara-. Empecé a caminar irritada mientras limpiaba mis labios con asco, de repente él tomo mi mano girándome con fuerza para verlo y en ese momento tiro hacía él pegándome a su cuerpo.

–No mientas, se todo sobre ti y de ese "terrible" secreto, Itachi me lo conto todo-. Susurro cerca de mis labios enfatizando la palabra terrible en unos pucheros mientras estaba limpiándome la sangre de la frente, corrió unos mechones de mi flequillo para quitarlos de mis ojos sorprendidos.

–Estas equivocado Gaara e Itachi es un maldito mentiroso, no existe tal secreto además ya te dije que todo eso es una mentira, es algo que invento Kakashi porque no quise hacerle caso-.

–Como de que no Sakura, no te hagas la inocente si bien que te gustaba que tu padrastro te violara todas las noches, por eso eres llamada puta y zorra, la gran hija bastarda que se revuelca con el novio de su madre siempre que ella no está, por eso siempre andas con Kakashi pegada-.

–Eso no es verdad y piensa lo que quieras, entiendo que ya no voy a hacerle entender a nadie de que eso es una completa mentira-.

–Así, pues bueno entonces comprobaremos lo que los chicos en la escuela dicen de ti… que eres muy buena cogiendo veamos si eso es cierto-.

–Gaara, me das asco-. Le empujé para alejarle de mí y volví a caminar en la otra dirección dejándolo solo en la calle.

Saqué mi celular y me puse los auriculares, dejando sonar una de mis canciones favoritas ¿Ósea que ahora Gaara quería divertirse, conmigo? Pues no le iba a dar ese gusto. Estaba molesta pero en algún lugar de mi interior ese beso me había gustado, asquerosamente me había gustado.

Estaba oscureciendo y yo definitivamente me había perdido, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba la casa de Utakata, en primera no sabía cómo había llegado ahí la primera vez.

Llegué a un callejón ya estaba oscuro, escena que se me hacía muy familiar, mi corazón comento a palpitar frenéticamente y comencé a acelerar mis pasos fue entonces cuando una mano me tapó la boca.

Y yo ahí estaba como una tonta, gritando cómo si alguien me fuese a oír en un callejón oscuro en un lugar perdido.

–Shhh… no grites-. Dijo en mi oído.

Esa voz… era Gaara, intenté escapar a como me diera lugar, no estaba dispuesta a ser besada por él de nuevo, ni siquiera me gustaban sus besos, no, no me gustaban aunque su forma de besar fuera diferente a mis otros besos. Como pude le di un codazo en el estómago y salí corriendo de allí, pero por desgracia, siempre hay ese pero, él era más rápido que yo pues me alcanzó.

Me cogió de la pierna tirándome al suelo, caí lastimándome, raspeándome las rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Como pude me levante lo más pero fue imposible escapar, Gaara nuevamente me tapó; cubrió mi boca con su mano y me arrastró otra vez al callejón.

Me estampó brutalmente contra la pared, sin dejarme ninguna escapatoria. –Esta vez sí que no te escaparás-. Gruño cerca de mí cuello y de manera feroz comenzó a besarme como si fuera un deseo frenético, Gaara estaba desquiciado. A pesar de que me estaba resistiendo no podía contra su fuerza.

– ¡Suéltame Gaara, déjame en paz! No me gustas, que te quede claro, no quiero-.

–No me importa si te gusto o no o si quieres o no-. Apreso mis manos con fuerza y enredo sus piernas entre las mías. –Lo haré por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges como lo quieres-. Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sed de lujuria y ya no supe que hacer.

Cerré los ojos, pidiendo que esto pasara lo más rápido posible… y aquí lo sabía ya estaba perdida.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Maldito Itachi, si la engañaba uwu.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno apareció de nuevo Gaara pero esta vez no para hacer algo bueno. ¿Qué pasará? Llegaran de nuevo a salvarla o perderá lo poco que le queda de dignidad.

Saludos chicas, nos vemos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	18. Meditación

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 17**

**Meditación**

**.**

**Sakura**

– ¡Gaara, he dicho que me dejes en paz!-. Grite empujándolo como pude, él trastabillo un poco pero en vez de hacerle ver que no quería esto solo le hice enfurecer, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad con irá, se incorporó, presiono su puño con fuerza y le miré prepararse para atacarme.

Me hubiera pegado un puñetazo sino hubiera sido porque ahora mis reflejos estaban al cien por el miedo que sentía, me hice a un lado y él le dio a la pared de ladrillos en la que estaba acorralada.

– ¡Puta!-. Dijo gritándome en toda la cara cuando se volteó a verme.

Estaba por correr nuevamente cuando volvió a apresarme, sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y ahí fue cuando el pavor se apoderó de mí. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi playera, en dirección a mis pechos.

Intenté que las sacara, pero no pude, porque cada vez que lo hacía el presionaba con fuerza lastimándome, hiriéndome. –Por favor para Gaara por favor… para, me estas lastimando y me duele-. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, él sólo tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras me ultrajaba ahora por debajo de mis bragas.

Me quitó a la fuerza la playera dejándome en interiores, lógicamente lo primero que hice fue gritar en busca de ayuda.

–Nadie te va a oír-. Me dijo en el oído, lo cual me estremeció.

Comenzó a besarme por el cuello, marcando mi piel, recorriéndome salvajemente, el no daba besos, ni me daba caricias, él mordía, él me golpeaba. Como vio que no accedía a sus peticiones y porque le había escupido en toda la cara el me pegó un puñetazo en el rostro que me mando directamente a la pared mirando estrellitas amarillas en medio de la negrura de su golpe.

Consiguió tirarme al suelo, abrió mis piernas y se coló en medio de ellas. Conforme pasaban los segundos las cosas fueron empeorando, hasta que al final acabaron mal, muy mal.

Gaara me había violado.

.

.

.

**Itachi**

Me despedí de Konan, que chica tan maravillosa, creo que estaba enamorado de ella completamente. Jamás otra chica ha despertado este sentimiento en mí, simplemente esa peli azul hacía que mi mundo girara sin sentido.

La mire desaparecer contorneando sus caderas al compás de su falda, tenía un buen cuerpo, unos excelentes pechos, una pequeña cintura y unas pompis suavecitas, pero bien formadas y definidas al igual que sus piernas y abdomen, esto era algo que me excitaba.

Su cabello era sedoso y suave al igual que el de Sakura. ¿Sakura? La había recordado comparando sin querer ese esbelto cuerpo con el cuerpo plano de la peli rosa, para mí, Sakura sólo era un juguete con el cual debía divertirme cada vez que yo necesitara pasar un buen raro. Ella ni siquiera me importaba, solo era algo que estaba ahí pero que no estaba.

Estaba caminando por la calle, era ya muy de noche, se me había hecho tarde, total de todas maneras que importaba la hora en que llegara a casa, nadie me diría nada, no tenían porque. A Sakura le diría una excusa tonta por olvidarme de ella, seguro se le iba a pasar cuando le diera un beso en sus labios, seguro con eso ella se conformaba.

Era muy probable que ella estuviera enojada conmigo por haberla dejado plantada el día de hoy pero ya se le pasará mañana y si no pues qué importa, algún día se le pasara.

Estaba concentrado en la clase de excusa que le diría cuando de repente escuche mi nombre, levanté la vista y miré a Gaara venir hacía mí.

– ¡Qué onda vago!-. Chocamos puños.

– ¡Hey, qué onda tarado!-. A Gaara no le gustaba que le llamara de esa forma, pero el necesitaba saber quien mandaba y quien era inferior a quien.

– ¿Qué tal, como te fue con Konan?-. Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

–Hasta ahora todo bien-.

–Se nota-. Dijo con picardía. – ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?-. Siguió mis pasos, caminando a mi lado.

–Ahora voy a casa, necesito ver a Sakura o se enfadara mucho conmigo por haberla dejado plantada-. Solté una carcajada por mi sarcasmo.

–No, la verdad no creo que se enfade, ella esta tan embobada contigo que lo dudo y si es así pues le inventas una buena excusa y ya, se acabó el rollo-. Dijo y yo asentí.

–Tienes razón-.

Gaara sonrió, detuvo sus pasos y se despidió. –Hasta luego, tengo algo de prisa-. Noté algo extraño en él pero no le di importancia; de por si ese chico era raro.

Seguí caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, estaba pasando por un callejón cuando de pronto escuche los mugidos de alguien llorando, la curiosidad me había invadido así que me asomé para ver de qué se trataba. Lo admito era curioso.

– ¿Hola?-. Pregunte adentrándome más en la oscuridad hasta que noté que un cuerpo se movía dentro de las penumbras.

Me acerqué un poco más, creo que era una chica y por lo que se veía ella no llevaba mucha ropa que digamos, me acerque un poco más y en cuánto ella me vio empezó a recoger sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, se levantó torpemente, se veía mal, estaba golpeada, sucia y encima estaba llorando amargamente.

La chica quiso correr pero estaba débil, sus piernas le traicionaron y ella cayó al suelo, un leve rayo de luz lunar la dejo a la vista, fue entonces cuando pude saber de quien se trataba, ese cabello rosado, era Sakura.

– Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado mí amor?-. Le dije preocupado acercándome a ella para besarla pero ella se apartó.

– ¡Lárgate Itachi ya has hecho bastante y todo esto es tu culpa!-. Se secó las lágrimas mientras se ponía la ropa como podía en el suelo.

Yo solo la miraba, no entendía nada. – ¿Qué he hecho?-.

– ¿Ahora vas a hacerte el hipócrita, el que no sabe nada? ¡Itachi vete a la mierda! O mejor vete con esa tipa que para tal caso es lo mismo-.

– ¿Cuál chica mi amor?-.

– ¡No soy tú amor!-.

– ¿Sakura?-.

–Nada de Sakura-. Me arremedo.

– ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa? ¿Y cuál chica, de qué hablas?-.

– ¿Qué no sabes de que hablo? Estas estúpido o ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?-.

–Explícame porque no te estoy entendiendo nada. Vengo de estar con un amigo y mira te encuentro aquí en un callejón, en medio de la oscuridad casi desnuda ¿Qué paso?-.

–A ti te viene valiendo madres lo que me haya pasado, eres un mentiroso ¿Por qué pendejos dices que estabas con un chico? Cuando sabes que en realidad estabas con esa chica-.

– ¿Cuál chica, Sakura de que hablas? No entiendo yo jamás eh estado con otra chica que no seas tú-.

–De esa chica de cabello azul que estabas abrazando y besando hace un rato, por eso me dejaste plantada, por eso no llegaste, por eso no querías que fuera contigo siempre a donde sea que ibas, por ella, por esa me cambiaste, además eres un pervertido asqueroso, me das asco Itachi-.

–Sakura-.

– ¿Creíste que ibas a ocultármelo por mucho tiempo? ¿Hasta cuando ibas a decirme que me engañabas? ¿Me lo ibas a decir cuando terminaras de cogerme?-.

–De que hablas, no seas tonta yo no…-.

–Ni lo digas, ya has dicho muchas mentiras y una más solo me destrozaría, te escuche perfectamente cuando le decías que solo estabas conmigo para darte placer, pero que crees que no lo haré, te odio Itachi, ¡Te odio!-.

Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Dónde y cuándo fue que me vio o escucho? La mire levantarse y salió corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Salí corriendo de ese asqueroso lugar, no le quería ni ver, primero él, después Gaara y otra vez él, definitivamente este era el peor día de San Valentín de toda mi horrenda vida.

Itachi por ahora no era el mayor de mis problemas, él había pasado a segundo lugar, ahora el problema absoluto era Gaara. ¿Qué mierda había pasado por su cabeza para hacerme esto? Solo de recordarle las lágrimas brotaban por si solas.

Ese cerdo me había violado sin piedad, me había lastimado interna, externa y físicamente; me sentía una basura, una chica sucia... Todo estaba mal, todo estaba de cabeza y mi mundo otra vez se había venido abajo. Desearía haber muerto semanas atrás, desearía por lo menos… tener la vida que tenía antes, donde todos me odiaban, donde todos me golpeaban para no haber sido herida de esta manera vil.

Seguía perdida y para mi mala suerte mañana habría escuela, otra vez. No sabía dónde estaba… genial, vamos genial Sakura, me dije sintiéndome perdida, desubicada en quién sabe dónde, daba vueltas y vueltas intentando reconocer el lugar para poder ir a casa de Utakata, llegar a bañarme y hundirme en la cama.

Cuando de pronto alguien me tocó el hombro recordándome lo de hace un momento con Gaara, de tan solo acordarme como empezó todo eche a gritar. –Tranquilízate-. Dijo él ayudándome a calmarme, así lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que era Sasuke que se me quedó mirando con una cara extrañada.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-. Dijo al verme llorando de una forma desconsolada y amarga.

–Sasuke-. Le dije y él me abrazó fuerte mientras yo seguía llorando sobre su hombro. Creo que con él me sentía segura, no debí alejarme de él.

–Sakura no me asustes ¿Qué ha pasado? Habla-. Ordeno ya preocupado.

–Gaara…-. Pronuncie ese nombre apenas si pude.

– ¿Qué, que hay con él, que ha hecho?-. Pregunto casi preocupado.

Cerré fuerte los ojos y le abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros.

–Sakura, por favor… dime-.

–Él ha… él me ha… violado Sasuke-. Dije muy bajo.

Noté cómo si se quedara paralizado entre mis brazos, sin hacer nada, me retire un poco y le miré, Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, me separó de él, alejándome otro tanto.

–Siento tener que dejarte ahora Sakura, pero tengo que hacerlo, lo siento-. Me dijo y salió de mí corriendo perdiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, dejándome sola con el mismo problema con él que empecé.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No recordaba dónde vivía Utakata. Camine pegada a la pared, no quería más sorpresas, llegue hasta una cabina de teléfonos y llamé a su casa para decirle que viniera por mí a recogerme.

Al cabo de unos minutos le mire llegar, lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo fuertemente.

– ¿Estás bien?-.

–Sí, tranquilo. Es que me asusté, nada más… además estoy feliz de verte-. No sé cómo pude haberle dicho eso con tanta serenidad en mi voz, creo que solo quería que esto acabara.

–Venga vamos, me estabas asustando-. Dijo tomándome del brazo y caminamos juntos hasta su casa.

Al llegar a casa Utakata me indicó dónde estaría mi habitación, me instale, le dedique una sonrisa y le cerré la puerta. Al estar sola, lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama, lo sé, sabía que era estúpido ponerme a llorar porque con llorar no iba a resolver nada pero ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?

¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Qué había hecho para no tener familia, para que el chico del que eh estado enamorada me engañe, para que me violen, para que me hiciesen bullying?

La idea de volver a intentar suicidarme paso por mí cabeza una y otra vez. Después de mi primer intento mi vida cambio con un poco de suerte mi vida estaba mejorando pero esa suerte se esfumo. Quizá con un segundo intento las cosas mejoren para todos, no solo para mí sino también para los demás.

Sé que por ahora sólo tengo a los chicos, menos a Itachi, me llevaba muy bien con Utakata, creo que hasta cierto punto ya había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke. Con Sai y con Naruto, las cosas iban demasiado lento pero iban progresando, me hubiera gustado convivir más con ellos y hacerles ver que lo que ellos sabían solo eran puras mentiras.

Me dolería dejar los bellos momentos que tuve en esta triste y patética vida, pero por otro lado seguir viviendo solo me haría sufrir y llenarme de amargura.

Después de todo la vida no siempre es color de rosa y a pesar de que estaba comenzando a hacer nuevos amigos, a llevarme bien con las personas, a dejar de ser esa Sakura que era ofendida y golpeada por ellos, por todo el mundo… las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas. Pues ahora que todo estaba empezando a ir bien llega él y me convierte en una asquerosa basura multiplicada por mil, pues Gaara termino por embarrarme en el suelo.

No quería pretender vivir con esto por el resto de mi vida, no lo haría, no lo quería y solo un milagro, un segundo milagro me ahuyentaría de hacer esto.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Ok… creo que las cosas volvieron a tornarse algo complicadas para Sakura, las bonitas cosas que le estaban pasando dejaron de ser lindas, primero la dañan (Sasuke), después la engañan (Itachi) y luego… ¡la violan! (¡Maldito Gaara!).

Su único refugio hasta ahora ha sido Utakata, que embrollo, Sakura ha ido y venido de un lado para otro con los Uchiha, solo le falta llegar con Sai y Naruto, que quien sabe si tramen algo también contra ella, o puede que hayan cambiado, quien sabe, con la gente nunca se sabe.

No culpo a Sakura si ha pensado otra vez en el suicidio. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense, las quiero. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

Uchiha_cherry.


	19. Enfrentamiento

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18**

**Enfrentamiento**

**.**

**Utakata**

Estaba en casa, Sakura había llegado hace un rato, la había notado extraña desde que fui por ella, sabía que había algo raro pero todavía no sabía que era. Me senté a ver la tele en el sillón de mi sala, quería concentrarme en el programa que estaba mirando pero no podía pues algo no me dejaba, había algo tenso en el ambiente.

Escuchaba ruidos arriba, creo que en la habitación de Sakura, la verdad es que la notaba demasiado rara como para que ella me hubiera dicho que estaba bien cosa que para mí no era verdad pues a esta altura puedo saber cuándo la peli rosa no lo está y sinceramente no me creía lo que me dijo ella de que estaba bien.

Mis manos estaban nerviosas y por primera vez me sentía inquieto, sentía algo raro en el pecho que me estaba molestando. De pronto aquella imagen de ese día, en la que Sakura estaba tirada en su casa desangrándose vino a mi mente, apreté mis ojos con fuerza intentando despejar aquellos recuerdos estremecedores ¿Sakura no estaría haciendo algo malo? No tenía por qué hacerlo pues desde hace rato ya no le hacemos daño.

Pero yo tenía la duda, Sakura se miraba… triste con aquella mirada silenciosa de pretender querer escapar, casi como si pidiera ayuda desde adentro y ese abrazo que me dio hace un rato fue como si me diera las gracias. Sakura no podría intentarlo una segunda vez, no había motivo ni razón aparente a menos que Itachi la haya forzado a hacerlo.

Ya no podía más con este sentimiento, subí las escaleras casi corriendo, estaba desesperado, tan solo quería abrir su puerta y mirarla durmiendo en aquella cama tan tranquila igual que el otro día como cuando dormía al lado de Itachi recostada en el sofá.

Cada vez que daba un paso hacia aquella habitación mis sentidos se alertaban haciendo que llegará a su habitación de dos zancadas.

–Sakura-. Al entrar en su cuarto, me sorprendí por lo que estaba haciendo, tenía unas tijeras grandes con las cuales estaba cortándose la piel.

–Sakura ¡No!-. Corrí hacia ella quitándoselas, pero ya se había hecho bastante daño.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida, casi como si estuvieran hipnotizada por los cortes en sus manos, parecía como si no le dolieran sus heridas. –Pero ¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¡Mírate Sakura!-. Busque rápidamente con que detener su sangrado. – ¿Por qué haces esto?-. Preguntaba pero ella no contestaba y mientras la limpiaba ella elevo su mirada a verme, tenía los ojos llorosos.

–Espera aquí-. Dije saliendo a prisa al baño, cogí un botiquín de primeros auxilios y después volví a ella sentándome a su lado.

Le desinfecté la herida con alcohol fue entonces que ella había caído en razón porque gritaba por el ardor que le estaba provocando la limpia. –No lo entiendo, como fue que otra vez pretendiste matarte-. Susurré vendando sus manos.

Durante todo este tiempo ella no pronuncio ninguna palabra, parecía como poseída y si yo no hubiera estado en casa o si ella lo hubiese intentado en otro lugar de seguro hubiera cumplido su cometido. –No volveré a preguntar otra vez del por qué lo hiciste… pero ¿Por qué en mi casa? ¡Joder! ¿Sabes los problemas en los que me hubieras metido?-.

Termine de curarla, me senté en el borde de la cama, suspire aliviado al saber que el peligro ya había pasado cuando ella hablo por fin tomándome por sorpresa sus palabras.

–No quiero vivir Utakata, perdón por hacerlo en tu casa, pero no debiste haber subido-.

– ¡Pero qué diablos dices! La vida es maravillosa, por ninguna razón te la debes de quitar, tú no eres quien para decidir eso-. Le había gritado, cosa que siento que se merecía ahora incluso sentía ganas de golpearla por haber hecho algo tan tonto, pero hacer eso solo empeoraría las cosas, de por si me sentía ya mal por estarla mirando como lloraba.

–Mi vida no es maravillosa Utakata, mi vida siempre ha sido una basura, una mierda. No puedo vivir con todo esto-. Al mirarla una sola palabra me pasaba por la cabeza… depresión.

Creo que Sakura tenía una depresión muy fuerte y era demasiado severa. Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía qué hacer con ella o con esto.

–Pero de que hablas, me tienes a mí, a Sai, a Naruto, a Itachi y no sé si contar con Sasuke, pero él ahí está también-. Se aferró a mí fuertemente sin dejar de llorar.

–No me hables de Itachi, por favor-. Dijo entre susurros.

– ¿Te hizo algo?-.

–Por favor Utakata no lo menciones, tu bien sabes lo que me hizo-.

–Sakura yo…-. Baje la mirada.

–Sé que él es tu amigo pero yo confiaba en ustedes ¿Cómo pudo ser que no me dijeran nada?-.

–Lo siento, no los prohibió, además Itachi…-.

–Ya no hablemos más de él, por favor-. Se aferró a mi pecho.

–Está bien-. Sabía lo que Itachi estaba haciendo con Sakura pero por sus órdenes me había quedado callado. Era por esa peli azul la razón de que Sakura estuviera ahora conmigo, tal vez el que ella estuviera conmigo por ahora era lo mejor, aunque si ella ya se enteró del supuesto engaño esto era demasiado como para que ella hubiera intentado suicidarse.

Aun sabiendo todo esto sentía unas inmensas ganas de romperle toda su angelical cara por ser un maldito desgraciado egocéntrico e inconsciente y ser un poco hombre, no puedo creer que siendo él, el mayor, el dirigente de nosotros haya caído tan bajo, hasta ahora solo yo por ser el segundo en edad lo sabía pero por las mismas ordenes de Itachi me había quedado callado a lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo Utakata para merecerme todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-. No supe que responder, me sentía demasiado mal como para poder ayudarla a encontrar una respuesta a su vida, al principio era divertido golpearla, humillarla e insultarla pero al final terminamos creo que todos siendo "amigos" de Sakura.

–Tú no has hecho nada, al contrario creo que has hecho muchas cosas buenas, seguro que las cosas irán bien después de hoy ya lo verás, te lo prometo-. Le acaricie la espalda para tranquilizarla, sentía algo por ella, pero no era amor, de eso estaba seguro.

–No hagas promesas, he escuchado muchas veces esa frase que ya hasta parece un mal chiste. Las cosas no irán bien, nunca lo harán-. Me separe de ella y le mire expectante por esas palabras.

–Sakura nunca digas nunca porque siempre pasará-.

–Te equivocas, yo nunca tendré una vida normal sin que me recuerde por todo lo que he pasado ¿No lo ves? Siempre eh sufrido, nací para sufrir para vivir el dolor de ser rechazada, olvidada, golpeada, ultrajada, ¡Nací para sufrir! Quiero morir Utakata y que ya nada me importe, no quiero que nadie más me moleste así con mi muerte ya no molestaré a nadie nunca más y todos se olvidarán de Sakura, la…-.

–Shhh-. La calle poniendo mi mano sobre sus labios. –No, no digas eso-. No podía creer lo que había dicho. –Como dices esa clase de cosas, Sakura nosotros te querremos, Itachi te quiere, Sasuke te ama, Naruto y Sai ya empezaste a caerles bien ¿Acaso quieres echar a perder lo poco que has conseguido con nosotros?-.

Ella meneo con la cabeza. –Son todos unos idiotas-. Intento levantarse.

–Sakura escúchame. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude y ese alguien puedo ser yo o un psicólogo en su defecto-. Sonreí para hacer más ameno el ambiente, haciendo más graciosa mi frase cosa que al parecer a ella no le agrado.

– ¿Un psicólogo? ¡No estoy loca!-. Quiso echarse a correr pero el tan solo apoyar sus manos la hizo desvanecer. La abrace fuerte para sostenerla.

–No digo que estés loca es solo que… mírate ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de esto, de lo que estás haciendo?-.

–No Utakata, no me eh dado cuenta, ¿De qué quieres que me cuenta?-.

–De que estas mal, no deberías estarte cortando para olvidar tus problemas, sabes cuándo daño me haces a mí o le harías a los demás-.

– ¿A los demás…? ¿Quiénes son los demás? Si lo dices por los chicos… primero Itachi puede irse al infierno, de Sasuke él me hubiera ayudado pero no lo hizo así que también puede irse junto con su hermano para hacerle compañía y de Sai o Naruto a ellos no les importo tan solo estaban conmigo porque el bastardo de Itachi se los ordenaba, no era porque ellos quisieran y de ti… pues al menos te agradezco de que estés conmigo porque lo sientes y no porque estés obligado. Además enserio no hagas nada, no necesito tú ayuda, sólo necesito morirme a menos que quieras ayudarme a morir entonces has algo-.

–Sakura no digas eso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me estas jodiendo con tus cosas!-. Le di una cachetada que la volteo, su cabello cubrió su rostro y las lágrimas lo humedecieron. –Lo siento, tú me obligaste-. Me pare frustrado, hace tiempo que no golpeaba a Sakura pero esta era una muy buena excepción, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hablar de la vida como si fuera nada?

Estaba enojado así que para soltar mi furia decidí golpear la pared que dejo agrietada la pintura, ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba asustada.

–Lo siento Sakura, no quise golpearte y tampoco asustarte, es solo que no quiero oírte decir esas cosas. Tú eres una chica espectacular, no necesitas hablar de eso y mucho menos querer intentar matarte-. Me calme, me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

–Me molesta que pienses que no le importas a nadie pero sabes, no es así. Nos importas mucho a los cinco, es solo que todos tenemos diferente forma de demostrarlo-. Su mirada era inexpresiva, no podía creer que le había gritado. Me negaba a seguir escuchando la clase de cosas que ella decía.

Para mí Sakura se había convertido casi como en una hermana, al principio intente verla como alguien que podría convertirse en una novia pero Itachi me lo había prohibido y después de tanto convivir con ella el sentimiento que tenía por ella se esfumo, creo que más bien se trasformó en amistad.

No podía dejar que ella muriera, le tenía mucho cariño y la amaba como si fuese mi hermana.

–Yo… lo siento mucho-. Dijo con una vocecilla apenas audible cuando regreso a su estado normal.

Le abracé fuerte, sabía que ella necesitaba un abrazo que la reconfortara indicándole que no estaba sola que al menos me tenía a mí para desahogarse, para contarme sus problemas.

–No pasa nada-. Bese su cabeza. –No vuelvas a decir esa clase de cosas, no quiero escucharte jamás decirlo, cuentas conmigo y lo sabes-. La apreté más fuerte hasta que dejo de sollozar.

–Gracias Utakata-.

– ¿Estás mejor?-. Pregunte y ella asintió levemente. Sonreí un poco para después besarle en la frente. –No vuelvas a hacer algo tonto nunca-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme. –No lo haré, gracias por apoyarme y estar conmigo-. Me abrazo más fuerte.

–La vida es tan maravillosa, debes vivirla siempre al máximo, disfrútala con emoción y responsabilidad, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones o fallas, solo dales la vuelta y sigue así ya verás que serás feliz. Deja que el mundo ruede y vuelva a rodar cuando tengas problemas y busca a alguien a que te ayude a resolverlos o por lo menos a que te escuche-.

Sakura asintió una vez más. –Me tienes a mí y a los demás, y aunque no todos estemos pendientes de lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor sabes que cuentas con nosotros o por lo menos conmigo-.

La escuche suspirar más tranquila y finalmente pude verla sonreír, Sakura tenía una linda sonrisa, sus pálidas mejillas se encendieron un poco y mostro aquella dentadura blanquecina.

–Ahora a dormir, pequeña-. Sakura me sonrió, su mirada brillo con dulzura, sus ojos representaban una calma que no había visto que ella tenía y me lleno de ternura. Yo no podía permitir que Sakura siguiera sufriendo, iba a decirle la verdad pero primero tenía que hablar con Itachi acerca de ese asunto.

La arrope como si fuera un ser indefenso, acaricie su mejilla esperando a que durmiera, estaba recostado a su lado, su mano estaba enlazada con la mía como diciendo que no la soltara hasta que durmiera. Sakura era hermosa pero su alma estaba muy lastimada.

Ella no merecía ser dañada pero como ella mismo lo dijo creo que ella había nacido para sufrir, solo espero que su vida cambie para bien, después de lo que le he dicho espero que entienda que el suicidio no es la mejor salida, que hay otras soluciones.

Después de que se quedara dormida me levante de su cama; tenía bastante sueño, los ojos se me estaban cerrando. –Hasta mañana-. Susurré cerrando su puerta.

Llegue hasta mi colchón cayendo en el rendido, apenas había tocado la cama me quede dormido. Hoy había sido un día muy pesado.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Repetía su nombre constantemente, estaba irritado, molesto, estaba enfrascado en una sola idea ¡Matarlo! Cuando viera a ese hijo de puta me las va iba a pagar, habíamos quedado en hacerle daño, pero no ese tipo daño.

Nadie se podría imaginar la rabia y la ira que tenía dentro de mí, esta era la primera vez que me sentía impotente, rabioso, mis ojos expresaban un odio fulminante que mataría a cualquiera que me mirara a la cara.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear al primero que se me pusiera enfrente, necesitaba desatar esto que sentía, estaba planeando mi homicidio para aquel sucio asqueroso bastardo.

¡Nadie! podía tocar a Sakura y menos hacerle eso y salir ileso. Yo solo quería que ella me necesitara, quería herirla en el corazón, hacerla sufrir por haberme cambiado pero Gaara entendió mal las cosas. Maldita la hora en que me hice su amigo.

Apreté los puños y empecé a correr en busca de ese desgraciado.

–Hola Sasuke-. De pronto en la calle me encontré con Naruto muy alegre que venía frente a mí, tenía una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, en estos momentos no me apetecía mirar a nadie feliz.

Él fue el primero que pago por culpa de Gaara, había desatado mi instinto demoledor, al rubio le había metido un severo golpe en la cara que lo había mandado al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, pero eso para mí no había sido suficiente, no había conseguido calmar mí ira, al contrario hacer eso solo hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

No sabía dónde encontrar a Gaara, en su casa no estaba, en el parque no estaba, con su novia no estaba, así que decidí llamarle para quedar en un sitio, así me sería mucho más fácil, saqué el celular y marqué su número.

– ¿Diga?-.

–Oye Gaara quedamos en el parque del barrio en el de siempre, ahora mismo, es urgente, tengo que hablar contigo-.

– ¿Ahora?-.

–Sí, ahora-.

–Es que ahora no puedo-.

–Acaso no escuchaste que dije que es urgente-.

–Si pero acaso tu no escuchaste que no puedo…-.

–No me importa lo que estés haciendo ahora; dije que quiero verte ahora mismo, te veo en cinco minutos por los columpios-. Ordene en un tono casi autoritario.

–Ok, termino de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y voy para allá pero no será en cinco tardaré unos quince o veinte en llegar, así que si quieres verme tendrás que esperarme ¿Está bien? Y sino llego pues ni modo, yo te dije que no podía-.

Más te vale llegar. Me dije para mis adentros. –No tardes-. Colgué enfrascado en mi enojo. "No sabes la que te espera Gaara, no lo sabes". Pensé.

Caminé despacio para hacer tiempo hasta el parque, estaba dándole patadas a todo lo que se me cruzaba, la gente me miraba raro pero poco me importaba lo que estuvieran pensando de mí.

Llegué al parque, él aún no había llegado tan solo estaba alargando sus horas de dolor. Me senté en un columpio a esperarlo, pasaron cinco, diez, quince, media hora y Gaara no aparecía. Maldito tienes que llegar o iré por ti hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso, me dije mirando el lugar por donde llegaría.

Entonces cuando paso casi hora y media le mire aparecer, me levante del columpio y me acerqué a él.

–Hola Gaara-.

–Hola Sasuke, siento llegar tarde tuve cosas que hacer pero ya estoy aquí. Dime que pasa ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que hablar conmigo?-. Apenas si termino de decir eso cuando le solté un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

– ¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa!?-. Mi golpe no lo había dejado inconsciente, no quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo sufrir y restregarle en la cara el dolor y la furia que sentía.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Sakura maldito bastardo!?-. Lo levanté de la camiseta y volví a pegarle otro puñetazo dejándolo otra vez en el suelo. Él se zafo de mí, se levantó e intento golpearme.

– ¿Hacerle qué?-. Me tomo a mí por el cuello de la camisa.

–No te hagas el inocente, se bien lo que le hiciste ¡Acéptalo!-. Lo sacudí, ambos estábamos agarrados por nuestras ropas.

– ¿Aceptar que? Yo no he hecho nada-. Gaara se estaba ganando una buena madriza.

– ¿Me estas jodiendo? Eres un maldito bastardo, tocaste a Sakura–. Musite entre dientes y ambos caímos al suelo revolcándonos en la tierra.

–No sé de qué hablas Sasuke, no le hecho nada a esa puta, ni siquiera la he visto en varios días-. Gaara quedo montado sobre mi abdomen.

–No te atrevas a llamarla así, Sakura no es ninguna puta, al contrario tu eres un hijo de mier…-. Gaara me cerró la boca de un puñetazo; regrese el rostro, ni siquiera me había dolido su golpe, como pude le di la vuelta, ahora el pelirrojo había quedado debajo de mí.

¡Mentiroso!-. Le clave mi rodilla en su entrepierna. –La has violado, la violaste maldito, ¡La violaste! Me das asco, no te hagas el tonto-. Le volví a pegar pero esta vez en el estómago. Este pelirrojo no iba a salir vivo de aquí.

–No te entiendo Sasuke-. Dijo con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina y meneaba la cabeza en el suelo aguantando su dolor. –Está bien si, lo acepto la hice mía pero no fue a la fuerza, tú más que nadie sabías que ya le traía unas ganas desde hace días, además no fue violación ella solita lo quiso, ella me lo pidió, debiste escucharla pedirme más-.

–Sucio bastardo, Sakura nunca…-.

–No te creas que ella es una santa, Itachi ya me lo ha contado todo. Dijiste que ella no te importaba y que te daba lo mismo. Que lo que pasara con ella no te interesaba, ¿Por qué mierda actúas así en su defensa? ¿O es que acaso te enamoraste?...-. Me miro de una forma acosadora.

–Ay Sasuke… ¿Te enamoraste de Sakura? Que patético eres. ¿Por qué todos los Uchiha son tan molestos e indecisos?-. Su risa me estaba enfureciendo. Además déjate de tonterías tú fuiste el de la idea de hacerle daño-.

–No me refería a hacerle ese tipo de daño ¿Sabes tú lo que Sakura está sufriendo ahora?-.

–No, y no me importa puesto que tú no especificaste términos-. Sonrió ladinamente.

– ¡Hijo de…!-. Lo golpe más, no podía creérmelo. – ¿Qué Sakura no me importa? Sakura es mi vida, ¡Estúpido!-.

–Si es tu vida ¿Por qué querías hacerle daño?-. Escupió sangre ensuciándome la playera.

–No sabía lo que decía estaba enojado, eso paso hace dos meses atrás, creí que ya lo habíamos olvidado; creí que ya la había olvidado pero ahora estoy más que molesto contigo. ¡Voy a matarte Gaara! No puedo creer que tu hayas sido capaz de hacer esto, eras mi amigo, ¡Mi amigo!-. Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y presione con fuerza. Él no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí recostado debajo de mí con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora sí que me las pagaría bien pagadas y Gaara comenzó a ponerse morado.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, aunque sé que a muchas les dio coraje. Han pasado varias cosas y se han tornado difíciles para todos sobre todo para Sakura, uwu.

También sé que a varias chicas no les ha agradado y que han dejado de leer o comentar por cómo están sucediendo las cosas, pero crean o no este tipo de situaciones pasan todos los días, hay personas que tienen una "suerte" y parecen imanes para los problemas. En el mundo hay de todo, desde los que son infelices hasta los que llegan al extremo de ser infelices.

(Suspiro) No sé; muchas personas sufren diariamente ya sea porque les hacen bullying o porque las ultrajan, en este caso la historia puede que parezca tonta y hasta incluso burda, pero son cosas reales, la historia a mi parecer está muy ligth comparada con la vida real.

Ya tengo el final, para esta novela. Espero sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios que buenos o malos me agradan leerlos. Luego les cuento una historia que le paso a una amiga mía, es algo frustrante, pero es cierta.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.

Uchiha_cherry.


	20. Sentimientos abiertos

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**Capítulo 19**

**Sentimientos**

**.**

**Sakura**

Al despertar la luz de la mañana lastimo mis pupilas, apreté fuerte mis ojos y me envolví en las cobijas hundiéndome en la oscuridad de las sabanas, sentía mi cabeza estallar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos los sentía casi cerrados por la hinchazón de haber llorado tanto el día de ayer.

Todavía la semana no terminaba así que hoy tendría escuela, otra vez. Sinceramente no me apetecía nada, no sentía ganas de nada, no quería hacer nada, solo quería deambular como zombie.

Me levanté de la cama, tenía puesta mi pijama de cuadritos, Utakata me la había puesto anoche porque mi ropa estaba mojada y sucia, camine hacia el baño, abrí el grifo y me metí debajo de la regadera sin importarme que el agua estuviera helada. Pasados unos minutos salí, mire mi ropa sucia en un bote, solo una idea por la cabeza me cruzaba para qué hacer con ella y esa idea era… quemarla. No quería tener nada que me recordara lo de anoche.

Salí del cuarto de huéspedes y me topé con Utakata en el pasillo. – ¿Ya estas lista para irnos?-. No sabía que decirle, no quería quedarme aquí sola. –Si no quieres no pasa nada, Sakura-. Musito en un tono sencillo pero amable.

–No, no te preocupes estoy bien, si voy-. Le sonreí y subí de nuevo al cuarto para cambiarme.

Me puse una sudadera morada, unos jeans y unos pumas negros, para mi peinado me hice una coleta alta, me lavé la cara, me puse casi nada de maquillaje, solo el necesario para ocultar la hinchazón de mis ojos. Bajé rápidamente a la cocina y cogí una manzana, eso era todo lo que desayunaría hoy pues no tenía mucha hambre.

–Vas muy guapa-. Dijo sonriendo intentando hacerme sentir bien.

–No mientas, pero gracias-. Yo le sonreí y me senté en un taburete de la cocina.

Utakata ladeo la cabeza torciendo una sonrisa, quizá pretendiendo conocer mis pensamientos. –Sakura si alguien te dice algo o te hace algo, se las verán conmigo; yo que soy Súper Utakata-. Hizo unos ademanes con sus manos figurando ser súper man, admito que eso me hizo reír, Utakata era muy serio pero a veces era demasiado divertido.

–Entonces serás mi héroe-. Dije sonrojándome.

–Sí, creo que lo seré-. Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de camino al instituto.

.

.

.

–Estando en el salón ¿te quieres sentar conmigo?-. Pregunto a mí lado.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor-. Apoyó su brazo en mi hombro y yo le miré un poco asustada, me puse a la defensiva lo que hizo que Uta quitara rápido su mano.

–Lo siento, es que con mi hermana suelo hacer eso-.

Intente controlarme, respire profundo y analice la situación después de ver quien era la persona que estaba a mí lado. –No te preocupes no pasa nada-. Le sonreí sinceramente y me volvió a poner el brazo en el hombro mientras yo me relajaba. Utakata era realmente lindo pues me consideraba como una hermana suya.

Al llegar casi al salón nos encontramos en el pasillo con Sai y Naruto que vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros.

– ¿¡Ya se han enterado!?-. Dijo el rubio exaltado.

– ¿De qué?-. Preguntamos los dos.

– ¡De lo de Gaara!-. Al escuchar su nombre se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería ponerme a llorar pero aguante.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con él o qué?-. Dije.

–No sé nada apenas venemos llegando Sakura y yo ¿Qué ha pasado? Últimamente me eh perdido de mucho-. Dijo Utakata interesado.

–Está en el hospital, se ve que ayer alguien le dio una paliza tan mala que acabó en urgencias-. Exclamo Naruto con cara de horror.

–Está muy mal, casi parecía muerto cuando lo encontraron-. Susurró Sai.

Yo estaba atónita ante este nuevo comentario, sentí algo estrujar mi pecho, era un sentimiento raro pero que ahí estaba y era por él pero… después de imaginarlo haciéndome esas cosas horribles aquella noche, sentí que al menos Gaara había recibido su merecido, dicen que cada quien obtiene su merecido a su debido tiempo y Gaara lo tuvo aunque no como yo hubiera querido.

–Pues bien por él-. Dije en voz alta, ni siquiera intente hacerme la disimulada.

Los demás me miraron extrañados, sin entender mí comentario. – ¿Qué?-. Eleve y baje los hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alguien le había dado a Gaara una buena paliza y bien se lo tenía, así que ya no me sentía tan sucia o miserable.

–Pero que estás diciendo Sakura, se trata de Gaara uno de nuestros amigos del que estás hablando como si nada-. Mugió Naruto molesto.

–Lo que pase con Gaara no me interesa además si alguien le dejo así fue porque hizo algo malo-.

–Sakura, te das cuenta de tus palabras-. Utakata me miro sorprendido mientras me reprochaba en regaño.

–Sí, se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, además son cosas mías, cuando se enteren del porque hablo de él así ustedes me darán la razón-.

– ¿De qué hay que enterarnos?-. Pregunto Sai.

–Olvídenlo. Son cosas mías como ya les dije-. Camine por el pasillo jalando a Utakata. –Será mejor que vayamos a clase que ya saben cómo se pone la señorita Shizune cuándo llegamos tarde-. Ahora me sentía arrogante y dura, creo que esta noticia me había puesto feliz.

En algún punto de mi ser estaba contenta pero me sentía un tanto desdichada. Quería olvidarlo todo, comenzar de nuevo, empezar algo distinto, dejar en el pasado todo lo malo; aunque sé que será difícil, no es imposible pero necesito empezar otra vez, desde cero y ahora al lado de Utakata por lo pronto el será el pilar que me levante.

Entramos en clase y yo me senté al lado de Uta. Había olvidado las últimas horas y ahora me sentía como ya había dicho arrogante pero feliz. Saque mis cosas poniéndolas sobre la paleta, Utakata de vez en cuando me parloteaba algo a lo que yo respondía con un sí o un no, dependiera de lo que me preguntara.

De repente por la puerta apareció Itachi, su sola presencia llamo mi atención, con el asunto de Gaara había olvidado a ese maldito infiel y traidor, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero intenté contenerlas, el me miro, solo sus ojos se desviaron hacía mí y después nuestro enlace visual desapareció porque el volteo el rostro con superioridad. Volví a mirar a Utakata que estaba atento a la pizarra, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi visión.

La clase empezó y yo estaba en mi mundo sin poder oír a nadie, miraba a todos escribir sobre sus cuadernillos, a la profesora dictar mientras escribía con marcador negro números, a mis compañeros parlotear sobre muchas cosas, así las horas iban pasando y de vez en cuando yo susurraba con Utakata, Naruto y Sai de cosas. Sobre el asunto de Itachi, él no se había sentado a nuestro lado, porque bien ya sabía lo que había hecho, de hecho hace días que no veo que se siente junto a ellos, es como si se hubiera distanciado de repente.

Eleve la vista a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la pizarra, la última hora que quedaba era educación física, genial, porque más tediosa y aburrida no podía ser. Bajamos al gimnasio ya con nuestras mochilas, fuimos a los baños a cambiarnos para poder empezar a calentar para el ejercicio de hoy.

Entonces mientras nos encontrábamos en la cancha de básquet vi algo que me destrozó el alma, Itachi estaba con la chica de ayer, tonteando con su cara de estúpido. Apenas y me voy de su lado se destapa el muy desgraciado.

Utakata me miró, no supe en que preciso momento yo ya estaba llorando. –Sakura-. Lo escuche decir mi nombre e hizo ademanes con sus manos de que me limpiara los ojos, asentí con la cabeza limpiando mis pómulos que quedaron algo enrojecidos.

–Ahora vuelvo chicos-. Anuncio el profesor saliendo, ahí fue cuando Utakata se acercó a Itachi.

- ¿Es que tú acaso no tienes vergüenza?-.

– ¿De qué hablas primito?-. Itachi sonrió ladinamente tan campante y arrogante.

–A mí ya no me llames primito-.

–Ok está bien, entonces amiguito-. Musito a Utakata que ya estaba molesto.

–Tampoco me llames así porque tú y yo ya no somos amigos, ¡No somos nada!-.

– ¿Acaso quieres decir que estas desertando al grupo?-.

– ¿Desertando al grupo? Por favor Itachi ¿Cuál grupo? La banda se deshizo cuando trajiste a Sakura a nosotros, cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando Gaara se integró, cuando Sai y Naruto dejaron de ser lo que eran, cuando tú… nos dejaste por esa zorra a la que llamas Konan-.

–Bájale a tus palabras primito y si quieres dejar a la banda hazlo pero ya sabes tus consecuencias, nadie sale de pie de aquí, una vez adentro es adentro-. Amenazo.

–Me valen un cacahuate tus amenazas, tú siempre mandas y mandas y nosotros que solo recibimos ordenes tuyas y hay vamos de pendejos de tras tuyo siempre, pero eso se acabó-. Utakata iba a dar la vuelta.

–Es por esa pelirrosa ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué todos cambian cuando están con ella? Primero Sasuke y ahora tú, que más sigue… ¿Naruto y Sai siendo los mejores amigos de la Haruno?-. Utakata soltó una risa socarrona.

– ¿Y porque cosa no seríamos sus mejores amigos?-. Interfirió Naruto. –Sakura ha hecho en estas semanas mucho más que tú Itachi, ella siempre está con nosotros y tú te has alejado mucho desde que estas con tu "noviecita"-.

–No deberías hablar por los demás y mejor deberías arreglar primero tus asuntos y después cuando lo hayas hecho regresa y da tus órdenes mientras creo que los Uchiha dejaron de ser lo que eran-. Sai pasó por su lado empujándolo con su hombro.

–Y mira tú preguntando ¿por qué cambiamos? La respuesta la tienes tú mismo, ya deberías saberlo Itachi ya que tú fuiste el primero que estuvo con ella-. Esas palabras lo habían dejado en silencio. –Tú no sabes el daño que le has hecho-. Dijo señalándome. –Tú y tu hermano para tal caso son lo mismo, ambos le hicieron casi el mismo daño, solo que Sasuke consiguió llevarla al hospital-.

Ahora todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

Itachi arrugo su frente molesto. – ¡Cállate!-. Ordeno entre dientes con voz severa.

Yo no había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida, me sentía tan roja que apenas si podía sentir frío.

– ¿A esa chica?-. Dijo Neji señalándome. –Pero si esta re fea. ¿Qué cosa le vieron los Uchiha?-. Empezó a burlarse mientras me recorría de pies a cabeza.

–Nadie la quiere, es la marginada de la clase-. Dijo una castaña burlándose mientras cruzaba sus manos debajo de sus senos.

–Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? Váyanse a hacer sus cosas, gente chismosa-. Gritó Naruto mirando a todos.

De repente todos "mis compañeros" empezaron a hacer y a decir otras cosas, me aventaban papeles, botellas y los balones de básquet con las que entrenaríamos. Todos estaban centrados con insultarme, humillarme, con herirme en el orgullo.

Ya no aguantaba más, escuchar a todos decir malas cosas, sentir sus golpes, mirar a Itachi y a Utakata palabrearse y después agarrarse a golpes por mi culpa, mirar a Sai sentado en una de las bancas mirado el alboroto con una risa ladina y a Naruto intentando contener a muchedumbre de sus insultos.

–Maldición-. Grite y eche a correr directo al baño seguida de abucheos.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de mi desaparición porque estaban centrados en la pelea que se estaba efectuando a manos de Itachi y Utakata que ya estaban tirados en el suelo aferrados.

Me acerque al lavamanos y me mojé la cara para intentar calmarme. Ya quería irme de aquí, no podía ni aguantar más en este instituto, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, no soportaba esto ¡Ya no! Y a pesar de que mi vida había cambiado en las últimas semanas mi vida volvió a cambiar de la noche a la mañana cuando me entere del engaño de Itachi de ahí todo para acá se ha tornado otra vez en un duro infierno. Estaba regresando al pasado, solo que se me estaba multiplicando.

Estaba por bajar la cabeza y apoyarla frente al espejo cuando sentí unas cálidas manos tocando mi espalda, al girarme vi a Sasuke. No me contuve y le abracé fuerte.

Me acarició el cabello y me miró a los ojos. –Ya no llores Sakura, amo ver tus ojos, pero no así-. Limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos. –Eres tan hermosa pero tus lágrimas te opacan-. Dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

–Sasuke-. Lo contemple.

–Son todos unos idiotas-. Me dijo en el oído mientras me abrazaba y yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Lo sé-. Al decir esto ambos sonreímos.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste así hiciste ayer, a donde fuiste, por qué saliste corriendo?-. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

–Haber Sakura tú que eres muy observadora ¿Quién ha faltado hoy a la escuela?-. Su pregunta me dejo pensativa, deje de abrazarlo y le mire.

–Ga… Gaara. Me han dicho que está en urgencias-.

–Bien, pues fui yo quien lo mandó allí-. Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿Le pegaste?-. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonreí un poco, nadie había hecho nada parecido a eso por mí. –Oh, gracias-. Fue todo lo que musite abrazándolo otra vez pero todavía aún más fuerte.

–Eso ya no importa pero dime ¿Cómo estás princesa?-. Me retiro para verme. Yo estaba sorprendida Sasuke me acaba de llamar princesa. Su alago me hacía sentir bien que quise refugiarme entre sus brazos como si fuera una criatura indefensa.

–Mal-. Me cogió del mentón para que le mirase. –Quiero irme de aquí-.

–Como quieras princesa, ven vamos-. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó fuera del gimnasio.

Me sentía rara pero a la vez segura, recordar el pasado con Sasuke, como en un inicio me hizo sentir muy bien porque sé que muy en el fondo de mí jamás había dejado de amarlo y algo me decía que él tampoco había dejado de amarme.

– ¿Pero qué haces? Nos pueden poner falta, por irnos-. Le dije al mirar que estábamos saliendo de la escuela.

– ¿Y? ¿No dijiste que te querías ir? Pues vámonos-.

–Yo me refería del gimnasio, no de la escuela-.

–Es lo mismo, no te iras de aquí hasta que no salgamos además que importa que nos pongan falta, presentamos un justificante y listo, asunto arreglado-.

–Pero Sasuke…-. Me cogió en brazos y salió del instituto corriendo. Yo sólo sonreía como tonta.

Al final, cuando estuvimos lejos me bajó al suelo y me cogió de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

– ¡Estás loco!-.

–Lo sé-. Me sonrió y yo me ruboricé un poquito.

Mis sentimientos otra vez estaban aflorando, pero tenía miedo, no quería regresar al pasado.

– ¿Has probado ir en una moto lo más rápido posible?-.

–No, me dan mucho miedo esas cosas-. Rio en alto y carcajadas, como si lo que dije hubiera sido divertido.

–Ven vamos-. Me llevó hasta una moto que estaba estacionada, cerca de varias, alejadas en el estacionamiento del instituto.

–No irás en serio ¿verdad?-. Le mire sorprendida.

–Es hora de quitarte el miedo-. Se montó.

–Ni siquiera sé si es seguro-. Dije intentando persuadirlo.

–No seas tonta conmigo es seguro, además yo no dejare que te pase nada, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado ya?-. Dijo entre risas.

–Venga, súbete-. Dudé un poco. –Vamos será divertido, enserio-.

–Pero no vayas muy rápido-. Me senté detrás de él, me abrace a su cintura y lo aprese fuerte mientras él ponía en marcha.

– ¿No tienes cascos?-.

–No, así que agárrate bien a mí-.

–Está bien-. Apreté los ojos mientras sentía mi cabello volar.

– ¿A poco no es divertido?-. Sasuke lanzo un grito emocionado mientras viajábamos como a 120 millas por horas.

–S… si…-. Titube un poco pero Sasuke tenía razón, sentir el viento en tu cara, sentir que eras libre, se sentía tan bien aunque yo fuera con los ojos apretados intentando no abrirlos para no ver a la gran velocidad a la que ibamos.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	21. Disturbios

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 20**

**Disturbios**

**.**

**Sakura**

Me agarré fuerte a él, Sasuke estaba manejando a toda velocidad, se miraba que estaba realmente feliz. – ¡Yuju!-. Expreso forzando su motor a todo lo que daba, yo sabía que debía divertirme igual que él pero estaba tan tensa que sentía miedo, miedo de que en cualquier momento Sasuke perdiera el control y saliéramos volando los dos.

–Vamos Sakura, grita conmigo-. Lo escuche decirme mientras se ponía en medio de la calle la cual estaba desierta.

–No…-. Dije aferrada a su cintura con los ojos apretados.

–Solo grita, siente el viento en tu cara, siente libre-. Quito una de sus manos del manubrio y la puso sobre las mías que estaban enredadas en su cuerpo dándome seguridad. – ¡Vamos grita!-. Abrí mis ojos despacio y mire como su cabello se sacudía, Sasuke volteo a mirarme viéndome con esos ojos oscuros que me brindaron confianza. –Siente libre-. Sus labios se movieron y poco a poco mi agarre fue suavizándose hasta que pude conseguir esbozar una sonrisa. –Ves no es tan malo, ahora suéltate un poco y grita-.

Parpadee un poco sintiendo como el viento friccionaba mi rostro y mis ojos se cristalizaban por el golpe del aire en mi cara. –Ok-. Musite y finalmente pude hacer lo que él me dijo, grite tan fuerte como pude dejándome llevar por su voz que acompasaba a la mía, escuche como el viento se llevaba mi voz así que grite más fuerte, Sasuke sonrió y grito todavía aún más fuerte, Sasuke me estaba enseñando a sentirme libre.

Cada vez mientras más avanzábamos él aceleraba más y más. –Confía en mí, Sakura-. Me dijo volteando a verme una vez más. –No pasa nada-. Llegamos a la velocidad máxima permitida por la moto, la verdad es que se sentía tan bien.

-Wooohooo-. Grité encantada, la velocidad me había gustado.

Sasuke se rio y yo con una mano aún agarrada, levanté la otra haciendo movimientos de victoriosos. –Así me gusta, verte feliz-. Lo había escuchado pero decidí ignorarlo porque quería disfrutar del momento que Sasuke me estaba regalando.

La capucha de mi sudadera estaba volando, a la velocidad que íbamos era normal que fuera así, mi pelo estaba alborotado, el aire lo tiraba para atrás sin dejar ni un mechón en mi cara, el cabello de Sasuke también hacia lo mismo, su playera estaba hondeando arrugándose por el aire y yo solo cerré los ojos no por miedo sino porque en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, no podía creer lo que me había perdiendo.

De pronto la moto empezó a ir más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo. Mi cabello volvió a su sitio, pero despeinado. –Ha sido... genial-. Eludí aun arriba.

–Sabía que te iba a gustar-. Dijo y me ayudo a bajar de la moto, aún estaba impresionada por el corto viaje pues sentía en el rostro todavía esa sensación del viento chocar contra mi cara. Sasuke llevó la moto a una farola y la volvió a enganchar.

Llegamos hasta su casa, engancho la moto y vino hacia mí besándome en la mejilla. –Ya volveremos a subirnos otra vez-. Susurró a mi oído lo que provoco que me sonrojara un poco, tuve que mirar al suelo para evitar verlo ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba haciendo estas cosas?

–Muchas gracias Sasuke-. Dije sonriendo sin subir la mirada.

–No hay de que preciosa-. Me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar por las calles. El que me tomara de la mano me había sorprendido. Yo caminaba a su lado mirándolo desconcertada, no sabía porque razón lo hacía quizá el pretendía engañarme de nuevo aunque no sé algo me decía que no.

–Sasuke… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-. Me miró extrañado.

– ¿Hacer qué?-.

–Ya sabes, estar conmigo-. Elevo una de sus cejas sin comprenderme.

–No te entiendo-. Mordí mi labio inferior.

–No deberías estar conmigo, no deberíamos estar juntos… Sasuke yo te he hecho mucho daño, estuve con tú hermano y aun así ¿Quieres estar conmigo?-.

–Estuviste con él por mí culpa-. Musito deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a mí. –Yo te orille a dejarme, no te culpo si mi hermano supo cómo arreglárselas para engañarte, además eso ya no importa, lo importante es que te quitaste las vendas de los ojos y te diste cuenta de su engaño. Ya todo llego a su fin y lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo… Sakura yo no podría verme en un mundo sin ti-. Le miré a los ojos.

– ¿Un mundo sin mí?-. Repetí.

–Sakura te amo más que a nada, desde que te mire por primera vez-. Suspiro. –Pero por mi estúpido orgullo y por querer ser mejor que Itachi no te lo dije antes, siempre te insulte y te lastime de eso es lo único que me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haber sido tan hombre para enfrentarme a mi hermano, a los chicos y a todo, yo sabía muy en el fondo que todo lo que decían de ti era una mentira pero… todos se ocupaban de aparentar que todo era verdad. Sakura tú me gustas por cómo eres y por lo que eres y aunque lo de Kakashi hubiera sido verdad no me hubiera importado que fueras mi novia-.

– ¿Enserio te gusto?-. Más que pregunta para él era una afirmación para mí.

–Claro que me gustas Sakura, aunque estuviste mucho tiempo confundida por culpa de Itachi, sé que tú y él fueron novios hace mucho tiempo por eso me aleje porque mi hermano me lo dijo, así que era obvio que tenía que alejarme de ti… por él-. Miró a otro lado, suspiro pesado y me soltó de la mano.

–Sasuke-.

–No sabes lo que duele estar enamorado de una persona que no te corresponde y que para acabarla está enamorada de tu hermano-. Sus palabras me estaban poniendo triste. –No sabes que es querer besarle y lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte mirándola, contemplando su belleza, pero claro, nunca voy a poder darle besos, quererla como se merece, amarla... porque ella solo me ve como amigo, porque no fui capaz de ayudarla ni luchar por ella. Eso es algo que me destroza completamente el corazón-.

Todo esto era demasiado para mí, escucharlo decir tal cosa, amaba a Itachi si, pero ese amor no se comparaba con el amor que había y tenía por Sasuke, además ya me había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su hermano era solo admiración, aunque esa admiración ahora estuviera tirada en lo profundo del bote de basura.

Sasuke camino en recto dándome la espalda, estaba alejándose y en medio de mi locura le detuve, le tiré del brazo para que me mirara y con voz firme le hable. –Escúchame bien Sasuke, yo te amo. ¡Te a-m-o!-. Se quedó verdaderamente sorprendido ante mi reacción. –Aunque las cosas no lo parezcan y la situación sea tan diferente a lo que ambos imaginamos… sé que te amo no porque me abriste los ojos, no porque te estas confesando sino porque de verdad te amo aunque… me hayas lastimado-.

–Mientes-. Enarco sus cejas casi pretendiendo juntarlas.

–No, no miento, te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amé desde que me besaste por primera vez, desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que me salvaste, desde que me di cuenta de que podía amar otra vez. ¿Por qué crees que miento?-. Le cogí de las dos manos.

–Porque quieres engañarme-. Eleve una de mis cejas ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba jugando conmigo psicológicamente?

–No te engañaría, incluso jamás deje de amarte aun cuando tu… me traicionaste, me engañaste y me mentiste con eso de que ellos, tus amigos jamás iban a volver a golpearme y tú fuiste quien me paleo y casi me obligo a morir-.

–A qué bien Sakura, gracias por recordarme eso-.

–No lo hago con la intensión de que te sientas mal, es solo que… me dolió más el corazón que tus puños y cuando Itachi me salvo, me protegió me hizo recordar el pasado cuando él y yo… andábamos, pero Itachi me mintió, debí saberlo desde que tú me lo advertiste, pero no lo hice-.

–Lo sé Sakura-. Suspiro. –Pero tu debías de entender que ellos…-.

–Que ellos estaban siendo manipulados-. Interferí. –Itachi los obligaba, los chicos son tan lindos conmigo, se han portado de lo mejor Utakata es tan lindo que me ha ofrecido su casa, Naruto ha cambiado totalmente ya no es un idiota y ya no me lastima, de Sai bueno su cambio no ha sido radical como el del rubio pero por lo menos ya me habla mejor-.

–Y yo…-.

–Tú me has demostrado que me amas-. Le abrace fuerte, el no correspondió al instante sino que lo hizo cuando recayó en que le abrazaba.

–Sakura perdóname por lo que paso la otra vez, no era mi intención gol…-.

–Ya olvidemos eso. Las cosas ya pasaron y ahora me están pasando muchas cosas que no puedo ni si quiera todavía asimilar, todo es confuso pero creo que es verdadero, Sasuke abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes quiero comprobar que esto de verdad está pasando, que no eres un sueño y que estas aquí-.

–Entonces te diré algo mejor que eso-.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Sakura se mi novia-. Esas palabras me dejaron atónita. ¿Ser su novia? Pero de qué diablos estaba hablando él.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Sí, anda conmigo-.

–Sasuke…-.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el silencio?-.

–Yo… no… no lo sé, te amo pero aceptar eso en este momento es muy repentino además tienes que entender que aún no estoy preparada para empezar otra relación después de lo de Itachi yo…-. Sasuke sonrió agachando la cabeza.

–Está bien Sakura, creo que me precipite al pedirte esto, me deje llevar, aunque no es un sueño porque estoy contigo y lo estaré siempre-.

–Sasuke no es que no quiera andar contigo, es solo que… tú solo dame tiempo-. Le dije y él me abrazo fuerte.

–Está bien, no te preocupes, te entiendo. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, yo siempre estaré para ti, por ahora sólo con eso me conformo con estar contigo, Sakura-. Me susurró al oído.

Nos separamos los dos sonriendo. –Gracias por entenderme-. Sasuke volvió a besar mi mejilla, tomo otra vez mi mano y seguimos caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

.

.

.

**Gaara**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba hospitalizado, me encontraba mejor y ya me podía mover con total libertad. En unas cuantas horas me daban el alta. Mis heridas habían sido algo graves pero gracias a la atención medica que recibí me recupere mucho más rápido además de que mi regeneración es bastante veloz.

Estaba contento pero eso solo sería hasta que saliera de aquí porque cuando pusiera un pie fuera del hospital ese hijo de puta de Sasuke me las iba a pagar completitas, le iba a hacer sufrir el triple de lo que me hizo sufrir a mí, era mi amigo pero los amigos no son para siempre.

En estos momentos Sasuke no era tan importante, el pasaba a segundo terminó pues lo que más me importaba ahora era Sakura, había nacido en mi un amor enfermizo por ella y me daba rabia saber que ella ya estaba sucia por eso no me importo violarla aquel día, pensaba en que si la hacía mía… ese amor iba a desaparecer pero creo que solo se hizo más fuerte, el único problema es que yo no sería correspondido. Además se lo había advertido, no debía decir nada y lo hizo, esa fue la gota que hizo que mi delirio por ella se convirtiera en odio.

Odio que incremento cuando Sasuke me dio la espalda, me dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella y resulta que sigue enamorado de esa chica y que luchara por ella hasta el final. – ¡Maldita sea!-. Estos dos hacen que mi sangre hierva de coraje... ¿Qué Sakura era la vida de Sasuke? Hmp, pues él pronto verá como acaba su vida.

.

.

.

**Utakata**

El profesor volvió, las cosas afortunadamente se habían calmado antes de que Gai llegara, Itachi se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca mientras me miraba con odio desde el lugar en el que estaba parado mientras Konan le ayudaba a limpiarse.

Yo estaba del otro lado sacudiendo mi ropa también mirándolo de la misma forma. –Bien chicos vamos a calentar de nuevo que las cosas se están enfriando-. Dijo el profesor sin comprender el sarcasmo de Naruto.

–Que si se están enfriando si ya hasta reventaron de calientes-.

Mientras estábamos haciendo ejercicio noté que faltaba alguien, no podía saber exactamente quien porque el golpe que Itachi me dio en la cabeza me dejo algo tonto, pero había un gran hueco en el gimnasio. Terminamos de hacer la rutina y Gai tuvo que pasar lista fue ahí cuando me percate de tal inexistencia.

Para cuándo el profesor llego a Sakura Haruno la clase se quedó en completo silencio y aquella peli rosa no contesto. - ¿No está?-. Me dije buscándola con la mirada. –Pero si hace un momento aquí estaba.

– ¿Saben dónde ha ido?-. Dijo Gai buscándola. – ¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura?-. Eludió nuevamente.

–No-. Alcance a escuchar a mis compañeros susurrar cosas, algunos estaban preocupados pero otros simplemente hacían ofensas.

–Qué raro-. Musito el profesor rarito que solo elevo los hombros y continuo pasando lista hasta llegar a Sasuke. –Sasuke Uchiha-. Miré para ver si estaba y tampoco, cosa que se me hizo extraña.

– ¿Tampoco está? Pero si a él también le vi antes de empezar la clase, bueno entonces él también tiene falta-. Apuntó algo en su hoja y de repente la gente empezó a cuchichear.

Gai terminó de pasar lista, recogí mis cosas y fui hasta el vestidor a cambiarme. Al terminar de arreglarme Sai y Naruto ya me estaban esperando en una banca del patio.

– ¿Dónde habrá ido?-. Preguntó Naruto de repente.

–No sé... pero ¿No les parece raro que Sasuke también haya desaparecido?-. Dije yo.

–Para mí que se han ido juntos, eso creo yo-. Añadió Sai bostezando, acostándose en la banca. Estábamos especulando cosas cuando de repente una voz nos alertó.

–Hola chicos-. Levantamos la mirada y vimos a Itachi con una chica a su lado tomados de la cintura, esto es ¿Enserio? Pensé. –Nos preguntábamos si podíamos sentarnos con ustedes-.

–No-. Conteste aun molesto, primero por la desfachatez de Itachi al aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado en el gimnasio y segundo porque estaba aún molesto por el ojo morado que me había dejado.

–Vete Itachi-. Me siguió Naruto.

– ¿Por qué lo tratan así, acaso no son amigos?-. Preguntó la peli azul que estaba extrañada por nuestra actitud ya que siempre desde que recuerdo hemos estado juntos los cinco, aunque ahora ya éramos tres.

–Tú cállate, no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos-. Dijo Sai incorporándose mirando a Konan molestó mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza.

De repente Itachi se puso enfrente de él, le agarró de la camiseta y con fuerza lo estampo contra el suelo. – ¡A ella no le hablas así! ¿Entendiste? O quieres que te haga entenderlo-.

Sai no dijo nada, estaba tan asustado que mojo los pantalones. – ¡Discúlpate con ella!-. Ordeno Itachi, pero Sai seguía sin habla. Corrimos a separarlos, esta era la segunda vez que me enfrentaba con él.

– ¿Ahora vas contra nosotros, Itachi? ¿Te desquitas con tus amigos solo porque Sakura te dejo? No tenemos la culpa de que le hayas sido infiel y la hayas engañado-. Estaba por abalanzarme a él cuando de pronto mire a Naruto pasar como un rayo y le dio tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mando directo al suelo.

–Quien debería disculparse eres tú Itachi, discúlpate con Sai ahora mismo o voy a partirte toda tu linda carita de playboy que tienes-. El rubio estaba enojado, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de coraje.

– ¿Qué esa zorra me dejo? Están equivocados y yo no soy infiel, chicos ¿por quién me toman? Yo tengo dignidad-.

–Te he dicho que quiero que te disculpes-.

–Basta Naruto-. Le detuve al mirar sus intenciones.

–Tienes buena derecha Naruto, ahora entiendo porque siempre me fue difícil saber quién era mejor golpeándola-. Hizo referencia a Naruto y a Sasuke cuando golpeaban a Sakura mientras se acomodaba el mentón desde el suelo.

–Mejor vete Itachi, nosotros ya no tenemos que ver nada contigo-. Se levantó y nos miró con asco, cogió a la chica y se marchó.

–Ese idiota tiene la culpa de que hayamos dejado de ser lo que éramos. Estábamos mucho mejor cuando no nos llevábamos bien con Sakura, en ese entonces todo era más divertido-. Eludió Naruto abriendo y cerrando el puño.

– ¿Estás bien Sai?-. Dije levantándolo.

–Sí, sí-. Dijo arreglándose la camiseta, sobando su espalda y sacudiendo sus pantalones. –Ahora entiendo porque siempre me dijeron que nunca me metiera con él, no entiendo como Sasuke puede soportarlo o como ustedes pueden enfrentarse a él sin mirarlo a los ojos. Itachi es aterrador-. Musito pasando saliva.

–Adrenalina, supongo-. Dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar la espalda del morocho que se sentó en una mesa muy apartada de nosotros junto a la peli azul.

– ¿Saben que…?-. Dije mirando su coquetear con esa chica.

– ¿Qué?-. Contestaron ellos al unísono.

–Que alguien tiene que bajarle los humos a ese idiota-. Ahora por mi edad creo que había pasado yo a ser el líder de esta banda, bueno si es que podíamos llamarle banda a un trio de tontos.

Al escucharme decir esto Sai y Naruto sonrieron ladinamente. –Sí, creo que tienes razón-.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas lamento haber tardado eh tenido cosas que hacer… lo siento.

Bueno esta historia ya está por terminar espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Itachi es el malvado de la historia u_u es una lástima pero ya les diré porque es el malo y de Sasuke… bueno él sí que a cambiado, le hizo bien alejarse del clan.

Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso y un abrazo.

Uchicha_cherry


	22. Efecto bumerang

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**Efecto bumerang**

**.**

**Sakura**

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, solo estaba concentrada en que iba al lado de Sasuke tomada de la mano. Sonreí tranquila, mi vida últimamente se había tornado una locura, entre el bullying, la lejanía de mis padres, los problemas que tenía con Itachi, la preocupación de Utakata, el nuevo rollo que tenía con los chicos y ahora de regreso con Sasuke.

Todo era confuso y frustrante hasta cierto punto pues yo no tenía del todo claro lo que sentía y mis sentimientos estaban alocados. Así estuve con Sasuke tomada de la mano hasta que dieron las 4 de la tarde, de pronto la imagen de Uta vino a mi mente.

- ¡Utakata!-. De seguro estaría preocupado porque ni siquiera le he avisado donde estoy, además soy una mal agradecida porque él se ha peleado con Itachi por mí y yo que ni siquiera me he reportado.

–Sasuke lo siento me tengo que ir-. Dije de manera apresurada a lo que él me miró con ojos de cachorrito como diciéndome no te vayas, claro que me hubiera quedado pero ya habia estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. –Nos vemos después si-. Le dije depositando un casto beso en su mejilla derecha.

–Ok está bien, ve con cuidado-. Dijo soltándome.

–Sí, si no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana-. Le sonreí, me abrazó, nos separamos y eche a correr.

–Hasta mañana entonces-. Le mire sonreír y yo fui a casa de Utakata.

Cuando toque la puerta él fue el que salió directamente a abrazarme. – ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías-. Dijo al verme.

–Lo siento, eh estado con Sasuke-.

– ¿Con Sasuke? Debí suponerlo cuando no lo vi tampoco en la clase de gimnasia. Vamos pasa-. Paso un brazo por mi espalda y yo entré en casa. Nos sentamos en el sofá de sala, Utakata tenía encendido el televisor, no estábamos prestábamos mucha atención a lo que estaba en ella pues yo me sentía culpable y sabía que Utakata quería preguntarme algo porque friccionaba mucho las manos.

–Ya pregúntame-. Le dije al fin después de unos minutos.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sasuke?-. Eleve una ceja rosada, encorve la boca dibujando una "U" a la inversa y conteste con la mejor de mis simplezas.

–Realmente nada, solo nos subimos a una moto y anduvimos dando vueltas-.

– ¿Te subiste en una moto con Sasuke? ¡Acaso estás loca! ¿Acaso no sabes cómo maneja él? Parece un demonio en ella, pudieron haberse matado-. Me reí ante su mala reacción.

–Pero si estoy bien, no te preocupes y si ya me di cuenta de cómo maneja él-.

–No vuelvas a subirte en moto y mucho menos con Sasuke no quiero que me llamen del hospital, tonta-. Me regaño.

–Ay por favor no exageres tanto-. Me levanté del sillón dirigiéndome a la cocina, abrí la alacena y cogí una caja de galletas, después volví al sofá.

Mañana ya era fin de semana, así que el sábado ya no había escuela. Por fin, al fin había terminado la semana, tenía unas ganas de que terminara ya.

–No es que exagere, es sólo me preocupo por ti. Sasuke es un chico muy peligroso sobre todo andando sobre esas cosas, imaginate hasta su hermano le ha prohibido usarlas, además porque estas de nuevo con Sasuke, él te hizo demasiado daño y sin embargo estas con él otra vez-.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–A que… Sakura tú más que nadie sabe quién es él-.

– ¿No te entiendo, explícate con eso de que él es muy peligroso, eh?-. No quería de nuevo que la gente comenzara a llenarme de dudas, pero aquí estaba Utakata implantándolas y yo que ya no se confiar. ¿Por qué los Uchiha son así, cizañosos?

–A que hace cosas peligrosas, como eso de lo de las motos ya sabes, le gustan ese tipo de cosas peligrosas-.

–Oh-. Exhale aliviada, mi cabeza estaba yéndose hacia otro lado, con eso de la palabra peligro haciéndome recordar cuando Sasuke me advirtió de Itachi. –Pues entonces mira como tiemblo-. Le dije haciendo ademanes.

–De verdad, no se puede hablar contigo-. Soltó una risa. –La juventud ahora está muy alocada, ya no tiene respeto por sus mayores-. Dijo haciendo gestos de abuelas, lo que hizo que me riera fuerte.

–Tienes una risa muy bonita-.

–No te acostumbres a ella, que no sale mucho-. Me tomo por desprevenida y me robó la galleta que me iba a comer.

– ¡Hey! Esa era mi galleta-. Él hizo sonidos raros mientras masticaba, creo que estaba imitando lo que le había dicho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-. Acórale mi mano sobre mi oreja derecha haciendo como que no lo escuchaba y quería escucharlo.

–Está muy rica, debiste habértela comido antes-. Me dijo y yo le tiré un cojín a la cara, él se rio. –Sakura pero es enserio no quiero que vuelvas a subirte con Sasuke en una moto-. Advirtió devorando otra galleta.

.

.

.

**Sai**

Estaba ansioso, ya quería poner en práctica el plan que habíamos ideado los tres para darle una buena lección al tonto de Itachi, no es que le tuviera miedo es solo que me tomo por desprevenido la última vez que hablamos. Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento del instituto cuando de pronto su auto llamo mi atención, era extraño que él se encontrara detrás del edificio de chicas y es que el instituto a cierta hora se divide.

Camine sigilosamente hasta su auto, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones igual que siempre, me pare al lado de la puerta de copiloto, si había algo más preciado que su propia vida, eso era su auto. Una idea tonta paso por mi cabeza, sonreí ladinamente nadie me vería hacerle un pequeño rasguño a su hermoso carro, busque con la mirada rápidamente una piedra, la cogí y amenace con romper los cristales de su auto fue en ese momento que por el vidrio pude ver la silueta de Itachi acercándose con esa mujer.

– ¡Maldición!-. Otro poco y hubiese roto sus vidrios. Me agache a esconderme pues él venía discutiendo con ella, cosa que me llamo la atención.

– ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! ya te lo dije-. Hablo Itachi con enojo.

–No te pregunte si lo estabas, te pregunte si ibas a seguir con nosotros, sabes que no puedes traicionarnos-.

–No me importa lo que pase, ya no quiero estar más con ustedes-.

–Eso debiste pensarlo desde un inicio antes de entrar-.

–Pues lo pensé pero tu novio es más molesto y pegado que una mosca-.

–Ahora crees que Pain es más molesto, eso no lo dijiste antes-.

–Pues lo estoy diciendo ahora, estoy arto de que todos se la pasen dándome ordenes, de que tú me hostigues a cada rato para darle celos a ese idiota que es más frio que un cubo de hielo-.

–Retira lo que has dicho de Yahiko-.

– ¿Qué? Que es un idiota-.

La peli azul se enfrasco en un gesto de frustración, cerro el puño y un golpe contuso se escuchó demasiado fuerte, la cara de Itachi estaba roja**. **–Me voy, no pienso regresar, deserto a tu organización, no debí dejar a los chicos por ustedes-.

–Bien como quieras, pero antes de dejarnos tienes que hacer lo que acordaste con nosotros-. Amenazo la mujer.

–No entiendo porque la odias tanto, Sakura es una buena chica-. Itachi subió a su auto, yo lo rodee a gatas para que no viera por los espejos.

-La odio y ya, no tienes porque pedir explicaciones-.

–De acuerdo pero será lo último que haga por ustedes, no me vuelvan a buscar nunca-.

–Eres un imbécil Itachi, vas a arrepentirte de dejarnos-.

–Lo dudo, solo espero que mis primos me acepten de nuevo, fui un tonto al dejarlos por ustedes-.

Itachi arranco su auto y yo rodee hasta llegar a unos arbustos sin que nadie me viera. Konan estaba enojada eso podía notársele en la cara, saco el celular de su bolso e hizo una llamada. –Se ha ido-. Colgó y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

– ¿Qué será lo que Itachi tiene que hacer por ellos?-.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Al día siguiente me desperté de la manera más tranquila había dormido completamente durante toda la noche me incorpore en la cama y me desperecé en ella, había dormido como piedra, ya que anoche había llegado muy cansada.

Dormir toda la noche sin que me despierte o levante era algo que muy raro pues siempre me despertaba gritando por pesadillas, ahora que lo pienso mis pesadillas pararon cuando Itachi… era bueno.

Me levante de la cama, busque que ponerme y al final me coloque un pants, hoy me apetecía salir a correr. Baje a la cocina y cogí una manzana antes de salir, le deje a Utakata una nota avisándole de que me iba al parque pues cuando fui a su habitación el aún seguía dormido.

Salí a la calle y el aire fresco golpeó mi cara, estaba algo helado pero estaba pasable pues a estas horas de la mañana me hacía sentir bien ya que me despertó por completo. Primeramente decidí caminar, después de calentar mis piernas empezaría a correr. Saqué mi reproductor y puse una canción, iba tarareando mientras caminaba a pasos lentos y medio me movía al ritmo de la música, para cuando termino esta canción, una nueva estaba empezando, esta no me gustaba ni se porque la tenía en mi lista de canciones, iba a quitarla cuando de repente noté unas manos en mi cintura.

Me asuste un poco al sentirme presa de aquellos brazos pero cuando note el color de su piel pensé inmediatamente en Sasuke, una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja apareció en mi rostro, Sasuke me había hecho sonreír esta mañana, iba a girarme, mis labios se abrieron para decir su nombre pero cuando gire las palabras no salieron y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que pudieron haberse salido, era Gaara el que me había abrazado.

–Hola de nuevo-. Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, pero en un instante esa sonrisa se desvaneció dando paso a una expresión de enfado. Mi reproductor de música cayó al suelo. – ¿Sabes? Has sido una chica mala, muy mala ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, empezaba a tener miedo. –Que… que no se lo dijera a nadie-.

– ¿Y lo cumpliste?-. Negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras aún estaba abrazada por él. –No, no, no-. Movió uno de sus dedos frente a mi rostro y después volvió a abrazarme. – ¿Sabes entonces que por tu culpa estuve en el hospital? ¿Verdad?-.

–Lo siento Gaara no era mi intención, se me salió decirlo-. Mala excusa para defenderme.

–Pudiste haber dicho otra cosa que no fuera eso-. Bajo la cabeza pegando su frente con la mía. –Sakura-. Susurró cerca de mis labios. –No vas a salir bien parada de esta-. Cuando dijo eso me altere, desesperadamente me forcé de sus brazos, conseguí pegarle una patada en sus partes y salí corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

Gaara cayó al suelo agarrándose de la entrepierna mientras gritaba mi nombre con dolor, cada vez que le oía gritar mi nombre este se escuchaba más lejos, por ésta vez me había salvado, pero esto solo era el principio de una larga persecución, ahora sabía que Gaara me haría daño, así que tenía que estar preparada para cuando él decidiera atacar.

Me senté en un banco para poder calmarme del trayecto que había hecho corriendo, estaba falta de ejercicio pues mi pecho reclamaba el forcé que le había dado. Respiré en abundancia, necesitaba ver a Sasuke, protegerme con él. Era irónico que estuviera huyendo de Gaara cuándo unos meses atrás lo busque para refugiarme con él.

Me dirigí hacia su casa y toqué a su puerta. Mi respiración aún seguía agitada pero me estaba recuperando y en cuanto Sasuke abriera me tiraría a sus brazos, la puerta se abrió pero detras de ella no estaba a quien yo esperaba, Karin fue quien estaba parada frente a mí.

–Hola Sakura ¿Quieres algo?-.

– ¿Eh?-. Arrugue mi frente sin comprender porque esa peli roja estaba aquí, pero no venía a verla a ella sino que venía a ver a Sasuke, además ni por un segundo me paso por la cabeza que ella tuviera algo que ver con él pues ella me dijo que le gustaba Naruto. –Sí ¿Está Sasuke?-. Se giró hacia la casa y gritó su nombre.

– ¡Sasuke, hay una chica aquí en la puerta que quiere verte!-.

– ¡Ya voy!-. Se escuchó desde arriba. Karin me miró detenidamente.

– ¿Sabes Sakura, Sasuke habla mucho de ti?-. Sonreí un poco ante eso. ¿Sasuke hablaba de mí?-.

– ¿Y de qué habla?-.

–Es secreto-. Dijo, estaba por cuestionarla cuando de tras de su espalda apareció aquel morocho al cual estaba buscando. Al verme una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Karin se despidió de nosotros.

–Buenos días princesa-. Le sonreí.

–Buenos días Sasuke-. Pase y él cerró su puerta tras de mí. –Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta-.

–Dime-.

– ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?-.

– ¿Karin?-. Sonrió. –Es secreto-. Entrecerré los ojos y el acaricio mi cabeza sonriente, estaba sacudiendo mi cabello, despeinándolo. –Pero no te preocupes que no es nada malo-. Dijo. – ¿Y tú dime a que has venido a buscarme hasta mi casa?-.

–Bueno es que Gaara está de vuelta. Me lo he topado hace un rato y estaba muy enfadado conmigo... tengo miedo-.

–Tranquila, donde te haga daño ese chico se quedará en el hospital por más tiempo-. Le sonreí. Sabía que si algo pasaba Sasuke iría a salvarme. Además de que él siempre parece estar tan despreocupado. -Sakura ya que estás aquí, qué quieres hacer?

–Ammm ¿Oye podemos andar en la moto?-. Sasuke me miró sorprendido.

–Pensé que no te gustaba subirte-.

–Pues ahora sí, contigo sí-.

–Está bien princesa cómo tú quieras-. Fuimos hasta la moto y nos subimos.

–Pero dale muy rápido, que quiero sentirme libre-.

–Vaya que si te ha gustado-. Asentí con la cabeza y Sasuke acelero mucho más.

Aumento la velocidad y la sensación de libertad volvió a mí, como si estuviera encantada de recibirme. De verdad me encantaba esta situación ya que en esos momentos no me importaba nada ni nadie, era sólo yo y nada más yo.

La moto fue parando hasta que se quedó completamente varada. ¿Tan pronto se había acabado el viaje? Bajé de la moto y Sasuke me agarró de la cintura, apretándome contra él.

–Aún que lleves ese pants estás preciosa-. Susurró a mi oído.

– Gracias-. Le sonreí.

Él me miró a los ojos acercándose cada vez más a mí, no sabía si estaba preparada o no pero mi corazón me decía: Si vamos Sakura venga hazlo, ¡hazlo!

¿Estaba preparada para volver a enamorarme? O mejor aún ¿Estaba preparada para volver a besarlo?

.

.

.

To be continued.

Hola chicas... espero les haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo en el próximo. Un beso y un abrazo. Chao.

Uchiha_cherry


	23. Destino

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

**Destino**

**.**

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas, amo lo que muestras o insinúas, amo lo que eres o imagino, te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío. _

_Amo lo que entregas y lo que escondes, amo tus preguntas y tus respuestas. Yo amo tus dudas y certezas._

_Te amo en lo simple y lo complejo, amo lo que dices y lo que callas. Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos. Amo tus olores, tus fragancias, te amo en el beso y la distancia. _

_Amo lo que amas, por eso yo te amo._

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo, te amo y si pudiera no amarte sé que te amaría aún lo mismo._

_Yo amo lo que amas, por eso yo te amo._

_Te amo por amor al dar lo mío, te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido. _

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas, amo lo que afirmas y lo que niegas, amo lo que dices, lo que piensas. Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas._

_Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas, te amo en carne y en alma, te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas._

_Amo lo que pides y regalas, amo tus caricias y tus ofensas, amo tus instantes y lo eterno, te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno._

**Sakura**

¿Estaba preparada para enamorarme? No lo sé, no tenía con certeza esa respuesta, aún estaba pensando en lo complejo de este sentimiento, quería amarlo y sabía que lo amaba pero… la duda de poder confiar en él me estaba mortificando. Sasuke no es ningún mentiroso lo sé pues me había demostrado aunque si le encontramos un problema a todo esto el embrollo el problema soy yo.

Aun así, dejando de lado el tema de si estaba preparada para enamorarme o no, estaba esta otra pregunta en mi mente. ¿Realmente estaba preparada para besarlo? Tampoco conocía esa respuesta con exactitud, para conocerla creo que debería hacerlo, después de mucho tiempo de no besar aquellos labios aquí estaba yo en este momento frente al chico que comenzaba a revivir las mariposas muertas en mi estómago. Era hora de comprobar mi respuesta y de paso abrirme de nuevo a una nueva oportunidad.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, quería comprobar lo preparada que estaba, fue cuando el chocó su frente contra la mía en una acción pausada, podía sentir su respiración, su corazón acelerado y apostaba lo que fuera a que él también podía sentir lo mismo que yo. Las sensaciones que ambos sentíamos eran incomparables e inigualables, pues ni siquiera se comparaba con la primera vez en que nos besamos ya que esta sensación era vital para nuestros cuerpos.

Era como un deseo atrapado que se forzaba por salir desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Nos fuimos acercando, nuestros labios se juntaron de una manera muy lenta, dándonos cierto tiempo, deseando ese beso eterno hasta que por fin nuestros labios chocaron y al final pasó lo que los dos habíamos deseado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, nos besamos.

Había sido lento, pausado, Sasuke casi sobaba con ternura la comisura de mis labios cuidando con cierta delicadeza de no maltratarlos, era como si los cuidara y los estuviera acariciando, saboreando. De la nada mis labios se movieron de igual manera y estos se apoderaron de su boca, quería saborearla, probarla, recorrerla con dulzura hasta perderme en un sueño.

Él me apretó de la cintura con mucho cuidado pero a la vez ferozmente hacia su cuerpo, yo puse mis manos en su cuello apresándolo en un abrazo. Le echaba de menos, echaba de menos sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su olor, su simple presencia y eso me estaba dejando volar a los cielos mientras por mi mente cruzaban sin ningún precedente algunos buenos recuerdos.

Al separarnos ambos nos miramos, pude notar una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, Sasuke me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de felicidad. Yo estaba sorprendida, el beso me había gustado, me había gustado mucho más que los anteriores, no podía creérmelo, pensaba que jamás iba a volver a tocar sus labios y ahora… ahora acababa de besar otra vez a Sasuke Uchiha.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentían su labios, sus besos, besarlo era una sensación casi extrasensorial, era una sensación mucho mejor que ir montada a toda velocidad en la moto, simplemente era como estar en el cielo y conocer el infierno a la misma vez.

–No sabes cuánto he esperado a que volviera a ocurrir esto Sakura-. Dijo mirándome a los ojos, acariciando mis mejillas.

– ¿Tú crees que yo no?-. Los dos nos sonreímos, Sasuke recargo su frente sobre la mía y después me dio otro beso.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos más llenándonos de miel hasta que él tuvo que irse.

–Escúchame Sakura tengo que irme, pero esta tarde te prometo, te juro, que voy a buscarte y salimos juntos-. Se alejó.

–Sí, está bien-. Le sonreí.

En mis adentros deseaba que no me dejara, ya no quería que se fuera nunca más, pero no podía pedir mucho pues ni siquiera sabíamos que éramos, quizá para él solo sería algo pasajero en su vida y yo no quería ser eso, además aun me tenía algo intrigada el hecho de haber encontrado a Karin en casa de Sasuke y ese secreto que ninguno de los dos quiso decirme. –Sasuke-. Le llame.

–Dime princesa-.

– ¿Qué somos tú y yo?-.

– ¿Qué quieres que seamos?-. Le miré con obviedad incitándolo a que él me lo pidiera, Sasuke sonrió y sin dudarlo se puso de rodillas, cosa que no esperaba porque para ser sinceros yo hubiera deseado otra cosa.

–Sakura Haruno…-. Comenzó con simpleza tomando mi mano entre las suyas, después elevo su mirada para verme a los ojos. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. Sonreí ampliamente, Sasuke podía ser tan gracioso en ciertos momentos y declaro que esto me causo gracia. –…Y juras amarme y respetarme en la pobreza y bla bla-. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, era solo suficiente con que me dijera lo primero.

–No es una boda tonto-.

–Pero me queda más bonito, además se escucha bien-.

Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro sonriendo por su juego de niños. –Entonces sí, acepto, quiero ser tú novia y prometo amarte y respetarte en la pobreza y bla, bla-. Sasuke se paró y me levantó por los aires dando vueltas alrededor suyo, después me bajo y me beso una vez más.

–Bien, la veo esta tarde, señora Uchiha-. Le tiré un beso al aire y él hizo cómo si lo cogiera para que después se lo guardara en el bolsillo.

Al verlo desaparecer di media vuelta y empecé a caminar de regreso a casa de Utakata con una sonrisa tonta, no sabía si yo era tan imbécil o si simplemente esto era un gran sueño. Al final creo que hasta donde estaba mi alocada vida ya era oficialmente novia de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Novia de Sasuke, novia de Sasuke, que bien sonaba eso en estos momentos. Entré a la casa de Utakata, quien estaba en el sofá tirando con un tazón de cereales en las manos viendo la tele.

–Hola-. Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Hola deportista-. Le miré y nos reímos los dos. –Hoy estás muy contenta-.

–Sí y sabes porque lo estoy-.

–No. ¿Por qué lo estás?-.

–Porque hoy soy oficialmente la novia de Sasuke-. En ese momento escupió los cereales, casi se ahogaba.

– ¿Cómo?-.

–Sí, Sasuke y yo somos novios-.

–Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa-.

–Lo sé hasta ni yo puedo creerlo todavía-.

– ¿Segura que Sasuke te pidió que fueras su novia o solo estas inventándolo?-.

– ¿Por qué lo inventaría?-.

–Porque estas loquita-. Hecho a reír.

–Oye-. Me queje aventándole un cojín.

–Pues me alegro demasiado por ti y por él, Sasuke es un buen chico, siempre se la pasaba hablando de ti, aunque claro nunca dijo tú nombre, solo hablaba de la chica misteriosa de sus sueños y obviamente nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de ti cuando comenzaste a salir con Itachi y él se puso celoso, aunque después de eso no volvió a mencionar a la chica misteriosa-.

– ¿Así?-.

–Sí-.

–Y que decía de mí-.

–Cosas, jamás lo habíamos visto enamorado y para serte sincero, Sasuke actuaba como un tonto, hasta que se enteró de… bueno tu sabes de Itachi y tú; después comenzó a salir con Gaara. Sasuke cambio muchísimo después de eso-.

Me había alterado al escuchar el nombre de Gaara, cosa que Utakata noto. – ¿Qué pasa?-.

–Nada, es solo que me sorprende que Sasuke haya cambiado tanto-.

–No lo culpo, él intento hacer lo correcto, alejarse era lo más apropiado-.

–Ah-.

–Sí, aunque me alegra que hayas recapacitado y Sasuke se haya alejado de Gaara, ese chico era muy mala influencia para él-.

– ¿Mala influencia? ¿Por qué?-.

–No lo sé-.

–Gaara nunca me agrado y mucho menos cuando entro a la banda por Itachi pero afortunadamente se salió aunque se llevó a Sasuke. De por si la banda ya tenía problemas internos-.

– ¿Problemas?-.

–No me vayas a decir que no lo notaste-. Mene la cabeza de un lado para otro.

– ¿Cómo pudiste no haberlo notado si fue tan obvio?-.

–Lo siento soy medio despistada-. Declare en mi defensa.

–Bueno ya no importa el hecho es que desde que Itachi involucro a Gaara con nosotros los chicos empezaron a alejarse; ya no éramos los mismos. Itachi casi ya no estaba así que no había quien pusiera orden o dictara algún control, podría decirse que Sasuke era el indicado por ser su hermano pero con eso de que comenzó a juntarse con el peli rojo pues ya te imaginaras, así que caímos en la desesperación de no tener a un líder. Naruto quiso hacer y deshacer pero fue controlado por Sai, los dos eran una bomba de misterio, de Sasuke y Gaara ellos siempre desaparecían y a decir verdad yo… no quería llegar a dar órdenes, eso me molesta. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a recibir órdenes de Itachi y cuando él se fue todo se descontrolo-. Lo mire.

– ¿Utakata puedo preguntarte algo?-.

– ¿Qué pasa?-.

–Si no te gustaba dar órdenes entonces ¿Por qué lo hacías para que me golpearan?-. Utakata guardo silencio. – ¿Te gustaba recibir órdenes de Itachi?-

–Sakura…-. Musito mi nombre. –Eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo y si quieres que te de un consejo, te lo daré. Nunca hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres escuchar respuestas-. Le mire confundida.

–Pero quiero escuchar esta respuesta. Siempre me eh preguntado ¿Disfrutaban de golpearme?-. Utakata elevo una de sus cejas. –Ya te dije que no hagas preguntas y aunque las hagas no voy a contestarte-.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi se los prohibió?-.

–No, es solo que no quiero responder a eso-.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Ustedes creen que ser atacada por el bulliyng es lindo? Pues no lo es, ¿Saben acaso ustedes cuanto sufrí por eso? ¿Lo saben? Ahora quiero saber si ustedes lo disfrutaban porque lo sentían o porque eran ordenados-. No sabía porque había sacado este tema pero algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos esas respuestas.

–Sakura, creo que esta conversación ya no va con lo que habíamos comenzado a hablar, estábamos hablando de Sasuke y tú-.

–No me cambies el tema de conversación Utakata-.

–Creo que la conversación se acabó aquí -. Se puso de pie. –Sakura ya te dije que no responderé a tus preguntas, entiende que solo quiero evitarte más dolor. Me alegra que seas feliz con Sasuke y eso es lo que importa ahora-. Dejo su plato de cereal sobre la mesita de centro.

– ¿Entonces no vas a contestar?-.

–Dije que no-. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala para llegar a las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

– ¿Entonces a quien debo preguntar qué fue lo que paso para que ustedes me golpearan, me maltrataran, para que me insultarán? A quien dime ¿Al mismo Itachi?-. Corrí a alcanzarlo y antes de que subiera las escaleras alguien había llamado a la puerta.

Utakata dejo de mirarme para ver la puerta, camino hasta ella para ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia, se asomó por el ojillo de la puerta y solo abrió un poco mientras yo estaba al inicio de las escaleras mirándolo hablar con alguien.

No reconocía muy bien la voz del sujeto que hablaba con Utakata pues hablaban demasiado bajo. La curiosidad me había ganado, camine lento hasta llegar a las espaldas del chico y al asomarme quede sorprendida Era como si lo hubiera llamado casi con el pensamiento. Era Itachi.

Mi corazón se sobresaltó, mis sentimientos se alertaron y un coraje apretó mis intestinos, mordí mi labio inferior y respire profundo. ¿Estaba dispuesta a darle la cara, ahora que Sasuke era mi novio? ¿Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo después de su engaño?

Sí, claro que sí, Itachi ya no me importaba en lo absoluto, pues ya no te importa alguien cuando te lastima dos veces e Itachi ya lo había hecho, apreté los ojos quitando las lágrimas que querían aparecer y decidí acercarme.

Me coloque al lado de Utakata arrogante y persuasiva, pero esa actitud se me quito en un instante cuando divise mucho mejor a Itachi, él estaba llorando, cosa sorprendente porque siendo él dudaba por mucho que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos.

– ¿Pero qué pasa Itachi? ¿Por qué estás así?-. Soné preocupada, desgraciadamente mis planes de portarme odiosa con él desaparecieron en el momento de ver su mirada rojiza y cristalizada. Idiota que soy, después de todo lo que él me hizo aun después de eso me preocupo por él.

Itachi seguía hablando entre sollozos y susurros con Utakata, era como si me estuviera ignorando o quizá era porque estaba inmerso dentro de sus pensamientos. –Es que estoy harto de todo-. Dijo mientras lloraba.

Utakata le invitó a pasar y yo me quedé anonadada en la puerta solo mirándolos a ambos, no pude evitar que un nudo en mi garganta apareciera, no solo era lastima, era preocupación.

Ellos se sentaron en el sofá, Utakata le puso una mano en el hombro e Itachi hundió su rostro entre sus manos. –Itachi, no es bueno quedarse con todo eso, cuéntamelo todo hermano-.

–Konan… estoy harto de ella-.

– ¿Tú… exnovia?-.

–Ella ni siquiera era mi novia. Konan no era nada mío, bueno si lo era pero no era nada formal-.

–Oh-. Gimió Utakata intentando comprenderlo.

–Pero si se veían muy bien juntos y si no eran nada entonces porque dejaste a Sakura-.

–Por tonto, pero ese no es el asunto. Me arrepiento de haberlos dejado, nunca debí cambiarlos por ellos-. Itachi se calmó un poco, elevo la vista percatándose de que estaba hablando con Utakata en su casa y después poso su vista en mí cuando interferí en la conversación.

– ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

–Konan y los demás chicos de su salón-.

– ¿Así que todo esto es por ella? Por eso nos dejaste sin darnos una explicación, es por eso que cambiaste radicalmente con nosotros-.

–Lo siento chicos, todo paso tan rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ustedes me batearon de la banda, no me dieron tiempo de explicar nada-.

–Bueno pero… ¿Qué pasa con Konan? No es para que estés así. Tan solo mírate, tú el gran Itachi ¿Llorando por una mujer? Eso sí que es nuevo-. Dije.

–Tú no entiendes nada Sakura, yo quería estar con ellos, ser parte de ellos fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado hasta que comencé a tener problemas, malos entendidos que me obligaron a odiarlos y a querer recomponer mi vida con mis primos-. Itachi suspiro.

–Estoy harto de esos chicos y de Konan, parece tonto pero ella me chantajea para que sea malo con todos cuándo yo no quiero. Ella hizo que saliera contigo, me pidió que te engañara pero yo no quería hacerlo, Sakura lamento haberme mentido todo este tiempo, nunca volví a amarte solo lo hice porque Konan me pidió que te lastimara, ella me pidió que organizara todo, me pidió que involucrara a mis primos y a mi propio hermano para lastimarte, fue ella quien me pidió amarte y odiarte a la vez cuando yo no quería-. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No te comprendo. ¿Por qué una chica que no conozco querría lastimarme?-.

–Para Konan tu eres algo que está de más en su vida, ella te odia y no sé porque nunca lo averigüe, quizá solo le caes mal. Ella tiene una banda muy bien reconocida y siempre quise pertenecer a ella eso era lo único que quería y lo conseguí cuando comenzamos el rumor de que te acostabas con tu padrastro y cuando nosotros te humillábamos. Tú no sabes el dolor que sentía cuando Sai, Naruto, Utakata y mi hermano te golpeaban, quería detenerlos pero no podía, no si quería seguir con mis nuevos "amigos"-.

–Siempre creí que ustedes me odiaban-.

–Perdóname Sakura, fui yo quien hizo que Sai te aborreciera, fui yo quien puso a Gaara en tu contra y ahora él te ha hecho un daño irreparable-.

– ¡¿Qué?! Que fue lo que te hizo el bastardo de Gaara-. Utakata reacciono, pues era ingenuo al asunto.

– ¿Así que tú le mandaste?-.

–No exactamente. Pero el otro día cuando estaba llegando con Konan a su salón, Gaara venía saliendo con Sasori. No lo entendí hasta que supe que él estaba con nosotros, Gaara dejo a Sasuke y se unió a Konan y al resto-.

– ¡Que te hizo Gaara!-. Utakata estaba exhorto.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada. –Me violo-. Susurré.

– ¡Ese maldito!-. Se levantó del sillón pero le detuve.

–Ya déjalo Utakata, Sasuke le ha dado su merecido, recuerdas que estaba en el hospital, bueno Sasuke fue quien le mando ahí-. Utakata me miro con enojo. –Además ya le he perdonado. Ya sufrí demasiado en esta vida, así que ya no quiero más problemas no ahora que mi vida está mejorando aunque tiene algunos baches todavía que necesito tapar y quiero empezar por eso-. Le jale para que se sentara de nuevo, en eso Itachi continuo.

–Sakura, hubo un tiempo en el que te amé y lo sabes pero eso se terminó hace mucho, lo siento no quería hacerte tanto daño, Konan me obligo a hacerlo-. Se secó las pocas lágrimas.

–Y cuándo ustedes me han empezado a tratar así, creí que solo era mi imaginación, pensé que estaban algo celosos y hasta cierto punto pude saberlo ya que no estaba mucho tiempo con ustedes ahí fue cuando sentí la lejanía entre nosotros… sentí algo extraño que me tenía preocupado, sentí algo aquí en mi pecho que aprisionaba fuerte y cuando me di cuenta eso era dolor-. Utakata me miró, yo estaba completamente confundida.

Itachi la estaba pasando realmente mal. No había sido cosa del destino que yo fuera maltratada, golpeada, humillada solo porque estos chicos se esmeraran todos los días a hacerme lo que me hacían sino que detrás de esto había un porque o más bien había una mujer.

No puedo negar que por un momento me regocije de su dolor pero vamos yo no soy tan mala como para sentir alegría por alguien que está deprimido y dolido. La idea de solo pensar que por lo menos una vez, hemos cambiado papeles me ha hecho ver que yo no soy tan mala y que no puedo odiar cuando a mí me han lastimado, lo único que podía hacer era perdonar y continuar mi vida siendo feliz, eso era lo único que importaba de ahora en adelante.

Itachi estaba ahí sentado llorando y yo estaba aquí mirándolo. Mirarlo así era deprimente, no sabía que alguien como él podría ser tratado como yo, claro en una mínima parte de lo que él hizo conmigo pero al fin y al cabo él era mangoneado y lo que es peor, por una chica.

Pensaba que nadie podría hacerle la vida imposible pero estaba equivocada, siempre habrá alguien que intente lastimarte, no importa quien seas siempre habrá alguien que te lastimara. Verlo así era incómodo. –Perdóname Sakura, por favor te lo suplico-. Casi se puso de rodillas sin previo aviso y no pude evitar comprarlo con la imagen de Sasuke hace un rato-.

–Basta Itachi, no hagas eso por favor-. Itachi el líder de una banda como la del clan Uchiha, que era la mejor, que era la que me hacía la vida imposible, el líder de esa banda estaba ahora ante mí arrodillado pidiendo perdón.

–Itachi… -. Estaba pensando que decir.

Utakata tomo a Itachi levantándolo. –Vamos hermano, levántate que no pasa nada con nosotros yo les explicare a los chicos y ya, veras que todo volverá a ser como antes-. Le abrazo y él correspondió, se separaron y después los dos me miraron.

–Gracias hermano-. Utakata también tenía corazón de pollo y más que ser su amigo, Itachi era su primo, era casi como su hermano.

–Itachi… no te puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré perdonarte-. Él me miro, sonrió y me dio un abrazo. Había perdonado a Itachi tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

–Muchísimas gracias por medio perdonarme, con eso basta-. Se acercó a mí, sus ojos estaban rojizos, acaricio mi cabello. –Sé que es muy precipitado decírtelo pero necesitaba sacarlo. No sabía a donde ir, Sasuke no contesta su cel y de Sai y Naruto ellos están demasiado molestos conmigo-. Le sonreí.

–No te preocupes-.

–Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor antes de que me vaya y quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien-. Cito muy serio, sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos.

–Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-.

–Lo siento si va a sonar muy extraño viniendo de mi parte pero… Sakura vete de aquí, ve a vivir con tu padre, aléjate de nosotros y de Sasuke. Comienza una nueva vida-.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Perdóname Sakura, pero quiero que te vayas-.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le estas pidiendo Itachi? Sakura está empezando a salir con Sasuke y le pides ¿Qué se vaya? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿A caso era todo un teatro eso de venir a la casa y parlotearnos todo lo que has dicho?-. Utakata se puso frente a él.

–No ha sido ningún teatro, todo lo que he dicho ha sido la verdad. Por eso eh venido hasta aquí con la única finalidad de decir la verdad, pues ella…-. Me señalo. –…es el punto inicial. Sakura no sé qué tiene Konan contra ti pero me ha pedido que haga que te vayas-.

Solté una risa sarcástica. – ¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso irme, no ahora! No ahora que estoy saliendo con Sasuke, no ahora que mi vida es tranquila y que todo está hiendo un poco bien, no ahora que me he dado cuenta de cuanto valgo y de quien soy. Voy a solucionar ese problema con Konan, si ella quiere que me vaya pues tendrá que obligarme personalmente a que me vaya, a ver si lo logra. No estoy sola, tengo a Sasuke y a los chicos a mi lado y no sé si cuente contigo pero no me iré-.

–Sakura tú no sabes de que hablas y con quien te meterías si enfrentas a Konan, ella es más grande que tú y tiene mejores amigos y aunque yo me uniera con ustedes todos saldríamos perdiendo. Contra ellos no tenemos ninguna oportunidad-.

–Itachi-. Le llame con voz cabal. –Si ustedes me enseñaron algo con sus golpes fue a no dejarme, a valorarme y más que nada a enfrentar los problemas; y ahora te digo que ya no soy esa Sakura tonta que se dejaba, ¡Ya no! Ahora sé quién soy yo y yo soy Sakura Haruno, si esa tal Konan tiene problemas conmigo pues los tendrá-. Me puse a la defensiva.

Itachi bajo la cabeza en un suspiro. –Creo que tendré que estar contigo. Sé que me voy a arrepentir de traicionarlos, pero si para verte feliz tengo que romper con ellos lo haré, al final de todo valdrá la pena, supongo que fue bueno decir la verdad. De alguna manera sirvió para que encontraras tu destino y eso me alegra-.

–Si estás conmigo y con nosotros yo me encargare de que Sai y Naruto vuelvan a aceptarte porque tú no has sido el malo de esta historia aunque déjame decirte que por un momento lo creí y aunque me parece un poco loco que esté pasando esto estoy decida a no volver a esconderme nunca más-.

–Gracias Sakura, pero… sigo pensando que es mejor que te vayas. Es lo mejor-. Itachi dio media vuelta y Utakata le acompaño.

Yo camine detrás de ellos, enseguida que Uta cerro me invito a ir a la sala pero yo le dije que le alcanzaría en unos segundos. Me pegue a la puerta y escuche de tras de ella pues no se habían escuchado los pasos de que Itachi se hubiera alejado.

–Lo siento, lo intente pero no funciono-. Me asome por el ojillo de la puerta, Itachi estaba hablando por teléfono.

–No… no funciono. Ya cumplí con mi trato así que ahora espero que me dejen en paz y no vuelvan a molestarme-. Le respondieron porque se quedó escuchando la bocina.

–Sí, sí lo intente pero ella es demasiado terca, aunque no te preocupes que tengo un plan B. No soy tonto, si mi petición no funcionaba ya lo tenía reservado aunque me costó mucho traerlo desde allá hasta acá-. Le volvieron a responder.

–Sí, eso es cien por ciento seguro, a eso ella no se negara y aunque ande con Sasuke ella terminara hiéndase como me lo pidieron-. Volvió a quedar en silencio.

–Déjate de amenazas Konan, te dije que sería lo último que haría y así es. Yo me lavo las manos y estoy fuera de ustedes. Si Sakura se va lejos yo estoy libre de ustedes ese era el trato y se acabó. Adiós-. Itachi colgó. Estaba por abrir la puerta pero Utakata llego por detrás.

–Sakura. ¿Qué haces?-.

–Nada, creo que saldré un rato-. Abrí la puerta de un golpe esperando ver a Itachi pero cuando lo busque en el umbral él ya había desaparecido.

¿Un plan B? De que se trataba. Tenía un ligero presentimiento así que mis pies me llevaron hasta mi casa. Mi antigua casa.

Al entrar los recuerdos bombardearon mi memoria una y otra vez, de pronto escuche algunos ruidos, a lo mejor mi madre junto con su novio ya habían llegado de ese viaje que habían hecho antes de navidad, cosa que no me importaba pues ellos se desatendieron de mi por completo.

Camine a paso lento hasta llegar cerca de la entrada a la cocina cuando de repente una mano en mi hombro me asusto provocando que gritara. Al girarme lo mire. – ¡Utakata!-.

–Lamento haberte asustado pero saliste corriendo y me preocupe. No quiero que te encuentres con el tonto de Gaara. Sasuke me hablo para pedirme que te cuidara y pedirme un favor-.

– ¿Cuál?-.

–Que te lleve a su casa-.

–A su casa-.

–Sí, a su casa-.

– ¿Y… cómo para qué?-.

–No lo sé. Yo no soy su "novia"-.

–Que chistoso-. Estaba por salir con Utakata a la casa de Sasuke cuando unos ruidos extraños llamaron de nuevo mi atención. Me detuve y di nuevamente media vuelta.

Camine seguida por Utakata ya que ambos nos habíamos puesto alerta y cuando me di cuenta de quién se trata quede impresionada.

– ¿Quién eres tú?-. Dijo Utakata al ver aquella figura parada en la entrada de la cocina cuando encendió la luz de la sala.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas… se acerca el final. Espero les haya gustado la novela, no sé si el final les vaya a gustar o a decepcionar la verdad espero que no . de verdad espero que no… aunque las cosas se están poniendo intensas. Gracias por leer. No olviden pasar por la otra novela ah y estoy comenzando con una nueva por si gustan pasar por ella, espero les guste.

Saludos y abrazos.

Lamento la demora. Lo siento.

Uchiha_cherry.


	24. Holgura

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

**Holgura**

**.**

**Sakura**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Si bien había entendido desde un inicio y hasta ese día en el hospital que él no quiso saber nada de mí, al menos eso fue lo que Itachi me dijo en aquella ocasión.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Murmure casi en un susurró al verlo parado frente a nosotros. No obtuve respuesta directa de su parte.

–Soy su padre-. Contesto firmemente y con voz gruesa a la pregunta de Utakata.

Yo seguía en estado de shock, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni entendía siquiera del porque él estaba aquí.

–Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Logré decir al fin en un tono fuerte y firme, sin ninguna señal de voz quebradiza.

–Hija he venido para que te vengas a vivir conmigo, eres menor y como no se sabe nada de tu madre, te toca venir conmigo a la gran ciudad-.

– ¿La gran ciudad? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y porque ahora si tú nunca te has preocupado por mí?-.

–A que te vendrás a vivir conmigo ya que tu noviecito… como se llamaba-. Hizo como si estuviera pensando en el nombre. –Así el tal Itachi, te ha dejado igual que tu madre bueno, pues no me quedo de otra que venir por ti, después de todo soy tu padre-.

Con que este era el plan B de Itachi, mi padre. – ¡Papá no puedo dejar este pueblo! ¡Aquí tengo a mis amigos, a mi vida entera!-. Mentí, pues no tenía al cien por ciento nada de esas cosas que había dicho, al menos no como cualquiera pudiera tenerlas.

–Lo siento mucho cariño, pero es lo único que se puede hacer-. Se encogió de hombros. –Vendrás a vivir conmigo quieras o no. Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer en este mullido pueblo-. Recorrió con la vista la casa deshabitada. –Es una fortuna que Itachi me haya llamado aunque fue una molestia venir hasta aquí por ti, pero ni modos. Ve a hacer tus maletas que nos vamos-.

Tan solo pensar que me iría lejos me alegraba porque así lo olvidaría todo y aunque ahora las cosas empezaban a mejorar sobre todo por el hecho de que andaba con Sasuke aunque por otro lado las cosas también se estaban poniendo feas por el asunto de Gaara y ahora por Konan, mujer que apenas si conozco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Hace unos meses atrás lo hubiera optado y sin dudarlo me hubiera ido, pero ahora… ahora dudaba.

El saber que me iría con mi padre me dañaba y preferiría mil veces quedarme aquí antes que irme con él, antes que sufrir con él.

Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, mi padre no podía hacerme esto ahora, la vida no podía estar jugando conmigo. Utakata tenía una cara de no saber qué hacer o decir, solo estaba a mi lado parado mirando a mi padre y a mí esperando por escuchar que es lo que diría.

– ¡No papa! No puedes venir aquí y decirme de repente que me voy de aquí a otro lugar, no es justo-.

–No te estoy preguntando si vienes o no… Vendrás y es una decisión absoluta-.

–Tú quieres arruinarme la vida, nunca te preocupaste por mí y ahora apareces de la nada y vienes a decirme que… ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? ¿Por qué?-.

–Sakura, te estás pasando un poco-. Dijo Utakata al escuchar mi forma grosera de responder. –Ese señor es tu padre-.

– ¡No Utakata! ¿Dime de qué lado estás? ¿Y tú dime qué hago ahora con Sasuke? Yo le amo y no puedo dejarle así como así, no cuando las cosas con él están mejorando, además tú qué sabes de este hombre, creo que ni siquiera puedo llamarlo padre sin que no conozca el significado. Además no voy a darle el gusto a esa pelo teñido de irme-.

–No te estoy dando a elegir Sakura, tomaras tus cosas y mañana nos vamos a las 10 de la mañana. Te dejo todo el resto del día de hoy para despedirte-. Interfirió mi padre de una forma tan egocéntrica y subió las escaleras sin darme tiempo de responder.

Empecé a llorar y me abracé a Utakata. –No es justo, no quiero irme. No ahora-. Me aferre a su pecho.

–Shh…-. Me calló acariciando mi cabello. –No pasa nada, tranquila, nos podemos escribir y hacer video llamadas; actualmente hay muchas formas en las que podemos comunicarnos y de Sasuke bueno si es que él te ama tanto como dice entenderá. Ira a buscarte o incluso puede que se vaya contigo-.

–No es solo es eso, claro que podemos hacer ese tipo de comunicaciones pero es que tú no entiendes que cuando me vaya las cosas cambiaran, siempre cambian, además ya no te volveré a ver en persona, ni a Naruto, ni a Sai, ni a Itachi ni a... Sasuke. - Al pronunciar su nombre lloré más en su hombro.

–Sakura, cálmate por favor no te quiero ver llorando, no me gusta-.

–Pero porque me está pasando esto justamente cuando mi vida comenzaba a ir bien entonces viene mi padre y lo tiene que arruinar todo. Todo es culpa de Itachi-.

– ¿De Itachi? ¿Y porque habría ser de él?-.

–Por unirse a ese grupo y ahora por querer salirse. Hace un rato cuando estaba en la puerta le escuche hablar con esa tal Konan, ella quiere que me vaya y si lo quiere pues entonces tendré que preguntarle personalmente porque quiere que me vaya, necesito preguntarle porque me odia tanto-.

–Estarías loca si haces eso. Mira al pobre de Itachi, no te dio miedo saber que tan malos son ellos. Mira que ver llorar a Itachi fue algo raro-.

–No tengo miedo y al contrario, puedo agradecerle un poco a Konan de que haya hecho miserable mi vida porque en esta vida los conocí a ustedes-.

–Sí que estás loca-.

–No me importa, no quiero irme y estoy decidida, no me iré-.

–Sakura pero así son las cosas, es tu padre y ha venido desde lejos, no puedes hacer nada en contra, él ya ha tomado una decisión y tiene razón; en cuanto a lo de tu madre, ella se ha ido y no hay paradero de su existencia y si no hubiera sido por Itachi tú ahora estuvieras viviendo sola y quien sabe que hubiera sido de tu vida-. Esas palabras me destrozaron por completo.

Utakata tenía razón, apenas y mi madre me había dejado sola por irse con su novio a quien sabe dónde y yo ya me estaba cortando las venas, afortunada o desgraciadamente para mi suerte Itachi me había encontrado aquel día, era por él entonces que estaba viva.

Conocí grandes cosas y también pase de las peores, conocí lo que es el dolor de amar a alguien, conocí lo que duele ser engañada, conocí la alegría de poder socializar con personas, de poder recuperar a amigos que había perdido, conocí el dolor de ser ultrajada, humillada, golpeada, insultada, conocí el dolor de perder a un gran amigo y conocí el amor a manos de Sasuke, creo que podía describir todo esto en dos palabras… felicidad y tristeza.

Mis sueños con la decisión de mi padre estaban rotos. Saqué mi celular y comencé a marcar, primeramente llamé a Naruto.

– ¿Bueno?-. Le escuche decirme al otro lado de la línea telefónica, había mucho ruido parecía que estaba en una fiesta.

–Naruto, soy Sakura. ¿Podemos vernos ahora con los demás? Tengo que contarles algo muy importante-.

– ¿Por qué estás llorando?-. Suspire profundo al escucharlo algo preocupado.

–Solo vengan a mí antigua casa, aquí los estaré esperando-.

–De acuerdo, en unos minutos estaremos ahí-. Colgó y guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Utakata y yo salimos afuera a esperar a los chicos sentados sobre las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada de mí casa. Estaba llorando, mi mejor amigo me miraba apenado como si no quisiera que me fuese, como si quisiera retenerme, pero él mismo lo había dicho yo no podía ir contra la voluntad de mi padre, no a menos que hubiera una excelente excusa para quedarme y no es que Sasuke sea una sino que pienso que cuando le diga él de seguro querrá venir conmigo y eso será muy bueno, si es así entonces asó si me iré.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que vi llegar a Sai junto con Naruto.

– ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Sai como siempre con el rostro tan sereno, ignorando por completo mi mirada cristalina.

–No, no llores Sakura-. Dijo Naruto. El rubio y Sai me abrazaron, sin entender por qué lloraba.

Naruto y Sai habían cambiado bastante, desde que les conté a todos mi historia y desmentí ese gran secreto que circulaba por la escuela. Creo que la gente puede llegar a cambiar si se lo propone o al menos puede intentarlo porque Sai aún seguía siendo muy frío conmigo.

–Y Sasuke e Itachi ¿Dónde están?-. Pregunto Utakata.

–De Itachi no sabemos dónde está, además seguimos molestos con ese wey y de Sasuke él se quedó en la fie…-. Sai le codeo las costillas. –Auch…-. Se quejó entre dientes mientras se sobaba tratando de recobrar aire.

–Dijo que más tarde venía que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes-. Contesto Sai delineando una sonrisa.

Pase por alto ese hecho supongo que Sasuke tenía cosas que hacer, al final de todo el más importante era y a la última persona a la que le diría que me iba era a él.

–Naruto, Sai, más tarde hablare con ustedes acerca de Itachi, él tiene unas cosas que contarles-. Dijo Utakata.

–Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar con él-.

–Sí, si tienen-. Dije.

–No, no tenemos. Pero no venimos a hablar de él sino venimos porque tú nos has llamado ¿Qué pasa Sakura?-. Preguntó Sai. – ¿Por qué estas llorando?-.

–Es que me voy mañana a la gran ciudad-.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Expresaron los dos.

–Mi padre ha vuelto por mí, él vive ahí y quiere llevarme con él. No pude negarme y tampoco puedo hacer nada, papá me llevara con él… quiera irme o no-. Los tres me miraron tristes.

–Es una broma ¿Verdad?-.

–No Naruto, no es una broma. Mi padre está allá adentro y mañana temprano partiremos-.

– ¿Y… entonces Sasuke no sabe nada?-. Negué con la cabeza, llorando. –Se molestara cuando se entere pero corre ve, díselo, es mejor que lo sepa por ti antes de que se entere por alguien más-. Dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa, para hacerme creer que todo iba a estar bien.

–Y pensar que estaba tan contento esta mañana-. Naruto miro al suelo.

–Se va a decepcionar-. Utakata me dio un empujoncito. –Ve a buscarlo aún está en su casa-.

–Gracias chicos-. Sonreí falsamente, la sonrisa era más para mí misma para darme el valor que necesitaba para decirle esto a él.

–Te tiene una sorpresa-. Alcance a escuchar al rubio.

Salí corriendo de allí directo hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que Sasuke no se enojara y pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa que Sasuke me daría.

La gente que transitaba por la calle me miraba un poco raro, pero eso no me importaba mucho, al contrario solo necesitaba ignorarlos.

Llegué cansada y respirando entrecortadamente a ese lugar; y comencé la búsqueda de Sasuke. Una fuerte música acaparo todos mis sentidos, Sasuke tenía fiesta en su casa y… ¿No me había invitado?

Entre en su casa había mucho chicos bailando, bebiendo y diciendo toda una clase de conversaciones que no me interesaban. La mayoría de esos chicos usaban solo en bermudas, estaban descalzos y otros tantos estaban mojados, acababan de salir de la piscina.

Reconocí a algunos de sus amigos todos tenían características poco peculiares, unos estaban tatuados y otros usaban piercings, cosa rara en él porque conociendo lo vanidoso que es no creía que tuviera amigos como estos.

Caminé hasta ellos buscando a mi novio con la mirada pero dentro de la casa no le encontré entonces supuse que estaría en la piscina pues varios chicos venían de la dirección de la parte trasera de su casa. A medida que avanzaba me miraban extraño, me estaban recorriendo de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces cuando llegue hasta la piscina y me encontré con Sasuke tirando en el suelo besando… a Karin.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Grite su nombre. Mi corazón se hizo añicos por una segunda vez. No podía creérmelo, era la segunda vez que encontraba a un Uchiha engañándome con otra mujer.

Él se separó de la boca de la peli roja y me miro con cambió de expresión en su rostro. –Sakura-. Abrió la boca y se paró lo más rápido que pudo. – ¡Eres un idiota! Y yo soy la peor tonta-. Dije y eche a correr.

–Espera Sakura no es lo que parece-. Corrió tras mío.

La gente de aquella fiesta se me quedo mirando. Las chicas que estaban en la fiesta se burlaban de mí y los chicos solo hicieron caso omiso a la situación. Vaya sorpresa que me ha dado Sasuke.

Salí de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la moto. Sin dudarlo me monte, las llaves estaban pegadas al switch de arranque, Sasuke tenía esa maña. Con el deseo de adrenalina y coraje que sentía quien sabe cómo fue que pude arrancar y ponerla en marcha. – ¡Espera Sakura!-. Solo le escuche decir mi nombre.

La velocidad de la moto fue en aumento, mi cabello volaba precipitadamente por los aires, nunca había manejado una moto pero la poca experiencia que había adquirido durante las veces que viaje con Sasuke me había dado la oportunidad de saber cómo manejarla.

El motor de la moto fue forzado a todo lo que daba, en mi trayecto me encontré con Gaara que estaba parado en el parque con sus amigos. Aquellos nuevos amigos de los que Itachi me había hablado, todo se me junto, el odio, la rabia, todos los malestares se me juntaron en ese instante, ahí estaba Gaara y Konan. Había como diez chicos formando una bandita, todos me miraron y yo solo tenía una idea en la cabeza… arrollarlos.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

-Será una bonita sorpresa-. Dijo Naruto.

–Lo sé wey. ¿Crees que le guste?-.

–No lo sé, Sakura tiene unos gustos muy raros-.

–Es por eso que me encanta-.

–Sí, se te nota-.

Sasuke estaba indeciso en la selección de lo que estaba comprando, era un conjunto de traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco o un traje completo de color negro con una mariposa rosa bordada en la parte del busto izquierdo, algo simple pero significativo.

–Se verá preciosa en esto-. Miro las dos piezas.

–Tienes razón, pero Sasuke ya decidiste que ya tengo hambre además las chicas me esperan en la piscina y no puedo dejarlas solas, tú me entiendes ¿no?-.

–Tú no piensas más que en comida y chicas verdad Naruto. Hay veces que hay cosas con más prioridad y Sakura es mi prioridad. ¿Entonces cuál?-.

–El negro-. Ambos chicos parecían dos chicas de compras y Sasuke era más difícil de disidir cada vez que encontraba trajes que le parecía que le quedaban perfectos a su novia.

–Ya llévale los dos, que ella decida cual le gusta-. El rubio por su parte estaba desesperado por llegar a comer.

–De acuerdo le llevo los dos-. Se formaron en la fila para pagar, mientras avanzaban Sasuke saco su celular para llamar a Utakata para que llevara a Sakura a su casa. –Bien, no tardes en llevarla, que la fiesta ya está empezando-. Colgó y guardo el celular.

–Debiste decirle-.

–Naruto, se supone que es una sorpresa, ya no sería sorpresa si le hubiera dicho, además Karin se hubiera molestado conmigo, todo fue idea de ella-.

– ¿Karin? ¿La peli roja?-.

–Si, tal parece que a Karin le ha agrado mucho Sakura, ella fue quien me dijo que le hiciéramos una fiesta para que todos la conocieran tal y como es-.

– ¿Así?-.

-Sí. Tal parece que serán buenas amigas-. Sasuke pago con tarjeta.

–Bien ya vamos, se hace tarde y Sakura no ha de tardar en llegar-.

Salieron de la tienda comercial en la que se encontraban, llegaron a casa de Sasuke y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue abalanzarse sobre la comida, Sasuke por su parte se cambió y se acomodó para recibir a los invitados que ya estaban más que bien servidos pues Sai les estaba atendiendo desde hace un par de horas.

–Que buena fiesta Sasuke. Ya solo falta que llegue la anfitriona-. Dijo Karin acercándose al morocho.

–Sí, ya no ha de tardar-.

–Bueno espero no se enoje-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Porque estas empezando la fiesta sin ella-. Karin lo aventó a la piscina.

Sasuke cayó de espaldas al agua, Karin se estaba burlando pues había sido bastante graciosa la cara que Sasuke había hecho al caer. Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke no salió de agua eso a la peli roja le preocupo, se agacho a divisar el agua en busca de Sasuke fue entonces que de la nada salió el y tomo a Karin de su traje de baño jalándola al agua.

–Eres una malvada-. Le dijo sumergiéndola.

Pero no había pensado en que Karin no sabía nadar. Para cuando lo noto ella estaba intentando tomar todo el aire posible, pero la desesperación de querer salir a la superficie y no saber nada hizo que se desmayara. Sasuke saco a Karin del agua recostándola en el suelo, los pocos chicos que estaban a su alrededor ignoraban la situación pues pensaban que estos dos estaban jugando, así que no le dieron importancia al asunto.

Sasuke estaba preocupado, Karin no reaccionaba así que decidió darle respiración de boca a boca para que ella sacara toda el agua que ella había tomado. –Lo siento Karin-. Se disculpó presionando su pecho y bajo a besarla.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y el simple juego de Karin se convirtió en el dolor de Sasuke. El escucho la voz de su novia proveniente de la entrada, elevo la vista y miro a Sakura con los ojos cristalinos. Nada pudo hacer.

Corrió tras ella pero no pudo detenerla más cuando la miro montarse en su moto y marcharse. –Sakura espera-. Susurro desesperando por alcanzarla, cogió una moto que estaba cerca de la suya y sin importarle que fuera sin camisa intento alcanzarla.

Sasuke la miro a lo lejos, casi la alcanzaba, forzó el motor a todo lo que daba. –Espera Sakura, todo ha sido un mal entendido-.

–Eres un idiota Sasuke y yo soy una imbécil-. Dijo ella enojada, acelero más.

Frente a nosotros estaba Gaara con sus nuevos amigos, formaban una bolita y estaban platicando mientras tomaban, fue ahí donde vi sus intenciones. – ¡Espera Sakura que vas a hacer!-. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Acelere mucho más alcanzándola. Gaara pudo advertir a los chicos, algunos alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado, pero aun así sino hubiera sido porque pude tomarla de la chaqueta y halarla ella hubiera atropellado a todos haciendo una chuza. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso quería ir a prisión tan joven?

Las dos motos se descontrolaron, el manubrio de mi moto dio un giro y caímos los dos derrapando, nos arrastramos por el pavimento, pensé que la tenía agarrada a mí cuerpo, pensé que la estaba abrazando, pensé que la había salvado de cometer una locura, hubo mucho ruido y escandaló y para cuando abrí los ojos solo tenía en las manos su chaqueta agarrada.

Sakura no estaba en mis manos.

.

.

.

**Naruto**

Todos estábamos tristes, Sakura se iba a ir de aquí y ya no la volveríamos a ver. Entonces mientras los tres estábamos desconcertados un señor salió de su casa.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura?-. Preguntó.

–Ha ido a buscar a Sasuke-.

– ¿Sasuke?-.

–Su novio-. Dijo Utakata.

–Bueno supongo que tardara un par de horas así que la esperaré dentro de casa-. Volvió a entrar.

– ¿Quién es ese bigotón?-. Señalo Sai con el dedo gordo.

–Es su padre-.

–Así que Sakura no mentía-.

–Creíste que estaba mintiendo-.

– ¿Bueno yo…?-. Susurró Sai.

– ¿Chicos... y si ya no nos la volvemos a encontrar?-.

–No digas tonterías Naruto, por supuesto que nos la volveremos a encontrar, Sakura solo se muda de ciudad, eso es todo, la volveremos a ver algún día y cuando la volvamos a ver le haremos otra fiesta como la que le está haciendo Sasuke ahora-.

–Quien lo diría, tal parece que Sasuke leyó la mente del padre de Sakura, su fiesta de bienvenida se convertirá en la de la despedida-.

–Eres un tonto Sai-. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Utakata.

–Espera Naruto-. Utakata saco su celular, miro el número en la pantalla y se retiró unos pasos para contestar, mientras tanto yo hablaba con Sai de Sakura.

– ¿Naruto y si tienes razón y no la volvemos a ver?-. Me dijo.

– ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que no volvamos a verla?-. Le dije. –No creo que sean demasiadas, además como dice Utakata, Sakura solo se mudará, podemos ir a visitarla cuando podamos-.

–Es una lástima que ella se vaya justo cuándo todo empezaba a ir bien-. Susurró Sai levantando y bajando los hombros. –Pero bueno, supongo que las cosas deben de ser así, dicen que las cosas pasan por alguna razón ¿No?-. Utakata guardó el móvil y nos miró con una cara pálida, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

– ¿Qué pasa Utakata?-. Dije al verlo asustado.

–Sakura y Sasuke han… han tenido un accidente en la moto-.

Sai y yo nos miramos atónitos sin poder creer aun lo que aquel Uchiha acaba de decir ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Sasuke y Sakura se habían accidentado? Como había pasado eso si Sasuke manejaba como un dios esa moto. Además Sakura no sabe manejar y le tiene miedo a esas cosas.

– ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? Sasuke es muy cuidadoso cuando maneja y apuesto a que Sakura preferiría ir mil veces caminando que subirse a una moto-.

– ¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Cómo demonios Sasuke va a ser cuidadoso, acaso no sabes que maneja como un demonio? Un dios, sí que estás loco-. Me regaño Utakata.

–No la verdad no. Nunca nos hemos accidentado y se perfectamente como maneja mi amigo, además es ilógico que se haya accidentado, Sasuke no es tan imprudente le conozco y a Sakura creo conocerla-.

–Y si crees que conoces a Sakura, Naruto te equivocas, la eh conocido mejor en dos semanas que en toda el tiempo de escuela-.

–Tenemos que avisarle a Itachi, Sasuke es su hermano de seguro va a preocuparse y a golpearlo por ser un tonto-. Dijo Sai.

–Cuando vea a Sakura voy a regañarla, le dije que no volviera a subirse con Sasuke en esa moto del infierno-.

–Después los regañaran ahora es importante que vayamos al hospital-. Dijo Sai, en eso el padre de Sakura salió de la casa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?-.

–Su hija… ha tenido un accidente-.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Sakura qué?-.

–En el camino le explicamos ahora hay que ir al hospital-. Tomamos un taxi y no paramos de meterle prisa al chofer.

Al llegar al hospital entramos corriendo desesperados por saber algo de ellos dos, llegamos hasta la sala de urgencias y nos encontramos con Sasuke en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las piernas. Corrimos a su lado.

– ¡Sasuke, maldito idiota!-. Utakata lo tomo por el cuello de la playera.

–Basta Utakata-. Le separé. –Déjalo en paz ¿Acaso no ves cómo está?-. Sasuke tenía vendada la cabeza, unas cuantas banditas en el rostro y el brazo atado con un canguro, su mano estaba rota.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?-. La voz de Itachi sonó a nuestras espaldas.

–Sakura… no está bien, nada bien-. Sasuke estaba llorando. –Tuvimos un accidente en la moto y ella… no lo sé, no sé cómo paso todo, me encontró con Karin en la piscina, ella se estaba ahogando y yo solo la estaba ayudando, pero Sakura tuvo que llegar en ese momento y mal interpreto las cosas. No supe como paso todo, simplemente cuando abrí los ojos Sakura no estaba conmigo, la moto estaba destrozada y había mucha sangre. Ella quería arrollar a Gaara-. Hablaba muy confuso.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Por qué? No entiendo, Sasuke, Sakura no sabe manejar cómo es posible que ella intentara atropellarlos-. Itachi se puso desesperado, todos le habíamos mirando cayendo en cuenta de que Itachi ya estaba con nosotros.

–Pues lo hizo, se moto en la mi moto y arranco a toda prisa, intente alcanzarla, intente que bajara la velocidad pero ella aceleraba y cuando mire que iba a cometer una locura, solo quise detenerla, pensé que la tenía a salvo pero no pude… no supe…-. Soltó a llorar un poco más.

–Es una tonta historia. No te creo, en primera ¿Por qué estas semidesnudo? Seguro la estabas engañando-.

–Sasuke y Karin quisieron prepararle una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, querían hacer que todos aceptaran a Sakura pero creo que las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Sasuke, Sakura fue a buscarte porque ella va a irse-. Interfirió Sai.

– ¿A irse? ¿De qué hablas?-.

–Su padre ha venido por ella-. Respondió Itachi.

Todos miramos a Itachi cayendo en cuenta de que ya se encontraba con nosotros. –Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-. Dije algo irritado por su presencia.

-Que importa qué estés aquí, solo responde porque Sakura se va, ella no puede irse-. Dijo Sasuke tomando con su brazo bueno la playera de su hermano.

–Si lo hará. Mira ¿Ves a ese hombre?-. Señalo Itachi quitándose la mano de Sasuke.

–Si-.

–Pues es su padre, él vino por ella, eh iba a llevársela mañana temprano-.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No puede-. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a acercarse aquel sujeto.

–Espera-. Lo detuvo su hermano.

–Sakura tiene que irse. Puedes irte con ella si es que Hizashi te deja, pero Sakura tiene que irse-.

–Sakura no ira a ningún lado y ese idiota no se la llevara-.

–No seas testarudo Sasuke. Sakura ha sufrido demasiado, no ha estado bien y ha intentado suicidarse dos veces, es mejor que cambie de ambiente, de lugar. Creo que le hará mucho bien. Ya te dije puedes irte con ella eso no te lo niego ya hablare con nuestra madre y le explicare las cosas, pero Sakura tiene que irse, entiende-.

–Es por ella ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Utakata.

– ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablan? ¿Quién es ella?-. Dije.

–De Konan-. De pronto a nuestras espaldas apareció Gaara. Le quedamos todos mirando.

–Vaya a llegado otro que no ha sido invitado-. Chiste.

–Sasuke, Itachi tiene razón, Sakura tiene que irse-.

–No lo entiendo, explíquense ambos-.

–Konan no es una mujer a la que le agradan otras chicas y mucho menos si ella fue novia del novio de la madre de una de estas-.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Dudo que lo sepan, pero Konan odia a Sakura porque su madre le quito a su novio. No es algo que se vea todos los días pero estas cosas pasan y si Sakura se queda solo hará que Konan se irrite más y le busque más problemas de los que ya tiene ahora-. Metió una de sus manos a sus bolsillos y acomodo cabello rojizo con la otra.

–Itachi hizo bien en llamar a su padre, la gran ciudad será un buen lugar para que ella viva, después de todo si se queda, Konan le hará la vida añicos, sin importar que ella este con ustedes-.

Todos miramos a Gaara. Sasuke estaba anonadado con tanta noticia, aunque no entendíamos mucho el asunto de Konan ahora, pues lo que ahora era importante era Sakura. Itachi no podía dar crédito a nada, Sai estaba sentado en una de las sillas mirando a las enfermeras y el padre de Sakura estaba a su lado sentado preocupado esperando noticias sobre la peli rosa.

Las horas fueron pasando y no sabíamos nada de ella. Los nervios nos comían por dentro ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué estaría pasando allá adentro?

Todos nos veíamos demasiado raros, estábamos enemigos con amigos y entre enemigos. Itachi había hecho muchas cosas malas con ella pero en algún lugar de su persona la quería, Sasuke estaba dañado por completo sintiéndose culpable de haber tenido el accidente, accidente que no fue su culpa después de todo como Sai dijo, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y en este caso Sakura tuvo que mal interpretar las cosas.

Sai seguía siendo el mismo chico sin sentimientos pero sabía que muy en el fondo sentía algo por ella aunque fuera un pequeño afecto de Utakata, él estaba sentado al lado de Itachi acompañándolo en su preocupación y bueno de mí admito que la odiaba al principio pero después ella se fue ganando mi corazón.

Las horas parecían eternas, el reloj avanzaba demasiado lento hasta que pasado un rato un hombre de cabellos blancos como de unos cincuenta años de edad salió por una puerta blanca llegando hasta nosotros, tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿Son ustedes todos familiares de Sakura Haruno?-. Todos asentimos con palabras o con la cabeza. –De acuerdo-. Comenzó con voz cabal.

-Yo soy su padre-. Se acercó aquel sujeto. –No necesita hablar con estos chicos-. Fruncí el ceño molesto.

–Bien entonces creo que con el que necesito hablar es con usted-. Cito el doctor.

– ¿Y por qué precisamente con él? Nosotros somos más familia suya que este sujeto que ha estado separado de ella por muchos años-. Interfirió Itachi.

– ¿Quién eres tú, niño?-. Aquel hombre sonó molesto.

–Itachi Uchiha, el exnovio de su hija. Soy el vago tipo que siempre odiaste Kizashi… soy ese chico. Y si mal no recuerdo la última vez que hablamos por teléfono tú me dijiste que debería ser yo quien se encargara de ella ¿o me equivoco?-.

–No, no te equivocas niño, entiendo que quieras saber tú de ella pero ¿Y los demás?-.

–Él es mi hermano y novio de su hija-.

– ¿Novio? ¿Hermano? Vaya familia-. Kizashi como lo había llamado Itachi levanto una ceja.

–El resto son mis amigos y los de Sakura-.

El doctor nos miró a todos y después miro al padre de Sakura él cual asintió dando la orden de que también podía comunicarnos lo que tuviera que decirnos.

–Me alegra saber que siendo su exnovio te preocupes por ella y que Sakura tenga muy buenos amigos y un nuevo novio, conociéndola supuse que todo mundo la odiaría-.

–Ninguno de nosotros la odiamos, al contrario le amamos, en diferentes circunstancias y sentimientos pero le amamos no como tú-. Dije.

–Bien, basta chicos, dejen hablar al doctor ya-. Interfirió Utakata preocupado.

–Acompáñenme por favor-. El médico nos invitó a sentarnos en la sala de espera, nos miró a todos en completo silencio, el sujeto tenía una cara seria, callada, odiaba sus minutos de silencio, eran tétricos y se sentían como un abismo, espero por unos segundos más y se dispuso a hablar.

–Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero… ella ya estaba muy mal, perdió demasiada sangre camino al hospital, sus signos vitales eran demasiado débiles y su cuerpo casi no resistió la operación. Tuvo algunos paros cardiacos pero pudimos reanimarla, es fuerte, durante la operación murmuro el nombre de Sasuke y aunque estaba sedada unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. No encontramos explicación del por qué, solo sabemos que es fuerte y que…-.

– ¿¡Qué, qué!?-. Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

–Que no pasara de esta noche. Lo siento, si gustan pasar a despedirse de ella, Sakura se encuentra en la sala de recuperación intensiva, aunque en unos momentos la pasaremos a una habitación donde podrán…-.

– ¡No! Sakura no puede morir, aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer, aún tenemos muchas cosas los dos por vivir-. Sasuke grito asustado.

–Lo siento jovencito-. El medico se puso de pie. –Pueden pasar todos o uno por uno. Una enfermera les avisara el número de habitación de la paciente-. Se retiró desapareciendo en el pasillo dejándonos a todos con la boca seca y con el corazón desgarrado.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para todos, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de caminar y nuestras almas se fueron al infierno.

Todo lo que le habíamos hecho pasar durante todo este tiempo vino a nuestras memorias, cuando le golpeábamos dejándola casi inconsciente en el suelo, cuando nos reíamos de ella humillándola en la escuela, en la calle, donde fuera que la topáramos.

Insultándola, diciéndole cosas horrendas por ese secreto que no fue más que una mentira que su padrastro rego por todos lados. No imagino la clase de dolor y agonía en la que se envolvía todos los días.

Tampoco imagino sus ganas de huir desesperadamente de este mundo y cuando ella quiso suicidarse las cosas no le salieron bien, no cuando todo le pintaba realmente mal y ahora que las cosas estaban hiendo bien para ella y para Sasuke pasaba esto.

Sakura, esa chica a la que todos habíamos odiado estaba postrada en una cama inconsciente, durmiendo. Esa peli rosa que no tuvo otra vida más que el dolor estaba apuntó de morir.

Sakura Haruno nuestra amiga, a la que ahora amábamos. Ella no podía morir.

.

.

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?... bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta novela. Espero les haya gustado y bueno más que una simple lectura creo que dejo algo de reflexión, al menos ese fue el intento.

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, es una pena. Por eso haya que disfrutar de cada momento de la vida, cada instante que tengamos sea bueno o malo, hay que disfrutarlo siempre sin importar si es bueno o malo.

Para todos las cosas cambian y suceden cuando menos uno lo espera y siempre por alguna razón o por karma cuando uno quiere que le salgan las cosas en un momento no salen y cuando no quiere uno porque nos está hiendo demasiado bien… ¡zaz! simplemente pasan.

Chicas, gracias por comentar, me gusta leerlas. Cuéntenme ¿Qué parte les ha gustado de esta historia y que no les gusto?

Fue un placer escribir para ustedes. Nos vemos en el último capítulo niñas lindas y muchas gracias por leer. Les mando un gran abrazo y un besote.

Uchiha_cherry.


	25. Tú, el mundo y yo

**Abusada por el clan Uchiha**

**Y un Uzumaki**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

**Tú, el mundo y yo. **

**.**

**Sasuke**

No había nada, el tiempo parecía avanzar demasiado lento, incluso las manecillas del reloj parecían detenerse con cada segundo que transcurría en el tiempo. El suave silencio del tiempo acompasado con cada acción de cada personaje que transitaba por el pasillo, los suaves movimientos de los labios de las personas cuando hablaban, los caminares de las gentes hiendo y viniendo de todas direcciones parecían nada con mi visión.

Había un hueco enorme en mi pecho, era uno muy grande, era uno sin fondo casi como un abismo eterno que no sería llenado jamás si Sakura no vivía y cuando el doctor nos dijo que esta sería quizá su última noche con vida, mi propia vida se fue esfumando. "Sakura no podía morir" eso era lo único que inundaba ahora mi cabeza.

–Sasuke estás listo-. La voz de Itachi llego a mis oídos después de un largo rato. –Sakura ya está en una habitación, ¿Quieres verla?-. Mis ojos estaban cristalinos.

–Ven, vamos te acompañare-. Me llevo hasta una habitación la cual tenía un ventanal que dejaba ver el interior del cuarto, ahí Sakura estaba acostada sobre una cama pequeña.

Mi corazón se detuvo y con el mis pasos, no sentía nada, ni la más mínima sensación en mi cuerpo aunque la distancia entre su puerta y mi cuerpo fuera cada vez menos.

Mi respiración era tranquila que casi podía escucharla, intente contener mi llanto, pero entre más avanzaba hacia ella los recuerdos me invadían mortificándome, agobiándome, martirizándome. No podía creer que yo le había hecho eso.

_*Flash back: Sus ojos cristalinos me miraban desde el suelo, estos estaban llorosos, rojizos, hinchados, su mirada llena de dolor, rencor y odio pedía a gritos que dejara de golpearla mientras yo me divertía con cada golpe que le daba. _

– _¡Vamos Sasuke dale más duro!-. Decía Naruto, arrastrándola de los cabellos por el suelo. _

– _¡Si dale!-. Sai estaba divirtiéndose desde la banqueta. Utakata e Itachi miraban al lado suyo con una media sonrisa de lado. _

_Por algunos instantes me sentía grandioso, me sentía realmente bien golpeándola, era la única manera de aliviar el amor que estaba sintiendo por ella, era la única forma de comprobarme a mí mismo que Sakura no me gustaba, aunque sabía que esa absurda idea era más que cierto, era por eso que me dedicaba a humillarla, a golpearla, a insultarla para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella. _

–_Paren ya-. Su delicada voz llena de tristeza penetraba en mi cabeza. Eso hacía que mi rabia hacia mí mismo aumentara, sintiéndome un estúpido cobarde. _

–_Ya terminen con esto que me estoy aburriendo-. Itachi se acercó y palmeo mi hombro derecho. –Termínala-. Susurró despacio a mi oído, para después retirarse con frivolidad y orgullo. _

–_Yo… yo quiero hacerlo-. Naruto me empujo entusiasmado, era como si de un premio se tratara. –Sasuke ya se ha llevado la mayoría de la diversión, yo quiero tener un poco de diversión también-. _

–_Solo dense prisa-. _

–_Vámonos ya-. Utakata comenzó a alejarse. _

–_Bien-. Musite. _

_Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo en posición fetal, se tomaba el abdomen con fuerza, su rostro estaba comprimido en el dolor que le estábamos causando, Naruto no dejaba de patearla y Sai de insultarla. Por un momento me detuve unos instantes a observarla casi detalladamente. _

_Algo de sangre era emanada de su boca, sus labios estaban rojizos y no por el labial que ella usara, tenía el mentón comprimido y su ceño fruncido. Sakura estaba sufriendo. –Déjenla ya-. Recuerdo que le dije eso. _

_Naruto y Sai me miraron confundidos. –Que dices Sasuke…-. _

– _¡Aléjense!-. Ambos se retiraron un poco, me acerque a ella, me incline y le mire. _

_Sus gestos estaban cesando un poco pero aún podía notársele en el rosto el dolor. La tome de los cabellos levantándola, ella protegió su pecho con ambas manos. –Sakura…-. Le llame arrogante. _

_Ella abrió sus ojos despacio y para cuando los abrió su expresión fue miedo; en ese instante mire mi reflejo en ella, mi imagen era la de un demonio aterrador. _

–_Sasuke-. Una lágrima corrió por la comisura de su verdosa mirada. _

_Yo quería limpiar sus lágrimas, quería ser su pañuelo, consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien que ya no se preocupara pero en vez de eso solo la insulte y volví a golpearla. Fin de flash back*_

Ahora quien derramaba lágrimas era yo, no había contacto físico alguno que me lastimara pero si había recuerdos y palabras que eran más dolorosos que nada.

Sakura estaba frente a mí igual que aquella vez solo que en esta ocasión nadie la estaba golpeando. Ella yacía sobre una cama inmóvil, su respiración era tranquila, ella no hacía nada, solo… solo estaba ahí acostada durmiendo sin dejarme ver esos hermosos ojos color jade que me encantaban. –Sakura-. Me acerque a prisa soltándome de Itachi.

Fue inevitable recostarme en su camilla de rodillas pidiendo perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho. No sabía cuánto la había hecho sufrir en el pasado y ahora me daba cuenta de mis malditos errores, Sakura siempre fue una chica buena y aunque envuelta en las mentiras ella nunca se dejó pero nosotros la orillábamos a alejarse… a perderse.

Ahora me siento responsable de que ella este aquí postrada en una cama con aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, con vendas y sondas cubriendo su piel. Sakura estaba fría, pálida y los latidos de su corazón parecían ser ausentes.

Su rostro estaba envuelto en una paz, era como si nada le preocupara o le doliera, prácticamente Sakura estaba felizmente tranquila.

–Sakura perdóname-. No pude más y me solté a llorar sobre su brazo mojando su sabana. –Fui un idiota, tú… tú no te merecías esto. Tú te merecías algo mejor, yo solo quería darte la bienvenida, todos queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero tú mal interpretaste las cosas, pero yo… sé que no hay palabras para explicarte nada pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo Sakura y si tú te vas me harás mucha falta, no sabría cómo vivir sin ti. Sin ti soy un idiota, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes solo-.

Levante mi mirada a divisar su rostro, ella seguía tranquila parecía no escuchar nada de lo que estaba diciendo pues ella seguía dormida, profundamente dormida. Tenía unos cuantos raspones en su carita que estaban curados con vendas, alcance sus frías mejillas, las acaricie tiernamente mientras mi rostro se humedecía. –Sakura, no quiero que me dejes, aún nos falta mucho por vivir juntos, quiero regalarte el mundo, quiero tenerte cerca, amarte, quiero tener mi familia contigo, quiero ser feliz contigo. Si tú te vas yo… yo quiero irme contigo. No me dejes por favor… no lo hagas, te lo prohíbo Sakura Haruno, no me dejes solo-.

Ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos, era ilógico que ella me escuchara pues estaba bien sedada para que no sintiera dolor en su cuerpo ya que la caída de la moto la había destrozado algunos huesos, solo un milagro podía salvarla. – ¡Me estas escuchando Sakura! No quiero que te mueras, tú tienes que vivir para mí, tienes que vivir para que seamos felices juntos, tienes que vivir para que huyamos juntos y nos alejemos de todo, de tus padres, de mi familia, de nuestros amigos, de todo para que seamos solo tú, el mundo y yo-.

Acaricie su mejilla y baje a acariciar su mano, la presione fuerte recargando mi frente en el dorso delicado de su mano que estaba fría, Sakura estaba fría. –Sakura por favor despierta, hazlo por mí y por ti. Vive por nosotros dos, Sakura te amo… no puedes dejarme, no ahora que somos felices-.

Estaba sollozando, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el corazón. –Perdóname Sakura, soy un imbécil. Despierta Sakura, despierta chiquita, por favor despierta mi amor-.

–Sasuke-. Escuche a Itachi.

–Guarda silencio solo quiero escuchar a Sakura hasta que despierte-. Solloce aun inclinado sobre la camilla sin levantar la mirada.

–Mira… Sakura…-. Cuando él dijo eso, aquella mano a la que sostenía entre la mía me apretó con algo de fuerza, fue ahí cuando levante el rostro y le mire, Sakura tenía en la comisura de sus ojos lágrimas.

–Mi amor, Sakura-. Me levante sin dejar de agarrar su delicada mano que me apretaba.

–Abre los tus ojitos Sakura, ya todo estará bien. Yo sabía que eras fuerte, te vas a reponer de esta ¿verdad? Yo lo sé, saldremos juntos de esta y cuando eso pase seremos felices. Oh Sakura, tenía tanto miedo cuando el doctor dijo que…-.

–Sa-su-ke-. Pronuncio mi nombre en un susurró delicado y despacio e intento sonreír.

–Escuchaste todo lo que te dije ¿verdad?-. Sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear. Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

–Te amo Sakura-. Estaba llorando, creo que el verla abrir sus ojos había sido lo más increíble de todo.

–Te per-do-no Sa-su-ke. -.

–Shhhh, no hables, iré por el doctor. Él vera que estas bien y pronto te dará de alta para que por fin estemos juntos-. Iba a salir corriendo pero el delicado apretón en mi mano me detuvo.

Voltee a mirarla, su rostro estaba feliz a pesar de que las lágrimas lo recorrían.

– ¿Al menos fuiste feliz conmigo?-. La escuche decirme.

–Pero claro que lo fui tontita, no solo fui feliz. Soy y seré feliz contigo-. Me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos con mi hombro.

Sakura esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que dejaron relucientes sus ojos verdosos los cuales parpadeaban lento, como si quisieran cerrarse.

–Yo… también fui feliz… contigo… Sasuke…-.

–Iré por el doctor ya no hables más-. Musite y para cuando me di cuenta Itachi ya había metido a todos los chicos.

–Ustedes que hacen aquí, vayan por el doctor en vez de que solo la estén mirando, que no ven que Sakura ya está mejor-.

–Sasuke-. Naruto puso su mano sobre mi hombro y movió la cabeza. Yo regrese a mirarla.

–Está bien Sasuke, no te preocupes más. Chicos, gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Siempre pensé que cuando muriera iba a hacerlo sola igual que cuando intente suicidarme en aquellas ocasiones pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la muerte nunca me ha dejado estar sola, siempre están ustedes y aparecen como mis ángeles guardianes-. Sakura sonrió delicadamente.

Le costaba hablar.

–Todos ustedes son grandiosos. Sé que es tonto lo que voy a pedirles pero… no sé si lo hagan o no… solo quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes como siempre lo han venido haciendo, no dejen que nadie les de órdenes ni les diga que hacer, ustedes son responsables y dueños de sus propias decisiones-.

Sakura estaba poniéndose demasiado débil, eso podía notarlo por la presión que estaba dejando de ejercerse en mi mano. Volteo a mirar a Kizashi. –Padre… sé que mamá y tú tuvieron muchos problemas en el pasado y quien no los tiene ahora, pero sabes ella ahora es feliz con su novio así que deja que haga su vida en paz como yo lo hice, no te culpo si es que tuviste que irte, lo hiciste por una buena razón, todos siempre tenemos una buena razón para hacer cosas estúpidas. No es así muchachos…-. Ella los miro a todos.

–Sai, eres lindo a pesar de que tengas un carácter poco sociable y también eres raro es lo que te hace ser especial y apuesto-. Sai entrecerró los ojos y gimió volteando la cama mientras se cruzaba de manos.

–Utakata tú eres serio pero siempre firme-. Sonrió.

–Itachi… es cierto que no volví a amarte pero hubo un tiempo en que lo hice con todo mi corazón. Solo te pido que cuando encuentres a una buena chica, no la lastimes-. Itachi asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

–Gaara… no esperaba verte aquí… pero ya que lo estas… es bueno que estés porque… así me das la oportunidad de poder perdonarte… sé que no lo hacías con malas intenciones y que llegaste a tener tus razones para hacerlo, pero aunque me haya dolido no pude odiarte porque fuiste mi primer amigo-. Todos miramos a Gaara que estaba desconcertado, apretó los labios, meneo la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

–Gaara-. Naruto iba a ir tras el pero Sakura le detuvo.

–Naruto… tú… te convertiste en alguien más que especial, tampoco te culpo por nada, las cosas pasan por algo y por eso te arrepentiste. Gracias por las flores-. Sakura volteo a mirar hacia su derecha ahí sobre un pequeño mueble junto al ventanal que daba hacia el otro lado del cuarto estaban en un pequeño florero unas hermosas florecillas rosadas. –Sé que fuiste tú. Te escuche a pesar de que estaba dormida-. Naruto se sonrojo.

–Eres… un gran… amigo… Naruto y siempre te recordaré a ti y a todos siempre los estaré mirando desde este basto mundo allá arriba en el cielo o desde allá abajo o desde donde sea yo siempre los recordare a todos chicos-.

–Sakura deja de decir tonterías, tú te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás-.

–No Sasuke… esta vez no. Ni siquiera intente suicidarme y mira… la vida se me está escapando. Hubiera querido huir contigo, hacer una familia, vivir contigo… pero… no será así…-. Más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. –Encuentra a alguien que te haga más feliz que yo y recuérdame siempre con una sonrisa-.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando despacio mientras aquella sonrisa que no dejaba de proyectar se iba desvaneciendo con la luz de su mirada.

Su sonrisa se descompuso dando paso a un mentón tembloroso. –No quisiera morir ahora Sasuke, pero… es tarde y tengo miedo-. Su llanto estaba atorado. –Siempre sonríe Sa-su-ke. Nunca dejes que nadie rompa tus sueños y se feliz-. Inhalo profundo jalando todo el aire que pudo y presiono con sus últimas fuerzas mi mano. –Sonríe Sasuke, regálame una sonrisa-. Alcance a escucharla mientras su apretón se suavizaba.

Yo sonreía, cumpliendo lo que ella me pidió entre su agonía. –Te amo Sasuke-. Una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla cayendo al colchón de la camilla y su mano dejo de hacer presión.

El bip continuo de la máquina estabilizadora hizo un sonido aturdidor y ese largo zumbido destrozo mi corazón haciendo más profundo el abismo en mi pecho. – ¡Sakura! ¡No, Sakura, no!-.

Me deje caer en la orilla, Sakura está dormida igual que hace un instante pero su corazón ya no latía; esa era la gran diferencia entre el hace un momento y el ahora.

Sakura estaba pero ya no estaba.

.

.

.

_Como poder vivir con aquel dolor que desgarra tú pecho, con la culpa de poder decidir cuál era el verdadero camino._

_Con las esperanza de que un día lo más amado regrese a tu lado a decirte cuanto te ha querido, cuanto te a añorado, cuanto te ha amado._

.

.

.

**Todos.**

Sasuke estaba destrozado, no comía, no dormía, parecía un ser sin vida, un humano sin alma. No salía de su habitación, tan solo iba y venía del panteón y a pesar de que todos los días Itachi y los demás chicos intentaban animarlo no pasaba nada. Tan solo Sasuke no salía de su estado depresivo.

El mundo se había venido encima para todos, las cosas no funcionaron igual, Gaara estaba desinhibido, callado y se volvió solitario. Utakata se volvió más reservado y se alejó de sus primos, tan solo los visitaba para saber cómo estaba Sasuke.

Itachi intento componer las cosas, hacer que todo funcionara como antes pero no lo consiguió solo hizo que los demás se alejaran, era bueno porque cada quien haría sus vidas a parte pero era difícil mirarlos marcharse.

Sai se ocultó resguardándose del mundo que conocía y el único que intento vivir su vida normalmente fue Naruto quien intentaba a toda costa que nadie más volviera a sufrir a causa del bullying, era mucho trabajo para él sobre todo porque ahora los que habían pasado a ser las víctimas eran ellos por culpa de Konan y de sus amigos.

El Clan Uchiha no volvió a ser el mismo desde que Sakura desapareció y el Uzumaki se hundió junto con ellos en la soledad, la desesperación y el dolor.

Lamentablemente para todos, su vida se fue con Sakura, sus alegrías, sus goces, sus preocupaciones, sus diversiones, sus lamentos, sus penas y sus amores.

.

.

.

**Tres años después…**

.

.

.

Las cosas habían mejorado, todos se llevaban bien, Sasuke había conseguido salir de su depresión, Gaara había desaparecido porque supuestamente se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, eso era lo que les había dicho a los demás.

Itachi estaba mucho mejor con Sasuke pues ya se llevaban bien como los hermanos que eran.

Sai y Naruto se hicieron todavía aún más buenos amigos y Utakata consiguió hacer un nuevo clan en memoria de Sakura Haruno.

Cada año los 5 visitaban el panteón, al menos una sola vez al año eso era lo que se habían propuesto, así la recordarían con amor y felicidad.

Dejarían que el mundo tomara su curso, dejarían que el mundo dejara hacer con ellos lo que el destino les tuviera preparado, eso fue lo que aprendieron de Sakura y la honrarían por ser una gran mujer y un buen miembro del clan que ahora se auto-denominaban El Clan UH.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, bueno el final se me ha complicado un poco pero espero que que les haya gustado la historia…

Ha sido tan linda, tan real, tan fantasiosa y tan misteriosa que me ha gustado, en algunas partes me ha hecho llorar en otras reír, y en otras enojarme pero esto es una novela, aunque el intento fue hacer que vieran que este tipo de cosas pasan en la vida real.

Siempre suceden, estas acciones nos dejan una gran experiencia y hay que aprender de ellas sean buenas o malas. Hay que echarle muchas ganas a todo y no se decepcionen chicas, tampoco se desesperen, continúen y sigan sus sueños y metas y si fracasan que importa vuelvan a intentarlo hasta que lo consigan. Total hay más tiempo que vida y más vida que sueños.

Hasta pronto… nos leemos en otra novela.

Y para las chicas que no querían que muriera Sakura… sigan leyendo.

Fue un placer escribir… la idea me la proporciono una amiga… fue bueno trabajarla. Les agradezco a todas por sus sabias opiniones y sus maravillosos comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo. Las quiere…

Uchiha_cherry

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Lo miro como siempre lo hacía, este era su tercer año consecutivo y aunque sea desde lejos con solo verlo se conformaba, era solo una vez por año; ella estaba escondida detrás de aquel cerezo que escondía su falsa tumba. Siempre que lo miraba el corazón se le desgarraba, quería llorar pero sus lágrimas eran contenidas gracias a la fuerza de su amor y voluntad.

Sakura deseaba correr a abrazarlo a decirle que todo había sido un sueño, que nada de eso había pasado, que ella estaba viva y que estaba ahí tan cerca suyo pero era imposible. Sasuke creía que ella había muerto aquel día y eso tendría que ser así por siempre.

Le resultaba bastante difícil mentirle pero sabía que era por su bien, por el bien de todos.

–Fui muy feliz contigo Sasuke no lo niego, pero hay cosas que jamás cambiaran. Tuviste que sufrir lo mismo que yo y para que fueras feliz todos tuvimos que hacer sacrificios, sacrificios que ahora no se si valgan la pena-. Susurró en una voz demasiado silenciosa.

Ella acaricio la corteza del árbol y dio media vuelta en su silla de ruedas para alejarse, el crepúsculo de ese día estaba haciendo su aparición, ella debía retirarse de ahí antes de que anocheciera.

–Siempre estaré contigo Sasuke, cuidándote desde mis sombras-.

Sakura sonrió mirando el cielo, una bella hoja de cerezo cayó sobre su cabeza, ella la cogió y la miro. –Ya es tiempo de que seas feliz Sasuke. Necesitas dejar de lado esa tristeza que llevas contigo-. Volvió a sonreír mirando a sus espaldas al morocho que seguía mirando aquella tumba vacía.

–Nuestros caminos se separan nuevamente pero dentro de un año volverán a juntarse, mi amor-. Regresó la vista a su frente y avanzo lento. –Vamos Gaara, llévame a casa-.

El peli rojo tomo los mangos de la silla dispuesto a empujarla hacia el carro que los estaba esperando colina abajo, una ramita crujió debajo de su rueda llamando la atención del morocho que miro a sus espaldas y con esa mirada la de sus amigos también llego hacía donde Sakura estaba escondida.

–Gaara dime que no nos está mirando por favor-. Sakura presiono sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que no llamara la atención de Sasuke pero fue imposible.

–Nos vio-. Dijo el peli rojo agarrando la silla de Sakura y echando a correr.

– ¡Hey esperen!-. Grito Sasuke y los demás chicos les siguieron sin saber quiénes eran los perseguidos.

– ¡Deténganse!-. Aludió Naruto.

Quería hacerlo pero sabía que si Gaara se detenía todo el plan se vendría abajo, ella sabía que no podría evitarlo. No quería que Sasuke sufriera por verla y le reclamara porque le mintió.

–No te detengas Gaara, sigue por favor-. Dijo asustada. –No te detengas solo sigue corriendo-. Por azares del destino una de las ruedas se atoro y Gaara salió volando junto con ella.

Al llegar todos, rodearon a los extraños, no podían reconocerlos porque ambos traían chaquetas con capuchas y para cuando se las quitaron pudieron ver a los intrusos, Sasuke quedo boquiabierto igual que todos excepto Itachi que solo meneo la cabeza.

–Sa-ku-ra-. Dijo Sasuke silabeando su nombre y se tiró a llorar a sus brazos.

Sakura pensaba que le reprocharía todo desde el por qué fingió su muerte, hasta el por qué nunca le dijo que estaba viva y del por qué lo había hecho.

– ¡¿Gaara?!-. Todos gritaron al unísono al ver al peli rojo levantarse del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo y acercándose a la peli rosa.

–Tenemos que irnos Sakura-. Dijo Gaara levantando la silla e intentando separar a Sasuke de ella.

–Espera Gaara ¿Así que no habías estado en el extranjero estudiando sino que todo este tiempo has estado con Sakura escondiéndote de nosotros y porque Sakura está viva si se supone que ella murió aquel día?-. Gaara no respondió solo quería desaparecer igual que todos los años.

–Yo lo explicaré todo-. Interfirió Itachi.

–No Itachi lo haré yo-. Musito Sakura mirándolos a todos.

–Nos explicaras todo desde un inicio Sakura-. Utakata estaba molesto.

Sai solo observaba y Sasuke solo balbuceaba sin palabras concretas mientras estaba aferrado a la mano de ella.

Sakura suspiro y comenzó. –Tenía que irme, desaparecer, no saben cuánto quería arrepentirme después de que Itachi me ofreciera irme con mi padre. Sabía que alejarme de Sasuke iba a hacerme daño e iba a lastimarlo pero era lo mejor, necesitaba cambiar de vida, irme lejos. Y si todos pensaban que había muerto todo iba a estar mejor. Fue estúpido lo sé pero era necesario, Gaara me ayudo él fue mi primer amigo, siempre ha estado a mi lado a pesar de lo que me hizo, tal vez no fue mi mejor opción pero necesitaba confiar en él y así lo hice, Gaara siempre me ha cuidado-.

–Me arrepentí y le pedí perdón a Sakura por eso le prometí serle fiel y jamás traicionarla, siempre hemos venido aquí desde hace tres años y esperábamos hacerlo por muchos años más pero fuimos descubiertos. Sakura ha sido maravillosa, es una chica hermosa y linda que se merece lo mejor, intente convencerla de que regresáramos pero…-.

–Yo se lo evitaba-. Dijo Itachi. –Sasuke no estaba bien y ahora que la ha visto no sé si…-.

–Estoy bien. Nuca eh estado mejor que hoy. Sakura, eres real, estas aquí y lo sé porque todos te estamos viendo, no eres una ilusión, eres real-. Sasuke la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin pedir explicaciones. –Nunca más vuelvas a separarte de mí-.

–No lo haré, ya no lo haré-. Ella enredo sus brazos a su espalda y le abrazo. –Siempre estaré contigo, Sasuke. Pero me arrepiento de haberlos engañado, pero sé que era lo mejor-.

– ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Sakura fuiste egoísta, nos hiciste pensar a todos que habías muerto y de repente apareces de la nada cual si fueras un fantasma y ahora resulta que estas viva-. Utakata sonaba serio.

–No te pongas así Utakata, Sakura tenía razones para haberles mentido-.

–Ella o tú, Itachi-.

–Quien sea que haya sido el de las razones, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo, que Sasuke no está enojado con Sakura como ella pensaba y que… bueno no sé si nos llevemos bien o como antes pero… estamos reunidos otra vez-.

–Gaara tiene razón-. Aludió Sai acercándose, calmado a Utakata que no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

–Lo siento Utakata, te pido una disculpa-. Sakura se sentó en su silla.

–Cómo puedes ver, no solo me aleje porque era lo mejor para todos, o para mí, me aleje porque cuando acepte irme con mi padre aun no sabía que ya no podría caminar, además no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes. Itachi siempre me apoyo siempre me mantuvo informada sobre ustedes, fue doloroso saber cómo se habían puesto tristes por mí pero lo superaron poco a poco, pero también fue maravilloso saber que intentaron que nadie más sufriera por la humillación o el dolor. Como les había dicho chicos, ustedes son maravillosos-. Sakura sonrío. –Pero no quiero darles lata con mi estado-.

–No es ninguna lata, Sakura. Todos somos amigos, una gran familia ¿o que no es así Gaara?-. Itachi abrazo a Gaara por sobre los hombros.

–Bien, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir todos, porque no nos olvidamos de todo y comenzamos desde cero-. Naruto sonrió abrazando a Sai y Utakata también por los hombros. –Vamos Itachi, vamos Gaara, compartamos la felicidad de los novios. Ha sido un bonito rencuentro aunque no en un buen lugar-. Rodeo los ojos. –Mejor vayamos a cenar, será un mejor lugar-

Itachi sonrió y Gaara solo meneo la cabeza. –De acuerdo, pero tú pagas la comida-.

–Y la bebida-. Sentencio Itachi.

–Hey eso no es justo, mejor porque no todos cooperamos-. Alardeo Naruto revisando su cartera casi vacía mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida.

Este era el primer día en que el clan volvía a estar juntos. Gaara iba a empujar a Sakura pero Sasuke le detuvo. –No Gaara, detente. Creo que ya lo has hecho por mucho tiempo así que ahora si Sakura me lo permite, seré yo quien la cuide de ahora en adelante-. El morocho la miro y ella a él.

–Gracias Sasuke-. Esbozo una delicada sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

–Está bien, después de todo Sakura siempre deseo que fueras tú el que siempre la llevara-.

–Hey Sakura danos un ray en tu nuevo transporte que la colina esta pesada-. Se burló Naruto y todos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza por burlón.

–Había olvidado lo graciosos que son-. Rio la peli rosa.

–Dime lo a mí. Sakura-. Ella volteo a mirarlo. –Hoy te ves igual hermosa que siempre-.

Sakura sonrió complacida tomándolo de la mano con fuerza. –Y tú estas igual de apuesto que siempre-.

Ambos regresaron la mirada a ver a los chicos que corrían como su fuera niños pequeños.

– ¡Espérenos!-. Grito Sasuke corriendo con Sakura, bajando la colina.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, los tragos amargos que se habían bebido y las malas acciones que habían tenido los orillaron a tener una mejor relación y a crear hermosos lazos que se convirtieron en la propia felicidad de cada uno, sobre todo para Sakura que había experimentado muchas cosas en su vida.

.

.

.

FIN.

xD…. Bueno pues bien, bien que me haya gustado el final pues no mucho aunque tuvo su toque, fue algo rápido y espero les haya gustado.

Quizá es contradictorio pero hubieron partes que me gustaron mucho y otras que no, pero bueno ya está el final, llore, me emocione, me enoje, creo que me paso de todo. ¿Y a ustedes?

Ok, ^^ les mando un beso y un gran, gran abrazo de oso panda.

Gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo en Relación por Conveniencia.

Saludos. Hasta pronto.

Uchiha_cherry.


End file.
